Letters to Wales!
by angelyuki789
Summary: Send your letters by PM only please! Wales has decided to write letters to the world! Nations and non-nations are welcome! Rated T for what people might write back.
1. Opening

**PLEASE SEND IN YOUR LETTERS BY PM OR THIS STORY COULD END UP GETTING DELETED!**

**Ahem… XD**

**Seriously though guys, I have seen a lot of letter fanfics get deleted recently and a few of them I really enjoyed, although I never wrote anything to them.**

**So yeah, letters by PM only are appreciated, but don't forget to leave a normal review! :)**

**Also, translations are at the end :P**

* * *

Wales sighed as she flicked through the different channels on TV, bored as her siblings were either too busy or away to spend time with her.

"Everyone's been so caught up with work lately…"

The Eurovision had passed but there was this whole Euro crisis going on, the Euro 2012 Football cup was going on in Poland and Ukraine, the Diamond Jubilee had just finished, and now everyone was getting ready for the 2012 Olympic Games.

"While I'm glad the Olympics are coming to the UK, I'd rather spend my time not stressing over everything."

Wales shook her head and got up to receive the morning post. She had been lazy this particular Thursday morning and was still in her pyjamas. She had green shorts on and a white t-shirt that said 'I love ewe' with sheep on it. She had red slippers in the shape of dragons on her feet and had her red silk dressing gown covering her.

Picking up the letters that had fallen through the letterbox in the door, she couldn't help but notice how many were from various different countries. There were some from France asking about a date and other unnecessary topics, one from Scotland saying how he was gutted that they didn't make it through the qualifiers for the football, but a letter from Ireland piqued her interest more.

"What's this? 'If you want people to notice you more, why don't you write them letters?'… That's actually a good idea. Thank you, Iwerddon!"

Smiling widely, she walked into England's study room and grabbed a working pen and piece of paper. She sat down at the desk and began writing furiously.

"Not bad, Cymru, not bad!" she giggled to herself once she finished the letter.

Her giggling was interrupted by the door opening and she walked out into the hall to see who it was. It was her brother, England, and she smiled at him. He closed the door behind him as he held a briefcase in one hand and shopping bags in the other. He looked like he was struggling, so she quickly grabbed the bags out of his hand.

"Thank you for that, Wales," he smiled, "What's got you in a good mood?"

"I've decided to write letters to the world! Everyone knows about you, Scotland, Ireland, and even North, but no one properly knows about me. I thought it was time for the world to know of my existence!"

England chuckled and shook his head, "I take it Ireland gave you the idea?"

She nodded, "Yep, and I thank her for it! Maybe Canada should try this writing thing too."

"Canada…? Oh, I know!" England put his hand to his chin, "The one that is always around America, right?"

Wales sighed, feeling empathy for the quiet and shy nation. She was in a particularly similar situation to Canada, as no one outside of her family really remembered her that well… unless she made a scene, which she once did at a world meeting… but that story is for another time.

"Yes, England, that's the one. Want to help me?"

"Unfortunately I have work I must do, but you can continue using my study if you wish. I have another office I can do my paperwork in, and you can ask me for assistance if I'm not too busy."

Wales frowned but was grateful because it was the thought that counted.

As England went upstairs, Wales went back into the study and checked over her letter one more time. Once she was happy with it, she picked it up and put it through the post box outside the house.

Since she had copied it using the printer, she hoped that she would get many replies.

"Let's wait and see what I get!"

* * *

Translations:  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Cymru = Wales

**Remember, letters by PM only. I cannot stress that enough.**

**Sorry if it sounds pushy, I just don't want this getting deleted like other letter fanfics.**

**Review if you liked it, and send me your letters by PM!**

**Nations and non-nations are welcome! :)**


	2. The noodle 1

**Thank you to xBriNoodlex for reviewing and sending a letter! :D**

* * *

What was it like during your first World Meeting? Were your brothers there? If so/not, what were the other countries like towards you?

~The noodle

x~x~x

Dear The noodle,

All of my siblings were present, much to England's dismay. To be perfectly honest, the first World Meeting I went to was one where I hadn't been invited. I showed up and argued with England about how I'm always left behind and that no one knows me.

It was… an experience I will never forget, to say the least. Ever since that day I have been on the list of countries that always attend. Our boss actually requested it, although I can't imagine why.

I had a fight with France as he tried groping me, but I got along well with Hungary and Japan. Who knew that she loved yaoi as much as I did? I also have good business links with Japan so it was inevitable that we got along, and I am glad we did.

Most of the countries were civil towards me once I made myself known, but there were a few I didn't get along with. With the Euro crisis and bad stuff happening, a few of the countries were quite cold towards me.

I disagreed with Russia on certain things going on in the world right now, and had to run away at some point during a conversation where he nearly brought that metal pipe of his down on my head.

Scotland laughed at the awkward situations I got myself in, Ireland helped me a lot, and North wasn't there as he has to stay home all the time.

New Zealand, Australia and I got into a fight about rugby but it was all in good spirits.

All in all, I did end up enjoying myself. Roedd yn hwyl!

~ Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Roedd yn hwyl! = It was fun!

**Thank you again!**

**I look forward to more letters from you all! :)**


	3. Salamence Girl 1

**Thanks to Salamence Girl for reviewing and giving a letter!**

**Okay, I guess its fine for now, let's hope this continues! :P**

* * *

… Is your boss a dragon like China's boss?

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Dear Salamence Girl,

England's boss is my boss, and it is the same for Scotland and North. I do have another boss when it comes to things concerning my country alone, as do the others.

He's not a dragon, but when certain new bosses come along, you sometimes wonder if they are or not.

To answer your question simply, my boss is not a dragon. Although, I do have a pet dragon! His name is Dewi; he is what you could call a miniature version of the dragon that is on my flag.

Dewi follows me around wherever I go and sometimes sits on my shoulder. He normally takes a nap when we're at World Meetings and it's difficult to get him off of me. I love him all the same though!

Dewi yw fy ffrind gorau!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dewi yw fy ffrind gorau! = Dewi is my best friend!

**Okay, so I realised that anonymous reviewers can't send letters via PM XD**

**Sorry, I guess I can make an exception for you all! :)**

**These reviews and letters are appreciated, keep them coming! :D **


	4. Ireland 1

**Thanks to gfan000 for the letter!**

* * *

Dammit, Scotland hung me up by my underwear again. He's stronger than me and I can't get him to stop. Since you're still in the U.K. with him, could you please tell him to stop giving me wedgies?

Thanks,

Ireland

x~x~x

Dear Ireland,

It's great to hear from you!

Scotland hung you up by your underwear AGAIN? He never learns, does he?

I'll have a word with him, don't you worry! I'm here for you, Iwerddon. You may not be part of the U.K. anymore, but we're still family!

He is very strong, and it sometimes scares me. I remember a time where he pinched the back of my bra through my top and it snapped off. It was very embarrassing!

He is part of the U.K. but if this referendum goes the way his leaders want it to, he won't be soon. While I don't want that to happen, I often wonder what the new flag would look like. I'm still not represented after all these years, but if he left we'd have to change the design.

Anyway, teulu must help teulu!

All my love,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
teulu = family

**Thank you so much, everyone!**

**I'm having fun with these letters, and I hope you are too! :)**


	5. Illusion Island 1

**Thank you to Illusion Island for the letter!**

* * *

Dear Wales,

What is it like having four brothers? I have two myself. One older and one younger and we get along okay, I guess...

Also can you describe your dragons? Because I really like dragons! It amazes me that Europe and Asia have different ideas of dragons! I wonder where they got the idea from...

Sincerely,

Illusion Island.

x~x~x

Dear Illusion Island,

It is interesting but also tiresome. I am older than England, thank God, so it's not too bad.

Scotland tends to pull pranks on me and Ireland a lot. He is quite annoying but I can't do much about it at times as he is much stronger than me. We tend to argue about who's older, me or him, but at the moment he's winning since he dropped ice down the back of my dress last week.

Our history in the beginning was rough and we never got on. I hated England for quite a while, especially with what he did to Llewelyn. Did you know that I was his first colony?

It shocked me how our younger brother could turn on us like that, especially since he had been quite shy and weak as a child. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

North is very quiet and is a lot like Norway when it comes to showing his emotions… well, with how he doesn't show them unless he's really into something. He's the youngest, since there was only Scotland, Ireland, England and I in the beginning. I feel that Ireland wants him back more recently, and I feel that it is due to Scotland's leaders wanting independence.

Mae fy dreigiau yn y gorau! I'm pleased you like dragons, I love them myself!

I think Europe and Asia have different ideas because it's one of those East is different from West things, I suppose. I do like the dragon designs they have, they are quite intriguing. I often wonder where they got the idea from too…

It was nice hearing from you!

A fellow dragon fan, Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae fy dreigiau yn y gorau! = My dragons are the best!

**Thank you everyone, these letters are very much appreciated!**

**Keep the letters coming, folks! :)**


	6. rayquaza girl 1

**Thank you rayquaza girl for the letter!**

* * *

How do you feel about England trying to get rid of your cavalry?

- rayquaza girl

x~x~x

Dear rayquaza girl,

How do I feel? Well… to say I was upset would be an understatement.

After coming to terms with England making me his first colony at the start of the British Empire, and then it breaking down and all of us trying to console him… it feels… wrong, to say the least.

I tried my best to help him through all the wars, even the most recent ones leading up to today, and what do I get in return? Absolutely nothing, that's what.

It breaks my heart that they're thinking of getting rid of the Welsh Cavalry, especially since a lot of my men have lost their lives for our country.

After all that, they are thinking about getting rid of their regiment? I would think that they would be turning in their graves.

It's sickening and I get choked up just thinking about it. I guess it's not his fault personally, just his leaders, but it hurts all the same that he isn't doing anything to stop it.

I just pray that it doesn't happen.

With little hope I have left, Wales

* * *

**To be honest, I didn't even realise this was happening.**

**I'm quite sad about it.**

**This was surprisingly nice to write, as it was about something serious for once.**

**Keep your letters coming, everyone, it's great to hear from you all!**


	7. Salamence Girl 2

**Thanks again to Salamence Girl for giving another letter!**

* * *

...Why not simply replace all the HUMANS in your regiment with dragons?

By the way, like Rayquaza, I'm a Pokémon. You might want to ask Japan about us. (Unless it's the Vanillite line, in which case His Hero-ness is the one to ask...)

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Dear Salamence Girl,

Replace all the humans with dragons? That could work, although I think the world would be very shocked if they saw that. I am a dragon lover myself, as I have Dewi with me at all times, but I wouldn't want them getting hurt either. It's a lose-lose situation if you ask me.

You're a Pokémon? Wow, I never thought I'd be writing to a Pokémon! Sure I have magic and can see faeries and all that like England can, but this is something else.

I shall definitely ask Japan. The Vanillite line, you say? Mae'n ddrwg, but I stopped being interested in Pokémon when they brought out all those new ridiculous ones. I do not mean that in an offensive way, it's just my own opinion.

You are referring to America when you say His Hero-ness, right? *laughs*

That is a new one on me; I've never heard anyone call him that! You have put a smile on my face, fy ffrind.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n ddrwg = Sorry  
fy ffrind = my friend

**Thank you again, I really appreciate this!**

**Getting letters from you all makes me happy! :P**


	8. Scotland 1

**Thanks to yugiohfanatic7770 for this letter!**

* * *

From Scotland,

For the record, I'm actually an important part of Britain, so of course I'm gonna have an impact on our flag. Furthermore, pranking Ireland is a time honoured tradition, as you indicated. I remember giving him wedgies when he was a handsome, well-built lad in his youth making barefoot pilgrimages to Knock Shrine. It's not like he's completely defenceless. One time he was saying a prayer when I snuck up on him. The bastard turned around and sucker punched me! (Of course, he had to spend the rest of the prayer in a Double Edinburgh wedgie for that. That's where his boxers went "in" as well as "up". He whined that his spinal cords were screaming. Heh heh heh.)

I've also pantsed England repeatedly at the World Meeting before, but oddly enough no one has ever complained about that.

Anyway, just kidding about you not being important, bra attack notwithstanding. I love you like I love the others. In fact I'll stop pranking Ireland, just for you.

For now.

x~x~x

Dear Scotland,

Helo, brawd!

Yes, I know you're important, but it's unfair that I'm never noticed as much. It can bring a girl down, you know?

It may be a "time honoured tradition" for you, but for Iwerddon it's just a pain in the arse, as you would say.

He was quite handsome; he even had all the ladies swooning over him. I know he's not completely defenceless, but it's still annoying for him.

He sucker punched you? I never knew about that, it's quite funny to be honest! *laughs*

A Double Edinburgh wedgie sounds painful, I'm glad I'm not a boy, you wouldn't dare try anything like that on me as a girl. If you did, prepare to be hit in the face with an ice cold leek like last time! It even drew blood from your face, if I remember correctly.

Thanks for that, I'm glad. That's typical of you I suppose, I guess I can overlook it for now… as long as you don't do it again. *rolls eyes*

Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi hefyd, brawd.

I appreciate it; I knew I could count on you.

… Really? You never change. *smiles*

All my love,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Helo, brawd! = Hello, brother!  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi hefyd, brawd. = I love you too, brother.

**Thank you again!**

**I had so much fun with this one! XD**

**Can't wait for more from you all!**


	9. Scotland 2

**Thanks again to yugiohfanatic7770 for another letter!**

* * *

From your loving brother,

A literal pain in the arse. Anyway, "was"? My lovely sister, I invented eight new types of wedgies for the sole purpose of tormenting the lad (and the fifth, the mega-hanger, involves weights) and even I know he's still a dashing and most Christian gentlemen. He gets all the ***ing female attention. And you complain you're never noticed...

That's not all he's done. He also kicked me in the shin once when I was carrying him off by the top of his underwear. I dropped him and he got away. I had to content myself with yanking down England's pants when he was with his imaginary friends. "AHH! Tinkerbelle, don't look!" Ha.

I do admit, you can wield a leek with some force. I since then have given up pranks with ladies. Especially after that incident with Hungary...

So yes, the Double Edinburgh wedgies will have to be reserved for the boys. And yes, it is quite painful. You've gotta catch 'em by surprise. I have to do it when Ireland is praying, the ideal condition. His eyes are closed, he's drowning everything out. As I mentioned before, he often goes barefoot for religious ceremonies, so he can't kick his way out of it (even though that still hurts). After he's bound, I begin with the standard variation on the prank, which already leaves him smarting. Then the Scottish aspect kicks in, and the wedgies get vicious. "Nooooooo! Ow ow OUCH! Ohhhhh, AH! S-scotlOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

I'll leave out the rest of the gory details, but at the end of it all, his voice is quavering, he can't move since I've him tied up, and England finds him five minutes later whimpering. England can't do anything to stop me, since he wants me in the United Kingdom! The beauty of wedgies is that there are so many variations on it. With England, pulling down his pants can get worse for him depending on where he is at the moment, but there's no change in the execution.

Ah geese, you made me reminisce. I can't even give Ireland normal wedgies anymore. I've gotta take my mind off Ireland and go pull a chair out from under France or something.

x~x~x

Dear Scotland,

He can be sometimes, I'll agree. *laughs*

You created eight new types of wedgies? You really do have too much time on your hands these days, don't you?

I wouldn't say "dashing", but then again I've never been affected by his looks. I've always been interested in other people.

Do I sense jealousy from you, brawd? It's not a good thing, I'm sure the ladies love you too.

I seriously never noticed.

I think you and I both know you deserved that kick. You never leave England alone, do you? Not that I'm complaining. It's always nice to see him get embarrassed once in a while. He deserves it! *laughs*

Yes I can, and don't you forget it! I would stay away from Hungary if I were you, unless you want to be castrated.

Please, I don't need to hear anymore about it. *shivers*

I don't think there is any beauty in wedgies, only pain. Thank you for leaving it to the boys, I am very relieved to hear that.

I still want you in the United Kingdom myself, you know? I don't like the idea of our teulu breaking up. Ireland's not with us anymore, we're still close, but it's hard to deal with.

Reminiscing is a good thing, unless you're remembering the bad times. I hope we can get together soon, maybe we could have a picnic in the woods like the good old days, agree? I really miss those days, they were the best.

Please do, France has been very annoying recently! He keeps trying to get me to go on a date with him, and to be honest, I really don't want to. I thought you were good friends with him, am I wrong? Even though you don't have the Auld Alliance anymore, you still seem quite close.

All my love,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
teulu = family

**Thank you so much, I'm really enjoying this! XD**


	10. Greenland 1

**This letter is from Phantom Thief Fee!**

* * *

Wales. I'm Greenland. Denmark told me you asked people to write to you, so I decided to give it a go. First, I have a question. How do you deal with your older brothers? I have trouble with mine sometimes so I was wondering if you had any tips. Also, how do you hide alcohol from Scotland, if it's even possible? Denmark has a slight drinking problem so I'm trying to keep it away from him. Hope you can help.

Isla Thompson

x~x~x

Dear Greenland (or would you prefer it if I called you Isla?),

It is nice to hear from you, I'm glad Denmark told you!

How do I deal with my older brothers? That's quite a hard question, to be perfectly honest. We have our ups and downs, but I guess it's all about the trying.

Scotland tends to prank Ireland a lot, as well as England, but North is the calmest out of us. I mostly ignore England if he gets on my nerves, and sooner or later he leaves me alone. For a self-proclaimed "gentleman" he can still act like a child.

I have to admit, most of the time it is really difficult to hide alcohol from Scotland. He has so much of it; it's kind of hard to keep track of it all! I have to hide it from England too which makes the whole thing all the more stressful.

If I were you, I would try hiding it in the least likely of places. I don't know what it's like in your home, but I'd try somewhere out of reach or at least somewhere hard to get to.

I know all about Denmark's drinking problem, as I have witnessed it myself. One night Prussia, Denmark and England all came back to our house drunk. They had been out all night and came back absolutely wasted while trashing the house. It was an utter disaster, and I had to clean up after it!

They are idiots, but teulu is teulu, right?

Many thanks, Wales (Rhiannon Davies)

* * *

Translations:  
teulu = family

**It's really great hearing from you all, and I really appreciate your letters! :)**


	11. Greenland 2

**This is the second letter from Phantom Thief Fee!**

* * *

Hello again. I don't really care what you call me, as long as it's not Little Snowball. That's Denmark's pet name for me, and god do I hate it. Thank you for your tips, I think I can hide alcohol better now. And I'm sincerely sorry that my brother and Gilbert caused so much trouble. I might have been along for that, but I believe I ended up bothering Germany instead of sticking with the group. All I know is I woke up the next morning tied to Gilbert's bed and soaked to the bone with water. Germany still won't tell me what happened. Anyway, I hope I see you at one of the world meetings. I get really bored sandwiched between my brothers with only Faroes to talk to. Anna's nice, you'd probably like her, but there's only so much I can talk to her about. Good luck with your brothers, and their alcohol problems.

Isla

x~x~x

Dear Isla,

"Little Snowball" sounds like a great name for a pet, maybe a little white and fluffy dog, but not a name for you. I feel your pain, although I don't have a pet name as it were, my siblings tend to call me "sheep shagger" now and again. It really is annoying, especially when it isn't even true!

I'm glad I was able to help as it can be quite hard figuring out a place to hide all that alcohol. I hope it works.

You have nothing to apologise for, it's just who they are. I'm used to those sorts of things, albeit not with so many people, as England can be a handful when he's drunk. Scotland sometimes gets drunk, but not as much as England.

You ended up bothering Germany, then getting tied to Gilbert's bed soaked with water? Wow, I've never even seen my brothers get like that. It must be fun, or maybe worrying, getting drunk with you… not that I recommend getting drunk as it's a bad thing. I'll have to ask Germany myself what happened, if he tells me I will be sure to pass the information back to you.

Diolch yn fawr, I hope to see you at one of the world meetings too! It's always nice to meet new people and get to know them. I know how you feel; being sandwiched between your brothers can get boring quickly. That's a shame, she sounds very nice indeed.

Thank you again, and good luck to you too!

Rhiannon

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you

**Wow, we're already at number 11!**

**Thank you so much, everyone, and I look forward to more letters from you all! :)**


	12. Salamence Girl 3

**Third letter from Salamence Girl!**

* * *

Yeah. Japan likes to think that all of the Pokémon are his creations, but we Pokémon know better: Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe (Pokémon that look like ice cream cones) are the creation of an American, so yes; those three are the responsibility of His Hero-ness.

I thought you'd like that nickname I came up with... I bet Arthur likes it, too.

Speaking of Arthur... *hands her a picture of Pokémon #186, Politoed, with the caption "This is France" underneath it*

Can you give this to him? Politoed is a frog, after all.

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Dear Salamence Girl,

I bet he does, it is one of the most popular ongoing games, cards and anime that has come from him! Unfortunately, you and I know the truth. It is obvious that those were made by an American; he was probably hungry at the time. Such a shame that Takeshi Shudo passed away in October of last year; he was the best writer for Pokémon. My condolences go out to his family and all the other people that loved him.

I do like that nickname for him, and I agree that Arthur will too! *laughs*

A Politoed, is it? I love those! …Huh? *sees what is written underneath*

… HWN YW Y PETH GORAU YR WYF WEDI GWELD ERIOED! *laughs uncontrollably and wipes tears*

My brawd will love this so much! I will definitely show it to him and tell you what he thinks!

- Laughs and much respect, Wales

* * *

Translations:  
HWN YW Y PETH GORAU YR WYF WEDI GWELD ERIOED! = THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!  
brawd = brother

**Thank you so much, I had a great time replying to this one! XD**


	13. Ireland 2

**Second letter from gfan000!**

* * *

Sister, I am sorry for the curtness of my last letter. You see, what I meant was that I was still hanging, so I wanted to be taken down as soon as possible. Thanks to your talk with Scotland, he came around and pulled me down. I would have like to have been painlessly lifted off, but he wanted one last lick.

Don't believe him when he says he invented eight wedgies. I first got the "Double Edinburgh" wedgie from America, whom Scotland often works with on this stuff. America showed him that, and then he went wild with it. Since he took that one from America, who knows how many other ideas he's stolen? The only difference is that America and Scotland are super strong so it hurts extra.

Still, I am pleased that both of you think I'm handsome. I don't get all the ladies swooning, just a handful. Recently, I've been taken with Seychelles. She's a pretty girl. She's also nice and sweet and we've been seeing each other more. It's also great that she doesn't mind Scotland. In fact, she and him share a similar sense of humour.

Apparently you do too, what with your approving Scotland's tricks against England. I'm also glad you've taken to the letters, and especially glad you found my suggestion helpful. I notice you've been talking more about your culture, and you've also the opportunity to talk about issues, like Scotland leaving, or the design of your flag. You learned much about the world, and all from the background.

You've also done so well at the world meetings. You find my occasional swing at Scotland funny but that's been happening for quite a while. Back when I was in the UK, he'd often brag in great detail about some prank he'd attempt on you and I'd pounce on him to try and stop him. A fight would ensue and it would always end with my hands tied behind my back with twine and my underwear over my head. I'd be too worn out to resist, but he'd be too worn out to carry out his prank, so it was all worthwhile.

The fact that my letter suggestion was helpful for you is like that, but without the pain in the ass.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Dear Iwerddon,

There is no need to apologise; it was Scotland's fault after all! It's to be expected from him as he wouldn't be our prankster brawd if he didn't.

Wait… America came up with it first? Wow, that explains a lot! I am so sorry, Iwerddon, I didn't know you had to deal with the both of them. Maybe I should have a word with him some time. I bet you he stole a lot; he couldn't have come up with all those on his own, and I don't care if he argues that he did.

You are welcome, I suppose… *blushes* That doesn't mean I like you like that, dwp! I have my eyes set on someone else… not that he would take any notice of me since it's kind of complicated. *sighs*

I apologise for the outburst, it was childish of me. I suppose that was what Japan would call being a "tsundere".

That is great to hear! Seychelles is a wonderful girl, and I wish you all the best with that! They share the same humour though? I hope that's not a bad thing…

Of course I found your letter helpful! You are the best at giving advice in our family. I have learned a lot, haven't I? I feel that I can grow more, and it's really all thanks to you giving me the idea to write to people. Diolch yn fawr iawn.*smiles*

You did all that for me? Wow, I never knew…

You really are the best, you know that? I'm sorry for all the trouble it caused you, but I am grateful all the same.

I'm glad it wasn't a pain in the ass, or I would have been worried! *laughs*

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
brawd = brother  
dwp! = stupid!  
Diolch yn fawr iawn = Thank you very much  
Caru = Love  
Cymru = Wales

**This one was really nice to write :)**


	14. Scotland 3

**Third one from yugiohfanatic7770 this time!**

* * *

From dear brother Scotland,

I most certainly 'm not jealous towards Ireland. It's just that he has his own state and all the attention that comes with it. Although that does mean he has to sometimes deal with Hungary and I don't. Plus, women find red hair oddly attractive.

It is nice to see England embarrassed. At the World Meeting tomorrow, I put a mechanical toy snake in his binder. I can't wait to see him react to that!

There's beauty in every prank. Pain too, but that's to be expected with a Scottish mind continuously working on the subject.

I think we should go on a picnic, just like old times. England will probably be mad over his snake problem, so it can just be us and Ireland. *wink*

x~x~x

Dear Scotland,

Sure, you just keep telling yourself that. *smirks* I'm only joking with you, of course. Nothing like a bit of harmless family banter! *laughs*

Don't you have red hair too, unless you've dyed it again? I guess that's a good thing for you then, but Hungary isn't that bad. Believe it or not, there are many people that find you attractive too.

It most definitely is! You're really going to do that? I can't wait to see it!

I suppose so, but it depends on the type of prank as I have different ideas about it than you do. A Scottish mind is a very scary thing indeed.

Picnic yn hwyl! …Is that all you think about; pranking Iwerddon every chance you get? *sighs* Oh well, it is to be expected from you. *smiles*

All my love,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Picnic yn hwyl! = Picnics are fun!  
Iwerddon = Ireland

**These always make me smile! XD**


	15. Scotland 4

**Whoop, another one from yugiohfanatic7770!**

* * *

From loving brother Scotland,

I was referring to myself, my silly sister! My red hair colour does have an odd appeal to the merched, to use your word.

England is ignorant as ever. He always thinks he has me pegged, but when he figures out what I'm currently doing, I switch to the next prank.

Which brings me to the subject of Ireland. He has accepted my invitation to the picnic, but has said he won't be wearing underwear. Much like England, I can simply alter my tactics.

He's also quite the ticklish lad, isn't he? Normally, I use that in conjunction with my other pranks. I've delighted in the wedgie so long, seeing how that's the one that gets the most reaction from him, that he forgets I have other means. Much of it depends if he wears shoes or not.

Or we could just enjoy a nice peaceful picnic.

Now, regarding our last conversation, I did indeed invent eight kinds of wedgies, all more eye watr'ing than the last. I have worked closely with England's perpetual "frenemy" (to use said "frenemy's" word for it); I did the lion's share of the work. Laird Frenemy got my help with the Philippines, whose underwear is sadly not as durable as Ireland's.

Oh dear, I've been rambling (and adopting American slang, for ****'s sake). You also mentioned the Seychelles, whom Ireland has developed quite a crush on. I may have unintentionally aided Eire in his courtship. I saw them in a restaurant and I went over to shake her hand. The bastard assumed I was about to get her with something, and flipped me on my back! He apologized later, but said she became much more infatuated with him, seeing him defend her honour with such a show of strength. Doesn't he care if his own brother is in pain or not?

I explained to her my history of such things and what had happened.

She still said I wasn't as bad as France and explained in great detail what she liked about Eire, and what he liked about her. I like the lass too. Not romantically, I wouldn't dream of butting in Eire's relationship. Nonetheless, she giggled quite a bit when I recounted Eire's long history of being my number one whipping boy, although I left out some of the more painful episodes. After a little bit of intelligent conservation, I convinced her to keep me updated on their relationship.

x~x~x

Dear Scotland,

Oops, sorry about that! It seems that writing all these letters have made me quite tired, I can't think straight at all. It's still fun though! *laughs* I see you still know a little of my language, I am proud of you brawd! I quite envy your hair, it is really nice. My medium brown shade just doesn't seem all that nice at the moment… although that could be due to the rain's affect on it.

He really is ignorant and he makes me want to slap him in the face sometimes. *sighs*

I'm glad he's accepted! Wait, he won't be wearing underwear? … I have no comment on that.

He is very ticklish! Remember when we all spent Christmas together at the main house one year? You and I teamed up and gave him our "Special Tickle Attack"! *laughs* I don't want to know about those other means, do I?

I would appreciate it if it was just a nice picnic. We could always arrange for another one, that way you would be able to prank them all you like… not that I am willing you on or anything, because I am most definitely not!

Again, I have no comment on the durability. *shivers*

Please don't adopt American slang; we don't need you doing that when our people are! I find it ridiculous how they are all watching these American reality TV shows, when you and I both know they are the worst pieces of sbwriel to hit our screens ever here in the UK.

You "unintentionally aided him"? I am very proud of you, Yr Alban! I'm glad you helped to make someone else happy; it brings a smile to my face. I always knew you were a softy! To be honest with you, when it comes to situations like that, whether you are in pain or not is the last thing on his mind.

I wouldn't dare put you as being as bad as France, he is the worst. Did you know that he showed up outside my house the other day, wearing only a rose that was covering his "vital regions"? He said to me, "How would you like to take a tour of my Eiffel Tower?" to which I kicked him in said vital regions and slammed the door in his face.

I'm glad you're getting along with Seychelles; she is a really nice person! Please keep me informed as well, I always love to hear about things like that.

All my love,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
merched = girls  
Eire = Ireland  
brawd = brother  
sbwriel = rubbish  
Yr Alban = Scotland

**Again, thank you so much for sending in your letters! :)**


	16. Ireland 3

**Third one from gfan000!**

* * *

I know you didn't mean it like that! I wouldn't think of courting my sister. Besides, you seem to be interested in someone else. What's that about? You can talk about it. You should be able to open up to family. But if you don't want me pressing it, I understand.

Scotland says you want a picnic with the three of us. I agree, on the term that I don't have to wear underwear, so he can't suddenly renounce his intention to lay off with the pranks. Otherwise, the details all up to you.

Don't worry about America, England told him to knock it off. Scotland has free reign since England doesn't want him leaving the United Kingdom. I actually wish America was still trying out on me. He and the Philippines are cairde, but he doesn't know his own strength. He could make a "wet willie" hurt. The Philippines is fairly muscular, but he can't resist America. America's wedgies hurt more than Scotland's, and he thinks he's just playing around. Scotland puts all his effort into it but still can't match America. The Philippines says he tries to tough it out, but I think I could handle it better.

I'm glad you found my advice helpful. And forget about Scotland and I. Truth be told, he was never gonna do anything that bad. I just wanted an excuse to belt him one good, not that saving your lovely hair from grey dye wasn't worth a bruise or two. I actually talked with him the other day about it and he had a good laugh. He said you never got "a tenth of a peck" and that I got "pain that'd flood the Highlands", to use his colourful terms. He wouldn't actually hurt a girl.

What he would do a make a girl hurt. Related nicely to your question of Seychelles's sense of humour, it seems she and he be nice and friendly. Although he never actually got me when I was with her, he told her all about our brotherly history. So on our next date, I wait for her near a local pub. She runs up behind me, gives me a hug… then up goes my underpants. I was more befuddled than hurt. She quickly said sorry and gave me a kiss on the cheek, melting everything else away. But now I'm worried that that louse got to her. I just hope she doesn't learn anything from him.

Still, she's a gorgeous one. Cute and quick and full of affection. She always has her arms around me when we're alone.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Dear Iwerddon,

Thank God for that! *sighs in relief*

Well, to be honest… it's… *reluctant to speak about it* I'm just scared of what you'll think of it, even if you are family. I need to know that I can trust you as it's a serious issue for me. I'm all confused...

I miss having days where we just get together as a family. Bydd yn hwyl! As long as you don't wear a kilt, I'm okay with it. *shivers remembering an incident including Scotland and his kilt*

That's good to hear, I'm relieved you're okay. I don't want him to leave either, even if he is a "pain in the arse" at the majority of times. I wouldn't tell Yr Alban that, or he might try and prove you wrong… even though we both know it's true. I bet you could handle it better; you've been used to those types of torment for much longer.

I'm glad too! Okay, I'll forget about it.

… Grey dye? I don't want to ever think what I'd look like with grey hair. I am still very grateful for that, brawd. He's a softy when it comes to girls, isn't he? *smirks*

She really did that to you? *laughs* I've got to give her a high five the next time I see her! She won't learn anything from him because I'll make sure he doesn't teach her. *holds up a cold ice leek*

I can tell that you're really in love. I'm so pleased for you.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
cairde = friends  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Bydd yn hwyl! = It will be fun!  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
brawd = brother  
Cymru = Wales

**Thank you, again!**

**It really puts a smile on my face when I see your letters :)**


	17. Isle of Anglesey 1

**Thanks so much to shadowraven45662 for sending in this letter!**

* * *

Mam!  
I didn't realise you were accepting letters or else I'd have written sooner! Sorry about that! I'm so hopeless sometimes hehe!  
Anyways, I hope you've been well lately what with all this crisis and everything. I've been well, especially since I have English Royalty living nearby now Mam! It's so cool! Prince William and Princess Catherine are really nice to me and sometimes I get to ride in their helicopter!  
I went to visit my friend Isle of Wight the other day, you remember her? She and I made glitter pictures together and I mad a huge red dragon like on your flag! I'm sending it with this letter and I really hope you like it!  
Gyda chariad  
Idris Kirkland  
Isle of Anglesey

x~x~x

Dear Idris,

Rydw i'n ddrwg, it slipped my mind! I'm a bad Mam, aren't I? *rubs back of head embarrassed* I'm the one that's hopeless, not you! *laughs*

I have been very well, diolch yn fawr. It's England that mainly has to deal with all that, not me, so it takes away a lot of stress. I'm very grateful for it.

Indeed you do, I'm glad you're enjoying their company! Be careful in helicopters, or anything in the air, I don't want you falling and getting hurt.

Of course I remember her! That's so nice; it looks beautiful, da iawn! Dwi wrth fy modd.

Gyda chariad,

Rhiannon Davies  
Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Mam = Mum  
Gyda chariad = With love  
Rydw I'n ddrwg = I'm sorry  
diolch yn fawr = thank you  
da iawn! = well done!  
Dwi wrth fy modd = I love it  
Cymru = Wales

**Thank you again!**

**I really like the idea of Isle of Anglesey calling Wales 'Mam', it's quite adorable! XD **


	18. Ireland 4

**This is the fourth letter from gfan000!**

* * *

All I'll say is you know you can trust me, but I won't force the issue.

Since, that's the case, I should tell you I agree to your "no kilts" condition.

Are you off your nut? I wish he'd try to prove that wrong. I told him that once, as he was hanging me up by my underwear, and he just grinned and pulled on my legs. Damnaigh, did that hurt.

Speaking of which, of course you would give her a high five. You have a natural love of seeing your brothers get hurt, don't ya? You enjoy seeing Scotland hurt and England humiliated. You also like seeing me pranked. I remember you used to help Scotland with some of his cruelties. I'm not sure if I want you to meet her. She just yanked at my underwear with one hand. If you join with her, it'll be four times the amount of force. You can be almost as vicious as Scotland.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Dear Iwerddon,

Rydwn i'n ddrwg, I know I can, that was me being paranoid. You are, after all, the best sibling to go to when it comes to these sorts of things.

I… *still reluctant to say* The person I like is someone I probably shouldn't. The thing is I'm scared of the person finding out. What happens if he reads this letter I send you? Maybe I should use the Welsh name for him as he has become, what I would call, ignorant of my language nowadays and doesn't remember a single word of what it means.

To give a clue, I got worried and started to panic when you said "I wouldn't think of courting my sister". Don't worry; it's not you, brawd. Another clue is that they were the first person to ever really hurt me.

If you can guess who it is, please reply by using their name in Welsh. I don't want them finding out, unless by some strange chance that they return my feelings. Mae'n dwp…

I appreciate that, diolch yn fawr. *sighs in relief*

I am not off my nut, thank you very much. Why would you want that? It just means more pain for you, am I wrong? Ouch, I bet it did.

Dyna gelwydd! I'm a different person now, and the only time I enjoy it is if you deserve it… or if it is genuinely funny. Imagining Seychelles doing that is very amusing because I wouldn't expect her to, it's not funny because it hurts.

Why can't I meet her? I'm not that bad.*huffs*I wouldn't join in unless you ought to have it done to you. I am in no way as vicious as Yr Alban, and I refuse to believe that.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Damnaigh = Damn  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Rydw i'n ddrwg = I'm sorry  
brawd = brother  
Mae'n dwp… = It's stupid…  
diolch yn fawr = thank you  
Dyna gelwydd! = That's a lie!  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Cymru = Wales

**I really do appreciate you all sending in these letters :)**


	19. Salamence Girl 4

**Another letter from Salamence Girl!**

* * *

Yeah, you can pretty much tell it was an American, since other Generation V (five) Pokémon look like lamps, gears, mushrooms, Bert and Ernie (Don't ask why Japan was inspired by one of America's TV shows for Pokémon...), France (Yes, there's another frog Pokémon, Seismitoad!), etc.

I had a feeling you'd like that. I thought that all five British Isles siblings (yourself, England, Scotland and the two Irelands) would like that.

Speaking of Scotland... There's a Pokémon based off of Nessie.

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Dear Salamence Girl,

It's unoriginal, isn't it? I should probably have a word with America on your behalf. Mae e'n dwp.

Yes, another frog! *laughs* I really ought to show them to him.

You were definitely right, I showed England and he laughed so much. He rang France straight away and went on and on about it. Roedd yn ddoniol!

Are you being serious? If so, that is great! What Pokémon are you referring to?

- With laughs and respect again, Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae e'n dwp = He is stupid  
Roedd yn ddoniol! = It was funny!

**Thanks again, these ones make me laugh! XD**


	20. Hydreigon 1

**First letter from Hydreigon!**

* * *

... What's the Welsh equivalent of the number three?

Anyway... Scotty's last letter is all the proof we need that France is a perverted Politoed. I wish Japan would sic Godz- I mean Tyranitar on him.

(Pokémon world comparisons: Godzilla Tyranitar)

- Hydreigon

x~x~x

Dear Hydreigon,

The Welsh for three is Tri! You pronounce it 'tree'. It's not that different, but Welsh is a much older language than English. If anyone says it's stupid and is pretty much copying, remember it came first!

I think we all know he is definitely a pervert as it is common knowledge.

Wait, a "perverted Politoed"? …BOD YN Y GORAU!

Me too! *laughs*

- With many tears of laughter, Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Tri = Three  
BOD YN Y GORAU! = THAT IS THE BEST!

**Thank you for that, it was very funny! XD**


	21. Scotland 5

**This fifth one from yugiohfanatic7770 means we're already at number 21!**

* * *

From a most adoring elder brother to his most beloved sister,

Quite all right lass, I've made my own mistakes. And your own hair is just pretty enough. There are so many Anglo-countries with blond hair instead of the common brown. You pull it off quite well.

You most certainly don't want to know the details. Did you know that tickling is actually a type of pain? France actually had several archaic machines built for me when I mentioned how ticklish Eire was. That was back during the Auld Alliance. In addition to checking English power, we also enjoyed picking on Ireland. France would goad him (often by discussing you and your… features) and our valiant brother would attack. We'd overpower him, and France would put him in what he called "Le Tickler". Eventually I divined that France had less than playful motives with how he was treating Eire, so I had to stop working with him.

It'll just be a nice picnic. I swear on my mum's grave.

What frightens you, piuthar? Easily breakable material, or the opposite?

You are absolutely correct about American shows. Frankly I don't fancy British programming that much either, but it's not complete trash.

What's so special about that situation? Doesn't he care if I'm in pain? Still, so glad I could help.

France actually did that? Cripes. Now I'm glad I stopped working with him.

Seychelles has been quite informative. Eire came up to her blushing and came asking for a little get-together. Since she hates aggressive scoundrels like France, she accepted, and found herself charmed. He's a nice and sweet lad, and she's a nice and sweet lass (but also a little prankster of her own, thanks to me). She also thinks he's "so strong and so handsome". Strong I would know about, he has nicely tone muscles and chest. He's clean shaven, without disagreeable France style stubble, and that complements a "bishounen" (to use Japanese lexicon) face that radiates a sense of determination and…

I should probably stop this letter now, before I get a crush on him.

x~x~x

Dear Scotland,

Are you feeling all right? You seem to be more caring and loving nowadays. Of course, I'm not complaining as it's nice to see you like that. *smiles*

You really think so? Rwy'n falch. I'm always conscious of my hair and I'm now comfortable with it. I must be the most original then, right? *laughs*

It is a type of pain, especially if you laugh too hard. He did? That is surprisingly not that shocking. You always did seem like you enjoyed his company, too bad it ended how it did. "Le Tickler" sounds harmless and painful at the same time to me.

Wait, my "features"? I think I need to take a trip over to Ffrainc's country… *holds up ice cold leak*

You better not break that promise, especially since you mentioned our Mam. I sometimes wish she was still here to guide us. *sigh*

I would say both as I would not want to lose my underwear due to breakage. Also, the opposite would hurt like hell.

I'm glad you agree with me! I think our shows have been pretty good recently, but each to their own I guess.

What's special is that with you pulling pranks on him all the time, you really don't expect such a turn of actions. He does care, but as I said he would have other things at the front of his mind… like Seychelles, duh? *rolls eyes*

Yes he did, I was still scarred for a whole two months after that!

Mae hynny'n annwyl! I'm glad they are together; they really do suit each other very well. Don't we all hate France at some point? Personally, he's just annoying me right now as he won't give up trying to flirt with me. I keep telling him it isn't working, but he refuses to give up.

He is strong and handsome, but again his looks don't really affect me all that much. *shrugs*

A "bishounen"… did you really just call him that? I would be careful Yr Alban, or Hungary and I will start pairing you two together. When a yaoi situation arises we take it without hesitation. *smirk*

All my love,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
piuthar = sister  
Eire = Ireland  
Rwy'n falch. = I'm glad.  
Ffrainc = France  
Mam = Mum  
Mae hynny'n annwyl! = That is adorable!  
Yr Alban = Scotland

**Thank you again!**

**Scotland is a joy to write to! XD**


	22. Ireland 5

**Number 22 and this time its gfan000 again!**

* * *

Since this is a special matter it warrants its own letter:

Lloegr, I presume.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Ydy, ac mae'n brifo.

You don't hate me, do you? Do you find it disgusting?

Rwyf wrth fy modd Lloegr â'm holl galon. Should I feel ashamed?

What would Llywelyn think if he was still around to hear me say that? I bet he would be disappointed and feel as though I had betrayed him.

That is all water under the bridge now; our brawd isn't the same person he was back at the start of the British Empire. Why did I bring that up?

I don't know what to do anymore.

*tear drop stains on bottom of letter*

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Lloegr = England  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Ydy, ac mae'n brifo. = Yes, and it hurts.  
Rwyf wrth fy modd Lloegr â'm holl galon. = I love England with all my heart.  
brawd = brother  
Cymru = Wales

**Thanks again!**

**I was trying to show another side to Wales, a more vulnerable one.**

**I hope this seemed as emotional as it did to me :)**


	23. Ireland 6

I couldn't hate you. I'd rather take a hundred Scottish beatings, true ones, not merely painful pranks, than see you hurt.

To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what advice to give. I know that England loves you as family. It's just that he's a naturally distant person. He was never that friendly, not to Scotland or I or Continental Europe. His only real friend was America, and that ended pretty quickly. He's still a major power and an important world economy, a major responsibility.

What I do know is that he'll always be with you, even if union with Scotland isn't a sure thing, and you'll still have your other brothers for support.

Caru,

Iwerddon

PS: I swear I won't tell anyone. Not even if under a Double Edinburgh wedgie.

x~x~x

You don't know how relieved I am to hear that. I would do the exact same for you.

That's quite all right; I guess it is a tricky situation. I know that too, which only makes me feel guilty for the kind of love I have come to feel towards him.

He always did keep to himself. When I was finally taken to his house on the night of Llywelyn's death, he said something to me that has stayed in my mind even to this day:

"It might not seem like it to you now, but this is the start of a good thing. You, Ireland, Scotland and I will soon be a proper family. I promise you that."

At the time, I thought he was saying it to spite me and I slapped him in the face. Of course, he retaliated, and I acquired a cut on my cheek due to him throwing the tea set which sent a broken piece of china flying towards my face.

Now I have come to realise that there was truth to that and he just didn't want to be alone. Although, in that position no one would have known, as he has always been good at hiding what he truly feels from the world.

I hope to think that he and America are close again, maybe not as close, but at least at a point where they're a little more comfortable with each other.

It doesn't matter what sort of position your country is in, we can decide what we feel ourselves. Llywelyn taught me that, and he also taught me forgiveness. While our leaders argue, why can't we all just act as if we were normal human beings? This is why I get annoyed at certain events during World Meetings.

I hope he will be as I am afraid of being alone myself. You'll have me for support too.

I really appreciate all that you've done for me. Whether it was saving me from Scotland's pranks, advice on my feelings for events and people, or helping me write letters to the world, you have always been helping me each step of the way.

I never realised what a great family I have. Diolch yn fawr.

Caru,

Cymru

PS: I am thankful. *laughs* You always were good at lifting people's spirits.

PPS: Out of curiosity, did you agree with your entry for Eurovision this year? *smirk*

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
Cymru = Wales

**Ireland is lovely, isn't he?**

**Thank you again, gfan000 :)**

**I'll be giving the thanks and stuff down here from now on. I think it looks better this way.**


	24. Salamence Girl 5

*sends over a bunch of pictures of a humanoid Lapras, the Pokémon that looks remarkably like Nessie*

Yeah. Anyway, if Pokémon don't exist in your world, then why is Charizard on your flag?

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Dear Salamence Girl,

Dyna anhygoel! It really does look like Nessie…

I'm not too sure whether you live in our world or not, I'd have to ask Japan.

Why is Charizard on my flag? *laughs* That's my pet dragon Dewi! Nowadays, he's small and chibi-fied. He follows me wherever I go and he's my best friend. Although, on the flag he is still shown in all his glory!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna anhygoel! = That's amazing!

**Thanks again to Salamence Girl!**

**Imagining Charizard on the Welsh flag is a really funny picture XD**


	25. Hytrigon 2

Sorry about the name change... It's just that for some reason, Japan insists on sneaking numbers into our names. For example, drei is three in German.

I wonder if the Regions here have personifications... I'd be a bit worried about Orre.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Dear Hytrigon,

Mae'n iawn! You changed it to the Welsh instead? I feel honoured. *smiles*

He's been very taken to numbers recently, hasn't he? I don't know what's so special about it, but I guess its Japan being Japan.

I never thought about that, I'd be a bit worried too…

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n iawn! = It's okay!

**Thanks to Hytrigon for another letter!**

**Using the Welsh instead of the German… *thumbs up of approval* XD**


	26. Ireland 7

And I'm glad I have you as family. You'll always have affections from your three brothers, and I was so happy to see you able to handle your feelings.

But then you just had to go and bring up Eurovision...

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Dear Iwerddon,

Wyf yn wir yn caru fy nheulu. I couldn't have asked for anyone better than you all. *smiles*

Diolch yn fawr, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to or not but I think I'm managing now.

I did, didn't I? *laughs* In all honesty, I actually enjoyed Jedward's performance. I still prefer their 2011 Eurovision song, Lipstick, to Watergate. *hums tune*

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Wyf yn wir yn caru fy nheulu. = I really do love my family.  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
Cymru = Wales

**Thanks to gfan000 for another awesome letter!**

**That Eurovision line made me laugh a lot XD**


	27. Ireland 8

With regards to Scotland wanting to demonstrate he isn't a pain, I'd want that because then he'd lay off. I thought he'd stop being a pain in the ass when I left the United Kingdom, but no.

Of course she would do something like that. She's had to fight off both France and England. That and Scotland's influence is a scary mix.

You usually aren't that vicious, but you have your moments. I remember one time Scotland restrained and let you tickle me. You took off my shoes and my socks and spent the next thirty minutes going wild. Another time you corked me in the chest for disparaging "yaoi".

Then there's whenever you do your impersonation of Scotland, you always make sure you don't leave me out. You're stronger than you look, An Bhreatain Bheag. I'm happy about that, and always happy to oblige you and help with your fun, but your pull is almost as strong as Scotland's. That, and the last time you imitated him, you pulled from the front. It took me awhile to recuperate, and you looked so happy with yourself that I didn't want to ruin the moment by complaining. Also, I wasn't really able to properly enunciate words after that.

Who knows what you consider "funny" or when I "deserve it"? You and Hungary would lock me in a room with France if you thought you would get some good pictures out of it.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Dear Iwerddon,

He will never stop being a pain in the ass; you should know that by now. *laughs*

She is very strong isn't she? Fighting off France can be a handful, as well as England. It really is a scary mix; I wish he would stop influencing people.

I'll admit I do have my moments. Mae'n ddrwg, it was too hard to resist. You really are ticklish! I am strong, thank you for noticing, but it is a shame that not many people see me the same.

Diolch yn fawr! I didn't mean for it to affect you as much as it did. *guilty look*

I was so happy, to tell you the truth. I needed Scotland to see that I wasn't totally useless on my own.

I feel nostalgic now, and you're making me want to do it all again! I promised I wouldn't, but I don't know if I'll be able to keep it that long. *smirk*

I wouldn't lock you in a room with Ffrainc! I'm not that cruel…

Besides, that pairing doesn't work. We would probably lock him and Yr Alban together since they had the Auld Alliance going for them at some point. Hungary likes that pairing, even if she hates France's guts. We would probably lock you in a room with Russia if we really had to choose someone for you. Before you start throwing a fit and asking why, it's because Rwsia was the first person to recognise your independence when you left the UK.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
An Bhreatain Bheag = Wales  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Mae'n ddrwg = Sorry  
Diolch yn fawr! = Thank you!  
Ffrainc = France  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Rwsia = Russia  
Cymru = Wales

**Another awesome one from the awesome gfan000!**

**That last line had me in a giggle fit XD**

**Also, did you know that An Bhreatain Bheag can also mean Little Britain? :P **


	28. Isle of Anglesey 2

Mam,

Don't worry mam it's my fault too, you told me to keep in touch last time you visited me and I completely forgot. How is Ewythr England? Isle of Wight says that he hasn't come visit her in a long long long time and she misses him lots and lots. He's probably really busy though isn't he mam? Have you been busy lately? Would you like to come visit me one time you're free? I can bake you a cake if you'd like!

Prince Catherine and Prince William make sure I don't fall out mam peidiwch â phoeni! They're in England now because of the Jubilee but they promised to bring me back a present! Also, I seem to be having a bit of a jellyfish problem, I went to the seaside yesterday evening and they were everywhere! Icky icky icky!  
Gyda chariad  
Idris  
Isle of Anglesey

x~x~x

Dear Idris,

It's not your fault, with royalty on your doorstep you'd obviously be overwhelmed and wouldn't think of it. Like mam like merch. *laughs*

He is okay I guess, as much as you can be when you've got the Euro crisis giving you a headache. I wish Germany's boss would knock it off; we don't want them controlling us. I don't think it's a good idea if one person is in control of Europe. Some people have said it's because they lost the war and want to control the world this way instead. I think that's stupid, but sometimes I have to agree when I see Angela Merkel roll her eyes at whatever David Cameron says. Mae'n blino!

I'll pass that on to him and maybe some family time away from all this sbwriel will be good for us all. He has been busy, but I'm sure he would make an exception for her. I have been busy myself, not as much, but I will definitely see you! I would love it if you baked me a cake. I could make you one too, if you'd like. *smiles*

Give them my thanks, I always worry about you. That's right, it was the Diamond Jubilee! Did you enjoy the festivities? I think Tom Jones performed exceptionally well, but that may be me being biased. *wink*

Dyna diflasu! Please keep away from them; I don't want you getting stung.

Gyda chariad,  
Rhiannon (your loving mam)  
Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mam = Mum  
Ewythr = Uncle  
peidiwch â phoeni! = don't worry!  
Gyda chariad = With love  
merch = daughter  
Mae'n blino! = It's annoying!  
sbwriel = rubbish  
Dyna diflasu! = That's disgusting!

**Thank you again to shadowraven45662!**

**Anglesey is so cute; I just want to hug her X3**


	29. Scotland 6

From an annoyed brother to a contemptible little twerp,

Le Tickler was indeed painful. Now I'm feeling sadder about putting Eire in it. It functioned by a modified ship wheel. Clever was that, you almost wouldn't expect France to design it. It would target every ticklish spot in the body at great effect. I went through it voluntarily just once at France's request and I had to stop after five minutes. His support was crucial in keeping England at bay, but I then regretted giving him hours alone with Eire.

Still, every now and then France and I have some old fun with Eire, when France plans to make a move on you, to me, in front of him, and Eire gets overpowered by my intervention trying to rage-attack him (For the record, I totally disown everything France does with you, just not with any of our brothers). You think durable underwear sustaining a hanging wedgie would "hurt like hell"? He went through that with feet bared and being tickled by a horny Frenchman with extensive experience in such matters. All that squirming and giggling only makes things worse.

On to happier matters. Who said his looks affected you? I wouldn't expect you to love your brother that way. I was talking about his relationship with Seychelles. Methinks the woman doth protest too much.

Speaking of which, she's giving him swimming lessons now. I'm glad Seychelles has remained cooperative with my desire to watch their courtship, but her multitudes of paeans to his athleticism are getting tedious.

Perhaps I should pair you and Hungary. It'd be fascinating to the utmost to see which nations would be interested in that.

Wait, by "pair" do you mean bizarre stories, or an actual attempt to make us kiss?

x~x~x

Dear Scotland,

How am I a "contemptible little twerp"? Please explain. I haven't done anything wrong. *pout*

As you should, it wasn't very nice. A modified ship wheel…? Are you sure we're talking about the same France here, brawd? Again, you should regret it. Ffrainc is the worst. *still angry about his advances*

Do I have permission to hit him over the head? Francey-pants needs to be taught a lesson. *holds up ice cold leak* I feel so sorry for Iwerddon. *shivers*

Aha, of course not. I wouldn't love any of my brothers that way…

I think I do too, I must be going paranoid.

That's sweet of her; she really seems to love him. I think you need a girl yourself to tell you how strong you are if you feel like that, don't you? *wink and smirk*

Pair me and Hungary? If you want to get into yuri I have nothing against it, it wouldn't bother us as we're too busy pairing other people. *laughs* I'm quite curious to know as well…

To answer your question, I mean both. Haven't you ever caught me reading my yaoi manga I got from Japan? *sighs* You're a little slow today, Yr Alban.

All my love,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Eire = Ireland  
brawd = brother  
Ffrainc = France  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Yr Alban = Scotland

**Thanks to yugiohfanatic7770 for another letter from Scotland!**

**I really do love these letters from him XD**


	30. Hytrigon 3

I don't know why, but it seems that having the Welsh number three fits better than the German number three... Maybe it's because I'm a dragon.

By the way, Salamence is one of my sisters. We Psuedo-Legendaries (Dragonite, Tyranitar, Salamence, Metagross, Garchomp and myself) consider each other to be family.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Dear Hytrigon,

It does, doesn't it? Not that I have anything against Yr Almaen personally. *laughs* Maybe so, as I once considered naming Dewi after his English name, David, but the Welsh form suited him much better. Plus, it adds to his adorableness!

I guessed, but wasn't quite sure if she was or not. Dyna hyfryd. Family is very important; make sure you don't forget that. *smiles*

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Yr Almaen = Germany  
Dyna hyfryd = That's lovely

**Thanks to Hytrigon for another letter!**

**I love the fact that Wales is getting letters from dragon type Pokémon. It makes sense really, doesn't it? :P**


	31. Isle of Anglesey 3

Mam,

Yeah! Like Mam like Merch! Politics are so complicated. All this ruling Europe and things like that is so confusing! Tell Ewythr England I send him all my luck and hope things get better real soon!

Yes! Cake cake cake! I'm gonna make one with a big dragon on it! I have lots of red icing and some of this edible glitter stuff I bought the other day. Looks good! You'll bake me one as well? Yummy!

I'll tell them for you, when they get back that is. I miss them; they're so nice to me. I thought the festivities were brilliant! There was a massive seaside party here where we had cupcakes and tea and sandwiches! You'd have loved it mam! I liked the concert as well. Especially when Madness sung. I like that song "Our house, in the middle of our street!" hehe.

I will! I told the lifeguards about it and they said they'll investigate it. I nearly got stung one time but it just missed me.

Gyda chariad,  
Idris  
Anglesey

x~x~x

Dear Idris,

They are and I only hope you'll never have to deal with any of it. *sighs* It's Europe's own fault they got into this state. Didn't anyone think that changing everyone to the Euro would one day be a bad thing? Mae'n wirion. If one falls, they all fall. I think they should have kept to their own currencies like we did. I will definitely tell him, don't you worry!

That would be amazing! Edible glitter stuff? Dyna blasus! I bet it will look lovely! Of course I will, and I'll make it especially yummy for you. *smiles*

I'm glad to hear that, they seem like very nice people to me. That sounds like fun, I bet I would have! It was quite the scene when Madness performed on top of Buckingham Palace. The effects were brilliant! It's a catchy song, isn't it? *laughs*

You nearly got stung? Maybe you should come and stay with me while they sort it out. *protective instincts*

Gyda chariad,  
Mam  
Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mam = Mum  
Merch = Daughter  
Ewythr = Uncle  
Gyda chariad = With love  
Mae'n wirion = It's ridiculous  
Dyna blasus! = That's delicious!

**Thanks again to shadowraven45662!**

**I am going to die of a cuteness overload because of Anglesey X3**


	32. INTERLUDE 1

-Interlude-

Wales sighed as she nibbled on her leek. Her brothers had initially remained cordial during their picnic outing, but now they had traded in taking shots at each other in favour of bragging about themselves. Scotland, as usual, was far more boasting.

"Ye know, it was my king who seized Englain. Independence just means we don't want anythin' to do with 'im anymore."

"I wanted liberty from England and fought for centuries before I did it. You don't know what true struggle is like..."

"I CORKED HIS ARSE TWICE IN JUST..." Scotland paused, remembering that this had to be a pleasant picnic, and toned it down.

"I meant, I engaged in many a'conflict with him over the years to establish our legal separation before..."

Wales sighed. At least this was preferable to Scotland pinning Eire to the ground like last time. All he did here was start a pointless argument.

"Your 'Scottish Independence' is just self-glorification."

That caught Scotland off guard. He thought he had done pretty well in not fighting, but here Ireland went and insulted him! He threw a look at Wales hoping for a reprimand.

"He's right, Scotland."

A reprimand not at him.

"All you do is talk about is how awesome you are, like America", Scotland gasped at the accusation, "or talk about your pranks."

Ireland shot a smug look at Scotland.

"Well, I don't th-", his meek defence was cut short by Wales's dreaded impression of him.

"Well lassie," Wales began as her brother groaned, "I don't be'a thinkin' that be the case! In one instance, I talked about a wallopin' I went a delivered to France!"

"Come on, I don't talk like-" "No? What did ye have in mind?" Wales pantomimed putting a cigarette in her mouth.

Ireland laughed at the impersonation, eliciting a warm smile from Wales. "Glad ye enjoy it, Laddie! Oh wait a Scottish minute! Where are my manners? Here you go!"

With that, she grabbed Ireland's boxers and yanked them up with a surprising amount of force. Now it was Scotland's turn for a smug look.

"I have'ta do this every time I see ye!" Wales giggled at her impersonation while Ireland internally cursed. Seychelles had convinced him that it would be rude not to wear underwear to the picnic, so Wales had to assure him that Scotland wouldn't give him wedgies. He should have gotten a broader promise.

Ireland's eyes watered up as Wales put her surprisingly vast amounts of strength into lifting him up. If he didn't say anything, he'd have to endure God knows how much more. But Scotland would see him ask a girl to please stop bullying him. Besides, Wales was enjoying this so much. Lord knows he went through far much more from France for her...

Scotland saw his brother's feet slowly come off the ground. He had to admire his sister for her strength, not to mention ability to keep this up while also continuing babbling on in a faux-Scottish accent. Still, it was time to play concerned brother.

"Sis, hate to interrupt your hard hitting impersonation, but Eire looks like he could be let down." He grabbed Eire's shoulders and forced him down. Wales gasped as her brother emitted a cry of pain.

"Yr Alban, you... you... BASDUN! I told you not to hurt him!" She dropped Ireland and advanced on Scotland, who nonchalantly held up his hands in defence.

"No, no, it's all right", Ireland said as he re-adjusted his underwear. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day."

Wales smiled. "All right, all right. So what did you both think?"

Ireland looked into his sister's beaming eyes. "It was... good. Very realistic."

Scotland smirked as he saw his brother put his underwear back into place. "Yeah. You nailed me good."

* * *

Translations:  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
BASDUN! = BASTARD!

**THIS WONDERFUL FREAKING MASTERPIECE WAS WRITTEN BY gfan000!**

**You got Wales spot on! :D**

**So yeah, because of this little awesome piece, I shall be working on my own Interludes as well!**

**Thank you again, as it would have never crossed my mind to do one myself. :)**


	33. Scotland 7

From an unparalleled genius to a loathsome and parasitic worm,

It should please you to know that I did pull France's chair from out under him. What followed was the most melodramatic performance I've ever seen. He mostly wailed in French, but certain understandable snippets included "betrayal" and "very real danger to my physical self". It was hard to think that he was once the realm of Louis XIV. When I left him, he was clutching to a handkerchief and wailing in a corner. Now that I think about it, he might be just ****ing with me.

You should feel sorry. He went through all that, just to protect you from France, never asking for thanks or anything. I didn't even mention France's enthusiastic use of various disciplinary items. That deviant had them all. Switches, crops, paddles... Ireland got the full brunt of all of them, just for you. Feel free to reciprocate the favour and smack France! Whack him over the head for being a cry-baby.

I'm self-confident enough that I don't need someone telling me that over and over again. She tells me he's so insecure (not her word) he counts the number of kisses she plants on his face when they're alone. Loser.

On the other hand, she admitted that she gave him a wedgie on one of their dates! HA HA HA HA HA!

I'm gonna have to teach her more tricks on how to put the hurt on him.

Out of curiosity, what are your other pairings?

You… you want me to kiss my brother?

P.S:

How could I almost forget! Wonderful time at the picnic. Your food was good, as was Eire's, and I hope you enjoyed mine. I have to admit, your impression isn't half bad. Don't believe Ireland when he says you get too "personal". I don't care.

x~x~x

Dear Scotland,

A loathsome parasite worm…? That's really mean of you, brawd. *sulk*

Finally! I was wondering when you were going to do that. Melodramatic is France all over. *rolls eyes* I think he may have been messing with you, but then again he always acts too dramatically. Mae e'n dwp.

I do feel sorry! Don't remind me, he says its okay but I still feel guilty for all he's done for me…

I definitely will whack him, don't you worry! *determined face*

Fair enough, you have a point. Don't call him a loser! It's not his fault he's not used to being in that type of situation. I find it adorable.

I heard about that too! *laughs* Don't make them too mean.

My other pairings... hmm…

Well, Hungary and I agree on most pairings so I'll just name a few: Prussia and Canada, Russia and China, England and Japan, you and France, Ireland and Russia, Italy and Germany etc.

We pair them by history and current situations. Obviously we only do this as a joke, we wouldn't really want them all paired like that. If any of them were, then our cameras would be out faster than you can say "caws"!

…What? Oh! I was only joking before. Don't worry; I don't want you to kiss him. *laughs* I'm fine with my yaoi manga and anime for now.

All my love,

Wales

PS: Rwy'n falch! I definitely enjoyed your food. I'm glad England didn't come along and ruin it with his. I'm too nice and never tell him his food is that bad. Of course, because of my overly kind personality I end up eating most of his food. I'm surprised I'm still alive. Mae'n ofnadwy. *shivers*

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
Mae e'n dwp = He is stupid  
caws = cheese  
Rwy'n falch! = I'm glad!  
Mae'n ofnadwy = It's awful

**Another awesome-sauce letter from yugiohfanatic7770!**

**Is it bad that I find it funny when Scotland is insulting Wales? XD**


	34. Wisconsin 1

Dear Aunt Wales

It's me Wisconsin one of Americas daughters. I'm the one who wears black all the time and has grey eyes I just dyed my hair blue too. If you can remember that's ok.

So how have you been lately? I hope you're doing well. Has anything interesting happened? Oh could you say hi to Uncle Ireland and the others?

Sincerely

Samantha Lyn Jones

(Wisconsin)

PS

I sent some of my home made fudge and ice cream I think it was enough to share if not I can send more. I hope you guys like it.

x~x~x

Dear Wisconsin,

It is so nice to receive a letter from you! Dw i'n hapus. Of course I remember you! You remind me of how I used to dress back in my rebellious days, it is pleasantly nostalgic. *smiles*

Rwyf wedi bod yn dda, diolch. How are you?

Something interesting…? Ireland, Scotland and I had a picnic recently like we used to and it was a lot of fun. I made Scotland promise to be nice, but they still ended up arguing. I did my famous impression of him and ended up giving Ireland a wedgie. It was… very eventful. *laughs*

I'll definitely tell them you said hi, and I bet they'll be pleased to know you got in touch with me.

Sincerely,

Rhiannon Davies

(Wales)

PS

Rydw i'n dwli ar cyffug! Diolch yn fawr, I'm sure the others will like it very much.

* * *

Translations:  
Dw i'n hapus = I'm happy  
Rwyf wedi bod yn dda, diolch = I've been good, thanks  
Rydw I'n dwli ar cyffug! = I love fudge!  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you

**Thank you darkbeyonddeath666 for the letter!**

**First American state to write to Wales, this is getting interesting X3**


	35. Ireland 9

Once they get to know you, they'll know how strong you are.

You didn't mean for what to affect me? The tickling, your beating, or the wedgie? Speaking of which, please don't give me any more of those. Wedgies especially. I'll get down on my hands and knees, just don't make me deal with you and Scotland at the same time. You've both already turned Seychelles against me.

*Here the handwriting dramatically changes*

Hello Ms. Wales! I'm the Seychelles! I just felt that this part of the letter I could tell better than, since he's a bit too embarrassed! XD I just felt like taking over, and he's letting me, maybe since he doesn't want to write about this to you anymore. I even got him to promise not to look at what I write!

First of all, Scotland is so skilled with his pranks. I thought he was the best, especially after hearing about what he did to France, but you're not bad yourself. Your impression of Scotland sounds hilarious! And both of your brothers have told me how you've dealt with him (I never thought food could be weaponized like that!) and both have told me about Ireland and you. I never heard much about it until he started talking about a picnic you three had. I've gotta high five you on that wedgie, the way your dashing brother put it, it sounded like the most painful thing in the world.

I pushed him on the issue, and he started explaining that you've always tormented him like that. Wedgies, tickling (honestly, he deserves that, considering how much he walks around barefoot), the works. He talked about all that, and I mentioned that I found it funny. He objected, but I pointed out it was three against one.

I talked to Scotland, and he gave me tips on how to prank effectively. They worked! I gave Ireland another, Scottish trained, wedgie again and he actually deduced that Scotland had helped me, which I thought was funny. He said that "It hurt too bloody much to be your doing." Don't worry about him. A kiss on the nose, and he was fine again. Still, now he's got the three of us to deal with.

Anyway, I'm off to Church. Do me a favour and tell him to go with me, too. Sometimes I feel like I have to drag him.

*Handwriting reverts back to original form*

I hope you found her interlude enjoyable.

Russia's all right. America used to, accurately in my opinion, call him a "lying, godless, scumbag, commie". Ever since he's switched to capitalism, he's mellowed out. With some unfortunate relapses.

I'm just glad you're keeping me away from France.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Dear Iwerddon,

I hope they will!

Um… all of it, I suppose? *shrugs and smiles* Okay, I won't… but if I get carried away while impersonating Scotland, it's not my fault! *laughs* I won't join in with him, or get him to join me. Seychelles isn't against you, you're overreacting.

Seychelles, it's good to hear from you at last! Sut wyt ti? Aha, that's just like him.

I know, his skills are so good, it's almost scary. Why thank you! Although, I'm also planning my revenge against Ffrainc so look out for that. *smirk*

I know it's quite shocking, right? Diolch yn fawr! I have to high five you too. I didn't know how much it hurt until he explained it to me recently. I knew I could be strong, but not that strong!

Tormented is such a strong word… *laughs* I know, it's his own damn fault! If he just wore shoes it wouldn't happen. Three against one sounds kind of unfair when I think about it, but then I remember how much fun I had at the time. *smiles*

I was afraid of Scotland giving you tips, but I guess its okay for now. Our brawd really is cute. He's smitten with you, you do realise this? Oh yeah! We could come up with a special group name, but it would have to be something better than the 'Bad Touch Trio'. We'll have to work on it.

I myself am no longer religious, but I bet some of my people still are. I shall tell him and if it doesn't work I'll have to force him. Should it be a mega wedgie, or something more extreme? *smirk* Drag him if you have too, he should at least have the courtesy to respect your choice of attending Church.

I did find her interlude enjoyable. Mae hi'n ddoniol iawn!

I wouldn't be so sure, as he still seems kind of bad to me. Although that might be because he tried to bring that metal pipe of his down on my head when we had a disagreement at a previous World Meeting… *shrugs*

Of course I would keep you away from France!

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Sut wyt ti? = How are you?  
Ffrainc = France  
Diolch yn fawr! = Thank you!  
brawd = brother  
Mae hi'n ddoniol iawn! = She is very funny!  
Cymru = Wales

**Whoop, another one from gfan000!**

**I love how you showed Seychelles in this, she is quite entertaining! XD**


	36. Wisconsin 2

Aunt Wales

So you were as crazy when you were younger. I bet you just drove your older sibling and father crazy like I do. What was the craziest thing you did when you were younger?

It's good to hear your doing well. I'm doing fine thanks.

Hehe yea that sounds like a lot of fun but really crazy, so I guess it was just like you guys most of the time.

Yea I'm sure that they will be happy it's been a while sense I've talked to them.

Wisconsin

PS

I'm glad to hear it and your welcome. I would be thrilled if they do like it. I love hearing that people like my food.

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

I really was and I sure did. If you had seen me back then you would have never believed I was the same person. The craziest thing, you say? I did a lot of crazy things, and some I am ashamed to mention.

I did set fire to one of England's most prized possessions once. It was one of his pirate ships. It wasn't the most important one, thank God, but it was still very valuable to him. My memory is a little hazy from then but apparently I did it while drunk and I was, for better words, 'extremely pissed off' at him. According to Scotland he cried like a baby as I shouted "TAKE THAT YOU ENGLISH BASDUN!" while swigging down a large bottle of whisky.

It's good to hear your doing fine yourself. *smiles*

It was a hell of a lot of fun but very crazy indeed. I guess you could say that, we did as we always do.

It has, hasn't it? Maybe you could get permission off your tad to come and visit us sometime. I do warn you that our weather is unpredictable. Recently it's gone from being absolutely boiling and sunny to freezing and wet, and vice versa.

Wales

PS

I let them eat it with me and it was hard to get my own fair share! Roedd yn flasus.

* * *

Translations:  
BASDUN! = BASTARD!  
tad = father  
Roedd yn flasus = It was delicious

**Another one from darkbeyonddeath666!**

**I had fun replying to this, and I bet you all wouldn't have seen that coming. XD**


	37. Ireland 10

The next envelope contained two separate letters.

The first:

Russia did what? I'll get England or America or someone, anyone to teach him a lesson. I'll do it myself if I have to.

I'm glad you enjoyed Seychelles. I just hope you aren't trying to plot with her. If you're well and truly sorry, you won't help her prank me. I'm guessing you aren't and you will.

I'd write more, but I can't fit longer paper inside the envelope, thanks to Seychelles's LONG letter. I have a bad feeling about that.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Don't worry about it; it's my fault for letting my mouth run away with me. You don't have to do that! I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me… I'm grateful though.

I'm glad too! Me? Trying to plot with her? Nah… *shifty eyes*

Well… you know how I am. *smirk*

She wrote me a separate letter? Dyna wych! I, myself, have a very good feeling about it. *smiles*

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Dyna wych! = That's brilliant!  
Cymru = Wales

**Thanks to gfan000 for another awesome-sauce letter!**

**I shall be doing Seychelles's letter separately, as someone as awesome as herself deserves the spotlight! :3**


	38. Seychelles 1

The second:

I can't wait to see you spank that creep!

Don't let up on Ireland. I spent so long watching France and England in action, it's so nice to be with a guy who can take pain from a girl.

I know! No shoes, socks, or even sandals. Just bare soles. Then again, I'm one to talk. But I'm not ticklish! If we ever try tickle torture on him, we should do it on the beach, when he's wearing nothing but swim-trunks. He'll be powerless!

I know he's smitten with me, as I him. He's so handsome and athletic; he looks good in anything and has gorgeous eyes. He's so caring and heroic, too. Scotland told me had he went through to protect you from the pervert. As someone who has known France for years, I know that that had to hurt. X_X

His obstinance is less outright refusal and more arriving late, leaving early, delaying until later. Feel free to try whatever you want. A mega-wedgie? Or something more extreme? I'd love to see that! Don't you have magic, like England does? Wouldn't that be perfect for him!

I'll let you decide the group name!

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

Dear Seychelles,

It's great to get a personal letter from you! Don't worry, it'll be good. *smirk*

I'm glad to hear that. *smiles*

Yes, but you have brilliant weather most of the time and for him it's just weird. *laughs*Mae'r traeth yn swnio'n neis!

Wow, I can tell there is much caru between you. It's so nice for him to finally find someone who's good enough. You're a great girl.

I know it still makes me feel guilty though…

He's hopeless. *shakes head*

Aha! Yes I do, and it really would be perfect! I'd have to find the right spell though… any suggestions?

How about the 'Wicked Wedgie Trio'?

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'r traeth yn swnio'n neis! = The beach sounds nice!  
caru = love

**Thanks to gfan000 for another awesome letter!**

**Seychelles is too freaking amazing XD**


	39. Salamence Girl 6

I wonder why Japan hasn't said anything about us sending you letters yet...

Anyway, there are some Dragon types not based on the kind of dragons you know so well, but based on the dragons that are like China's boss. You know, more serpentine in design, no wings and overall quite... icky looking. Not fearsome at all, unlike myself and the others based on your kind of dragons!

I'm quite surprised that the Pokémon based on His Burger-ness wasn't created by him. Braviary is quite heroic, oddly enough.

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Dear Salamence Girl,

I wonder too, maybe he's worried about what the other will do when they find out…

Like China's boss? For some reason I feel unnerved around him. Rydw i'n cytuno, they can be quite icky looking to me as well. Diolch yn fawr! My dragons are the best, are they not? *smiles*

'His Burger-ness'…? SY'N GWYCH! You really do know how to make someone laugh, don't you? I think you may be my favourite Pokémon so far… but don't tell the others. *wink*

I'm surprised too, it has America's look all over it. I'm sure he would be pleased anyway.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw I'n cytuno = I agree  
Diolch yn fawr! = Thank you!  
SY'N GWYCH! = THAT'S BRILLIANT!

**Thanks so much to Salamence Girl for another letter!**

**You seriously are killing me with these nicknames for America, they are so freaking funny! XD**


	40. Michigan 1

It figures you'd get a letter from Wisconsin... She's always sending letters to everyone! It's no wonder people like her so much...

*suddenly stares out the window as a Voltorb rolls by*

...Pokémon are REAL?

DAMNIT JAPAN!

- Michigan

x~x~x

Dear Michigan,

It's good to get a letter from you too! I know she sure is a busy girl. *smiles*

Looks like the whole world is about to find out… A Voltorb though? Byddwch yn ofalus! Make sure you don't get shocked by it.

Don't be too hard on Japan; I'm sure there's a good enough explanation. *laughs*

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Byddwch yn ofalus! = Be careful!

**First letter from Michigan!**

**Yes, another state letter! A Voltorb rolling by and her reaction is priceless XD**

**Also… we're at number 40 already! Thanks so much everyone! :)**


	41. Isle of Anglesey 4

Mam,

It's a good thing we kept the pound then Nid yw e? Otherwise we'd be in a complete mess as well. But we kind of are because of them aren't we? Yay! Diolch mam!

I hope so! The glitter is really messy; it went all over the table but its ok because it tastes really yummy! The cake is a, what was it again? Princess Catherine told me the name when she gave me the recipe... Oh yeah! Victoria Sponge cake! With lots of jam and cream! Plus the icing dragon on the top!

You will? Extra yummy? Yay!

The effects were really cool! Can I sing on top of Buckingham Palace one dad mam? I wanna try it! *giggles*

I'm ok mam! It missed me and I swam away as quickly as possible! But I'd love to come stay if you'd let me! I can bring my toy dragon with me!

Gyda chariad

Idris

Anglesey

x~x~x

Annwyl merch,

Yes it is! If not, what you said would be very true. Mae'n rhyddhad. In a way, we are unfortunately. And, of course, we seem like the bad guys. Mae'n chwerthinllyd. He's glad he's got your support; it put a genuine smile on his face. It was nice and refreshing as I haven't seen him like that in a while. *smiles*

Aha, that is so much like you. *laughs* I hope you cleaned up after yourself like the good girl I know you are. A Victoria Sponge cake, is it? Mae'r rhai cacennau blasus blasu! It's the only food of Lloegr's that I'll happily eat.

Of course I will! You're very special to me, after all, as is the rest of my family.

I'm not too sure if they'd let you, but if I could somehow make it happen I would. It would be you and I together, singing up there as the rest of the other countries watched in amazement. Byddai'n wych!

I'm so glad. *sighs with relief* For sure! I think Dewi would like that.

Gyda chariad,

Rhiannon

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mam = Mum  
Nid yw e? = Isn't it?  
Diolch = Thank you  
Gyda chariad = With love  
Annwyl merch = Dear daughter  
Mae'n rhyddhad = It's a relief  
Mae'n chwerthinllyd = Its ridiculous  
Mae'r rhai cacennau blasus blasu! = Those cakes taste delicious!  
Lloegr = England  
Byddai'n wych! = It would be great!

**Another one here from shadowraven45662!**

**Can I please take Anglesey home with me? XD**


	42. Scotland 8

From God's gift to Earth to Satan's excrement,

Overly kind? Ireland might have something to say about that.

Speaking of whom, you find it adorable? I don't particularly care for romanticism; I just wanted to keep an eye on Ireland. I'll have to wash the lovey-dovey taste out of my mouth. Maybe I'll put a whoopie cushion on his chair when they go out to eat.

Seychelles has told me you suggested a "mega wedgie" or perhaps something more extreme to de-heathenize Eire. I knew I loved you for a reason. You and she have to grab the back of his underwear and pull with all your might.

You could also outsource the project to me. That bastard casually walked over to me in my pub and nailed me in the chest with heavy boots. He evidently doesn't like me giving Seychelles relationship advice. Like that'll stop me. Maybe in honour of his love of kicking me I'll give him a jock-lock wedgie. A hanging jock-lock wedgie.

Lastly, "Wicked Wedgie Trio" is a fantastic name. Per your request, I've looked over your old spells, and there's one which lifts objects into the air and another which leaves target's bones largely immobilized. Said target (Ireland) will still be able speak, so that can make things interesting.

x~x~x

From an upset and pissed off sister to her wretched brother,

Two can play that game Yr Alban. *glares* Why are you trying to make me feel like sbwriel?

I bet he would. *laughs*

I do, in fact, as I am a huge romanticist! You really do look out for him when you're not getting pranks ready. I can see how it can get a bit much. A whoopie cushion…? I actually want to see that. *guilty smile*

Why thank you very much, I love you too. I think that is a brilliant idea. *smirk*

You did deserve it, but then again I'm the one who should be dealing with that. I guess I can get away with it because I'm benyw. Ha! A hanging jock-lock wedgie sounds like a good idea.

What have you done to me, brawd? You've somehow brought out the prankster in me I've been trying to suppress for years!

I'm glad you approve of the name; it's quite fitting isn't it? That spell is absolutely perfect, diolch! It will be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Translations:  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
sbwriel = rubbish  
benyw = female  
brawd = brother  
diolch! = thanks!

**Thanks to yugiohfanatic7770 for another lovely letter!**

**Oh Scotland, you've brought out the true prankster in Wales :3**


	43. Ireland 11

If that's what you truly want. I'm not a political type and I don't really dislike Russia. I just reacted in a moment of anger. I'm sorry.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Dear Iwerddon,

Yes, I'd rather avoid unnecessary confrontation. That and I don't want you getting hurt. Ni fyddai hynny'n beth da.

I know you don't, it's okay. I don't dislike him either, it's just that with all these problems going on I can't help but voice my own opinions.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Ni fyddai hynny'n beth da. = That wouldn't be good.  
Cymru = Wales

**Another one from our favourite Irish nation, courtesy of gfan000!**

**He's very considerate, isn't he? :3**


	44. Seychelles 2

I asked him, and he says that it just feels more comfortable that way.

I'm very happy you think that. I'm actually astonished he's a brother of England. Mr. Eyebrows isn't as bad as France, but he's so controlling.

Don't be too harsh on him. With judgment I mean. Make him suffer with your magic. =)

"Wicked Wedgie Trio?" XD I bet you've been at this for some time.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

Being comfortable is a good thing. *nods*

Dw i'n gwybod. It's hard to believe we're all related to him, right? We have such varied personalities. I'm glad he's not as bad as France, if he was I wouldn't have *stops* never mind…

He is controlling, but it's just how he is. I suppose it carried on from his Empire days. *shrugs*

Peidiwch â phoeni, ni wnaf. Magic will suffice ;)

I have been, to tell you the truth! *laughs* I think it fits us perfectly! Wouldn't you agree?

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dw i'n gwybod = I know  
Peidiwch â phoeni, ni wnaf. = Don't worry, I won't.

**Whoop, another one from gfan000 writing as the wonderful Seychelles again!**

**I love how she doesn't want too much harm to be brought upon Ireland, but perfectly accepts the use of magic XD**


	45. Scotland 9

Mission report to Wales from Scotland:

With your approval, I went ahead with the hanging jock-lock wedgie on Ireland. I didn't mention your name in the context of the prank. Presumably you know what I did? I tied him up, bent his leg back, and stretched his underwear over the leg. Then, of course, he was hung at a hook.

It was fantastic; he was losing his mind because he had a date with Seychelles (whom has become our secret ally in this). I recorded the whole thing (a camera would have been too conspicuous). Enclosed is the tape.

Contents of the audio CD:

Ireland: *mumbling over proper date attire*

Scotland: Surprise, my beloved little brother!

Ireland: Scotland! Wha-what are you doing here?

Scotland: I was enjoying the nice beach and I figured, 'Why not check in on Eire before his date'!

*Sounds of struggling*

Ireland: Get OFF! I-no! OW! Don't tie me up, I ha-

Scotland: I know, I know. Date with Seychelles, that's why I'm doing this. There we go, all ready.

Ireland: You bastaird! Ouch! Ow!

Scotland: Loop over the foot...

Ireland: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Scotland: ...onto the hook.

Ireland: *Whimpering* It hurts.

Scotland: I bet! Hey what's this?

Ireland: No-

Scotland: How's this feel?

Ireland: *laughter* No stop- *laughter*

Scotland: What about both at once?

Ireland: *exhausting laughter*

Scotland: That's all better now. *Casually* So Wisconsin is writing to Wales now. Ye know, she had a special election to recall her governor. Didn't work. I'm glad she kept him, since his first name is Scott.

Ireland: *groans of pain*

Scotland: You're not happy about that? I guess when a whole bunch of socialists go and influence the birth of your state; you're going to sympathize with the unions. I believe America's term for you is "Dirty Commie".

Seychelles: *Entering* Scotland? What? *Stifling giggles, then feigning shock* What are you doing! Get out!

Scotland: *Feigning fear* Alright, just keep that leek away from me! *Expletive deleted* Wales...

Seychelles: Ireland, let me help you down.

Ireland: *Embarrassed* Thanks...

Seychelles: It's okay. Your brother is quite the character, huh?

Ireland: *Silence, then laughter* Yeah...

*End of audio*

Honestly. If he wasn't barefoot, I wouldn't have thought of tickling him.

Anyway, he's not speaking to me now, so I will remain in an advisory role in the future.

Seychelles is a fine actor, I must say.

x~x~x

From an overly amused sister to her respected brother,

Yr Alban, you… you… ATHRYLITH! *bows down*

You have no idea how proud I am of you right now! *laughs*

Also, yes, Wisconsin has been writing to me and I'm very pleased that she is. *smiles* His name is Scott? That's typical of you.

I wish I had been there! He's always barefoot, so let the tickling continue. Let me in on the action next time? *smirk*

He'll get over it, and then you can plan something else. I shall help this time around! *getting excited*

My inner prankster has been let out because of you, and I am really thankful as I haven't felt this pumped for a while!

She definitely is!

* * *

Translations:  
bastaird! = bastard!  
ATHRYLITH! = GENIUS!

**This most beautiful letter was sent in by yugiohfanatic7770 again!**

**I was grinning like an idiot throughout the whole of this XD**


	46. Wisconsin 3

Aunt Wales

Yea I can picture you driving them all nuts in your youth. Yea I'm sure you've mellowed out over the years. Yea we've all done things that we regret.

Hehe I can just picture his face now like the time France started flirting with the queen only worse. How many ships does he personally own anyway? Yea I've heard I've gotten up to some crazy antics while drunk as well but I never remember them.

Yea I can imagine that being true. Yes that's definitely true you guys are crazier than the time I locked New York, New Jersey, Texas and Georgia in a room while drunk.

I just asked and he said that it would be fine as long as Uncle Scotland isn't drunk the entire time I'm there. That sounds like the weather around here it was hot last week now it won't stop raining.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

The ironic thing is now they're the ones driving me nuts. *laughs* I have mellowed down a bit. I'm sure you're right.

O diar! I remember that, he was absolutely furious. *nods* I swear he owns every ship there is, as he always says "Ah, that one's mine!" when we see one. You never remember them? Gall hynny fod yn ddrwg.

You locked them in a room? It does seem minor compared to what we all got up to, doesn't it?

Dyna wych! I'll make sure Yr Alban isn't drunk, don't worry about that. *holds up ice cold leek* I'm sorry to hear that the weather is the same down your end. Mae'r tywydd yn annheg weithiau.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
O diar! = Oh dear!  
Gall hynny fod yn ddrwg = That can be bad  
Dyna wych! = That's great!  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Mae'r tywydd yn annheg weithiau = The weather is unfair sometimes

**Third one from Wisconsin courtesy of darkbeyonddeath666!**

**France flirting with the queen… oh my XD**


	47. INTERLUDE 2

Scotland looked through the binoculars, it didn't feel right just watching the fun unfold, but watching Ireland get pranked by both the lass he's been smitten with and his beloved sister would more than suffice. His own prank was successful, but could the ladies do likewise?

Ireland was, at the moment, attending Mass at the insistence of Seychelles. Unbeknownst to him, Wales was about to pay them a visit. She and Seychelles had a plan to have some fun with her brother.

Wales was more than capable of matching Scotland, a trait she didn't showcase often. Why, she had her own magic dedicated towards pranks. She dearly loved her brother, but the Seychelles had asked for some help with persuading him to accommodate her devoutly Catholic religious beliefs over a somewhat less enthusiastic Ireland. Wales, subtly egged on by Scotland, agreed.

"Oh hey, you two!" Wales had spotted them leaving the Church. A big hello would mask their evil little plan.

"Wales! Hi!" Seychelles grinned and run towards her as Ireland weakly smiled.

"Ah, hello Wales."

"Brawd, I've wanted you to introduce me to Seychelles for some time now! Come on! We'll walk and talk on the beach."

So they went (covertly followed by Scotland). Ireland didn't have to do much talking, the girls were chattering away. Seychelles heaped tons of praise upon the Irish nation, turning his face a very dark shade of red.

He began fumbling with a Rosary in his pocket, a gift from the Seychelles. She had insisted that he go along with her on her many devotions. He was happy when she was, but she took him to very long services. Not being particularly willing to go upset her, and today she made fun of him for attending church barefoot.

Scotland grinned as he watched the two ladies subtly slip behind their target. "Good work, lassies." he murmured to himself. He was especially pleased by Wales's progress. She began her letter writing condemning him for using his dread Double Edinburgh wedgie against Ireland, and yet recently she complimented him for humiliating Ireland in front his crush.

She couldn't complain. Wales was about to humiliate Ireland with his crush. She gave Seychelles a frantic grin and a nod, who did likewise. With lightning fast speed, both of the sneaky girls grabbed Ireland's underwear and yanked up, their combined strength lifting him six inches in the air.

"Mega wedgie!" Wales shouted, as her brother shot up. Ireland immediately began protesting, in between frantic yelps of pain. This wasn't a new experience to him; Scotland would often enlist France in the very same scheme. But this hurt extra, seeing how it came from his sister and girl he had a crush on. And unlike the Auld Alliance, these two he couldn't fight back against.

"Could you t-two l-let me down?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"We've been planning for this for a long time! We're not just gonna let you go!" Seychelles grinned.

"I knew I didn't want you two together…" Wales was a powerful magician who had taken on her brothers, and Seychelles was a determined girl who had viciously fought back against France and England.

Wales grinned evilly. "Oh dear, that reminds me. For obstructing our budding friendship, things will get worse for you."

The two let go of Ireland, but instead of falling, his underwear remained suspended by an unseen force. Ireland gasped. Wasn't Wales over this sort of thing? He hadn't dealt with magic in quite a while, Scotland eschewing the subject. He only used it once against his brother, and boy, did that squeaky-clean leave a mark.

"I should've learned something about this stuff…" Ireland groaned as he was slowly lowered to just an inch or two to Wales's and Seychelles's level, all while remaining suspended.

Wales cleared her throat. "Now Seychelles has some concerns that you don't respect her faith-"

Ireland piped up quickly. "Yes! Yes I do! I'm Catholic too!"

"You give her a hard time."

"Why? Just because I didn't want to confess to overeating on Lent?"

Suddenly the hapless nation shot up ten feet in the air, only to be caught by his underwear just before hitting the ground. Ireland teared up and gave an agonized scream.

"Ow ow ow ow! Okay, sorry. I'm sorry!"

"And I'd like you to start singing in Church!" The Seychelles playfully hugged him from behind. Ireland for a moment forgot the pain he was in, before quickly nodding his head yes.

"And I'd like to be able to do this in the future." Ireland whimpered at the thought. "Not this extreme, but I always have so much fun pranking you! Now I know why your siblings do it!"

Ireland sighed. At least things would be toned down after this. Plus, he'd make such a lovely girl happy.

"…alright."

"Yay!" Seychelles gave him a juicy kiss as Wales squealed. Scotland, who was enjoying the scene, looked away in disgust from the sickening sentimentality. His brother on the other hand felt the whole thing was worthwhile just for that.

"There's just one more thing." Seychelles smiled. She gently pulled off Ireland's shirt. "Ohhh, you're so muscular…"

Just as he began to think about what she was getting at, Seychelles began ferociously tickling his armpits.

"HA! Ha ha ha ha haaaaa…" He noticed Wales bending down and grabbing his feet. "Whahahaha- what are you doing?"

"Well brawd, you never wear shoes, or even sandals. You deserved to be tickled silly if you don't know better!"

Ireland laughed uncontrollably and uncomfortably at the tickle torture, especially since it was combined with the pain of hovering in the hair by his underwear, his only comfort being Seychelles resting her lovely head against his neck.

"You know," Seychelles said to Wales, "I really don't mind it all that much. He's still so gallant, even without any footwear. Yesterday, France 'surprised' me as we were walking in the woods. Ireland was some ways away, but when he heard me scream his name, he ran up to that pervert at Mach 2 barefoot and knocked him out cold."

"He DID?" Wales briefly interrupted his torture to give him a big hug. "Iwerddon, you're the best."

"Hey thanks... could you reward me by letting me escape this wedgie?"

"Mmmmm. No."

Ireland's continued tickling wedgie caused him to shiver in pain and Scotland to express joy at the two beautiful girls he had successfully warped.

* * *

Translations:  
Brawd = Brother  
Iwerddon = Ireland

**Another freaking awesome interlude by the awesome gfan000!**

**You my friend, make me laugh so much XD**


	48. INTERLUDE 3

Wales was sat in the living room of her house, watching the BBC Wales news, bored as the same news repeated and repeated itself. Seychelles's and her own prank on Ireland had left her itching to get in on some action again. The prankster inside had returned, and it was annoying her.

"Gah-! I can't even go without one minute of pranking someone!" she pulled at the hair on her head with her hands. She was becoming frustrated.

"Damn that Yr Alban… it's his entire fault."

As if by fate, her phone began ringing and it was him.

"How are ye doing lass?"

"No good thanks to you, brawd! I have the sudden urge to go out and do something wild…"

Scotland laughed on the other end of the phone, making Wales roll her eyes in return. Not that he could see her, of course.

"I've brought the brilliance in ye back, haven't I? Maybe for yer next target ye could use France."

She perked up at that, feeling happy about the sudden thought of getting back at the frog for all the 'surprises' he had given her and Seychelles. Things were finally looking up for the Welsh nation.

"Mae hynny'n wych! Thank you so much for that idea! Ohhhh, revenge will taste oh so sweet." her voice took on an evil tone as she smirked.

She used her free hand to flick through her spell book which was laid out on the table in front of her. She tried to find the most painful ones near the end of the book, but unfortunately none of them seemed to be good enough.

"Anyway, I have to go now. Have fun plottin' against 'im." Scotland hung up with one last laugh.

As Wales became immersed in her search for a suitable prank for France, she failed to notice England who had announced himself as he walked through the front door, and was now standing right next to her.

He cleared his throat, making her jump as her eyes looked up with fright. When she suddenly realised who was standing there, she tilted her head and glared at him.

"Ti'n twpsyn! Don't do that again, okay?" she spoke through gritted teeth. When she was in the middle of plotting revenge and got interrupted, Wales could get as snappy as a Chihuahua.

England raised his, very bushy, eyebrows at the book on the table. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Wales smacked him in the arm as she got up from her seat, ignoring his outburst as she made her way into the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked while rubbing his now sore arm, and followed after her.

"If you must know, Lloegr, I am planning my revenge on France for all the times he has tried inappropriate things on me and Seychelles. Care to join me?" she answered with sarcasm.

Not expecting any type of answer, her eyes widened when she saw the look of pure evil joy on her brother's face. Thinking about it, she should have expected the reaction.

"Anything to get back at that frog for all the times he's made fun of me, especially my cooking!"

Wales was about to mention that is cooking was, indeed, the most foulest thing she had tasted, but decided not to as she would be made the subject of England's revenge instead.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page. Now you go and find something that would be useful to our plan." she shooed him away with her hand, receiving a frown but he did what she told him to do.

Dewi, her pet dragon and best friend, flew in threw the window above the kitchen sink and settled himself down on her shoulder. She smiled at him and stroked his head.

"Sut wyt ti, Dewi? I hope you've been keeping out of trouble; I don't want the other nations chasing after you again like last time."

He nuzzled his head against her neck and she guessed he was embarrassed.

"Oh, it's all right. Now, let's get to work!"

She made her way downstairs into the basement with her spell book in hand. Once there, she began to make a hex circle and chanted in Latin. As she finished the last sentence, she smirked as she looked down at the book.

"Any spell I do now will have extra power behind it to make it much worse. Look out Frainc, you're about to get it."

* * *

Translations:  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
brawd = brother  
Mae hynny'n wych! = That's great!  
Ti'n twpsyn! = You idiot!  
Lloegr = England  
Sut wyt ti? = How are you?  
Frainc = France

**And this third interlude was brought to you by angelyuki789, aka ME! XD**

**So yeah, I finally did my own! :P**

**If you want to know what Wales has planned for France, don't worry, you'll find out soon enough :3 **


	49. Michigan 2

Japan and I have been rivals for quite a while now, actually. It's because of the auto industries we have.

I know how to handle Electric types. Why else do you think I know how to build electric cars, and why do you think they call it the Chevrolet Volt(orb)? Japan's 'electric' car isn't electric at all! It's a hybrid, you know... The Nissan Leaf(eon)?

Kyoto Protocol my ass. That's not helping the environment, Japan!

...Sorry about that. I can get very passionate about cars.

- Michigan

x~x~x

Dear Michigan,

I didn't know that, but it sounds interesting!

Mae hynny'n dda! You're very talented. *smiles*

Wow, I never even noticed before! Dyna yn eithaf brawychus...

No, it's perfectly alright! I love seeing people get passionate about their interests. I myself get very passionate about rugby, it's embarrassing sometimes... *blushes*

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n dda! = That's good!  
Dyna yn eithaf brawychus… = That's pretty scary...

**Second one from Michigan~!**

**That is a shocking coincidence with the car names, and also funny XD**


	50. Hytrigon and Salamence Girl 1

*shudders* Church? *shudder* Arceus damnit*... Truthfully, I'm a Mewist**.

SG: He's a Dark type. That explains his dislike of churches.

Thanks, sis. Thankfully, His... Sally, you know I'm not as good at this as you are...

SG: I know... What he means is that His Burger-ness allows freedom of religion, no matter what it is.

* - Arceus is commonly believed to be the Pokémon equivalent of the Christian/Catholic God. However, with Volcarona having been worshipped as a sun god, things may change regarding Egypt's religious affiliation.

** - Mew is seen as the common ancestor of all Pokémon (even Arceus) and as such, Mewists and Arceists don't get along that well, similar to the argument between Evolutionists and Creationists.

(P.S.: SG: You like my nicknames for America, huh? I like coming up with them.)

- Hytrigon and Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Dear Hytrigon and Salamence Girl,

Salamence Girl, that actually makes quite a lot of sense. *nods*

Hytrigon… Ydych chi'n iawn? *holds arm out and puts it around him* Feeling better now? *smiles*

Salamence Girl, 'His Burger-ness' will always be my favourite nickname for America now. I keep forgetting to tell him about it. *laughs*

All I have to say is don't worry, and try not to fight because of those differences. It's never a good thing.

(PS: Yn bendant! Please do make more.)

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Ydych chi'n iawn? = Are you okay?  
Yn bendant! = Definitely!

… **I knew you were the same person XD**

**This was very interesting :)**

**Also… HOLY SHIZZ EVERYONE, WE'RE HALF WAY TO 100 ALREADY! Thank you so much for participating this far, you are all the best! :D**


	51. Ireland 12

*Handwriting is somewhat sloppier than usual*

I should probably start out by saying that your new friend is keeping me under perpetual wedgie until I finish this letter, so my handwriting is a little shaky. She says it will be rude if I don't compliment you on all your hard work and effort. I guess I have to be nice, since she's threatened to turn this atomic if I'm not. As a matter of planning and execution you did really well. Scotland's Double Edinburgh wedgies are infinitely more preferable to what you did. I mean, it really, truly hurt. Seychelles, true to her word, has continued with all sorts of pranks.

The tickling was also unbearable and another thing Seychelles has became enamoured with. I've started wearing shoes, but she just goes for the elbows and armpits. She also tickles for minutes on end.

Couldn't you have gone after Scotland? Couldn't he have suffered a bit? If you had actually told the truth about not pranking me *sudden yerk of the pen*

I'm sorry; Seychelles felt I was calling you a liar, so now my underwear is resting on my head, just above my eyes. She wants me to write that I'll have to finish the letter like this.

*Handwriting gets sloppier*

No, no, you just think you're more mature than you are. You enjoy teasing others way too much. I just wish I wasn't in your crosshairs.

I suppose I'm glad you and Seychelles had a lot of fun. It wasn't the first time I got a wedgie from you, and I was so glad Seychelles's laughter lightened the mood a bit.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Dear Iwerddon,

Seychelles is brilliant, isn't she? *laughs* Diolch! It was better, but worse for you, than Yr Alban's wedgies? I didn't know I still had it in me! Sorry about that, I didn't mean to be quite so forceful.

She's not the type of girl to go back on her word concerning something like that. Tickling you is fun, Iwerddon! The reaction is priceless and you look absolutely cute when you're laughing like that.

I guess I could have, but then I'd have him doing the same to me. I know he hasn't because I'm a girl, but I'm sure he'd think of something suitable. *shivers*

That's what you get, brawd! *laughs* I now know who wears the pants in this relationship of yours *smirk*

I am mature, but there's nothing wrong with having a bit of hwyl! I do, I must admit, and I have to blame our younger years for that. Remember when we used to tease Lloegr to no end when he was just a small boy? Ah, those were the good 'ol days… *sighs nostalgically*

Her laughter can lighten any mood, her joy is contagious. Dwi wrth fy modd!

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Diolch! = Thanks!  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
brawd = brother  
hwyl = fun  
Lloegr = England  
Dwi wrth fy modd! = I love it!  
Cymru = Wales

**This awesome letter was brought to you by the awesome gfan000!**

… **I really have to stop using that word, lest I be caught by Prussia XD**


	52. Seychelles 3

Ha ha! The Wicked Wedgie Trio did its job just right!

Just in case you got worried about your brawd, we had a great time afterward. As usual, a big ol' kiss was good enough to make him happy again.

I hope you enjoyed his letter, even if it was written by duress. I'd like to see go at him alone.

Your brother is so sweet, letting us do it. England would have blown up. Ireland just appreciates the fun we have together.

I'll be giving more wedgies, more pranks, more everything! But wedgies especially.

Ireland is in for a world of hurt!

Blesses from the Seychelles

P.S. He's better now in church. He's also wearing shoes more.

x~x~x

Aha, yes we did! *big smile*

That's good to hear. He's so easily forgiving.

Ydw, it was funny! It's was quite an entertaining read. *laughs*

He sure would have, and we'd never hear the end of it! *sighs* Mae fy mrawd yn dwp.

So will I, it's a lot of fun!

Aha, he'd better watch out!

Blesses from Wales

P.S. That's good to hear.

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
Ydw = Yes  
Mae fy mrawd yn dwp = My brother is stupid

**I have to admit, the Wicked Wedgie Trio is the best group name I have ever came up with! :P**

**I freaking love Seychelles, I want her to be MY best friend XD**


	53. Wisconsin 4

Aunt Wales

That's how siblings are we drive each other nuts but at the end of the day we still love each other. Yea I thought so you seem a bit like a bolder version of me.

Yea and I was in the background trying not to laugh out loud. Yes that does sound like Uncle England. Well I don't remember most of them my siblings usually fill me in afterwards.

Well you should have seen the room after it was a disaster area it took a month to clean up. I suppose that, that situation would be minor.

Ok that's good I know that it must be hard to do. Yea things just suck *splashes of blood dot the letter* sometimes.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Mae hynny'n iawn wir. Come to think of it, I may have influenced you when you were really tiny. Mae'n ddrwg. *guilty smile*

I had to keep myself from laughing too! Just the other day he said it again, when it was MY boat! I guess it's just an automatic reaction for him. *shrugs* We have to do the same for Lloegr when he wakes up in the morning, with a terrible hangover, and says "What the bloody hell happened last night?" shielding his eyes from the light.

A month is a long time, but at least you didn't physically nock the wall down. We did that once, and the renovating took three months because we accidently messed up all the wiring throughout the entire house. That and we broke the water pipe.

It is hard, but I can handle it. Unfortunately, I'm used to dealing with those sorts of things.

There's blood on your letter! A ydych yn iawn?

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n iawn wir = That is very true  
Mae'n ddrwg = Sorry  
Lloegr = England  
A ydych yn iawn? = Are you okay?

**I love writing to Wisconsin about the crazy things Wales has got up to in the past XD**


	54. Scotland 10

From a master pranksman to an up and comer,

How magnificent. You've really awakened your old prankster, and gave her new gusto. How did he behave afterwards? I crave details.

You really should move on to harder targets though. Your brother isn't the type to fight back against a woman.

When he was younger, Ireland was hit by your... glomping (to borrow Japanese? lexicon again) many, many times. You did that to me, and I shoved you into the wall, do you remember? It was very nice and all, but your body slamming into mine hurt like Ifrinn. Ireland just took it and hugged you back, not bothering to keel over until you went away. You're lucky you have a brother who isn't me that loves you that much.

I do hope that your attack on France goes well. Feel free to keep me informed about the matter.

x~x~x

From a resurrected prankster to her genius brother,

I know, it's wonderful, isn't it? *smirk* How do you think? I'll leave it to your imagination.

Gwir, fi angen her. Who do you recommend?

You are right, and I completely remember it. It's not just me, you hurt me too! I know I am. Does that mean you don't love me as much, brawd~?*laughs*

I hope it does too! Peidiwch â phoeni, wnaf.

* * *

Translations:  
Ifrinn = Hell  
Gwir, fi angen her = True, I need a challenge  
brawd = brother  
Peidiwch â phoeni, wnaf = Don't worry, I will

**Wales glomping Scotland and Ireland is indeed a funny picture XD**

**The attack on France will definitely be happening, and it will go very well :3 **


	55. Isle of Anglesey 5

Mam,

He smiled? Yay! That's good! I've not seen him smile in so long! It must be nice to see him all cheery again kyahaha.

Of course I did! I made sure everything was all washed up and put away! I like washing up, all the bubbles kyahaha! Yes! It's the only food of Ewythr England's cooking I like too. Mae ei goginio yn ofnadwy!

Kya! Yay!

Yes! We should ask them if they'd let us mam! I can ask Princess Catherine and Prince William if you'd like? They're back home again now and they've asked me to come to dinner tonight! I'm wearing my best dress mam, the yellow one with the daffodil buttons on it!

I'm sure they'd let me and you sing if I said os gwelwch yn dda.

I'll see you soon!

Gyda chariad

Idris

Anglesey

x~x~x

Idris,

He did, he really did… it was so nice… *sighs with a smile*

Good girl, I'm glad you turned out better than my brothers. *laughs*

Well that makes two of us! If he wasn't able to make Victoria Sponge Cake delicious, I'd have to hit him with my leak! Mae'n embaras.

Only if you're sure about it, don't feel like you have to because of me. Mae hynny'n swnio'n hyfryd, I'm sure you'll look beautiful!

I'm sure they would, you be good for them okay?

I'll get the guest room ready for when you come over next!

Gyda chariad

Rhiannon

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mam = Mum  
Ewythr = Uncle  
Mae ei goginio yn ofnadwy! = His cooking is awful!  
os gwelwch yn dda = please  
Gyda chariad = With love  
Mae'n embaras = It's embarrassing  
Mae hynny'n swnio'n hyfryd = That sound lovely

**Isn't Anglesey the most adorable little thing ever? X3**


	56. Bermuda Triangle 1

Dear Wales,

My name is Bermuda Triangle. Do you have any pets? I have an octopus named Kraken.

P.S. Are you mad that Ireland left the UK?

x~x~x

Dear Bermuda Triangle,

Wow, I never thought I would get a letter from you. It is a pleasant surprise!

I do have a pet, his name is Dewi! He's a little red dragon and follows me everywhere I go, he's actually been sitting beside me the whole time I've been writing these letters! Ef yw fy ffrind gorau. *smiles*

You have an octopus? Dyna cŵl!

P.S. No, I'm not mad. Sad maybe, but we're still close and we'll always be teulu.

* * *

Translations:  
Ef yw fy ffrind gorau = He is my best friend  
Dyna cŵl! = That's cool!  
teulu = family

**First letter from Bermuda Triangle thanks to Claire402!**

**An octopus named Kraken… why do I find that extremely amusing? XD**


	57. Isle of Anglesey 6

Mam,

I've just come back from dinner with the Prince and Princess; I was on my bestest bestest behaviour! They said it was lovely to see me again and they gave me the present they bought me from the jubilee! They got me a soft cushion with the union flag on it! Mae'n hynod gyfforddus!

Kyahaha! I can just imagine you hitting him with your leek! kyahaha!

I've put my cake in a special tin to keep it safe and fresh, I've got my things packed and I'll be over in a few hours mam! I'll see you there!

Oh! Yes! They said Yes! We can! We can we can! They said they'll arrange it for us yayayay!

Gyda chariad

Idris

Anglesey

x~x~x

Idris,

Oh, I'm so proud of you! I hope you gave them your thanks! Dyna hyfryd. *smiles*

I do hit hard. *laughs*

That's a really good idea, you're a smart girl! You really are coming over to see me…?

*tear drop stain on letter*

Rydw i mor hapus. I shall see you then!

They'll allow us to, really? Oh this is brilliant, we must tell the others when you get here!

Gyda chariad

Rhiannon

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mam = Mum  
Gyda chariad = With love  
Mae'n hynod gyfforddus! = It's really comfy!  
Dyna hyfryd = That is lovely  
Rydw i mor hapus = I'm so happy

**Anglesey is so cute and full of fluff-ness! I want her as my sister! XD**


	58. Seychelles 4

It was entertaining? You haven't seen anything yet.

England is just a killjoy, huh? I suppose that's for the best. I actually got the idea of using spells from his magical doings. If he isn't a killjoy, he can be a real pain. *shivers*

Your brother is lucky that he's a gorgeous, wonderful, -, type of guy, or else all I'd do was torment him.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

It definitely was! I haven't seen anything yet, huh? What are you planning? *smirk*

Oes y gall. It's alright; he's always been that way. *smiles* I shall have a word with him about that… *holds up ice cold leek*

That's quite the name you've made up for him there, and it explains him so well! *laughs*

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Oes y gall. = Yes he can.

**There's not much for me to say here is there? XD**

**I'll probably only be putting the translations down here only from now on, unless I absolutely have to say something. I'm running out of original things to say :P**


	59. Ireland 13

Just like last time, she's keeping me under perpetual wedgie until I write to you about what's going on. I don't know how you corrupted such a ni- *jerk of the pen*

I have to do all sorts of exercises with my underwear pulled up. Jumping jacks, push-ups, pull-ups, whatever you can think of. Just for a few minutes a day, and Scotland gives me regular positive physical evaluations. He can do this, because he comes over and demonstrates a new technique every week. And don't worry, tickling is involved.

For normal dates, Seychelles and I go to the beach, restaurants, movies, places where we make *jerk of the pen*

The number of attacks from France has gone up. I've had to beat him off three times in the last two days. Scotland tells me you've got something planned for him. Please hurry up.

Caru,

Iwerddon

P.S. *In different handwriting* Don't worry. Your brother is being well rewarded for dealing with France for me.

*kiss mark*

x~x~x

I can definitely see who wears the pants in this relationship. *laughs*

I don't know what you mean, brawd. I never corrupted anyone. *innocent smile*

You really are put through a lot, aren't you? Rwy'n gwybod gallwch chi ei drin. Tickling, you say? That's my job.

That sounds really nice, but I'd watch what you say Iwerddon.

He's at it AGAIN? Why won't he leave us alone? Yes, I do have something planned for that Bastard Ffrangeg and I'll be putting my plan to action soon. *smirk*

He came over my house, uninvited, the other day. I thought if I ignored him it'd be alright, but he tried slipping his hands up my top and down my jeans. BIG MISTAKE. I made the ends of his hair catch on fire, so if you see him please comment on how his hair is a little shorter than usual and that it's VERY noticeable.

Caru,

Cymru

P.S. How cute, but I'd rather not know the details. *laughs*

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
brawd = brother  
Rwy'n gwybod gallwch chi ei drin = I know you can handle it  
Bastard Ffrangeg = French bastard  
Cymru = Wales


	60. Wisconsin 5

Aunt Wales

Yea it is and man I'm glad I kept studying language or I wouldn't know what you were saying. Hehe it's fine don't even worry about it.

Yea I later excused myself and had a laughing fit in private. Uncle England can be quite strange at times. I guess I got my post-drinking habits from him but I usually then take a lot of pain killers and go curl up on my bed.

Sounds like a lot of work and chaos and trouble at least some of my siblings know about building.

Yea I suppose one would adjust to the conditions.

Yea I'm fine Minnesota just attacked me again I only had to get a few stitches.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

I never even thought of that, I'm so sorry! Oh, I guess its fine then. *laughs* If you're sure about it, then okay.

He can, but then so can the rest of us. I'm strange myself too… You got your post-drinking habits from him? Bydd e yn ddrwg am hynny.

It was, but also hilarious thinking back on it. None of us knew what we were doing, and Lloegr refused to call someone to fix it, that's why it took so long. *laughs*

Yes, but not by choice. He's better recently, but I'm cautious of him causing trouble.

Oh thank goodness for that, but tell Minnesota to play nice for me? It's worrying when you receive a letter from your niece with blood stains on it.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Bydd e yn ddrwg am hynny. = He'll be sorry for that.  
Lloegr = England


	61. Hytrigon and Salamence Girl 2

Yes, I'm feeling better... *winks at Dewi*

SG: You'll have to excuse me for a few weeks... I'm a bit... heated. *blushes and flies off*

She meant it when she said she was 'heat'ed. *blush*

Anyway... I wonder if you've had to deal with that issue with Dewi before...

- Hytrigon and Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Dear Hytrigon and Salamence Girl,

I'm glad to hear it.

Salamence Girl, as long as you're okay… *confused look*

Huh…? You can't mean 'heat'ed in the sense that… you know… *blushes*

O diar… I have dealt with certain 'issues' with Dewi before and well… never mind, I'll say no more.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
O diar = Oh dear


	62. Hytrigon 4

She does. She's in heat. Even Pokémon have to deal with that.

As for me... I'm kinda glad she left... It was getting quite hard not to... uhhhh... you know... *blush* ...do what France likes to do.

Speaking of France... I hope he doesn't try to go after her.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

I suppose that makes sense that you would too. *nods*

Huh? *blushes* Please, refrain from doing anything Ffrainc does! It normally ends badly…

O diar, I hope not. If he does, I'll make sure he doesn't get her. *holds up ice cold leak*

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Ffrainc = France  
O diar = Oh dear


	63. Wisconsin 6

Aunt Wales

Yea it's totally ok it helps test my knowledge of language.

Yea no one is totally normal. Yea I hate my low tolerance of alcohol but I hear I'm a bit better than him.

Yea that sounds like most guys never admit when they need help.

Yea that's understandable I would be to.

Yea I'll tell her but I doubt she'll listen. Yea I can understand how that would be worrying.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Well, I'm glad to hear it then! *smiles*

Gwir. Of course you'd be better at handling your drink than him; no one is as bad as Lloegr! *laughs*

I hate to admit that you're right. Even when the house was far from being safe to live in, he still refused. *sigh*

That's good; at least I know that you have a good head on your shoulders. *nods*

Oh well, bydd plant fod yn blant. Your safety is what I'm most concerned with. I may only be your Modryb, but I still worry about all members of fy nheulu.

* * *

Translations:  
Gwir = True  
Lloegr = England  
bydd plant fod yn blant = children will be children  
Modryb = Aunt  
fy nheulu = my family


	64. Scotland 11

From Scotland to What's-her-face,

I must recommend England. He's not an easy target and he's prone to hit back. I've fought him before, and he's a worthy foe.

I can provide some help, but I don't want to appear to be too openly antagonistic. Name a time, place, means, and I'll see what I can do.

x~x~x

From Wales to You-know-who-I-am,

You recommend him? I'm not too sure about that, even if he is an easy target…

If you were near to help then maybe. Iawn! Then Lloegr shall be next after Ffrainc. I shall come up with something after I have gone through with my plans for the Bastard Ffrangeg.

If you didn't realise already, I am still pissed at him.

* * *

Translations:  
Iawn! = Right!  
Lloegr = England  
Ffrainc = France  
Bastard Ffrangeg = French bastard


	65. Bermuda Triangle 2

Dear Wales,

Thank you for replying to my letter! Not many people even know who I am or anything. I'm like Canada sadly. But that doesn't bother me!

Kraken and I both love fish! And he is very nice too! Maybe one day we'll meet!

From Bermuda Triangle

x~x~x

Dear Bermuda Triangle,

Mae'n iawn! That's a shame, it's the same with me… or was until I made a point at one of the World Meetings and have been on the guest list ever since. Let's just say I made my voice heard, for better and for worse. *laughs*

Dewi and I love fish too! Although we do like other food, namely hearty Welsh dishes. I love Cawl, and we eat it with lots of lamb and leeks!

I hope that one day we can meet, and hopefully I won't get lost. *laughs*

From Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n iawn! = It's okay!


	66. Isle of Anglesey 7

Mam,

I made sure to thank them properly for having me over Mam, and I gave them some daffodils as a gift as well because that's polite. They're the daffodils that grow near my house, I picked them myself!

Yep Yep! Oh nid ydynt yn crio mam! I'm almost ready to go! In fact I'll probably arrive not long after this letter reaches you!

Kya! We have to tell everyone!

Gyda chariad

Idris

Anglesey

x~x~x

Idris,

I am so proud of you! Now if only your brodyr a chwiorydd would learn from your example. Daffodils are important to us, aren't they? I sure do hope that they know how much we appreciate them for their kindness.

Peidiwch â phoeni! They were tears of joy.

In that case I'd better make sure this letter reaches you just before you leave, I have the spare keys for the front door in this letter! I will be out getting some cookies for us to have after our food. Just let yourself in and I won't be long. *smiles*

We definitely will!

Gyda chariad

Rhiannon

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mam = Mum  
nid ydynt yn crio mam! = Don't cry mum!  
Gyda chariad = With love  
brodyr a chwiorydd = brothers and sisters  
Peidiwch â phoeni! = Don't worry!


	67. Scotland 12

Ecosse pour le plus vaniteux du Pays de Galles,

Good, good. Keep me well informed. It's just in time you switched to those two clowns.

Ireland is exhausted. You think you're upset at France? Ireland is upset with the both of us. Mostly you. He got a little tipsy yesterday at our weekly Poker Friday, and he began, in a very France-esque fashion, blubbering about how his family was mistreating him, and how I was always a "real *****". He then started talking about how he thought "Whaelsh" loved him but that she turned out to be no less cruel than me.

I don't know how much of that was his real feeling, what with his not being of totally sound mind, but you should probably apologise and send a gift basket and card apologising for being a bad sister.

x~x~x

Pays de Galles à l'Ecosse stupide,

Why the French? *glares* Yes, I definitely will. It is, right brawd? My plan will be put into action soon after you receive this letter, so make sure you're at the World Meeting room at 1 o'clock! *smirk*

Oh no, I didn't know we had affected him that badly! I'll have to apologise to Iwerddon when I see him next.

You should apologise too, hypocrite! It's your fault I'm a prankster again! Although I do thank you for it, that isn't the point! I'm not a drwg chwaer!

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
drwg chwaer! = bad sister!


	68. INTERLUDE 4

"Come on, come on… you're bloody late Lloegr!" Wales tapped her feet on the floor continuously as she sat at her chair staring at her watch, looking up at the door occasionally.

She was in the World Meeting room, waiting to execute her plan. France was going to pay for all that he had done, and England was supposed to be there helping. Scotland would soon show up and watch from afar, soon to jump in if they needed extra help. Seychelles knew of the plan and so did Ireland, so everything would turn out superb… or so Wales thought it would.

"Let's just hope none of the other nations screw this up…"

Just as she was about to call them on her phone, the door opened to reveal England holding both of their spell books in his arms. Wales glared at him but he rolled his eyes.

"I know, don't bother with the 'you're late' speech. I showed up and that is all that matters, correct?"

Sarcasm dripped off of every word and Wales had the sudden urge to slap him in the face. She decided that, no, she would not do that and just save the anger for France.

"Whatever, brawd, let's just get on with this. First of all, you need to hide in the closet at the back until I signal for you to come out, okay? The signal will probably be Dewi nuzzling his head against my neck, so watch out for it."

"You do realise you almost insinuated that I was gay?" England narrowed his eyes at her when she began laughing.

Wales brushed the issue away with her hand, quickly shooing him into the closet as the others arrived. There wasn't an official meeting today, only certain countries were invited. The guest list consisted of France, Scotland, Ireland, Seychelles, Prussia, Spain, Germany, Hungary, Italy, America, England and herself.

"Yo dudette, how's it going?" America beamed as he walked through the door followed by the others.

Seychelles and Ireland both winked at Wales and she couldn't help giggle to herself.

"It's going well, diolch. How about you all take a seat?"

Hungary eyed the three plotting nations and soon realised what was going on. She had vague recollections of Wales telling her about a revenge plot and she figured that it was going to happen today. She despised the French pervert and smiled widely as she took her seat next to Wales.

"So I all gathered you here today because we need to discuss the problems in Europe and so forth," Wales started receiving groans from everyone in the room, "I haven't finished yet. I wanted to say that while our leaders are worrying and fighting about it, how about we continue in a civilised manner? Maybe we could even become closer personally?"

At this point France had perked up and smirked at her. He was playing into her hands, and the sad thing was he didn't even realise it.

Prussia and Spain began laughing and nudging him, to which he got up and made his way over to her. Wales herself got up from her seat and met him half way, placing her hand on his arm gently in a seductive manner.

Seychelles had to keep herself from laughing out loud, lest they be figured out. Ireland made it his priority to get everyone's attention while the exchange between them was taking place.

Wales zoned everything out and focused on the Frenchman in front of her, "Ffrainc, I now feel bad for refusing your offers. You really make me think about what we could do if we weren't attached to our politics so much."

She stroked his cheek with her left hand and whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't mind taking a tour of the Eifel Tower…"

France chuckled and put his arms around her waist, leading her towards the closet, "Oh my, mon cher, you do know how to tease a man. I shall give you the full French treatment."

Dewi flew into the room through the huge windows and nuzzled his head against Wales's neck, making her smile.

England chuckled quietly as he finished off his part of the spell. All that was needed now was for his sister to go through with hers and it would work.

As France opened the door, England jumped out and pinned him to the floor. All eyes darted towards them and all the countries involved laughed uncontrollably.

"Do it now, Wales!" he shouted and she grabbed her spell book.

"Hoheo Taralna Rondero Tarel. Take that you pervert!" she shouted as loud as she could.

France was pulled up into the air by his underwear that went over his head. He was floating and started to glow green.

"MON DIEU! What is this?" he cried dramatically.

Seychelles high-fived Wales as she and Ireland made their way over to her, joined by Scotland and Hungary. They stared up at France and began whispering to each other.

England brushed himself off as he got up from the floor, making sure that he still looked presentable. He wanted to look his best while this was going on… too bad Wales had something else planned for him.

The Welsh nation already had a candle in her hand to cast her curse over the two of them and nodded at her brothers and Seychelles before she carried it through. England was lifted into the air and joined France in his panicked struggle.

"What is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation, Wales!" he shouted as he kicked his legs.

America, Spain and Prussia began laughing again. Italy looked on confused as Germany sighed in annoyance.

"Darmasto Aspecti martain!"

France now appeared as a dirty homeless wreck and England had a high pitched voice. France had been cursed so that no woman, even if his look faded, would ever want to have the 'French treatment' by him for a whole three months. This wouldn't seem long to a normal person, but for France it seemed like an eternity. England on the other hand, would not be able to use magic for the same amount of time or be able to see his magical creatures.

"Say goodbye to 'amour' Ffrainc, and say goodbye to your special friends and magic Lloegr!" Wales laughed and fell to the floor.

The two levitating nations were dropped with such a force that they almost broke their backs. The pain of the wedgies they had received would remain for weeks.

"That was brilliant!" Scotland smirked as he patted Wales on the back.

America, who now realised what had happened, burst out laughing in that obnoxious way of his and slammed his hands on the desk.

"This was the best World Meeting ever held!"

Too bad that England and France wouldn't see it that way for quite a while…

* * *

Translations:  
Lloegr = England  
brawd = brother  
diolch = thanks  
Ffrainc = France

**Mwahahaha, take that France! X3**

**And that was another interlude brought to you by me! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! :P**

**P.S. Cookies for anyone who can guess where that first chant Wales does is from! ;D**


	69. Hytrigon 5

The last male that tried to take advantage of her isn't with us anymore, needless to say.

If she did the same thing to France...

...Well, if she did that, Paris would be a pile of smoking ruins. Let's put it that way.

*a three-headed mole-like Pokémon pops out of the ground next to him* That reminds me... Say hello to Dugtrio. When I told him about you, he thought you'd like to know there's at least one species of Pokémon with a Welsh number in their name naturally. Oddly enough, there are at least three Pokémon with the same number in their names... all in different languages... DugTRIo, myself and MolTRES.

All I know is that you'll never see a Pokémon created by Japan with the number four in their name... IN ANY LANGUAGE. Japan says it's because the English number four sounds so much like the Japanese word for death.

His Burger-ness, on the other hand... He might use that against Japan.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Good for her, but that is a little scary…

I'd like to see that, Ffrainc deserves it! *laughs*

Hello Dugtrio! *waves* Oh, you're right! Dyna anhygoel!

That's not very good, I feel sorry for Siapan now…

'His Burger-ness' had better not, or he'll have to deal with me. *holds up ice cold leek*

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Ffrainc = France  
Dyna anhygoel! = That's amazing!  
Siapan = Japan

**A/N: *throws cookies at yugiohfanatic7770* You got it right! :P**

**Oh dear, Wales studying with Alois Trancy would be an extremely freaking funny thing to see XD**


	70. Salamence Girl 7

I've noticed that you like leeks. However, a Pokémon also likes leeks: Farfetch'd. This Pokémon is also quite endangered. Keep this in mind the next time you gather leeks.

That reminds me. In the Region of Johto, Lapras likes to pop out every Friday, at the bottom of the Union Cave. Unfortunately, Lapras is also quite endangered (in Johto and Kanto, but not Unova or Sinnoh. In those two Regions, there is a stable population of Scotland's favourite seafaring Pokémon.)

And one more thing... *the camera pans down to a quite large canine Pokémon* This is Stoutland. Quite cute, huh? I've heard that Stoutland is based off of the Yorkshire Terrier, and thought that possibly you and your siblings would like to see them. *unbeknownst to SG, all the camera shows of Stoutland is its quite impressive moustache*

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Ydw i'n ei wneud! Oh no, I didn't know that. I didn't mean to bring any harm to Farfetch'd…

I shall have to get Scotland to come with me on a trip to see it then! Byddai'n fod yn hwyl!

He is definitely cute! They're based off of the Yorkshire Terrier? England and the others would love to see them! That moustache is adorable! *laughs*

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Ydw i'n ei wneud! = Yes I do!  
Byddai'n fod yn hwyl! = It would be fun!


	71. Wisconsin 7

Aunt Wales

Hehe yea I doubt that anyone could be Uncle is awful at holding his alcohol.

Yea that does sound like something that they would do they are some of the most pig headed people I've ever met.

Yea I'm known for being reliable and steady.

Yea she's normally like this it's been worse. Yea I know you're almost as much of a worry wart as Illinois.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

No they most definitely could not be. *laughs*

O leiaf ydych yn cytuno â mi! If anything like that ever happens they never listen to me. Maent yn wir yn dwp... *sigh*

I'm glad to hear it. Thank God we have one person in our families with a brain…

Tell her to calm it down a bit, okay? I don't worry that much! It's a good thing to look out for teulu. *huffs*

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
O leiaf ydych yn cytuno â mi! = At least you agree with me!  
Maent yn wir yn dwp… = They are really stupid…  
teulu = family


	72. Scotland 13

From a repentant brother to an in-denial sister,

Well done! France and England were thrashed, but good. They won't be showing their faces in public anytime soon. After your little presentation, I gave England a little encore in the form of an atomic wedgie. Crikey, he screams much, much louder than Ireland.

Speaking of whom, to he you oddly neglected to apologise. You were caught up in the moment, I suppose, but I did the little song and dance and now we're scheduled for a play-date at the finest bar in town. You'll need to do something similarly extravagant.

Not a "drwg chwaer"? I don't know, he seemed pretty hurt. I bet the only reason he came was he wanted to see England and France (France, whom he had accepted torture at the hands of to protect you) humiliated. Returning the favour was only step one.

P.S. I won't apologize for what you did. Me, of course, but not you.

x~x~x

From a truly sorry sister to an annoying brother,

Diolch! You did? DYNA WYCH! *laughs*So you're the one that influenced New Zealand and Australia to say "Crikey"! And here I thought I was the one that had most influence over Australia because of our history...

He is a big old babi.

I did, didn't I? *guilty look* I can't believe you would do that, but I guess you're full of surprises. I will definitely do something just as great!

I really feel horrible now… I know he protected me from France, but he said that it was all okay. Maybe he didn't say anything because he didn't want to spoil my fun… *sad look*

P.S. I didn't expect you to, I can do that myself thank you very much. Rydych yn dwp, brawd...

* * *

Translations:  
drwg chwaer = bad sister  
Diolch! = Thanks!  
DYNA WYCH! = THAT'S GREAT!  
babi = baby  
Rydych yn dwp, brawd = You're stupid, brother


	73. Isle of Anglesey 8

Mam,

I've got your letter! Just sending you this one ahead of me so you know I'm on my way kay? I'm bringing my cake along as well!

Hmm, I suppose it would be nice if they could be a bit more polite yes. That's why I normally play with Isle of Wight because she's nicer to me than they are. They understand and they said it was really sweet of me to bring them for them.

Alright, just making sure mam!

Diolch! I've got the keys and I'll go ahead and let myself in! I can't wait to see you! I love cookies!

Gyda chariad

Idris

Anglesey

x~x~x

Idris,

I am leaving this letter on the hallway table with a note so you can see it.

Make sure you put the cake in the cake box on the kitchen table to keep it safe and tasty.

Yes it would. I'm glad you get along with Isle of Wight; it brings a smile to mine and Lloegr's faces. Dyna hyfryd.

I can't wait to see you too! I told Dewi to stay and look after you while I'm out. You can play together if you want to, he absolutely adores you!

Gyda chariad

Rhiannon

Wales

P.S. If England comes round while I'm gone, don't let him in the cegin.

* * *

Translations:  
Mam = Mum  
Gyda chariad = With love  
Lloegr = England  
Dyna hyfryd = That's lovely  
cegin = kitchen

**A/N: Now it's time for the interlude with Anglesey~!**


	74. INTERLUDE 5

It was raining. That was the first thing Anglesey noticed when she got out of the car and made her way up to the steps of Wales's house. She was holding her heavy travelling bag, it was cold, and she was glad her 'mam' had given her the spare keys to use.

"In and turn… there!" she smiled as the door opened.

She quickly made her way inside and closed the door. She would have walked through to the living room, but remembered to lock it first.

"Mam always said to make sure the door was locked if I was alone. I hope she'll be proud of me when she gets back!"

She pulled her bag up onto the hallway table and picked up the note on the side. It was from her mum, giving her instructions on what she could and couldn't do.

"I will put the cake in the cake box right away, don't worry mam!" she rummaged through her bag and found the cake.

It smelt so good but she had to save it for when her mum came back. She walked into the kitchen and placed it in the box on the table. She grinned when she saw Dewi fly in through the window and petted him on the head when he sat on her shoulder.

"Sut wyt ti, Dewi?" he nuzzled his head against her neck lovingly and she giggled, "I'm fine, diolch! We have to make sure that Ewythr England doesn't come in here, kay? I'll need your help to keep him out!"

Dewi made what she thought was a laughing noise and flew out of the room. She followed after him and saw he was sat on the table in the living room. She walked over to him and saw he was sat next to a spell book. She picked it up and began reading through it.

"Is this mam's book? I want to be able to use magic like her one day. Huh, what does this mean?"

She saw that a few pages had notes written on them. On closer inspection, she saw that they said things like 'Not terrifying enough' and 'Perfect for France, but needs to be more painful'. She put the book down and shook her head, confused as to why her mum wanted to cause anyone pain.

"I don't know what he did, but is it that bad? What do you think, Dewi?"

All he did was snort and fly around her. She sighed and decided to watch TV while she waited for Wales to return. Fortunately for her, she stumbled across a channel showing the old children's show Ivor the Engine.

"Aw, I love this show! I wish mam was here to watch it with me. At least I have you, right Dewi?"

Dewi made his way onto her lap and she giggled as she stroked his back. He was scaly, but it was a nice type of scaly.

She sat there like that until the episode ended and the front door opened. She shot up from her seat and ran into the hallway thinking it was Wales, but was wrong and bumped into England.

"Slow down there, love! We don't want an accident, do we?" he smiled at her and patted her on the end.

"Ewythr England!" she beamed and hugged him around his legs.

He chuckled and lifted her up into his arms, "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Mam gave me the spare key, and I'm here visiting her. I brought cake I made for all of us to have!"

England chuckled and ruffled her hair. He wished that his children were still that young and not a pain. He envied Wales as her children were much calmer, even when they were causing trouble.

With Anglesey in his arms, he went to walk into the kitchen but she shouted 'NO' and put her arms up in an X shape.

"Mam said I wasn't allowed to let you in here if you showed up!" she smiled.

England smiled back at her, even if he realised the meaning behind that. Wales still didn't trust him after the last accident he caused in her kitchen. All he did was leave the stove on a little more than intended and yet whatever food was in there at the time exploded, leaving the stove in a state where it could no longer be used. He even went out of his way to pay for an expensive replacement, promising it wouldn't happen again, but Wales would have none of it.

"How many times do I have to say sorry? Well, if she told you then I suppose I have to listen…" he sighed but still found it a bit funny himself.

The front door opened again and this time it was Wales herself. Anglesey wriggled her way out of England's arms and jumped into hers. Wales, a little caught off guard, had to juggle the bags she was carrying as well as Anglesey.

"Here, let me take those for you." England laughed and took the bags out of her hands.

"Thanks for that, Lloegr. Now then Idris, tell me all about your dinner with the Prince and Princess!"

Anglesey cheered and began talking very fast as she joined Wales on the sofa in the living room. England watched them from the doorway and couldn't help but feel nostalgic as it reminded him of their own childhood. When his older siblings weren't playing pranks on him they would sit him down and tell stories, then he would tell them his own. Wales had always been the best at telling stories and had always been able to cheer him up whenever he had been upset about something.

"Ewythr England!" Anglesey called, snapping him out of his daydream, "Do you want some of my cake? Then we can have the cookies mam bought us!"

He laughed and sat next to them. He ruffled Anglesey's hair again and looked to Wales. There was a faint tint of pink on her cheeks and she looked down at the floor.

"Is something bothering you, Rhiannon?"

She quickly looked up and smiled, "Of course not, Arthur! I'm just feeling a little nostalgic. Also, we'll have to have that cake I promised Idris next time as my first go at it didn't go according to plan."

Even if she was the best at cooking in her family, it didn't mean she never made a mistake. She felt really bad after she had promised her they could have it today, but as Anglesey hugged her with 'It's alright mam, I love you anyway!' she couldn't help but feel at peace.

"Now only if the other members of our family could be this calm. It would make things so much easier." England sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he realised his house would be a tip when he got back home.

Wales smiled and nudged his arm, "Rydw i'n cytuno, brawd, rydw i'n cytuno…"

* * *

Translations:  
Mam = mum  
Sut wyt ti, Dewi? = How are you, Dewi?  
diolch! = thanks!  
Ewythr = Uncle  
Lloegr = England  
brawd = brother  
Rydw i'n cytuno, brawd, rydw i'n cytuno… = I agree, brother, I agree…

**And there we have it! Another interlude by me! :)**

**I hope I got Anglesey right, and I hope you all enjoyed it! :D**

**Also, assume that this is a long time after the other interlude with the prank on England and France. Otherwise they would have said something about his voice being ridiculously high pitched XD**


	75. Scotland 14

From Scotland,

Read carefully.

I took Ireland for a night on the town, intentions I mentioned previously. It started out fine; I was ready to present my sincere apologies and promise forevermore to be a more caring brother. However, it was a grievous error to start the whole thing out with whiskey.

We both got a little intoxicated and that's where things got weird. I was about to go through the motions, and he began blubbering again. Blubbering, weeping, bawling. Let me tell you, when he starts crying, you'll say anything, anything, to make him stop. At that point, I began blubbering too, and we looked like a couple of saps. I remember telling him:

1. He was always so much better looking than me, prompting my pranks.

2. He got all the attention from girls, prompting my pranks.

3. He was much nicer than me and could have beaten me up if he wanted to but since he was a much better brother than me, he didn't.

None of this is true, of course, but he was making such a scene that I would have told him that I caused the Great Fire of London. So after all that, we had a nice brotherly hug. It was a lovely moment and all. In my drunken stupor, I even planted a kiss on his forehead. Then it turned out Hungary was filming the whole thing. Even the little kiss at the end. She emitted a high pitched squeal and shot straight out in the city, where I quickly lost her.

What I've been building up to is YOU'VE GOT TO TALK TO HER AND GET THAT TAPE. After retrieval, you must burn it. You will then burn this letter. Failure to comply will result in drastic measures being taken.

x~x~x

From Wales,

I am, don't worry! *rolls eyes*

You started the whole thing with whiskey? Are you serious, brawd? Am I the only one in our teulu that can handle alcohol sensibly? Rydych chi gyd dwp...

To number one I say that you're not that bad looking yourself. To number two… unfortunately that holds some truth to it. Although recently the number of girls interested in you have doubled, but I can't imagine why…

I agree with number three, except the beating up part as you will always be one of the strongest… along with me of course! *smiles*

…Now I know why you said read carefully. I feel stupid writing all that, and now I've gone and made your head bigger. *sigh* Don't ever tell him that!

Hungary was there…? I have nothing to say to that except it must have sucked to be you. Ugh, I blame America and viral videos for that term but it suited the situation well.

WHAT? You want me to burn it? Come on, Yr Alban, at least let me look at it myself first!

I will not be burning this letter! It is going into a file, out of harm's way, with all my other letters I have received. Before you go declaring your 'drastic measures' on me, it is protected by magic. Remember, I have the best magic in our whole family. Ei fod yn ddiogel.

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
teulu = family  
Rydych chi gyd dwp... = You are all stupid…  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Ei fod yn ddiogel = It is safe


	76. Salamence Girl 8

*giggles* That was good, Wales... although I feel bad for England. He's such a GENTLEMAN! ...Ok... to those he's not related to, he's a gentleman. By the way... If you want proof that all men are perverts, even England, then put him in the same room as Ukraine when she's crying. If she hugs him, he'll blush so hard that his face ends up redder than Charizard's scales!

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Diolch yn fawr! I did too, but it's his own damn fault for being a challenging target as I like a challenge. He is a gentleman, well, when he can be…

You don't even need to prove it, I know! I caught him reading R-18 material he got from Japan. I know I can't say much as I like yaoi, but come on! Mae'n wirion…

I don't want to put him in the same room as Ukraine! *pout* I can suddenly feel my blood boiling…

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr! = Thank you!  
Mae'n wirion = It's ridiculous

**To answer what you said in the beginning of your review/letter:**

**Due to the curse, yes, but normally he would be able to see them. The curse has been lifted, since Interlude 5, so he's okay now :P**

**Also I do agree that France would be a good lover, but too bad he's so goddamn perverted! XD**


	77. Salamence Girl 9

Even Japan knows that. In fact, Lillipup (which eventually evolves into Stoutland) is called "Yorterrie" by Japan, and Stoutland is called "Muttstache" by Japan.

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Wow, now I feel dwp…

Bod yn anhygoel! Those names really do suit them, especially the second. Japan is brilliant! *laughs*

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
dwp = stupid  
Bod yn anhygoel! = That is amazing!


	78. Wisconsin 8

Aunt Wales

Yea it's usually amusing when Uncle gets drunk.

True they aren't the most intelligent people in the word but they do have their moments of intelligence.

Yea thank god I dread what it would be like if we were all that crazy.

Trust me I usually tell her to chill out but it rarely helps at all. Yea you're a bit more mellow. Yea that's true it is a good thing to look out for family.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Especially when he can't remember what he's done, then there are numerous chances of blackmail! *smirk*

Mae hynny'n wir. Too bad it's not that often, especially when competitions are involved.

I don't even want to think about it! I am fine with being sane… well, as sane as you can be with families like ours. *laughs*

That's a shame; maybe I should have a word with her. No ice cold leak this time though, I save that for special cases. Diolch yn fawr! If any of us feel alone, we've got the others to show that we're not. Teulu yn beth gwych.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n wir = That's true  
Diolch yn fawr! = Thank you!  
Teulu yn beth gwych = Family is a great thing


	79. Scotland 15

My dear, my very dear, Wales, my poppet, my pigsnie...

Get. The. Tape. And. Hand. It. Over.

If you get on your hands and knees and beg, you may look at a still frame for a bit. You however understand the international mockery that will be directed towards the United Kingdom and Republic of Ireland if this becomes public, no? And you are aware you are PART of the United Kingdom? If you don't get the tape, I will:

A: Take Ireland for another drunken night out and attempt to pry out any secrets he may have about you.

B: Give France detailed information regarding your life, hobbies, daily routines, measurements, secretes derived from above, etc.

C: Ask Hungary nicely.

D: If above actions fail, I will storm Hungary's house and take the video through unnecessarily violent force, but not before explaining what you could have done to avoid the destruction of her home.

I've also explained to Ireland what's going on. I'm not entirely certain your dilly-dallying will improve your already weak standing with him.

P.S. You don't think I'm bad looking? Thanks sis! I needed that boost.

x~x~x

My dear, very desperate, laughable, Scotland, my brother…

Fine. I. Will. Damn. It.

Get on my hands and knees and beg? HA! Although I probably will. Damn my yaoi obsessive instincts… *mumbles* Alla i edrych arno? *puppy dog eyes*

Oh like it would do that much, you overreact brawd. *sigh* But fine, because I don't want to be the one everyone blames!

A: Please, I'm BEGGING YOU, don't do that! I just gave it away that I have a secret, didn't I? Cachu…

B: Again, please DO NOT do that! I don't need Ffrainc knowing stuff about me that he can only guess at! I would have to hide down in the basement for a century…

C: Well, why don't you try it then?

D: Like you could do that with her frying pan being brought down on your head.

You have? Uh oh… It probably won't will it?

P.S. Forget I ever said it!

* * *

Translations:  
Alla i edrych arno? = Can I look at it?  
brawd = brother  
Cachu… = Shit…  
Ffrainc = France


	80. Salamence Girl 10

Magic can always fix the issue of France being a pervert, you know.

I wouldn't trust any male to be in the same room as Ukraine... Not even her younger brother Russia.

...He might hook up with her just to spite Belarus.

...In fact, I don't know why he hasn't tried that yet...

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Wow, I never even thought of that before! Thinking about it though, I can't help but feel sad. He's always been like that and it would be strange for him to change all of a sudden. Wyt ti'n cytuno?

I definitely wouldn't, even though it makes me depressed knowing that… especially Russia.

I don't think he would, if he knows what's good for him.

I think it's because he knows he'd have to deal with her wrath. Gall fod yn frawychus...

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Wyt ti'n cytuno? = Do you agree?  
Gall fod yn frawychus = It can be scary


	81. Hytrigon 6

*flies over and hands you a copy of said tape* Hungary wasn't the only one who saw that. *winks at both you and Dewi, then wingwaves [draconic high-five] at him*

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

O diar! Whatever shall I do with it? I think I'll keep it! *laughs*

Don't tell Yr Alban, okay? *smirk*

Dewi seems to like you! He's all excited now he's got another dragon friend. Diolch yn fawr!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
O diar! = Oh dear!  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Diolch yn fawr! = Thank you!


	82. Wisconsin 9

Aunt Wales

Hehe yea that's true I have a few tapes of him singing various show tunes in his underwear.

I don't know what it is about competition but it brings out most guys inner idiot.

Yea it would be pure chaos. Yes it's not possible to be fully sane with our family.

I think that would be a good idea perhaps you could invite her over then talk to her. Sounds like me and my frozen peas it doesn't sound like much but it hurts. Yea you always have family no matter what happens.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

What, really? Could I have a copy? That is, for blackmailing purposes only… *blushes*

Ydy mae'n ei wneud. Eurovision this year was especially filled with idiotic moments. Even with the Euro 2012 Football Cup they are still showing how stupid they are. Mae'n chwerthinllyd. *sigh*

Pure chaos is something I wish to avoid. Unfortunately that statement is true.

Efallai fy dylai. It certainly hurts, doesn't it? We should team up next time anyone tries something on us. *laughs*

Yes you do, and that is why we can always get through the hard times no matter what.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Ydy mae'n ei wneud = Yes it does  
Mae'n chwerthinllyd. = It's ridiculous.  
Efallai fy dylai. = Maybe I should.


	83. Scotland 16

Ah ha ha ha,

Thanks again sis! I'll be sure to explain the merry situation to all. You can come over and look at the frame for a moment or so, before that's gone too. Ireland will be especially happy to hear the news. He does love you dearly, you know. It's just that I'm not sure he thinks you love him back.

You know, I was just looking over my comprehensive list of pranks, (7668 over the years against Eire) and reading through fifty pages near the middle (70 pranks in all) indicates roughly a third of them were done because he intercepted my plans against you.

In fact, I remember England mentioning a while ago that sometimes he'd blame Eire for things you did. He doesn't like to talk about his mistakes, but I'll be sure to loosen him up and get the juicy tidbits about that.

P.S. I just re-learned that I was going to test my first hanging melvin on you, but Ireland convinced me (after futilely trying to stop me) that it would hurt more on him.

x~x~x

Scotland,

Yes, you do that. *rolls eyes* I can? Diolch! I know. I do love him back though! I love all of you, you mean a lot to me. *smiles*

7668 were against Iwerddon? O diar, that's a lot! 70 of them were supposed to be for me? I really should bake him some cacen to say thank you.

Huh, what did I do? He doesn't, does he? I guess I'm like that… *mumbles* Never mind, forget I said anything. Please do, I want to know!

P.S. You wouldn't dare try it now. I swear you're mentally assaulting me here, and using Iwerddon to do it! You're mean, brawd…

* * *

Translations:  
Eire = Ireland  
Diolch! = Thanks!  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
O diar! = Oh dear!  
cacen = cake  
brawd = brother


	84. Scotland 17

Wales,

That's what you said before you cruelly humiliated him in front of his girl.

Your cakes are... perhaps not of sufficient standard to demonstrate the gravity of the situation. I'll get France to bake a French Silk Cake.

England's in the room right now. He's chuggin' away at some Schnapps. I'll have to take advantage of this.

P.S. Even if I am, that doesn't negate the fact that that really happened. Notice how you re-directed the attention back to yourself, even though Eire was physically assaulted for you.

x~x~x

Scotland,

Oh come on, it was Seychelles's idea too. Nid oedd dim ond fi! Like you haven't done it before…

Are you insinuating I'm bad at cooking? I'll have you know that my cooking is the best! Forget Ffrainc, I don't think he'd appreciate that after what Seychelles has had to put up with from the Bastard Ffrangeg.

You're with Lloegr right now? How in the hell he can get so drunk off Schnapps, I'll never know… Tell me what happens after, okay?

P.S. I do know that it really happened, diolch. What? But it's true, you are mentally assaulting me! Fine, I'll end this with something on Iwerddon. I envy him, I really do. He has dealt with pain much better than I have, even if it has been physical pain while mine is mental pain. I won't tell you what that means, just that Iwerddon is someone we should all learn from.

* * *

Translations:  
Eire = Ireland  
Nid oedd dim ond fi! = It was not just me!  
Ffrainc = France  
Bastard Ffrangeg = French bastard  
Lloegr = England  
diolch = thanks  
Iwerddon = Ireland


	85. Ireland 14

You know I love you, deirfiúr. Scotland has shown me a recent correspondence between the two of you, don't believe him. It's true that after I get a little woozy I start to feel sorry for myself, but I wouldn't have gone through four-hundred and three melvins, according to Scotland's figures, if I didn't have any brotherly love for you.

So you don't need to bake a cake or go through some elaborate "song and dance". I know you love me, and that you're happy, and that's all I want from you. It'd be a travesty if you were hurt in any way. I didn't care about the video; you should have been able to enjoy it to your heart's content.

I only kept up with the self-pitying to get Scotland to lay off, but an hour long hanging wedgie with him pulling my legs down would be preferable to you thinking I was disappointed in you. Did you think a prank from you was something I couldn't deal with? And you don't have to worry about something England did a long time ago. That P.S. at the end of your latest letter to Scotland was the nicest thing anyone ever said about me.

Just don't tell Scotland about this letter, or he might test out his new Triple Edinburgh wedgie on me. Bydd yn ein gyfrinach fawr.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

I love you too, brawd. Are you sure? I always feel bad, you've done everything for me, and it feels like I've done nothing in return.

I could still make you some cacen if you wanted, then we could spend some peaceful time together. Without any pranks, of course. *smiles* I'm afraid it's too late for that, but I've been hurt by my own fault. Peidiwch â phoeni. I don't care about the video, but you've definitely cheered me up. *laughs*

I would rather you not have to go through that. Rwy'n falch. If you're sure, then I'll let it go.

I meant it, Iwerddon, I really did. Chi yw'r gorau.

I won't don't worry. Diolch yn fawr.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
deirfiúr = sister  
Bydd yn ein gyfrinach fawr = It will be our little secret  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
brawd = brother  
cacen = cake  
Peidiwch â phoeni = Don't worry  
Rwy'n falch. = I'm glad.  
Chi yw'r gorau = You are the best  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
Cymru = Wales

**Ireland is the best brother anyone could ever ask for.**

**I actually wrote the next one before this, but it didn't make sense if I left it like that. That is why this letter comes before the next one :P**


	86. Scotland 18

Oh dear,

First of all, he can't hold his liquor, the twat. He could get drunk off of orange juice. For two, we can get an Italian cake if you don't like French cakes.

Well, fortunately, he was calm drunk, not hysterical drunk. He talked about a time, a bit after the American Revolutionary War, when you broke some wand of his while playing around with it. Accidentally of course, but after that affair with America he was in no forgiving mood.

He suspected you and got all red hot angry. Well, Eire saw you sobbing uncontrollably when England threatened to take away your magic and prevent you from seeing Dewi again (and you were a wreck, glad you've grown up since) and "confessed" to the crime.

Well, dear brother Eire was given the switch for your clumsiness. Quite harshly, judging from England's guilty sobbing right now. Sorry this time I'm forgoing the traditional pen and paper, but e-mail lets me communicate this to you in real time.

England later figured out the truth, but by that point his anger had sated. I wondered back then why you weren't ever punished.

P.S. Still envious?

x~x~x

Oh no,

I know that! That's why he got so drunk once, he ended up burning all the daffodils in my garden. I bet he could. Mae'n wirion. It's not that I don't like French cakes, it's just earlier France came round again with nothing but a rose hiding his 'vital regions'. This time he was drunk and told me he was sorry, to which I told him I accepted the apology and closed the door on him.

Diolch i Dduw am hynny! I did that after the American Revolutionary War? *guilty look* I… didn't mean to. Back then, he was still so horrible to us. It hurts just thinking about it.

I know… I saw the look in his eyes. Roedd yn frawychus. During that time I had tried consoling him, but when I accidently broke his wand it made him even more emotional. He was even more upset and furious. I… I… *starts crying*

O diar… I never knew. Is he still crying? Tell him I… no, never mind. Just tell him I'm sorry and was only trying to help, albeit it didn't work, but that Iwerddon does not regret any decision he ever made. Sometimes though, I wish he did…

I wonder too…could you ask him for me? Tell him that he can answer honestly.

P.S. Not envious, just mad at myself. Rydw i mor dwp. I say I'm grateful for everything anyone has ever done for me, but its time I paid the price. Maybe I should start by admitting my most kept secret…

* * *

Translations:  
Eire = Ireland  
Mae'n wirion = It's ridiculous  
Diolch i Dduw am hynny! = Thank God for that!  
Roedd yn frawychus = It was scary  
O diar = Oh dear  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Rydw i mor dwp = I'm so stupid

**Oh my, oh my, I'm getting all excited now! XP**

**I seriously want someone to write in as England now, even if it is someone that is writing another person already XD**


	87. Ireland 15

You're the world's best sister, that's all I could ever need.

A little time together would be wonderful. If you've been hurt, you should tell me how. You know I want to help.

You don't realise what that means to me. If it gives you a good example for coping with your own problems, the pain is nothing.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Rydw i mor hapus. *smiles*

I'm glad you think so. It's nothing, just something Yr Alban brought up making me think too much. Sometimes I wish I was as oblivious to certain things like America and Italy. *laughs*

I can't thank you enough, brawd.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Rydw i more hapus = I'm so happy  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
brawd = brother  
Cymru = Wales


	88. Scotland 19

Forget England. He doesn't want to talk about it and he's pretty pissed that I drunkened that out of him.

Why would you want him to regret it? You avoided a potentially vicious punishment and Ireland is juuuuuuust peachy with taking abuse. Or so he says.

P.S. Oes, ydych chi. What secret would that be?

x~x~x

Os byddwch yn dweud hynny. That is understandable.

It seems all the more worse if he's okay with it, like it was no big deal, but it is to me. Peidiwch â fy atgoffa. I talked to him, and we've come to an understanding. He's alright.

P.S. You weren't supposed to agree with me! Honestly, brawd. *rolls eyes* I don't think I should tell you now. It seems I don't need to. *smirk*

* * *

Translations:  
Oes, ydych chi = Yes, you are  
Os byddwch yn dweud hynny = If you say so  
Peidiwch â fy atgoffa = Don't remind me  
brawd = brother


	89. England 1

Wales,

Scotland has made it perfectly clear that you would like some information about that bit of unpleasantness.

What happened was I was in a state of irrational anger after America left. I found my wand destroyed and assumed you were the culprit. Ireland came forth and said he was responsible, so I punished him with a switch. I went overboard with fifty, particularly brutal licks. Eventually my anger cooled and I got a replacement wand. I was able to use magic to find out that the only person who touched my broken wand other than me was you.

Ireland begged, begged me to not do anything to you, and since mine was a cooler head, I agreed. I'm still sorry for how I treated you two. You're part of the Kingdom of England and Scotland was my nominal equal. Ireland of course got the worst of it, but everyone got treated like that to an extent.

Still, you and Scotland are still here and Ireland is cordial, so I must've not screwed the pooch too hard.

- England

x~x~x

England,

Brawd! I, uh, yes… I'm sorry.

I know as I was the one who first saw you when America left. You were in pieces. Mae'n pained i mi eich gweld fel 'na...

You were right to assume that, Lloegr. You always did know when something was wrong when it came to me. I wish he hadn't, but Iwerddon is too nice for his own good. I've talked to him about it; he says that its fine, but I still feel guilty at times.

Fi yw'r un a ddylai fod yn ddrwg!

I admit that seeing you turn, from such a small and innocent child, into someone as intimidating as that came as a big shock for us. You're a different person now, better, and that is all we could have ever asked for.

Of course not, because at the end of the day we are still family. While we all hated you at the start of the Empire, we would never have been able to hold onto that hatred forever. I'm glad I didn't, and I know Yr Alban and Iwerddon feel the same. Remember that if you ever feel alone, you've got us to prove you wrong. *smiles*

Even though it was a touchy subject to start with, I'm very pleased that you sent me a letter. I've been waiting for you to get off your Saesneg casgen and finally write me one! *laughs*

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Brawd = Brother  
Mae'n pained i mi eich gweld fel 'na... = It pained me to see you like that…  
Lloegr = England  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Fi yw'r un a ddylai fod yn ddrwg! = I'm the one who should be sorry!  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Saesneg casgen = English butt

**Thank you, SO MUCH, to yugiohfanatic7770 for writing in as England as well!**

**I didn't expect anyone to actually listen to that XD**


	90. Seychelles 5

I saw the letters you sent me. You have the best brother ever! I wish I had a brother like Ireland! SO caring and heroic and sweet and handsome... I guess I'll have to settle for dating him.

You're making me feel bad about pranking him. But... you're right that he looks so cute when he's laughing. He sounds so adorable, too. Maybe he enjoys tickling? That would explain his perpetual lack of footwear.

It makes me feel bad, but I also enjoy the painful noises he makes when I give him wedgies. In an Irish accent it's just wonderful. "Ah ah ahhh!" Scotland has turned me into a sociopath. I wish I could focus all my energies into those back rubs that he loves so much, but now I'm in the mood to give him a *reading from a Scottish textbook* quadruple-decker power wedgie. I can never remember offhand how to do that one.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

I know I do! Aha, I guess you'll have to. *smiles*

Don't feel bad! He does, doesn't he? Iawn 'n giwt! That actually makes sense, now that I think about it. *nods*

Nid wyf am sylwadau ar hynny. Don't worry, he's turned me too. *sigh* A back rub sounds nice, and I definitely need one right now. I've been stressed out recently and need to relax. You're reading from a Scottish textbook? O diar, Yr Alban really has tainted us. I can't either, maybe we should work on it together…

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Iawn 'n giwt! = Very cute!  
Nid wyf am sylwadau ar hynny. = I won't comment on that.  
O diar = Oh dear  
Yr Alban = Scotland

**You know what this letter means right? We've reached 90 already! :D**

**Thank you so much everyone for sticking with me this far, you're all brilliant! :)**


	91. Isle of Anglesey 9

Mam,

Diolch for letting me come stay with you! It was nice to see Ewythr England as well! And I'd forgotten how cute Dewi was kyaha! Don't worry about the cake mam; I'm sure the next one you bake will be absolutely perfect! Would you like me to help you make it next time?

I told the Prince and Princess about my visit to you and Ewythr England and they say a big hello and hope you're both well!

Oh and guess what! I've come back and my guardian told me that the beach has been cleaned so no more icky jellyfish yay!

Gyda chariad

Idris

Anglesey

x~x~x

Idris,

Rydych yn croeso! He was happy to see you too, as was I. He is cute, right? *laughs* If you're sure, I just feel bad after promising. Ie, byddai hynny'n hwyl!

That's very nice of them; make sure to tell them the same from us!

Mae hynny'n wych! I was getting worried. No more icky jellyfish! *smiles*

Gyda chariad

Rhiannon

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mam = Mum  
Diolch = Thanks  
Ewythr = Uncle  
Gyda chariad = With love  
Rydych yn croeso! = You are welcome!  
Ie, byddai hynny'n hwyl! = Yes, that would be fun!  
Mae hynny'n wych! = That's great!


	92. INTERLUDE 6

Anglesey sat on the seaside watching the waves gently lap around her ankles, making her feet slowly sink into the sand. She often came here to think, this was her own special part of the beach she'd found one time by exploring. It was her thinking spot and Anglesey was thinking hard.

"I need to get a present for the Prince and Princess to thank them for arranging all this, but what to get them?" She pondered.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of someone calling her name.

"Idris! Ble wyt ti? It's time we were heading to London!"

Anglesey stood up and hurriedly made her way back up to the top of the beach. "Mam! Dw i'n dod!" she called out to let Wales know she was on her way.

Because tonight was going to be very special, Anglesey remembered. She'd asked the Prince and Princess who lived near to her if she and Wales could sing on the roof of Buckingham Palace like the bands did at the Jubilee concert. Amazingly they had said yes right away and had made all the preparations for her.

When she arrived at the top of the beach Wales was waiting for her along with England and Anglesey's best friend/cousin Isle of Wight. They all gathered their things and made their way to the car so they could travel to London.

"Are you ready?" Wales asked Anglesey as they drove. Anglesey nodded excitedly; she'd picked the song she wanted to sing already. It was the song she'd heard being sung at the Jubilee concert by Madness called "Our House."

"I can't wait to watch you sing!" Isle of Wight grinned, patting her friend's knee supportively "All my siblings are coming up as well to watch!"

"A lot of your siblings will be there as well," Wales added from the front of the car "Looks like they all want to hear us sing haha!"

"Well, you do have a lovely voice sister" England remarked, trying to remember the route from Wales to London. He was hopeless with directions, a trait all of his children shared with him.

"Diolch" Wales said with a laugh "You've never said that before Lloegr!"

When they arrived outside Buckingham Palace a great crowd of children had gathered around the outside, almost blocking the way. The majority of them sharing their father's blonde hair, green eyes and ridiculously large eyebrows but it couldn't be helped. Isle of Wight and Anglesey leapt out of the car and followed England and Wales up the steps of the palace and onto the roof.

"Your audience awaits you!" England said as he left the roof to go and join the crowd.

The height of the roof and her sudden nervousness made Anglesey stop in her tracks, suddenly she wasn't so sure about whether she wanted to do this or not.

Wales saw Anglesey's nervousness. Carefully picked her up and smiled. "Don't be scared mêl you can do it! Let's give them the best performance ever shall we?"

Anglesey gave a small nod and the two stepped out onto the platform to the sound of cheers from everyone below and sang their hearts out. When they finished the song they could hear the thunder of applause and cheers from all the spectators. But one voice came loud and clear above the others.

"OHONHONHON I GOT IT ALL ON VIDEO! MAGNIFIQUE!"

"Ffrainc n annhymerus' eich lladd!" Wales yelled off of the roof of Buckingham Palace, but France was already out of sight.

Anglesey giggled, just wait until she told the Prince and Princess how exciting singing on-top of the roof of the palace was!

* * *

Translations:  
Ble wyt ti? = Where are you?  
Mam = Mum  
Dw i'n dod! = I'm coming!  
Diolch! = Thanks!  
Lloegr = England  
mêl = honey  
Ffrainc n annhymerus' eich lladd! = France I'll kill you!

**Thanks to the wonderful shadowraven45662 for this amazing interlude!**

**France at the end… that had me laughing like an idiot XD**


	93. Bermuda Triangle 3

Wales,

My sister Atlantis and I think you are awesomer than Prussia! Atlantis wants to know if you believe in Pokémon. She says she sees Finneon and Lumineon all the time. I do not believe her.

Bermuda Triangle

x~x~x

Bermuda Triangle,

Why thank you very much! Peidiwch â dweud wrtho wyf yn cytuno â chi. *laughs*

Atlantis, you say? Tell her I said hello. I do believe in Pokémon, although didn't in the beginning. I have even received letters off some. Mae'n anhygoel!

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Peidiwch â dweud wrtho wyf yn cytuno â chi = Don't tell him I agree with you  
Mae'n anhygoel! = It's amazing!


	94. Wisconsin 10

Aunt Wales

I've sent most of them that I've burned onto a DVD.

Yea I can imagine that. They really are ridiculous most of the time and about the dumbest things.

Yea sometimes it's hard to completely avoid the chaos. Yea but I don't really think there is such a thing as someone who is fully normal.

Hehe yea we should they wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late.

Yea they really do get you through when you need it. It's surprising how well we can work together when need be.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Diolch yn fawr! *blushes* I can just see all the blackmail opportunities! Let's just hope Yr Alban doesn't use them against me…

I'm just glad they're not like that during events where you have to behave. I can just picture how they would affect tennis, ballet, ballroom dancing and others like that. Byddai'n yn hunllef.

Rydw i'n cytuno. If there was then it would be a sign of the apocalypse. *laughs*

It would be so funny! I like being one step ahead of people, it's a good feeling. *smirk*

It surprises me sometimes. One minute we could be fighting, the next defending each other. I'm thankful it's like that though.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr! = Thank you!  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Byddai'n yn hunllef = It would be a nightmare  
Rydw I'n cytuno = I agree


	95. England 2

Wales,

I'm glad you were concerned about me, doubly so you've felt I've become better over time. It'd be terrible if there was still animosity, but you're as loyal as ever, and Scotland doesn't really want to leave. Ireland, I think, doesn't quite have the same regard, but that's mostly my fault. He certainly loves you, judging from his continuous attempts to become your whipping boy, but the effect of British misrule there still persists.

Still, most of the former empire is in the Commonwealth, and I enjoy better relations with the former colonies than any other nation. I suppose that I did better than anyone else, and we (usually) didn't leave behind a big mess. Again, unlike the others.

I'm glad you enjoyed my letters. If it keeps you entertained, I think I'll keep at them.

- England

x~x~x

England,

Of course I was concerned, brawd. You really have and I am proud of you. It would, and I'm glad there isn't. I… will always be loyal, you know that. *blushes*

He may put across that he does, but it's only his leaders that think that way. Iwerddon still cares, even though he isn't in the Union with us anymore. It wasn't your fault Lloegr, times change and tough decisions have to be made.

I know, and I am forever grateful to him. I'm still sorry for breaking your wand, even if you did get a replacement. I was only trying to help but stuffed things up. Roeddwn yn ddiwerth ar y pryd.

The Commonwealth is a pretty great thing, isn't it? You do, even when we are all competing in the rugby. I will always be better than you in that sport, as will Awstralia a Seland Newydd. *smirk*

We wouldn't be called 'Great' if you didn't. *smiles*

I do enjoy them. Croeso i chi wneud!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Lloegr = England  
Roeddwn yn ddiwerth ar y pryd = I was useless at the time  
Awstralia = Australia  
Seland Newydd = New Zealand  
Croeso i chi wneud! = Please do!


	96. Seychelles 6

P.S. (Pre-script) For the record, I don't enjoy tickling. I'm glad you two think it's cute, but I'm barefoot because of comfort. (End of Pre-script)

Don't worry; he got the quadruple-decker power wedgie for that. Right now I'm watching him trying to undo it.

C'mon Wales, don't lie. You know you loved his little terrified moans when we were ganging up on him.

Do you want a back rub later? You can come over later! We could prank your brother again if you want.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

If you say so, brawd. I can't stand being barefooted myself, but I suppose we all have our preferences.

You go Seychelles! *cheers*

Yr wyf yn cyfaddef wnes. I can't lie to you. *laughs*

That sounds absolutely wonderful! Unfortunately I think I'll be giving the prank a miss this time around. I feel that I at least owe him one day without being tortured for all that he has done for me.

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
Yr wyf yn cyfaddef wnes = I admit I did


	97. Salamence Girl 11

Strange, yes, but a good strange. America's quite the pervert himself, but he knows when not to be one. France doesn't.

What I mean by that is we'd still have a pervert, but one who can control himself.

...Now, if only Japan would stop putting Pokémon in tentacle porn. (DON'T ASK)

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

I suppose so. America's a pervert, really? Then again, I know his people can be. Ffrainc definitely doesn't. Mae e'n dwp.

Well that sounds much better! Too bad he doesn't know the mean of 'control'. *sigh*

Please don't talk about that. I had the misfortune of seeing one of those while I tried to look for yaoi… *shivers* That's the only thing I don't get about Siapan… tentacle porn is cas.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Ffrainc = France  
Mae e'n dwp = He is stupid  
Siapan = Japan  
cas = nasty


	98. Scotland 20

From the Most Benevolent and Magnanimous Scottish Nation to a Most Contemptible and Dastardly Villain,

I can tell by your recent camaraderie with Eire that you've worked out any potential issues with him. Since he's fine now, I'll be able to test out the new Triple Edinburgh wedgie on him. America was nice to offer me the Philippines (whom I have tested on in the past, to acceptable results), but I always enjoy time with my little brother.

England has also mentioned writing to you. Could you be a kind sister and let me view your correspondence with him?

Oh, one last thing. Kindly refrain from talking with the Bermuda Triangle. I don't trust her.

x~x~x

From the Most Accomplished and Admirable Welsh Nation to a Most Petty and Malicious Scoundrel,

Yes, we have, thank you for noticing. Iwerddon and I have never been as close, and it's all thanks to you. *smirk*

Wait, what? You never learn, Yr Alban. Rydych yn chwerthinllyd.

Yes, Lloegr has been writing to me. Why would you want to view them? Are you planning something unscrupulous, brawd? *narrows eyes* If you aren't, though I highly doubt it, then maybe…

Pam? She seems nice!

* * *

Translations:  
Eire = Ireland  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Rydych yn chwerthinllyd = You're ridiculous  
Lloegr = England  
brawd = brother  
Pam? = Why?

**I love the family banter with name calling between Scotland and Wales XD**


	99. England 3

Wales,

I'm happy you enjoy the letters. For me, it makes for a nice change from dealing with malcontents and derelicts at the world meeting.

Oh, Ireland is happier without the United Kingdom. Decisions that may very well have avoided secession would have included home rule and a more measured response to the Easter Rising. "Tough" decisions I feel only made things worse.

I'm certainly glad you're happier with me. You were never useless; everyone found you a joy to be around. When you think everyone else can't stand you, that's an invaluable trait in a sibling. You're really the only person I've taken for granted.

I was never that interested in sports. My only cultural duty is checking the spread of American television.

x~x~x

England,

Well, I'm glad to hear it then! *laughs* They're not that bad; however I can't say that Ffrainc and certain others fall into that category. Canada is kind, I think he's the only one who is ever calm at the meetings, but that could be because he is quiet anyway. Also, I apologise for the way I announced myself at one of those meetings. Maybe shouting how it was unfair that only you got to go was, well, not one of my best ideas. Having said that, our boss suddenly thought it was a great idea to let me go with you. Cefais sioc. I'm happy about it though, as I have something to use against Yr Alban every time we have a bit of harmless banter. *smiles*

I know he's happy; I just wanted you to know that none of us resent you. What's done is done, and it is history. I don't want to think about it, they were interned in my country during that time too.

Of course I'd be happy with you! Some of my people may say they hate your country and people, but I know them better. It's become a tradition, I think, for them to put on a façade and have that attitude. It's all a lie if you ask me; whenever I talk to them they say they love your country, especially the Royal Family. Away from politics, as individuals, we are quite close. At least, I hope that's true…

Really, you mean it? Rwy'n hapus! It was a joy for me to even be around. It is invaluable, and I think in this day and age people tend to forget that. Mae'n drueni. Don't say that, brawd!

I beg to differ, I did teach you archery when you were younger and you seemed to enjoy that. Mind you, I think it was to get back at all the times Yr Alban pulled his pranks on you. Nowadays he's moved onto Iwerddon.

Please could you do something about that? I hate that my people are using American terms due to the sbwriel that's been brought to our televisions. Of course, I have nothing against Americans liking our shows as Downton Abbey and Doctor Who will always be the best.

* * *

Translations:  
Ffrainc = France  
Cefais sioc = I was shocked  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Rwy'n hapus! = I'm happy  
Mae'n drueni = It is a shame  
brawd = brother  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
sbwriel = rubbish

**I have nothing against American TV myself, I swear :P**

**I**** actually like a lot of the shows that are brought over here. It's just all the terrible reality shows I can't stand, and it's the same with our own shows that are like that XD**


	100. INTERLUDE 7: 100 Chapter Gift!

"He did WHAT?"

Seychelles was livid. England could be a jerk, but after Wales's story of the broken wand she felt like going over and beating him with his own eyebrows.

Wales was beginning to regret telling the story. She wanted a little massage, but now the would-be masseuse was in a fit. Ireland, patiently waiting for his turn, attempted to calm Seychelles down.

"Don't worry, Seychelles, I was fine."

"He's still a big jerk."

"Well yeah, but-"

Wales felt the need to interrupt. "He's very sorry for everything like that that he's done."

"Yes," Ireland was finally able to get in, "he may have overreacted to Wales's-"

"WALES'S? Iwerddon! What is it with the 'Don't worry about me' attitude? You're making me feel like an ungrateful sister."

"Sorry sist-" "There it is again! Why didn't you let me deal with England? Even as angry as he was, he wouldn't have... you know. To a girl."

Ireland looked down. "Well you looked so sad when he threatened to take Dewi away. You cried and prayed, I had to do something."

At that moment, Seychelles grabbed him around the shoulders and gave him a big kiss on the lips. "I don't know how you're related to those two brothers of yours."

Before Ireland could respond, he was thrown to the ground via a Welsh glomp.

"I don't know either." Wales said. "You can't begin to imagine how much I love you."

Ireland would have hugged her back, but his body was being painfully constricted by a crushing hug.

* * *

Later that day, after the massages had been dispensed and Ireland was off on another night on the town with Scotland, the two girls renewed their conservation about England.

"He was really sorry. You should see him when he's vulnerable. It's so sad how he talks about others."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it. He's way better than France, but that's no feat."

Wales looked annoyed. "He's much better than that."

"If you say so." Seychelles shrugged. "I've had to deal with him. Guess he's nicer with family."

Wales nodded in agreement. "You know, he's started writing now. It should be fun to hear what he has to say."

Seychelles grinned. "I'll give him a quadruple-decker power wedgie. That'll give him some ideas."

They both laughed until the doorbell rang. Seychelles opened it to find Ireland and Scotland holding a drunk England.

Ireland began to explain. "Well, as a formality, we invited him to come along. He agreed, and, uh..."

Scotland simply threw England to the ground. "Told him he couldn't hold his liquor."

* * *

Translations:  
Iwerddon = Ireland

**Thanks so much to gfan000 for this interlude aka the 100 chapter gift!**

**Also thanks to everyone for still sticking around, I love you guys! X3**

**This wouldn't have been possible without you all! :)**


	101. England 4

Wales,

Who's kind? Never heard of him.

That may have been annoying, but it's better than Scotland pulling my pants down and leaving me for France at those meetings. Trust me, what you did has been out-done by just about everyone else at those meetings. Here's something Scotland can be reminded of; whenever he struck out with a woman, he'd get drunk. Sad drunk. He'd go crying to me, and if I wasn't available, Ireland. He had more patience and actually tried to console him.

Of course. Welsh are very patriotic and the majority of Scots favour the Union, as do the Northern Irish. Even the majority of citizens in the Republic of Ireland have a favourable impression of the Queen.

You most certainly are pleasant, tendency to replace perfectly good English words with Welsh notwithstanding.

Archery is a fun sport, I agree. Scotland still plays pranks on me, sometime in cahoots with France, as mentioned earlier. The other day he pulled my underwear over my head. I swear, sometimes I wish he'd leave and I could smack him one.

Wait, didn't you do something similar? With magic? Do you realise how much that hurt?

A great regret of mine was not stamping out Communism in Russia before it got him and spread to much of the rest of the world. I won't make that mistake with American pop culture.

- England

x~x~x

England,

Really, brawd? He's part of the Commonwealth and you still can't remember him? And I thought I had it bad…

True, Yr Alban is the worst when it comes to things like that. He left you to deal with Ffrainc? That's horrible! I shall definitely remind him of that, don't you worry. *smirk* It's hard to be patient with him, I don't blame you.

We are I'll give you that. The Queen is very special and makes us stand out from the rest of the world. If it weren't for the Royal Family, a lot more people would be unemployed.

Thank you… *blushes* Oh, here we go. If you want me to stop, I will if I have to. Welsh words are perfectly good too, you know, especially since my language is much older than yours.

It is indeed, I took great joy in teaching you how to use a bow and arrow. In the beginning when you were, well, not exactly perfect you were so determined to get it right. It brought a huge smile to my face. That's no surprise, they did have the Auld Alliance going for them years ago, and I guess some of that has just changed in teaming up against you and even Ireland when pranks are concerned.

I… think I did, didn't I? You have to admit that you had it coming; it was my way of getting back at you for… um… I don't even remember now. *shrugs* I'm sorry. *guilty look*

Well, you can't change the past no matter how much you want to. Communism works on paper, but when you apply it to real life it just doesn't seem to work. Good, because British pop culture is much better.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Ffrainc = France

**The 'Who?' joke never gets old. Sorry Canada XD**


	102. Scotland 21

From the Glorious Revolutionary People's Democratic Socialist Republic of Scotland to the Cowardly Counter-Revolutionary Feudal Clique of Bandits and Enemies of the Revolution known as Wales,

England doesn't remember getting drunk and passing out. Frankly, his doing that and not suffering any consequences offends my sensibilities. I've got pictures, though, and I'll dispense some vigilante justice.

I want your pictures as corroborating evidence. Side with the forces of truth for once?

Closer than ever? That's good, because he'll need someone to free him from the Triple Edinburgh. France (helpfully spying on you) said it took you two minutes to untie him. It hurts quite a bit, you know. I'd hurry it up in the future.

Too many disappearances with "Pam". Whatever you do, keep her away from Florida and Puerto Rico.

x~x~x

From the Most Forgiving and Free Collective Wales to the Most Preposterous and Obtuse Nation known as Scotland,

Why are we even doing this? *sigh*

He never does, you should know that. You have 'sensibilities', brawd? Ha, I never knew! Again, why are we even arguing? Well good, justice should always prevail. *smirk*

On this one occasion, I shall side with you. Do not think that this will be a frequent thing, Yr Alban. Only when it is absolutely necessary for me to do so, shall I be in the same position.

Ydym, rydym yn nes! That Triple Edinburgh is one of the most annoying things you've ever invented. Ffrainc was spying on me? Even if it was to see how long it took, he shouldn't be spying on me at all! *holds up ice cold leek*

Those disappearances could have been human error, you know? Yes, whatever you say, I shall keep them well away from her. *rolls eyes*

* * *

Translations:  
Pam = Why  
brawd = brother  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Ydym, rydym yn nes! = Yes, we are closer!  
Ffrainc = France


	103. Wisconsin 11

Aunt Wales

Your welcome and yea I can see that that's why I record everyone's embarrassing moments so I can use them later. Yea I can see Uncle Scotland pestering me for copies of what I have.

Yea same here at least us more sane states can convince the others to behave. Yea I think that would turn in to a disaster quickly.

It would be everyone would be bored to death. The end is nigh.

Yep and I think it would surprise people if we team up. Yea that is a good feeling.

That's true enough like during the Civil War to the World Wars we were able to work and fight together again like before well most of us did anyway.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Maybe I should start doing the same thing. *smirk* Don't give them to him, especially if you have recordings of me. Not that I think I've done anything embarrassing… I hope.

Ydw, diolch i Dduw am hynny wedyn, dde? It would, a very big disaster at that.

Very true, as there would be no one to moan about. *laughs*

It would, wouldn't it? I can see it now, their faces would be priceless! Especially when you have brothers like mine, the feeling is fantastic.

It's amazing how things turn out that way. Most of us did, yes, but there will always be those of us who are just stubborn. *smiles*

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Ydw, diolch i Dduw am hynny wedyn, dde? = Yes, thank God for that then, right?


	104. Seychelles 7

That was a fun day, except you may have hurt Ireland with your hug. Did you enjoy the back rub? England wanted one and seemed to like it. He was drunk, but maybe that's a good thing.

Ireland certainly liked it, but he still seemed kind of nervous with the two of us. His fears are well-founded. It's great how torturing him has become our little thing-to-do. I knew you loved his little cries of pain. He wouldn't be our brave knight if it wasn't for all that.

How's England doing now? How did he react to being shoved on the floor by Scotland? You HAVE to let me see what he writes. I'll admit he's not as bad as I thought. At least while drunk.

It's also pretty funny when he fights France at the World Meetings. I would have been exhausted growing up with England and Scotland.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

It was, wasn't it? Oops, I guess I got carried away. *laughs* I did, diolch! It's the best one I've had for centuries! If he wasn't drunk he would never have let you do it, I'm glad though as he needed some therapeutic treatment.

So he should be. It has, hasn't it? I don't know if that's a good thing for him though, certainly for us. You and I work quite well together. Efallai ychydig. He really is brave.

He's doing well, I think. He didn't react to that very good, I'll admit, he had that scowl on his face all day. It never makes him look good, but he ignored me when I told him that. Okay, I guess I can if it's you! *smiles* You'd think he would be worse, but it's definitely the opposite.

It really is funny, isn't it? Trust me, it was. It's even exhausting now, not as much, but I can't imagine anything different.

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
diolch! = thanks!  
Efallai ychydig = Maybe a little


	105. Ireland 16

You should try it sometime in a grassy field. It's quite comfortable.

England is a hysterical drunk. He goes from arrogant and domineering to apologetic and sobbing in the blink of an eye. You've been closest with him than anyone else, and you've been with him the longest, too. You should know his drinking better than anyone else.

He said that he's writing to you now. Apparently you love writing to him, but are you going to talk more intimately about your feelings? Or do you not want to push it right now? It'd be terrible if something I suggested ended up hurting your relationship with him. You could talk to him, but I guess letters provide a situation where you can take your time to think about what you say.

Caru,

Iwerddon

P.S. Thanks for freeing me from Scotland's new Triple Edinburgh wedgie. That was excruciating. You're the best, deirfiúr.

x~x~x

Maybe I should. In a grassy field would be good, where it's sunny and warm, with a gentle breeze. I think it would be relaxing.

Gwn fod. I get mixed emotions when he's like that. I really have, haven't I? I never thought of that before. Unfortunately I do, but wish I didn't.

He is, and I definitely enjoy writing back to him.

A part of me is telling me to, like its kicking and screaming for me to say something, but then the other part is shouting at me to say nothing. It's hard, brawd, and I want to see if there's anything there. Nothing you suggest could do that, don't worry. You're right, that's one of the great things about these letters. I need to find out if there is any chance of him ever feeling the same way, or I really could end up ruining what we already have.

Caru,

Cymru

P.S. You're welcome; Yr Alban can be quite mean with those. I didn't want to see you in anymore pain. Na, chi yw'r gorau. *smiles*

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
deirfiúr = sister  
Gwn fod = I know that  
brawd = brother  
Cymru = Wales  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Na, chi yw'r gorau. = No, you are the best.

**Don't you just love him?**

**Ireland = Best brother in the world X3**


	106. DefinitelyNotYourDragon 1

Dear Wales,

What's it like being England's b*tch?

Sincerely,

Definitely-Not-Your-Dragon

x~x~x

Dear Definitely-Not-Your-Dragon,

Thank you for sending me your letter! I appreciate it and-

Wait, what…?

I AM NOT ENGLAND'S BITCH! Why would you say something like that? Dyna ofnadwy!

Hang on… Dewi, is that you? Don't tell me you can write letters now? So that's why you haven't been around me recently. Geez, I'm starting to regret that I own a very talented draig…

Sincerely,

A very worried Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna ofnadwy! = That's terrible!  
draig = dragon

**Thanks to livvykitty for the letter!**

**This letter… pfffttt XD**


	107. Ireland 17

No more pain? That sounds like a good plan, especially since Scotland is stepping up with the pranks.

You used to do that when you were little. You weren't ticklish though. That's not fair...

He's not an alcoholic, he rarely drinks. It's just that he whenever he does he makes a disgrace of himself. An intervention for someone who only drinks twice a month sounds dumb, so that's out of the picture.

I guess this is the part where you nudge him to try to get him to reveal his true feelings.

I hate to say it, but most of the world would have an unfavourable impression on a relationship between you two, especially since it might remind them of Russia and Belarus. A relationship like that would have to be secret. I'm sorry deirfiúr.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

He is? Why can't he just leave you alone? Mae e'n annifyr…

I did…? Yes, I'm remembering now… I also went down the beach and played in the sea with Dewi. That's not my fault. *laughs* Everyone was so carefree back then. Those were the days…

Diolch i Dduw am hynny! Even though it's not often, when he does do that it upsets me greatly.

Yes, you're right. Maybe then my mind will be put at rest. Diolch, brawd.

That's why I have never said anything, only recently did I open up to you about it. That's unfair as the situation is nothing like them at all… at least it's not to me. Besides, when you think about it, aren't we all technically teulu anyway? We were all at one point called Pangaea (don't think about it too much, you'll get a headache) and we're not really related by blood at all. Although that might be me trying to make the situation seem better. *sigh*

If there was any relationship to begin with… Don't worry; it's not your fault.

*tear drop stain on bottom of letter*

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
deirfiúr = sister  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Mae e'n annifyr… = He is annoying…  
Diolch i Dduw am hynny! = Thank God for that!  
Diolch = Thanks  
brawd = brother  
teulu = family  
Cymru = Wales


	108. Scotland 22

From the Heavens, a Beautiful and Godly Being descended into the Ravaged Lands,

Gazed it did upon the Earth and All Her Miseries,

Stared the Hellish Beast into its Multitude of Bleeding Eyes and Said,

Good. I at least act responsibly when I drink. Oh, popular wisdom says the Scots are a bunch of drunkards, but the English are nice and clean. England probably just did that himself, the ****.

Meh, the letters aren't that great. Just a bunch of useless sentimentality. The pictures aren't anything I haven't seen before. Thanks anyway.

I took the liberty of going through your letters to the Seychelles and found that you enjoy inflicting pain on him. Methinks he loves you more than you him. Tell me, was he still whimpering when you got to him or did he try to put on a brave face?

France doesn't mean any harm, you know. Why did you have to beat him? He's quite fond of you. 'Twas a shame he and England weren't better buddies. Being subjugated by Normans must leave a bad impression about the French. That's no reason you can't be friends with him. Or did he get you too?

She's a monster. An absolute monster. I have a contingency in place in case she goes ballistic in the World Meeting.

x~x~x

From the Land of My Fathers, True I am to my country, a Wondrous and Stunning Individual,

Glanced it did upon the World,

Glared the Horrendous Fiend into its Soul of Repulsiveness and Said,

I hate to admit it, but you do act responsibly. I have no idea how you do it though… Again, I agree there. To be honest, we are all bad when it comes to drinking. Although, I think I'm the best at handling my drink personally. *smiles*

What do you mean 'useless sentimentality'? Dyw hi ddim yn dda i ddim! You're welcome, I guess…

I do not… well, not that much. What? W-why would you say such a thing? *blushes* I c-can't remember now…

Well it sure doesn't seem like it. He's fond of me? Really, are you sure? Maybe I should apologise to him. It's funny how they argue, but I think they would get along as friends if they just stopped being childish. He did get me too, shortly after the Norman conquest of England. I am of the same opinion, and I suppose we could become friends.

Rydych yn gor-ymateb. She won't, but if it makes you feel better… *sigh*

* * *

Translations & Info:  
Dyw hi ddim yn dda i ddim! = It's not useless!  
Rydych yn gor-ymateb = You are overreacting  
Land of My Fathers = Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau (The Welsh national anthem)  
True I am to my country = pleidiol wyf i'm gwlad (a recurring verse in the chorus of the Welsh national anthem)


	109. Seychelles 8

That's wonderful news! We should really do it again sometime. Like, tomorrow.

Also, we should move onto England as prime target for the WWT. Ireland just moans, England shrieks. Remember when you got him along with France? It was a hoot.

Maybe if we prank England more, he'll see the lighter side of things and stop growling all the time whenever anyone sees him. On the other hand, he seems so polite in your letters. That's no fun either. If he loosens up, maybe he'll make more friends.

Or he'll get angrier, which would be funny.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

Yes, we should. Dyna syniad gwych!

Really, you mean it? Okay, I guess that may be fun. I did have fun with that, and I'm glad you enjoyed the show! I still feel a little guilty mind you…

I fear it might have the opposite effect, but we'll never know unless we try. Mae e'n gwrtais ac yr wyf yn hapus. You're right, if he just relaxed more and stopped worrying too much it would be so much easier for him to do that.

I suppose so, but sometimes when Lloegr gets angry it's not so good.

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Tranlsations:  
Dyna syniad gwych! = That's a great idea!  
Mae e'n gwrtais ac yr wyf yn hapus = He is polite and I am happy  
Lloegr = England


	110. England 5

Wales,

Who? What? If you don't stop playing around, I can't write to you.

I was kidding about your language. Write to me in Arabic if you want, just as long as Google Translate has it.

You were a good sister. You shared my hatred of that loathsome Frog. Scotland eventually cooled off, but you always stood with me against that pervert.

You can repay me by telling the Seychelles to stop it with her pranks. Tell her I'll respond likewise if she doesn't stop working with Scotland. You're not the only one with magic.

Communism doesn't work? Good thing you're around to tell me these things. One may not be able to change the past, but one can still draw lessons from it for the future. That's why we must drown out American television with more British shows.

- England

x~x~x

I'm not playing, but as you can't seem to remember I shall leave it. Please don't stop writing!

Oh… *blushes* Diolch. No, I'd rather stick to English or Welsh if that's okay.

I don't feel like one. I wouldn't go so far as 'hate'… actually, I would. Yes that Broga will always be a pervert and that's why I don't trust him.

I will try but I don't know if she'll listen. She's only having a bit of harmless fun, you should relax a little. Blame Yr Alban for influencing her. I know that as I was the one who taught you what you know, well at least the basics, then you went off and tried other spells yourself. We need to keep magic alive and prove to those nonbelievers that our 'imaginary friends' are real. How dare they call Pixie and even Flying Mint Bunny that…

Of course it doesn't. We've witnessed what others have gone through with it and it is quite obvious. That was a very wise thing to say, brawd.

I am behind you one hundred percent on that.

Also get rid of The Only Way Is Essex. My people have been using the terms they have heard from that show and it is shocking. It has ruined Essex's reputation, you know? I always thought it was a posh and sophisticated area, but 'TOWIE' as the fans call it has tainted that image. I feel so sorry for you, Lloegr.

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch = Thanks  
Broga = Frog  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
brawd = brother  
Lloegr = England

**Seriously people, have you seen that show? I don't watch it but have seen glimpses of it.**

**The way they say "shut up" is hilarious and annoying at the same time. Even I can say it like them now after seeing the adverts for it XD**


	111. Wisconsin 12

Aunt Wales

Yea I think that would be a great idea we can swap blackmail then. I don't really have more than two or three things but I won't give them to Uncle Scotland.

That's true but they can be a bit hard to control though. Yea I think disaster could be an understatement.

Haha yea that's true.

Yea it would I can picture their faces now hehe. Yea I can understand what you mean. Yea the stubborn ones tend to be a bit of a pain.

Wisconsin

Yea that is true there will always be fights I just hope none get that big again.

x~x~x

Yes, a brilliant idea! Diolch, I appreciate it.

Very hard, especially when they are arguing with each other and they won't stop. Mae'n uffern.

I'm glad you find that amusing. *smiles*

They do, but what can you do about it? *shrugs*

Wales

Rydw i'n cytuno. I hope not.

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch = Thanks  
Mae'n uffern = It's hell  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree


	112. Salamence Girl 12

I know how nasty it can be, but some Pokémon just happen to be good at it.

Tentacool, Tentacruel, most Grass types, Octillery (speaking of Octillery, I wonder if the Bermuda Triangle and Atlantis have ran into that issue with them?)... even some of the Electric types are good at giving pleasure... (You don't want to know what some of us Dragon types call Chinchou and Lanturn...)

Yeah, I'm still in heat. It's why my mindset is so close to France's right now...

Oh... Have you heard about what some Trainers do with Skitty and Wailord? Now THAT is nasty! Wailord's 47.5833 times taller than Skitty!

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

That is one of the sad things about it really…

I sure hope they haven't. If they have… Wyf yn gweddïo ar eu cyfer. Oh God, I can already guess but please refrain from telling me.

That actually makes sense. Having your mind close to Frainc's is a scary thing.

What, what? No, just NO, I d-don't want to hear it! *goes dangerous shade of red*

I will never be able to look at them, or Japan, the same ever again…

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Wyf yn gweddïo ar eu cyfer. = I pray for them.  
Ffrainc = France


	113. Michigan 3

Please refrain from asking who Canada is anymore. I tend to get the same treatment, due to my relationship with him (think along the lines of the US/UK Special Relationship rather than anything pervy), and I am sick and tired of being treated like I'm invisible. Canada may be, but I am not.

...and what's wrong with two of my four Dads (America and France, the other two being Canada and England) being pervs? I think it's cute, and they never overstep the boundaries with me, lest they get a hockey stick to the vital regions... and with a lot of my residents spending the winters in Florida, I don't like hitting America there... the stick tends to bounce.

- Michigan

x~x~x

I'm sorry if I offended you. I'm sick of the both of you being treated like that too. Mae'n annheg.

I guess there's nothing really wrong about it, only if you're on the receiving end of anything they do. I have been in that position with Ffrainc, and I don't really like it. Ouch, that sounds worse than my ice cold leek. That's not very good for you, is it? Especially if you want to get back at him if he did try anything funny with you.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n annheg = It is unfair  
Ffrainc = France


	114. Hytrigon 7

I think that letter may have been Smaug and not Dewi, dear.

Smaug belongs to New Zealand.

Although it could have been Ruth* or Mnementh** getting revenge for the way you've treated Ireland...

* and ** - The two most popular dragons of Pern***.

*** - Created by an author from Ireland.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

I'm still not sure, as Dewi has become very sneaky and sly recently…

Seland Newydd you say? Wow, I did not know that!

We already sorted things out though. Dywedwch wrthynt Mae'n ddrwg gen.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Seland Newydd = New Zealand  
Dywedwch wrthynt Mae'n ddrwg gen. = Tell them I'm sorry.


	115. Scotland 23

From the Highlands a good lad came,  
feeling a righteous fury and speaking of the same,  
by addressing the witch and making perfectly clear,  
something the malefactor did not want to hear,

No no. The rankings go like this:

1st place (tied): Me  
1st place (tied): You  
1st place (tied): Eire  
Dead Last: England

There's nothing I can get him on. I'm glad you harbour absolutely no ill will towards me, or else there'd be nothing but "serious" talking.

Oh ho ho. This is great. Your loving brawd suffers for your sake, and you respond by taking delight in his pain. France told me you had to suppress a giggle. Or were his binoculars smudgy? That's not likely. I'm telling Ireland!

He doesn't respect you, per se, but he does have the same fondness a man would for a gourmet dinner. Now isn't that what all women want? Be nice to him.

I may just have to kill her now, to be safe.

x~x~x

From the Valleys a girl did sing,  
throughout the land her voice will ring,  
by addressing the scoundrel that did not want to know,  
the truth that surfaced she did just have to show,

1st place (tied): Me  
1st/2nd place (tied): You  
1st/2nd place (tied): Iwerddon  
Dead Last: (Obviously) England

Still pretty much the same, with only a few minor adjustments, and now it's perfect. *laughs*

Of course I wouldn't harbour any sort of ill will towards you. Serious talk is da sometimes, as long as it isn't depressing serious talk.

Whoa, hold it Yr Alban! I was confused and thought you were talking about… never mind *blushes* A-anyway, I do not take delight in his pain! His binoculars were definitely smudgy, how could you trust him over me? … Don't answer that. Tell Iwerddon those lies and I will have to take action against you. *holds up ice cold leak and spell book*

… And that was supposed to make me feel better, how? Dyna ffiaidd. No its not, I want respect. I will be nice to him if he's considerate towards my feelings.

Brawd, you are seriously overreacting. She is harmless. Trust me.

* * *

Translations:  
Eire = Ireland  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
da = good  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Dyna ffiaidd = That's disgusting  
Brawd = Brother


	116. England 6

Wales,

Don't worry; I was just playing with you.

Wise choice on language.

Wise move on France as well. You're paying attention to Europe right now, aren't you? France wants the same currency and social benefits Germany wants, even though Germans would work longer and retire later. I just know he'll act like Greece and demand a bailout without doing anything to earn it. My money won't go into saving that cretin, I can tell you that.

Speaking of France, what you did to him I will do to Seychelles. I'll just use a simple spell, and she'll go flying into the air. Maybe by her undergarments, I don't know yet.

I can't get rid of that, popular demand and all. Sometimes I think the whole culture is doomed. They've got a show like that in America. It's called "Jersey Shore". Apparently, residents of New Jersey don't particularly care for the way it portrays their state. That's right, a show that's so much trash that America finds it distasteful.

- England

x~x~x

England,

Don't tease me like that, brawd, it isn't nice. *blushes*

Yes, a very wise choice. *smiles*

Concerning Frainc, it was a VERY wise move. I'm still scarred after all the times he's showed up on my doorstep, wearing nothing but a rose over his 'vital regions'. I've already explained this a thousand times, but that is exactly why I will never trust him to NOT be perverted… ever.

You are joking, aren't you? All of this sbwriel is giving me a headache. They all changed to the Euro to get out of this trouble, and yet it has backfired. Didn't anyone stop to think that if everyone has the same currency and one goes down, that they would all fall with them? Rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant. We're doomed if we stay with them and we're doomed if we don't. We really don't need this.

As long as she doesn't look like a dirty homeless wreck, like I made Ffrainc. Flying into the air doesn't sound too bad, but please refrain from doing that. Listen to me, Lloegr; this is why you need to learn how to take a joke. You're too serious all the time and that's why it's hard for you to make friends. I know you say you don't need anyone and are perfectly fine with reading a book quietly on your own, but I know you better than that. If you open up a little, people will warm to you.

It's a shame that you can't. O diar, I feel the same. Is it even possible? I fear for this generation, and most definitely the next ones. Mae'n chwerthinllyd.

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
Ffrainc = France  
sbwriel = rubbish  
Rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant = I agree one hundred percent  
Lloegr = England  
O diar = Oh dear  
Mae'n chwerthinllyd. = It's ridiculous.


	117. Ireland 18

I always loved your lecturing him when we were little. I especially love that it's still going on.

I honestly don't know what to suggest. I wish I knew, but I know England less than you do. Maybe you and I and someone else, like Seychelles, can have another day together. You know, to cheer up. Go to a restaurant, a park, the movies, whatever you want. You and she can do whatever you want to me, just as long as you feel a little better. If you just want time with family, it could be you and me.

Oh deirfiúr, please don't cry. Whenever you cry I start crying.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Well, what can I do if I can't look out for fy nheulu? *laughs*

That's okay; I don't think anyone else would either. I want to know, but what kind of things would I ask without seeming suspicious? I'm sorry for putting this all on you.

Mae hynny'n swnio'n neis. The park sounds good; I need to get some fresh air as all this is killing my brain. It's my entire fault though. Rydw i mor dwp.

Oh brawd, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!

That's it; I've got to tell him. This whole thing is ridiculous. I want to know, I need to know…

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
deirfiúr = sister  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
fy nheulu = my family  
Mae hynny'n swnio'n neis = That sounds nice  
Rydw i more dwp = I'm so stupid  
brawd = brother  
Cymru = Wales


	118. England 7

Wales,

France has done that to me too. In fact, he's done that to everyone a thousand times. He'll be singing a different tune when his economy is drowning in debt and he comes begging for a bailout (which of course won't be done). Watching his smug look change to a desperate one will make this whole mess worthwhile.

No one's smart enough to deal with this whole thing, certainly not in Britain. You're absolutely right about the PIGS taking everyone else down. Frankly I'm shocked that Ireland would be part of those miscreants. Shocker still that he joined that repugnant Union. Then again, so have we.

If she wants to joke around, why can't I? I'd be fine with it all if people let me retaliate. Why doesn't she grow a sense of humour?

It truly is a disease.

x~x~x

England,

Why can't he just control himself? Honestly, no one wants any of his 'amour'. He definitely will be that's for sure. That's a bit mean, brawd, but I still completely agree with you.

If they would just step back, actually try, and forget about all this 'who's in charge' business, I think they would be able to work better. I always am right about these things, aren't I? This is why people should listen to me more. We joined because we had to. As I said in my last letter, we were doomed both ways. Mae'n annheg. *sigh*

Fair enough, I can see where you're coming from. Mae'n ddrwg gen. We'll let you retaliate, as long as it's all harmless fun and you don't take it too far. She does have a sense of humour, and has been a very good ffrind to me. Your type of humour can be misinterpreted by people, I'm just telling you to be careful. I worry about you, Lloegr, that's all. *smiles*

A disease that I fear will one day be incurable. To quote you, "the whole culture is doomed."

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
Mae'n annheg = It is unfair  
Mae'n ddrwg gen. = I'm sorry.  
ffrind = friend  
Lloegr = England


	119. Ireland 19

Oh Wales, you're the world's best sister.

You could simply tell him you love him and gauge his reaction. He certainly couldn't think you're acting out of the ordinary. How he responds could give you a clue.

We should walk in the park. As long as you don't impersonate Scotland again.

Nid ydych yn fud ar bob.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

I'm not really; it's you who's the best sibling here. I've always had your support, brawd, and sometimes I feel I've taken it for granted.

Just tell him I love him… dyma pam mai chi yw'r gorau. You always give great advice. It could, couldn't it?

Byddai hynny'n hyfryd. Don't worry, I won't. My days of impersonating him have been put on hold for now. *laughs*

Rwy'n falch y credwch hynny. Thank you.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Nid ydych yn fud ar bob = You are not dumb at all  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
brawd = brother  
dyma pam mai chi yw'r gorau = this is why you are the best  
Byddai hynny'n hyfryd = That would be lovely  
Rwy'n falch y credwch hynny = I'm glad you think so  
Cymru = Wales


	120. Wisconsin 13

Aunt Wales

Yea no problem I thought it would be a good idea perhaps we can team up with Japan and Hungary to get even more videos.

Yea I know what that's like my siblings seem to spend more time fighting than anything else.

It's almost as funny as watching dad try to sing karaoke while drunk.

That's true other than hypnosis there's really nothing you can do and I'm bad at hypnosis.

Yea I don't think we could last through another one.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Byddai hynny'n gweithio. With Siapan a Hwngri we'd be unstoppable! *laughs*

Why can't they just learn to get along? It's so stressful having to deal with their idiocy.

I'd love to see that! His singing has been known to hurt ears sometimes.

Well, I can use magic and that can be much more reliable and useful.

W wouldn't, especially with all the new technology. It's scary just thinking about it. *shivers*

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Byddai hynny'n gweithio = That would work  
Siapan a Hwngri = Japan and Hungary


	121. Scotland 24

From Scotland,

You're not the best. If you and I were to enter a drinking contest, who'd you think win?

Of course you take pleasure. You'd scold me for pranking him, but more often than not you'd laugh behind his back. Or sometimes outright help me. I read your letter where you conspired to give him a mega wedgie. Which you did. Or when you congratulated me on that hanging jock lock. I'll be happy to show him those.

In other news, England is recently more livid about France. Every time they meet, I have to deal with those two clowns trying to out-obnoxious the other. I guess the stress of knowing this euro-crisis has sealed their fates is getting worse. France is slightly more screwed than England, but England thinks that gap is wider than it is.

I will destroy her and you if you get in the way.

x~x~x

From Wales,

I beg to differ. Byddai'n gêm gyfartal… At least I think it would be, depending on what we drunk.

And whose fault is that, Yr Alban? You're the one that made my prankster side resurface! I've calmed down since then. Dyna annheg! Why is it that you do this? Fine, show him if you want but he understands that there was no meanness behind it.

I'm not surprised about that at all. Want some advice? Leave them to it; it'll save you the headache. It is, I'm just worried what will happen at the end of all this. There is so much tension building around the world, not just because of the euro-crisis, and it's scaring me.

Do what you want, I won't stop you. I do have to ask though, what did she ever do to you?

* * *

Translations:  
Byddai'n gêm gyfartal. = It would be a draw.  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Dyna annheg! = That's unfair!


	122. INTERLUDE 8

France was delighted. Very much so. England and Wales had rebuffed his advances in a most violent manner, and the Auld Alliance was nothing more than a military relationship.

However, Ireland was his to grope. Not consensually of course. All poor Ireland had wanted to do was take a walk in the park with Wales, when he was ambushed by France (who proved surprisingly strong at restraining him) and tied up. The hapless Gael was then carried off into the U.N. building, struggling all the way.

It was a losing battle, but he continued to squirm even as France entered his personal room. He felt dread as France threw open a door, revealing a descending pitch-black corridor.

_Gah,_ Ireland panicked, _a small dark room with France?_

France turned the light switch on and proved him wrong on both counts. His basement turned out to be a fairly well-lit room, roughly twice as wide as the upstairs. Just as Ireland began to wonder where France found the space for such a spacious nook, he heard a very familiar voice.

"You snivelling, perverted harpy! You're no better than that detestable frog!"

Ireland groaned. France... and England.

"Oh, England dear. You're such a tsundere!"

And Hungary.

"You can't keep me here forever-"

France giggled. "Why, what's stopping us?" England growled. "I should have known you had something to do with this, France. Untie me, or you'll both pay for this."

It was at that moment when England noticed Ireland. Not feeling especially polite, he neglected formal greetings and screamed at France.

"Why is he here? What do you want?"

"Well," France smirked, "we fear that you are suppressing your true feelings. England, your disagreeable mood is a result of a lack of warmth and humanity. We feel that being forced to fight your brother should demonstrate the importance of love and respect for the dignity of others. Hungary, remove their shirts."

England just stared blankly. "None of that makes any sense!"

France ignored him and smiled as Hungary over-enthusiastically complied with her accomplice's request. "Alright you two. No straying outside the red circle, no groin attacks, no biting, scratching, or hair-pulling. We'll be observing from the sidelines. If you break any rules, my trusty whip will be used to reassure your compliance. The fight will end when Hungary or I decide enough is enough and enters the ring. Beginnnnnnnng... now~!"

England blushed and looked at his Irish counterpart. _Aw Damn._ His own physique was smooth and somewhat flabby. In Ireland's case, centuries of hardship and turmoil had apparently built up the chest and abs. He wasn't ripped, but he was still quite fit physically.

_What am I thinking?_ England sunk his face into his hands. _Why am I evaluating his body? He's a male sibling of mine._

Covering his eyes with his hands turned out to be a mistake, seeing how he was in a fight. Ireland had taken the opportunity to grab England's back, ram him to the ground, then sit on him. He was actually fighting, something England hadn't considered, due to the coercive nature of the match.

Ireland stared down at his immobilized brother as his face adopted an uncharacteristically sadistic quality.

"England, I wouldn't normally do this, but the situation is just perfect. In a way, I'm almost glad these two perverts have teamed up. I wouldn't have any other excuse for this!"

Before England could politely inquire as to what his good chum was talking about, Ireland gleefully grabbed his opponent's pants and yanked them off.

"Ohononononon... Hungary, are you certain you're getting this?"

"Y-y-yes-s-s-s..." The poor girl could barely speak thanks to a massive stream of blood that had jetted out of her nose.

England was enjoying it less. His former conquest was sitting on top of him (also painfully bending his arm), and his underwear was exposed to the biggest perverts in the world.

Ireland was enjoying it almost as much as the two freaks. England, the mighty imperialist whom had conquered half the world and had ruled the Earth for a hundred years, was struggling like a schoolchild under his grip.

"Please! Not in front of France!"

"What's the matter? Don't like humiliation, subjugation, and dominance when it's applied to you, huh?"

With that rhetorical question, England broke down crying. Not big violent sobs, just ashamed crying. Ireland was shocked at the spectacle and let go of him.

"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have resorted to, uh, pulling off your pants."

"You and France and Hungary want to molest me, Scotland treats me like dirt, and Wales just barely tolerates me! There's nobody I have a solid relationship with!"

"No, that's not true." Ireland didn't care for his mood shifted that quickly from triumphant victory to pitied reassurance. "Wales loves you."

"She does?" "Yes." "Does Scotland, do you think?" "I don't know." "Do you?" "No."

_Well,_ England slightly regained his composure. _I guess one is enough._

France took the opportunity to enter the ring. "The fighting for now shall cease. England, you did a magnificent job expressing yourself. Ireland, good job comforting him, but as his loving brother you should have said-"

"You loathsome, reprehensible, contemptible, perverted, useless FROG!"

His analysis was cruelly interrupted by England smashing his fist against his face.

"All you wanted to see was two shirtless men together! Don't give me that brotherly love excuse! Did you think for a second-"

Hungary left the camera rolling. England wailing on France was just as entertaining as the brother-on-brother action. She was still polite enough to promise Ireland to remain hushed-lipped.

"Don't worry, 'Iwerddon'. Nothing will leave this room!"

Ireland weakly smiled and redressed himself. After leaving France's personal abode (and making a mental note to shower afterwards), he walked a couple of blocks to Wales's favourite park.

"Brawd! You're fifteen minutes late!" He turned and saw his beloved sister with a big grin on her face.

He reciprocated her cheerfulness with a smile of his own. "I had to deal with France."

"That loser again? You can tell me all about it as we walk."

* * *

Translations:  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Brawd = Brother

**And this lovely interlude was brought to you by the wonderful yugiohfanatic7770!**

**That was so typical of France and Hungary and I freaking loved it XD**


	123. New Hampshire 1

Hi Wales!

How are you? I haven't seen you in a long while... You probably don't remember me.

Eye need some help. Everyone always says that Vermont is like my twin (even though eye am a heck of a lot older than him). At first Eye didn't mind, it's kind of hard to get mad at a little boy who decides to idolize you. Everyone notices him more than me, even though eye am the older one and he is the one who copies EVERYTHING eye do. Lately, he has been becoming an ass, claiming he was the first to do a lot of things EYE started. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ It's so annoying! And to make it worse, everyone believes him (and no one notices me so eye can't tell people otherwise). Normally people who do anything annoying like this would get a knife in the buttocks, but... Eye sort of raised the dude, and eye would feel worse than he would if eye inflicted any harm. What should eye do?

New Hampshire (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

P.S. flying pigs own all!

x~x~x

Hello New Hampshire!

I'm fine, diolch. Sut wyt ti? I know, but I would never forget you as I'm the type of person that remembers everyone!

That doesn't sound very good at all. Calm yourself, getting worked up about it will do nothing. Trust me, I would know as I used to get into heated arguments with my brothers when we were younger. We sometimes argue now, but I'm sure that we're more civil nowadays.

First of all, I would talk to him. Try and get him to understand how you feel. If he is considerate enough, ask him to tell people the truth. If that doesn't work… well… what I suggest next might not be the most mature way to do things, but it worked for me. Make sure your voice is heard loud and clear and make people listen to you. I did this at a World Meeting once and thankfully it worked, maybe you should try it. Not at one of the meetings like I did, but in a place where everyone can see you. If all else fails, I could always teach you a spell to get at him. Not a nasty one, just one to get him to realise what he's been doing is wrong.

Gobeithio fod hyn yn helpu.

Wales

P.S. What? If you say so. *laughs*

* * *

Translations:  
diolch = thanks  
Sut wyt ti? = How are you?  
Gobeithio fod hyn yn helpu = I hope this helps

**Thanks to KeeshIScrazy for the letter!**

**This one made me smile and laugh so much XD**


	124. Salamence Girl 13

I believe that you can blame HSOWA (Hot Skitty on Wailord Action) on His Afraid-of-Gastly*-ness.

Not everything that is perverted is either France's or Japan's fault.

* - A Ghost type. Since America is afraid of ghosts, he's also afraid of Ghost type Pokémon. Kinda makes sense, since America has a lot in common with Fighting type Pokémon, who (under normal circumstances) Ghost types are immune to.

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Dyna ffiaidd. I shall have to have a word with him about that.

Oh I know that for a fact now. Another great nickname for America there. Da iawn!

*shivers*

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna ffiaidd = That's disgusting  
Da iawn! = Well done!


	125. Hytrigon 8

Apparently, since New Zealand allowed the Lord of the Rings trilogy (as well as The Hobbit) to be filmed near his house, he has ownership of Smaug.

That reminds me... Who has Draco*? SG is quite smitten with him.

* - Dragonheart. 'Nuff said.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Yes he did and I thank him for it. It made a great set for the film. Seland Newydd is great.

Who has Draco? I believe that would be America or England. I would bet on Lloegr myself…

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Seland Newydd = New Zealand  
Lloegr = England


	126. Wisconsin 14

Aunt Wales

Yea I already spoke with them and they agreed. Well Hungary mostly wanted more yaoi videos.

Yea I know right but at least I have my hobbies to keep my mind off things.

He's really not that bad most of the time I think he's just a bit nervous or drunk and that makes it worse.

Yes I know I do have a bit of ancient native magic but I can't use it that much.

Yea that is really scary to think about and a lot of weapons manufactures are in the south.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

They did? Mae hynny'n wych! I don't blame her; I'm guilty of liking yaoi too. *laughs*

Well that's good to hear. What are your hobbies? Mine consist of watching the rugby, writing poetry, singing, reading, playing the harp and cooking! I'm the only one in our teulu who can make something decent and edible. *smiles*

I suppose so.

Dyna drueni. I could teach you how to become better if you like.

I forgot about that. If there happened to be a WWIII then nuclear weapons would take us all down and there would be nothing left. *shivers*

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n wych! = That's great!  
teulu = family  
Dyna drueni = That's a shame


	127. Arizona 1

I would like to apologize for the writings of one of my citizens, Stephanie Meyer, the author of the Twilight series. I have also heard from Michigan that you are quite critical of American television, and would like to say that I have had no part in the reality television issues.

- Arizona

x~x~x

It's good to hear from you! O diar, I forgot about that series. It's not your fault.

It's not that I hate it, it's just that some of the stuff shown is brainwashing my people. Mae'n ofnadwy. Then again, our own shows have started doing that…

I didn't think you would have, you're too sensible.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
O diar = Oh dear  
Mae'n ofnadwy = It's terrible

**Thank you for the letter!**

**Twilight… damn sparkly things ruining vampires. I've watched the movies myself, I have not read the books, and thought they were okay until recently. It's annoying me now XD**


	128. Scotland 25

из стране Шотландия, да?,

If you were drinking water and I vodka, you'd have a shot.

Oh Wales, you make me so happy whenever you get in the pranking mood. I think I shall!

England seemed even angrier at France today. It's all partially justified, mind you, but kneeing him in the groin seemed over the top. He also seemed peeved at Hungary, but I didn't catch the details there. I think he just wants to be angry.

I was kidding. Lighten up about stupid Bermuda.

x~x~x

I fy mrawd ddiwerth a enwir Yr Alban,

You might want to check before you send me letters with poorly written languages. That made no sense whatsoever, brawd.*sigh*

I do think I could beat you if we were drinking Sake. I had Japan train me and I can down thirty of those without collapsing! *smirk*

Well I always will be a prankster at heart, there's no denying that. Dyna hyfryd. *rolls eyes*

So he should be. Ffrainc had it coming anyway. Yes, well she was recording the whole thing. I heard it all from Iwerddon while we took a nice stroll in the park.

That's good. Sorry, I guess I've just been on edge recently.

* * *

Translations:  
из стране Шотландия, да? = of the country, Scotland, is not it?  
I fy mrawd ddiwerth a enwir Yr Alban = To my useless brother named Scotland  
brawd = brother  
Dyna hyfryd = That's lovely  
Ffrainc = France  
Iwerddon = Ireland

**Don't you just love Scotland? X3**

**That intentionally poor translation was freaking funny XD**


	129. Ireland 20

I'm glad you could forgive my lateness and enjoy the park. We always had so much fun there when we were younger and I'm really happy you didn't do your Scotland impersonation. You can pack quite a punch when you want.

Speaking of that, don't worry about the pranks thing. Scotland's done it a thousand times before. He's just a big hypocrite. You're both natural pranksters, but you try to hold the inclination back when it comes for me, unlike our brother. Granted, the few times you do give is a painful experience (for me), but it'd be pathetic if I couldn't handle my sister giving me a wedgie.

Sister and girlfriend together, however, is unbearable. I can handle you both separately, but when you combine forces I'm in for a world of hurt.

One last thing. Remember when I said I told England you loved him and that seemed to calm him down? Well, that's a good clue.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Of course I could forgive you; you had to put up with that broga after all. I apologise on behalf of Hungary, but you know how some yaoi fangirls get. I don't get like that myself though, so don't worry!

We did, didn't we? I still had fun that day too. It's all thanks to you, brawd. Don't worry; I'll save that for someone who deserves it, maybe Ffrainc. *smirk* I never realised I was that strong, I'm quite proud of myself.

I keep forgetting about that, now he has no reason to make me feel bad. That damn Yr Alban… Even if that were the case, you'd never be pathetic. Rydych yn anhygoel. *smiles*

Sorry about that, but Seychelles and I make a very good team. She's become someone I can call my ffrind gorau, and I hope she feels the same.

Yes, I remember. Wait, you don't mean…? *blushes* I don't want to get my hopes up just yet, but thank you so much! I feel a little better now.

I have sent a Welsh Love Spoon with this letter and it has a dragon design on it. The meaning behind it is Protection or Symbol of Wales. It's not much, but I wanted to say diolch for all the support you've given me. You really are the best brother in the whole world.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
broga = frog  
brawd = brother  
Ffrainc = France  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Rydych yn anhygoel = You are amazing  
ffrind gorau = best friend  
diolch = thanks  
Cymru = Wales


	130. Arizona 2

Personally, I blame the whole thing on Washington (state) on wanting her house to be known for something other than coffee, grunge, rain and volcanoes.

I'd love to hurl all those books into a giant hole in the ground... but that would ruin the Grand Canyon.

- Arizona

x~x~x

What's wrong with being known for just those things? While I prefer tea myself, just like Lloegr, coffee isn't that bad. Why would you want to be known for all the, what I think are, bad shows? Nid yw'n gwneud synnwyr. She needs to come up with some better shows fast.

Rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant. It would, and the Grand Canyon is such a nice thing. It would be a shame to ruin it with something so, so… ofnadwy.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Lloegr = England  
Nid yw'n gwneud synnwyr = It doesn't make sense  
Rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant = I agree one hundred percent  
ofnadwy = terrible


	131. Ireland 21

Oh, Wales. You're making me cry again...

You're the nicest person in the world. For so long, you were the only one who ever showed any real care for me. You'd shower me with affection, prank England and Scotland back for me, play with me, kiss me goodnight (over my boyish obtuseness). You had powerful magic, but instead of torturing me like Scotland did, you'd use it to heal my bruises, embarrass England for our amusement, let me play with your magical pets, whatever your creative mind could think of. In fact, nothing has changed. Even after all these years, all that has happened, we still do all the same things together.

I didn't have anyone else in the world to turn to. England and Scotland treated you far better than they treated me. If you had lost me, you still would have had loving family. If I had lost you, there would've been no one left. There was a big gap between how unnecessary I was in your life and how special you treated me. I was and still am obligated to repay all your kindness.

You are, were, and always will be a stream of joy and love in my life. Even after all these letters, I can't think of how to properly express how I feel. Over your gift, over your calling me the best brother in the world. I'll keep your Love Spoon in a safe spot, but that won't be enough. Included in this letter is an emerald ring and my sincere declaration that not only are you the best sister in the world, you're the most wonderful person alive.

O brawd eich mwyaf cariadus, byddai ef farw in hytrach fil o weithiau na gweld chi gwgu,

Iwerddon

P.S. Yes, she feels the same way.

x~x~x

Don't cry, brawd, you look so much better when you smile.

It's in my nature to be nice to those who deserve it, and you most definitely deserve to be treated with the utmost kindness. I had to help as it was unfair how they picked on you. You were the only one whoever wanted to play, so I have to thank you for that too. England was too busy with the rest of the world and at the time Scotland didn't want to know either. You always seemed to calm down when I kissed you goodnight and it put my heart at rest knowing you felt better. Magic should never be used as a weapon, only for fun and a way of helping those that are in need. I had to look out for you, I wanted to, and that was my way of doing so. While our brothers seemed to ignore us completely, we needed to stay strong as a family. Of course we would still do the same, nothing has changed between us.

I admit they were harder on you, but back then they hurt me too. One thing they did that hurt me was with the way they treated you. Teulu means we stick up for and look out for one another, but they never did that. Peidiwch â dweud pethau o'r fath. You weren't unnecessary in my life, you were the exact opposite. I don't think I would have been able to handle it all without you by my side. I feel the same way.

As will you be to me, Iwerddon. I find myself in the same position. That's why I at least tried to show a little of how I appreciate you with my gift, but I feel that it was not enough. Mae'n hardd. I will treasure it always. It is you who are the most wonderful person alive to me.

O eich chwaer mwyaf cariadus, a fyddai'n gwneud yr un fath bob amser,

Cymru

P.S. Dw i'n hapus. You two are the best. Without you for support with my difficult situation, and Seychelles for all the laughs I've had, I don't know what I would do.

* * *

Translations:  
O brawd eich mwyaf cariadus, byddai ef farw in hytrach fil o weithiau na gweld chi gwgu = From your most loving brother, he would rather die in a thousand times than see you frown  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
brawd = brother  
Teulu = Family  
Peidiwch â dweud pethau o'r fath. = Don't say such things.  
Mae'n hardd. = It's beautiful.  
O eich chwaer mwyaf cariadus, a fyddai'n gwneud yr un fath bob amser, = From your most loving sister, and would do the same every time,  
Cymru = Wales  
Dw i'n hapus = I'm happy


	132. Scotland 26

6-18-15-13 19-3-15-20-12-1-14-4 20-15 19-20-21-16-9-4 23-1-12-5-19,

You would win that, I'd keel over from the taste of Sake alone.

He seemed very upset, sister. I hope your relationship with him can recover.

What whole thing? Is there something I'm missing? England and Ireland and France and Hungary aren't telling me anything. Be a good lassie and enlighten me.

Recently?

x~x~x

6-18-15-13 23-1-12-5-19 20-15 18-9-4-9-3-21-12-15-21-19 19-3-15-20-12-1-14-4,

Yes! We'll keep it as a draw then. Fair enough, right?

It will because it always does. Teulu is teulu after all. *smiles*

Didn't France tell you? That's strange, I thought he would have. Let's just say that Iwerddon and Lloegr were forced to fight against each other, with Ffrainc and Hwngari as… referees. You'll have to ask them for the details.

Forget about it, brawd, it doesn't matter.

* * *

Translations:  
Teulu = Family  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Lloegr = England  
Ffrainc = France  
Hwngari = Hungary  
brawd = brother

**I got the numbers thing right away :D**

**For all those reading this that don't know, think along the lines of the numbers representing letters X3**


	133. England 8

Wales,

If you completely agree with me, that means you're being mean too. Quite appropriately in this case.

I must disagree with you. Politicians are at their most dangerous when they're no longer bickering with each other. Furthermore, Germany is the de facto ruler of the EU. I know he wants to keep his exports strong, but all these bailouts must be getting strenuous.

Oh, don't worry. It seems that Seychelles is a bit crafty. She's made friends with both of our brothers. Scotland had the gall to lecture me over not interfering with their "working relationship." Ireland for some reason grabbed me by the neck and threatened to "shove (my) eyebrows down (my) throat" if I hurt her.

That unfortunate incident reminded me once more of how much better shape Ireland is than me. He only let me go in that fight because of pity. I was beaten up by a former conquest. It was a degrading experience.

I've decided to join the gym to remedy all that. Perhaps you could join me?

- England

x~x~x

England,

Yes, well… he's annoyed you and me both so he deserves it.

I see what you mean. We don't need Germany being the 'de facto ruler' of the EU. His boss is starting to annoy me. Doesn't everyone want to do that? I'm just glad we're not in his position right now.

…All this political talk is giving me a headache. I don't want you worrying about all that while you're writing to me.

She is, isn't she? *smiles* Yr Alban would do that as Seychelles is sort of like a student of his when it comes to pranks. He did that? He's just looking out for her, as they are a couple after all. Did you not know this? People will do anything to protect the ones they love.

Speaking of… you know I'd do anything for you, right Lloegr? *blushes*

Well, he has been working out more recently. I think that has something to do with Seychelles. *laughs*

It wasn't all out of pity you know. He told me you said you didn't have a solid relationship with anyone. Does that mean you don't think of us as being close…?

Dyna syniad da. Although, I think you're perfectly fine just the way you are…

Ie, gallai fod yn hwyl!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Lloegr = England  
Dyna syniad da = That's a good idea  
Ie, gallai fod yn hwyl! = Yes, it could be fun!


	134. Seychelles 9

Wales, I am SO happy you think of me as your "ffrind gorau". You're such a great girl, and you and Ireland have such a sweet relationship! I saw your recent letters and you're both so lucky to have each other.

I also saw the part where you said you had some good laughs with me. I feel the exact same way about you. You're so nice and quick witted and that's a good combination when it comes to having magic spells. You and I will have to hang out more. Malls, beaches, video games, movies, anyplace, especially since we've got a brave and handsome knight protecting us! He absolutely would do anything to protect us. And yes, he is working out to impress me. It's so cute.

It doesn't matter though. His brawn is no match for your super-wedgieing magic! XD

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

Rwy'n falch. You're an amazing girl yourself! I'm happy we do, as without him I wouldn't know what to do. I am lucky aren't I?

You are very fun to be around. I'm not that good, ond diolch. Yes, we shall! He really is a farchog dewr. I knew he was. It's adorable. I'm so happy for you both. You're so lucky to have such a great relationship like that.

Aha, very true! No one can withstand the great Cymru wedgieing magic! XD

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
ffrind gorau = best friend  
Rwy'n falch. = I'm glad.  
ond diolch = but thanks  
farchog dewr. = knight in shining armour  
Cymru = Wales


	135. England 9

Wales,

Don't worry about me worrying. I have to vent somewhere. Besides, Germany is the least incompetent member of the EU, so he isn't as rage inducing.

Nobody ever talks to me about relationships. Seychelles has formed a protective ring around herself, using Ireland as her beau and Scotland as her partner.

Thanks Wales. It's good to have someone dependable as the world around us implodes.

Why? Does he want to wrestle her or something?

I'm sorry Wales. I guess having my arm broken and underwear exposed to France caused me to temporarily lose my senses. Yours is the oldest companionship I have.

Delightful news. I'll be at the U.N. gym, 6:00 PM - 7:00 PM, Thursdays and Fridays.

- England

x~x~x

If it makes you feel better then okay. I agree with you there, unlike some people we know all too well…

Doeddwn i ddim yn gwybod. She can look out for herself as well, I mean, she has had to put up with wyneb broga a lot in the past.

You're welcome. If I don't look out for the ones I love then who will?

No, it's not that at all! You're a bit slow today, Lloegr, it's quite funny. While he may want to become stronger so Scotland's pranks as well as hers and mine don't hurt as much, he's trying to impress her. It's quite adorable if you ask me.

No, you don't have to apologise! I guess that would have an effect on you, especially where Ffrainc is involved. Oldest companionship… I suppose it is…

*tear stains smudge on paper*

Sorry about that, it was just Dewi messing around! He bit me playfully but it hurt this time. I wouldn't shed tears for any other reason, not at all…

Iau a dydd Gwener? Got it, I'll remember!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Doeddwn i ddim yn gwybod = I did not know  
wyneb broga = frog face  
Lloegr = England  
Ffrainc = France  
Iau a dydd Gwener? = Thursday and Friday?

**Wales is such a liar X3**


	136. Scotland 27

Mfor Tdasolcn ot befeel dna ewka Ealws,

I've learned all about that little incident. France and Hungary are geniuses. They even gave me a copy of the tape! I made a copy for you; you should have gotten the package by now.

England really dropped the ball, huh? I actually felt a little bad for him. Is he doing all right now? He wouldn't talk to me about it. I'm certain he'll trust you more. Would you care to wring some details out of him?

Ireland on the other hand demonstrated a dazzling amount of aggressiveness. I'm just glad that pent up rage wasn't directed toward me. Could you tell me after you watch the tape how it felt to see your two beloved brothers fighting each other?

Hungary apparently doesn't feel any sort of friendship towards France, as evidenced by her filming that excellent English beat-down on him. I'll have to blackmail that old frog with the tape.

On the other hand, "France Loses Fight" wouldn't be big news if it got out.

x~x~x

Mfor bertte dna srgnotre Ealws ot stpudi Tdasolcn,

Hungary is a genius, but was all that really necessary? Yes I've got the tape, you're unbelievable sometimes brawd.

I know he did. I felt terrible for him. He always made it out like he didn't care, but he really does. I guess no one would ever truly want to be alone. Mae hynny'n wir, mae e'n ei wneud. He found it degrading and has now decided to join the gym. I told him he is perfectly fine the way he is, but he really wants to do this. He's as stubborn as ever. He asked if I wanted to join him and I said yes. He'd look ridiculous going on his own. Sometimes I wonder why I even… never mind.

I was shocked when he told me. I knew he was strong, but I was definitely impressed by that. So you should be as I'm surprised he hasn't done anything about you yet. Although, that could be because of me so I think I deserve a diolch yn fawr.

I felt upset watching them fight; it was unfair for them to have to go through that. Especially Lloegr…

She definitely doesn't, that's for sure. He was excellent, wasn't he? Yes, you do that!

… I suppose it wouldn't be, would it?

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
Mae hynny'n wir, mae e'n ei wneud. = That is true, he does.  
diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
Lloegr = England


	137. Isle of Anglesey 10

Mam,

Did you enjoy singing on top of Buckingham Palace mam? I told you the Prince and Princess would arrange everything for us! It was amazing! But I never realised that it would be so high up! Uwah it was kind of scary!

I'm back home again now mam and I'm baking cookies! Snowdonia and Torfaen wanted some so I said I'd make them especially!

Gyda chariad

Idris

Anglesey

x~x~x

Idris,

Roeddwn wrth fy modd! They really are too kind; I appreciate everything they have done for you. It was very high up, wasn't it? I was scared myself, but with you by my side it was the best experience I had ever had.

Mae hynny'n wych! I hope you save some for me! They've been with you recently? That's wonderful. I'm glad they're not arguing with the rest of your siblings like they usually do. It's nice to see them relaxed for once. You three always seemed to be the most calm.

Gyda chariad

Rhiannon

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Gyda chariad = With love  
Roeddwn wrth fy modd! = I loved it!  
Mae hynny'n wych! = That's great!


	138. Wisconsin 15

Aunt Wales

Yea it really is we can use Japan's ninja skills to put up cameras where we want them. Yea I admit to having a small collection myself.

Me I sing, knit, practice sword fighting, shooting, martial arts, reading, cooking/baking, and fishing.

That would be great I think it's because most of the states have lost touch with the magic in the world in favour of technology.

Yes that would be awful I don't even want to know what would happen in the aftermath of that.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Mae hynny'n ddoniol iawn! It is a brilliant idea, nonetheless. You have a small collection yourself? I always knew you did.

Wow, you sure do a lot! I can use a sword myself and would love to go against you sometime. We should also get together and sing. I just know our voices would complement each other quite well. It would also make the other nations jealous that we have so much talent. Byddai'n ddoniol.

That's such a shame. We need to remind them of the joys of magic. If technology goes wrong, it will always be there to fall back on.

Rydw i'n cytuno. It's a scary thing to think of.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n ddoniol iawn! = That is hilarious!  
Byddai'n ddoniol = It would be funny  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree


	139. Wisconsin 16

Aunt Wales

Hehe yea I'm just picturing the funniest ninja ever not really doing well but not waking anyone up. Yea I always thought you did too I have some doujinshi that fill a few shelves in my library.

Yea I suppose I do and I would love to fight you sometime but be warned my style is very unpredictable. Yea that would be fun it's hard to find someone who will sing with you and you sound good together. Yea it would catch people off guard which would be funny. My siblings are already jealous of me so it would only increase that list of people jealous.

Yea it really is I think the largest challenge will be New York and California they've almost completely cut themselves off from magic. Yes it would be good and it would be nice to have more people to talk about magic with though Japan and I talk sometimes I was hoping he would teach me some Shinto magic.

Yes it really is that's why I try to not think about it.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Yes! That would be the best thing ever! We really need to get Japan to do that. It would give him a chance to cosplay like I know he always wants to. *laughs*

Mine is too. Byddai'n ddiddorol iawn. It is, isn't it? I know that Lloegr can sing quite well but he just doesn't have the time to do anything like that. They are? I shouldn't be surprised as you are an amazing person. *smiles*

Dyna ofnadwy! We will have to work with them first. You talk to Japan about it? Dyna braf. I'll have to talk to him so he can teach us both.

Well, that's good as there's no point worrying about a major 'what if' scenario as hopefully it won't happen. We need to focus on the positive things going on in the world, like the Olympics coming up!

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Byddai'n ddiddorol iawn = It would be very interesting  
Lloegr = England  
Dyna ofnadwy! = That is terrible!  
Dyna braf = That's nice


	140. Arizona 3

If you want to blame anyone for the reality television crap, it's New York. The very first reality television show (the first season of The Real World) was made in New York City in 1990, so the blame lies with New York.

- Arizona

x~x~x

Why would New York create something like that? Mae'n rhyfedd. It's the longest running program in MTV history. Too bad it isn't a decent one…

We need to teach New York how to create good television shows, don't we?

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n rhyfedd = It's strange


	141. Wisconsin 17

Aunt Wales

I could call him and see if he would be willing to do it. Yea whenever you want to you can come over I'm not usually busy. Really I never realized he could sing. Yea they are and I'm really nothing special *blushing brightly*.

Yea I thought so too so when we want to do this let's get a head start with them a week or two in advanced. Yes I have and you should it would be fun learning together.

And if it does I have a lot of weapons and supplies as well as a shelter for emergencies. Yea the Olympics should be fun and from what I've seen Japan's pop star Miku Hatsune should be performing the opening ceremony.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

That's a good idea. Rwy'n siŵr e byddai'n. Are you sure? I don't want to intrude. He always thought that he could have been with The Beatles, but we had to tell him it was impossible. People would have got suspicious. Byddai wedi achosi trafferth. *sigh* I have to admit that his voice is one of the best I have ever heard. *blushes* You really are, Wisconsin. Don't be embarrassed, being talented is something to be proud of. *smiles*

It's settled then. Byddai'n hwyl.

If that's true then I think I'd be sticking with you through it as Lloegr's shelter, well… isn't the best. *laughs* It is being held in our country, after all! I hope she does, I'm a secret fan of Vocaloids myself and would love to see her perform at the opening ceremony.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rwy'n siŵr e byddai'n = I'm sure he would  
Byddai wedi achosi trafferth. = It would have caused trouble.  
Byddai'n hwyl = It would be fun  
Lloegr = England


	142. Seychelles 10

You mentioned at dinner last night that you and England were going to the gym. Ireland and I will join you! I need to work off that cheesecake I had, and Ireland will need all the help he can get to ward off the Wicked Wedgie Trio. Besides, you should see him when he sees that I'm watching him work out. His face gets all red and when I talk to him he stammers. It's so cute. :3

I'm glad England has sorta mellowed out. If he does give me any trouble, Ireland will take care of him. ;D

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

That I did, but I'm starting to wonder if I should have declined his invitation. Wait, you will? Mae hynny'n wych! I'll definitely be able to have fun with you two there. You don't need to do that, the cheesecake was nice to you. I was the one that had the, what I thought was, massive chocolate fudge cake. I'm starting to regret having it. He definitely will now that we're in tip top shape! Mae Wicked Wedgie Trio ydy'r gorau! You still have that effect on him? That will always be adorable.

I'm glad too. Hopefully he'll be able to smile a bit more, or at least try to anyway. He always does look better with a smile on his face. Mae'n hyfryd… *blushes*

He won't, I'll make sure of it as well as Iwerddon. ;)

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n wych! = That's great!  
Mae Wicked Wedgie Trio ydy'r gorau! = The Wicked Wedgie Trio is the best!  
Mae'n hyfryd. = It's lovely.  
Iwerddon = Ireland


	143. Arizona 4

New York should know better than that. I think we need more police-based shows, since they're so fun to watch... But that's my opinion.

- Arizona

x~x~x

Rydw i'n cytuno. Although, you never know what's going through the minds of viewers so I suppose New York had to try it.

I think that's a great idea! We had a show here in the UK called The Bill, but unfortunately it came to an end a few years ago.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree

**Truth be told, I never even watched The Bill when it was showing so I never had the chance of missing it XD**


	144. England 10

Wales,

Having someone to vent to can be quite relaxing. Screaming to myself makes me feel like a twat, so I'm glad you're writing all these letters. I should come over and throw a fit in person, that would be truly soothing.

She's just trying to turn him into a weapon to be used against me. Either that, or she really is that superficial. Tell me sister, how many women are really like that? If I were to develop my body, would I suddenly be more attractive to most of the female gender?

Oh Wales, don't lie. You were always a sweet sentimentalist.

Ooh, before I forget. How was the gym for you? I was worn out ten minutes in. I really do need to improve my health. You seemed pretty into it. For a girl.

- England

x~x~x

England,

Oh you could never be that even if you tried, and don't let anyone else tell you different. I'm glad you're writing back to me! You can come over anytime; the door is always open to you.

Peidiwch â bod yn wirion. If she was I would know about it, she is my ffrind gorau after all. She is not! She loves him for who he is, she just finds it cute that he's trying so hard. It puts a smile on my face when I see them. They really are perfect for each other. Not all women are like that, only a minority. I'm actually quite glad for it.

Hypothetically speaking, if I was someone else and liked you in that way, it wouldn't change anything as personality is what matters most. You're attractive anyway, so it wouldn't make a difference. Again, all of this is hypothetical!

Aha, you got me! I am a sentimentalist. That's it…

Cefais hwyl! If that's the case then you don't have to force yourself. Your health is perfectly fine the way it is. I was, wasn't I? It made me feel good. Hey, that better not be a sexist comment! Os felly, ydych chi'n dwp.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Peidiwch â bod yn wirion = Don't be silly  
ffrind gorau = best friend  
Cefais hwyl! = I had fun!  
Os felly, ydych chi'n dwp = If so, you're stupid


	145. Hytrigon 9

You know... I've been thinking about your complaints about reality television...

I wonder how a reality show involving Pokémon would work...

I can tell you one thing, though: At the very least, it'd be very different from what's on right now!

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

I don't mean to complain but the majority of them are sbwriel.

A reality show involving Pokémon? Byddai hynny'n ddiddorol…

It would be, maybe even better! I think it would save us from the terrible shows that are on our televisions!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
sbwriel = rubbish  
Byddai hynny'n ddiddorol = That would be interesting


	146. Ireland 22

I haven't written in a while since we're seeing each other a lot more in person, but I just wanted to remind you that you're the best sister ever.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

I know, it's funny how things turn out that way. Yr wyf yn falch er.

We keep going around in circles, brawd, but it brings a smile to my face. Chi yw'r brawd gorau erioed.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Yr wyf yn falch er. = I am pleased though.  
brawd = brother  
Chi yw'r brawd gorau erioed = You are the best brother ever  
Cymru = Wales


	147. INTERLUDE 9

Wisconsin and Japan sat patiently in the living room, taking a sip of their coffee now and then. They were waiting for Hungary and Wales to show up. Wales would teach them magic along with Japan, but Hungary wanted to know if he would be any good at hiding cameras.

"Wisconsin-san, are you sure they are coming?"

"Yea, Aunt Wales said she would and Hungary did too."

They both sat there, twiddling their thumbs until they heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Wisconsin said and rushed out into the hallway.

She opened the door to reveal a wide eyed Hungary and a laughing Wales. They both stepped inside the house and Wisconsin closed the door behind them. Hungary kept stuttering and Wales had to help her walk into the living room.

"Hungary-san, what happened?" Japan helped her sit down.

Wales hiccupped from all the laughing, "I used magic to send us here instead of taking the plane. It would have taken too long, but as this was Hungary's first time she is a bit… well, out of it."

She whacked her yaoi obsessed friend over the head and she snapped back to normal. Hungary started laughing and leaned her head on Wales's shoulder. Wisconsin couldn't help but let out a giggle herself.

"Well, it's good to see you here in one piece. Do you think you could teach me how to do that?"

Wales shook her head, "Sorry, but that spell is for specialized and qualified experts like myself!"

"Doesn't that mean the same thing though, Wales-san?"

She blushed, "I w-was just making a point!"

Wisconsin had no problem with that and made her way into the kitchen to fix them up a fresh round of drinks. She called out asking what they wanted. The replies were varied.

"I'll have hot chocolate!"

"I'll have another coffee kudasai, Wisconsin-san."

"I'll have tea!"

Hungary smirked and turned to Wales, "You always say that! You're so much like your brother. I think your eyebrows are getting bigger too!"

She poked her eyebrows causing the Welsh nation to blush. She swatted her hand away and coughed when Wisconsin came back holding a tray with the drinks on it.

"Here you go. You brought your spell book for us?" she pointed to the ancient looking book that Wales had placed on the table.

"Yep, it'll help us." she replied smiling as Wisconsin picked it up and read through it.

There were numerous spells with red circles around them and she guessed that they were ones her aunt had used recently. There was one about levitating someone into the air, making them the opposite of what they were and even one to make a person's voice all squeaky.

"Huh," she stopped on a page with question marks all over it, "Something to do with love spells. 'Emotion Stop', 'Psychic Love ', 'Love Me Back'… are you planning on using these?"

Wales snatched the book out of her hand and her face turned as red as one of Spain and Romano's tomatoes, "No, of course not! Mae hynny'n wirion. I was just researching different types of spells for a project I'm working on."

Japan nodded and so did Wisconsin, but Hungary just smirked. Wales hit her over the head and mouthed 'shut up' before taking a sip of her tea.

Wisconsin took it upon herself to turn the TV on. The channel was showing news about the Olympics going on in London this year. She looked to Wales who sighed, rubbing her forehead. _Doesn't she want it going on in the UK?_

"Lloegr's been going on about this nonstop since the day we found out. He keeps saying how it 'has to be perfect' and 'nothing can go wrong'. He's been driving me crazy!"

Japan coughed, "Will Miku still be able to perform?"

Hungary and Wales turned their heads away from the TV and stared intensely at him. They sat there like that for what Wisconsin felt was ten minutes before they jumped and glomped him, making them all fall to the floor.

"I didn't know she was!" Hungary squeed as her eyes sparkled in the light.

Wales did the same, "I thought my brawd wouldn't allow it, but he better had!"

Wisconsin picked up the cups and placed them on the far end of the table to make sure they didn't break them. She picked up the spell book and began chanting in Latin.

She felt an electric pulse go through her, but continued to read out the text in front of her. She wanted to see if she had the power to perform one little spell.

"What are you doing?" Japan asked as Hungary and Wales started to glow a blue colour.

She didn't answer him and stayed focused. She walked up to them and patted them both on the head. They gave her a questioning look but Wales understood what she was trying to do and shook her hands at her in a frantic manner.

"Please don't, Wisconsin! Otherwise-!"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as she and Hungary were lifted up into the air by their underwear. They both yelped out in pain and shock while Japan took pictures with his camera. They both rolled their eyes at him.

"I really don't want to know where you keep that hidden." Wales sighed as Wisconsin began laughing.

"That's really cool! Is this what you did to France and England in that meeting? I heard it from Scotland!"

Hungary smiled, "She sure did, except we look much better than what they did. Right, Wales?"

"Yes, as I made France look practically like a hobo and England had a high pitched voice. They were like that for three whole months. Thank God you didn't use the exact same spell!"

Wisconsin shut the book, causing the two floating nations to drop to the ground with a 'thump'. Japan stifled a laugh and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He began playing one of Miku Hatsune's songs.

Wales, recognising it, sang first, "Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA!"

"Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete!" Hungary carried on.

"Yo ne?"

They turned around expecting Wisconsin to be the one who had sung, but came face-to-face with a smiling Japan. They both fell to the floor laughing, finding it funny how Japan had sung along to a song about being a 'princess'.

"Japan, I think it would be best if you don't sing that around them." Wisconsin put her hand on his shoulder.

He sighed, "Hai, I think you are right."

* * *

Translations:  
kudasai = please  
Mae hynny'n wirion. = That is silly.  
Lloegr = England  
brawd = brother  
Hai = Yes

**This interlude was brought to you by me! **

**I hope I portrayed Wisconsin okay in this, darkbeyonddeath666, if not you can hit me using Hungary's frying pan… or Wales's ice cold leak XD**

**And yes, the song they were singing is World Is Mine :P**


	148. Bermuda Triangle 4

Dear Wales,

I have finally seen my first Pokémon. A Skitty. It was walking down the street and it was cute. You know Skitty reminds me of Italy because its eyes are always closed and Skitty is adorable.

Bermuda Triangle

x~x~x

Wow, I wish I could have seen it! That's very true; it looks a lot like him. I wonder if he's seen one himself.

As for me, I saw a Granbull and Rapidash the other day. Maent yn edrych yn anhygoel! They reminded me of Lloegr. Granbull is like a Bulldog and Rapidash looks like a unicorn. I have not yet seen a Pokémon with big eyebrows, but I am waiting…

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Maent yn edrych yn anhygoel! = They look amazing!  
Lloegr = England


	149. Scotland 28

01100001011011100 11001000010 000001110100 01110000011010010110010000 100000011000010110111 00110010000 1000000111010101100111,

Japan gave Hungary those pictures who gave them to France who gave them to me. Did that hurt? That looked like that hurt. It's a shame, such a pretty girl like you going through that pain. You better watch out for Wisconsin from now on.

Anyway, I'll have to go to that gym and watch England try to work out. That'll be a hoot, and maybe I can give Eire a handlebar wedgie.

How are you responsible for Eire not attacking me? I think you overestimate your influence on him, as well as his ability to fight.

x~x~x

From an unamused Wales to an annoying Scotland,

You used binary, really? You know I'm not good at working that out, brawd. That's unfair…

She gave them to Ffrainc? I hope he hasn't kept a copy. It hurt a little, but not too much. Diolch i chi am eich pryder. Hopefully I'll be able to convince her to not do that again.

Please don't make fun of him; he's been through enough already. I wouldn't do that if I were you, Yr Alban, unless you want it to backfire.

I'm the one that asks him not to, didn't you know? He told me recently that he's grateful for everything I have done for him in the past and now. I told him I felt the same way. I don't overestimate his abilities; he can be quite the fighter when he wants to be.

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
Ffrainc = France  
Diolch i chi am eich pryder = Thank you for your concern  
Yr Alban = Scotland

**Okay so that binary code was much longer than that, but FF .net didn't like it even after I put in the spaces XD**

**I bet it was something funny and witty though, as our favourite Scottish nation is always one to make us laugh :P**


	150. Isle of Anglesey 11

Mam,

Don't worry Mam I'll make sure you don't feel scared! It was so much fun! Prince William and Princess Catherine both say that we looked like we were having so much fun! I guess they couldn't tell that we were both scared!

Yep! I'm sending them with this letter! Oh, they came to visit me because they were in the area. We're the most calm? Yay! There's been a lot of arguing lately and it makes me sad :(

Gyda chariad

Idris

x~x~x

Idris,

I'm glad I can count on you; it brings a smile to your my face. It definitely was! I think the adrenaline rush kicked in after a while, so no wonder they couldn't tell. Roedd yn anhygoel!

Wow, they look delicious! I shall share them with Dewi. That was nice of them to do that. You most definitely are! I shall have to have a word with them about that as I don't like seeing you or any of them upset.

Gyda chariad

Mam

* * *

Translations:  
Mam = Mum  
Gyda chariad = With love  
Roedd yn anhygoel! = It was amazing!


	151. Wisconsin 18

Aunt Wales

It was pretty fun working with Japan wasn't it? I managed to get that flash step spell almost mastered by the end of the day. Yea I'm sure don't worry about intruding no one else does. Perhaps we could get him to form a cover group with other male nations that can sing. *blushes brightly* Y-yea I know I'm usually just really modest and shy so I'm in the background most of the time so I don't hear a lot of complements.

Hehe sure go ahead and bring all the people you like I can support a group for at least five years just the two of us for much longer. Yea most people don't know I'm a vocaloid fan either they think I'm all rich and metal.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

It definitely was! Oh good, I'm glad to hear it. Well, if you're sure then. Dyna syniad gwych! Well you should get used to it as I'm the type to compliment people a lot. *laughs*

Wow, that sure is a long time! People think I'm only into choirs and Welsh songs but I love every type of music genre out there.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna syniad gwych! = That's a great idea!


	152. Wisconsin 19

Aunt Wales

Yea it was the most fun I've had this month. Yea and I think I've almost got it I'm usually just a bit off of where I'm going. Yea I think we should get Uncle England, Japan, Austria, China, and Germany (he has a really nice baritone). Yea I suppose I should hehe.

Yea I suppose it is but it is good to be prepared. Yea me too I like most genres I'm not so much in to pop or country music but both have a few good songs.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

I had fun too, thank you for having us over. That's good to hear! Wow, that sounds like a good line up for a band. Byddai'n wych. That does sound like Germany. Yes, you should. *smiles*

There's definitely nothing wrong with being prepared, that's for sure. Rydw i'n cytuno. What do you think of Tom Jones? I would like to hear your opinion of him. Personally, I think he is the best, but that could be me being biased! *laughs*

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Byddai'n wych = It would be great  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree

**Tom Jones is Welsh, not English. **

**Just thought I'd point that out for those that didn't know (hopefully you did) XD**


	153. Scotland 29

From Scotland to stupid and ugly Wales,

That's what it was supposed to be. A bit crude, but that works when the message is hard to get to.

x~x~x

From an upset Wales to a most horrible Scotland,

You think I'm ugly…?

… I don't know what to say to that, brawd. Gallwch gael eich weithiau olygu mewn gwirionedd.

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
Gallwch gael eich weithiau olygu mewn gwirionedd. = You can be really mean sometimes.


	154. INTERLUDE 10

Wales sighed as she walked up to the front doors of the U.N. gym. She had said yes to England's invitation but wasn't feeling entirely sure about it.

She looked down at her watch, "6:00 PM exactly… how sad is that?"

She shook her head and proceeded to enter the building. The first thing she noticed was that no one else was around except for Canada at the front desk.

"Hey, sut wyt ti?" she smiled as she grabbed her card out of her pocket and handed it over.

"Wales! H-hi, I'm fine. H-how are you?" he blushed, not used to someone being so friendly and interested in him.

"Very good, thank you. I guess more people show up on Fridays, huh?"

"Yeah, they do. It's strange as it's closer to the weekend, eh?"

Wales smiled widely at him again, "Yep, but that's okay! I'm supposed to be meeting England here and I think he'll be glad that no one is around. I don't think he would appreciate it if Ffrianc was here mocking him."

"No, I don't think he would."

"Wales!"

She turned around to see England smirking at her. She looked at him questioningly.

"What's with that face?"

He chuckled, "I'm going to show frog face and that bloody git America how strong I can become!"

Wales rolled her eyes and mouthed 'sorry' at Canada but he quickly shook his head, mouthing back 'it's okay!' while smiling awkwardly.

"Oh, who are you again?" England asked, making Wales slap herself in the face.

"I'm C-canada!" he squeaked, becoming shy and nervous again.

"That's right, sorry about that."

Canada took England's card off him and let them inside. Wales walked to the women's changing rooms while England walked to the men's. Once inside, she opened her personal locker and proceeded to get changed.

She changed into a red vest top, black shorts and white running trainers. She tied her hair up and grabbed a white towel before she went outside and waited.

"Oh bloody hell!"

Hearing England's shout, she leaned against the men's changing room door and knocked on it.

When he didn't answer she called out, "Are you okay in there, Lloegr?"

"P-perfectly fine, Wales, don't you worry!"

His answer did the opposite and she frowned. Shrugging her shoulders, she made her way into the main part of the gym and decided to use one of the treadmills.

"Do I look ridiculous to you?"

She stopped the machine and paused in her running to turn around. England stood there, a blush gracing his cheeks, and scowled when she brought her hands up to her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

He was wearing a baggy blue T-shirt that had 'I love Scotland' in white on it and tight black shorts. The only part of the outfit that looked normal was his white and red trainers.

"I'll take that as a yes then." he sighed, turning to go back to the changing rooms.

"No," Wales grabbed his arm, "I'll talk to our brawd about that later, and we're the only ones here so it's alright."

"Didn't you just laugh at me?"

"I wasn't expecting it, that's all!"

She felt guilty for laughing, but could anyone blame her?

_He looks good in it…_

"Mind if I step on?" not waiting for an answer, England took her place on the treadmill.

… _But he also looks ridiculous in those shorts._

He put the setting on number five and Wales was a little shocked. She thought he would have at least started on three, but he was set on going all out this time. He didn't look like he was struggling too much, so she let him be and went and found a rowing machine to work on.

"No one will be able to call me weak after this…" England muttered as he turned up the setting.

Wales rolled her eyes and continued with her work out, but was interrupted by a yell from England. She sighed, looked behind her and found that he had fallen off the machine with Seychelles and Ireland standing over him.

"Wales!" Seychelles called and hugged her as she got off the machine.

"Hey, I didn't think you two would show up."

Seychelles smiled, "Didn't I say we did? Also, why is England growling?"

Wales cocked her head to the side, confused by what she meant. Seychelles stepped out of the way and pointed at England who was arguing with his brother.

"What are you doing here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm here to work out. What are you doing here?"

England clenched his hands and glared at him, "Exactly the same as you."

Ireland, who was wearing a green T-shirt with white shorts and black trainers, laughed at his brother's outfit. The fact that it had 'I love Scotland' on it made him smirk and place a hand on England's shoulder.

"It's your fault, you know?"

England went red, "It bloody well is not! That wanker has been doing things like this for years, so what makes this so different?"

"I don't know." Ireland shrugged and joined the girls.

Seychelles was wearing a light blue strap top, red shorts and white trainers. She kissed Ireland on the cheek as he stood next to her, making him blush slightly.

"I don't know how you put up with him, Wales." she said after giggling at her boyfriend's reaction.

Wales sighed, "Neither do I…"

Ireland gave her a knowing look but she brushed it away with her hand. She sat back down at the rowing machine and continued where she left off.

England, now joined by Ireland, continued running on the treadmill and turned the setting up once more to match his brother's pace. He was starting to get tired and shaky in the legs, but kept at it.

"You'll fall off if you do that."

England huffed, "I'm perfectly fine, but thank you for the concern."

There was tension between them from the 'fight' they had, organised by France and Hungary, and neither of them wanted to seem weaker in front of the other.

Seychelles sat down and joined Wales in her exercise, "You know the only reason he came here was to impress me. I said I would be fine on my own, but he insisted. It's quite cute."

"He'd do anything for you, and I find how he acts adorable. You two are really lucky."

"We really are. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find your special someone!"

Wales looked over to them and sighed, "Yeah, maybe…"

"Hey," Seychelles nudged her arm, "are you okay?"

"To be honest with you, I really don't know. Sometimes I think there is something really wrong with me."

Before Seychelles could ask why, laughter erupted from the middle of the room. They all stopped what they were doing once again and turned to see Scotland grinning like a maniac.

"Lucky how I show up and yer all in the same room, right?" he crossed his arms and stood watching their reactions.

He was wearing a blue vest top with 'Kiss me I'm Scottish' in white, black shorts and white trainers. He laughed at England when he noticed the annoyed look on his face.

"Come on lad; don't be like that, I think the outfit suits ye." he winked at him.

"You would say that as you're the one that swapped my original outfit for this blasted thing! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Scotland took a quick glance at Ireland before answering the question, "It's 'cause I love ye so much, laddie, and want to show ye how much I care."

The three nations watching the argument rolled their eyes. Wales, remembering what Scotland had said in one of his letters, had to stop herself from strangling him. Ireland noticed the look of anger that had appeared on her face and put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him and sighed, trying to control herself.

"Oh, and before I forget," Scotland walked over to them and picked Ireland up by his underwear, "Yer not getting out of here without a taste of my new handlebar wedgie."

Ireland, who was struggling against him, was raised up and hung on one of the handlebars on the gym wall. He yelped when Scotland pulled down on his legs which made Wales finally snap.

"You've done it now, Yr Alban!" she shouted and grabbed the collar of his vest top and lifted him off of his feet.

Seychelles, as well as the rest of them, were surprised by her actions. England smirked and began laughing but stopped when Wales lifted Scotland up even higher, only to forcefully slam him onto the ground. They all stared at her with their jaws hung open with pure and utter shock.

"Now then," Wales laughed as she stood over him, "Are you sorry?"

Scotland gulped, "W-what's wrong, lass? I was only having a bit of harmless fun!"

She kicked his vital regions, earning a cry from him.

"Ahhh, Glasgow!" he held himself and sobbed.

"It wasn't harmless fun, you hurt him! Didn't you hear the yelp of pain? You really are horrible."

"And she isn't?" England whispered to Seychelles.

Unfortunately, Wales had heard him. She grabbed him by his T-shirt and knocked him to the ground as well.

"Don't even get me started on you! It's your entire fault I'm messed up!" she snarled but a few small tears fell from her eyes.

"What did I do?"

Ireland, sensing the mood and distress coming from Wales, wriggled himself out of the hanging wedgie. As his feet touched the ground he winced, but quickly adjusted his shorts before pulling Wales away from them.

"Iwerddon, what are you doing?" she asked, confused as to why he had stopped her.

He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "Do you really want to admit everything here in this situation?"

Wales thought for a moment before her eyes widened as her mind registered exactly what he had said. She smiled at him and helped the two nations on the floor to their feet.

"Um," she laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head, "I'm sorry, I got carried away there."

Seychelles laughed when the two of them let out a huge sigh of relief. Scotland smirked and patted Wales on the back, congratulating her for showing how strong she really could be.

"What was that all about?" England asked, dusting himself off.

"I think she was just getting back at you two." Seychelles smiled.

"I say it was a little more than that, lass. If I had to guess, I would say that-ugh!"

Wales interrupted Scotland by whacking him in the face with her leak. Where she kept it, no one knew. It reminded them of Hungary and her frying pan which made them shiver, except for Seychelles who just laughed again.

"I think we'll be joining you with your workouts more often!"

* * *

Translations:  
sut wyt ti? = how are you?  
Ffrainc = France  
Lloegr = England  
brawd = brother  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Iwerddon = Ireland

**This interlude was brought to you by me again!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this :P**

**Also, I was going to use Edinburgh as Scotland's vital regions as it's his capital, but Glasgow was a little bit lower on the map. **

**I would have even used Dumfries but I wanted to use a city and I'm pretty sure that Dumfries is a town… please correct me if I'm wrong though XD**


	155. Hytrigon 10

Now we need to find out if Japan is having the same issues with reality television. Japan is the key to this, since he's the boss of the regions of the Pokémon world.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Hopefully he's not, if he is then the world of television really is going downhill fast. Byddai'n ofnadwy. We should definitely ask him about it. I would love to see it happen!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Byddai'n ofnadwy = It would be terrible


	156. Ireland 23

Wales, you didn't even use magic and you still walloped those two. I'm glad this time you used your skills to help me rather than prank me.

It's a good thing you got Scotland then and there too. That handlebar wedgie really, really hurt. In fact, it's still hurting. If Scotland had been allowed to do that without consequence, he'd keep doing it and that'd be my life for the next five months. Lord knows Seychelles's wedgies hurt enough.

Anyway, it's a good thing your vast strength was used in my favour this time. I don't deserve a sister as good as you. I hope you enjoy the gym more in the future!

Caru,

Iwerddon

P.S. Scotland may be a jerk, but I'm sure he didn't mean it when he said you were ugly. Don't worry. If that really hurt your feelings, I'll go over and beat him up for you.

x~x~x

How I did all that without magic is beyond me. Cefais sioc! I guess you're welcome then, although I do feel kind of bad thinking back on it…

I know I saw the look on your face. I thought he had taken it too far and I decided to act on it, but I didn't mean to be so violent. I feel a little better with you saying that.

I keep saying I'm stronger than I look, but I didn't know I was THAT strong. I don't feel that good, ond diolch yn fawr. You're the better sibling here, brawd. Aha, I hope I do too.

Caru,

Cymru

P.S. I hope not. You don't have to do that! I think I've done enough myself…

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Cefais sioc! = I was shocked!  
on diolch yn fawr = but thank you  
brawd = brother  
Cymru = Wales


	157. Seychelles 11

You. Are. The. BEST!

No wonder your brothers all fear you! You kick ass when you get serious. You could probably take out Russia if you wanted. I feel guilty admitting this, but I want to see a Wales vs. Scotland fight.

Throwing England to the wall was just pure awesome. Did you see the look on his face? You totally dominated him.

And Scotland got his just deserts. Stomping on his Vital Regions may have taken things too far, but nobody torments my boyfriend but ME.

Speaking of which, I've got a little problem here. Whenever he works out, he always gets a swarm of female admirers. I don't think there's a possibility of him being swayed by one of them, but it's getting irritating shooing them all away. The problem gets even worse whenever he takes his shirt off, then every girl in a two-mile radius is gawking at him. Granted, I can't blame them. He looks even hotter; he has like the perfect body with pronounced chest and abs...

Ah, I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want me talking about how attractive one of your brothers is! XD

Blesses from the Seychelles

P.S. We're going have to work out together more.

x~x~x

Why. Thank. You!

I don't think they ever feared me, but now they definitely will! I know it's shocking. Diolch yn fawr! There's no need to feel guilty! It would be quite interesting…

I don't feel awesome if I'm being totally honest, in fact I feel terrible. I have never seen him look at me like that before, it was strange. It's the first time I've ever done that.

He did, didn't he? I feel bad now; maybe stomping on 'Glasgow' was a bit harsh of me. Aha, don't forget me as well! You and I make a good team.

He always was attractive to a huge number of females. I could teach you a simple spell to make it easier for them to leave. All you have to do is mentally say 'I banish you in the name of the positive powers of the universe!' click your fingers three times and they'll be gone before you can say 'caws'!

I'm happy for the both of you and hearing you compliment each other brings a smile to my face.

You don't have to apologise for that! Yeah, talking about one of my brothers being attractive would be weird…ha…

Blesses from Wales

P.S. Definitely!

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr! = Thank you!  
caws = cheese


	158. England 11

Wales,

What was that all about? I appreciate the apology, but you still acted entirely out of line. You've done far, far worse to Ireland than that, and physically assaulting Scotland wasn't appropriate, even if he did deserve it.

How exactly did I cause you to snap? I think that needs more elaboration. Siblings shouldn't have secrets, dear Wales.

I was so stunned by your rampage, I barely had enough energy to refine my questions into letter form.

- England

x~x~x

England,

Dwi'n wir ddrwg! I don't know what happened! At first it was just for all the times Yr Alban hurt Iwerddon with the wedgies, but then I lost myself… I don't think I ever did anything worse to him than what you did to us… O diar, doeddwn i ddim yn golygu bod!

It probably does, but I can't say anything. You would hate me if you knew! I already hate myself…

How do you think I feel? I'm confused and my hands are shaking, so I'm also finding it hard to write! Mae hwn yn llanast…

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dwi'n wir ddrwg! = I'm really sorry!  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
O diar, doeddwn i ddim yn golygu bod! = Oh dear, I did not mean that!  
Mae hwn yn llanast = This is a mess


	159. Scotland 30

From a calm and rational actor to a girl who just made a big mistake,

First of all, in regards to your last letter; it doesn't look like your little magical mishap hurt "a little". By the look on your face, it seems like you were in quite a bit of pain. And yes, France has kept a picture.

On to more important matters. You've just opened a Pandora's Box. For some time, I was under the impression that there was an uneasy truce between the two of us, a truce that you just broke. Although I am happy that you aren't a slouch, that's mainly because I won't feel bad while giving you the Irish treatment.

Why did you fly off the handle? We've done far FAR worse to him together. Or was he not in pain while you were magically hanging him up in his underwear?

You also behaved fairly oddly toward England. Exactly why did you throw him to the wall? I'll have to figure out what that was all about.

x~x~x

From a very remorseful sister to her beloved brother,

Okay, so it did hurt quite a bit. Wisconsin can use magic very well which is surprising but also a good thing. O diar, I'll never hear the end of it!

Mae'n ddrwg gen i! I didn't mean to be so brutal! Please don't give me the 'Irish treatment', brawd.

First it was only to get back at you for giving Iwerddon that wedgie. Before you go on about how we have been working together recently, the wedgie you gave him in the gym was going too far. It really hurt him. I don't think I've done anything that bad to him. He may have felt a little pain, but I made sure beforehand that it wasn't too serious.

I am so angry with myself for doing that! I wish I could tell you, Yr Alban, but I really can't. You'd hate me too…

* * *

Translations:  
O diar = Oh dear  
Mae'n ddrwg gen i! = I'm sorry!  
brawd = brother  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Yr Alban = Scotland


	160. England 12

Wales,

I think it's time you explained what's going on. Why do you hate yourself? What does Scotland feel about this?

I won't hate you, just tell me the truth.

- England

x~x~x

England,

It looks like I have to now, doesn't it? Rydw i mor dwp. Thinking I could go on longer without telling you was foolish of me. I hate myself because of how I feel. Yr Alban doesn't know. Iwerddon is the only one I've felt comfortable sharing my problem with, but even saying that I still feel horrible inside.

You probably will. You want the truth? Fine, I'll tell you.

Rwy'n dy garu di. More than I should.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw i more dwp = I'm so stupid  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Rwy'n dy garu di = I love you


	161. Scotland 31

From a very amused brother to a sister now smarting,

You should be hovering in the air by your underwear by now. I have access to spell books too, my dear sister. I put a magical rune in this letter, and as a result your underwear will be hovering for two minutes or so. Don't worry; it's not quite what Ireland has gotten. Yet.

You did? What about when he went flying in the air, only to be caught by his underwear? Everything you've done is just as bad, if not worse, than what I do.

Ha ha. I don't care about that anymore. Right now, I'm going to shift the focus of my pranks to you.

x~x~x

From a still regretful sister to her better brother,

I am, and thank God I picked up a piece of paper and pen before it happened! Mae hyn yn chwerthinllyd. I know you do, it's just a shame that you only now take interest in our magic as a means of getting back at me. Oh, don't worry, I look forward to it. Note that that was sarcasm, brawd.

I already explained this, Yr Alban. Maybe he felt a little bit of pain, but only for a second! I always make sure it isn't too painful when I prank someone, unlike you that just goes all out.

It doesn't matter now, especially since I've sent my letter to Lloegr already…

Wow, I feel so privileged. Why did I have to snap like that? I knew I would regret it.

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hyn yn chwerthinllyd = This is ridiculous  
brawd = brother  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Lloegr = England


	162. England 13

Wales,

I assume that it goes beyond familial love and into that of passion and romance.

In a small sense I knew this already. You always were a very close sister, partly by my design, but also partly by your own choice. You were very affectionate and loyal to a bewildering degree. I noticed that, but never really put much thought into it. I guess I just subconsciously accepted it.

I love you too, sister. Dearly and completely. However, I am not in love with you. If I may use yet another phrase that captures my feelings; it's not you, it's me. I don't have a kiss-and-hug personality. I'm not a romantic person, and I'm certain that any real attempt would end in failure. I've never been in love with anyone, even if I truly care for them. Please try to understand.

I would still die for you, Wales. Any of your brothers would (Yes, even Scotland). I understand if you don't want to talk to me about this, but I'm sure they can give you comfort and support I'm not able to.

You are a beautiful and intelligent girl who has a wonderful personality. You can still find love.

- England

x~x~x

England,

Unfortunately yes…

You did? Rydych chi'n iawn. I don't think my loyalty was that bewildering as I did love you in a familial sense for a very long time before my affections for you changed. I shouldn't be surprised as you always were good at figuring things out.

Rydw i mor falch nad ydych yn casineb i mi. Again, I'm not too surprised by that. It's a wonder how I ended up feeling this way even though you were never that type. Would it be so bad trying? Dwi'n wir ddrwg. That was foolish of me to even ask. I do understand, honestly I do.

As I would die for you. Even if he doesn't seem the type, I agree that Yr Alban would as well. No, it's okay, it's my fault but I don't mind. You always have been able to give me support, even if you don't realise it yourself. I hope this doesn't make you feel you have to stop sending me letters.

Oh, Lloegr… saying that makes me feel like I have a chance, but it also makes me feel at rest and accept everything. I truly apologise for putting you through this, but thank you for letting me get it off my chest. I feel a little better now. Hopefully one day I will…

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydych chi'n iawn = You're right  
Rydw i mor falch nad ydych yn casineb i mi = I'm so glad you do not hate me  
Dwi'n wir ddrwg = I'm really sorry  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Lloegr = England


	163. Wisconsin 20

Aunt Wales

Yea now the only problem is convincing them to do it China Japan and Austria wouldn't be that hard if I can find something that will convince them. Perhaps I could ask Hungary about Austria.

Yea I've always believed in being prepared so I usually have a survival knife, a first aid kit and some rations hidden on me. Tom Jones? I don't think I've heard anything by him really, is he an older artist? I guess I could start looking for stuff on him.

Wisconsin

P.S

I just made some triple chocolate cookies, do you want some?

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

I think Japan would be up for it if we asked him nicely, China might need some coaxing from my leak and Hungary's frying pan. Austria will do it if we take his piano hostage. The band should be called United Nations Band!

Dyna anhygoel! I'm very proud of you. Yes, he is an older artist. Do you recognise the songs What's New Pussycat, Delilah, She's a Lady and Sex Bomb? He's the one that sung them all!

Wales

P.S

I would love some. Diolch yn fawr!

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna anhygoel! = That is amazing!  
Diolch yn fawr! = Thank you!


	164. Scotland 32

From a satisfied brother to a will-be-in-pain-for-quite-a-while sister,

For my entertainment, I've spread those runes throughout your house, gym, your room at the U.N., anywhere you go. No more letters since I still want to write to you, but I'll compensate by making them atomic magical wedgies.

It hurt only for a second? Did he say that, or are you just struggling to find a difference? Frankly, that sounds as though that'd hurt quite a bit.

Oooh, you will. Maybe I should do some in-person pranking!

x~x~x

*the words are shaky and the whole letter looks like it was written by a child*

From a sister that knows that all too well to her dear and awesome brother,

My, my, my, Delilah! Why, why, why, Delilah! Do you know how hard it is to write after, um… four, yes four, bottles of vodka? Mae'n anodd iawn. I thought changing to Sake would be better, but… meh.

Wow, you did all that for me? Diolch yn fawr, brawd! I am really thankful for that as the rune was very annoying in the letter.

He didn't say so… but I made sure, yes I did! Maybe…

I already do! I would really appreciate it as it would take my mind off things that recently happened. I told Lloegr I love him but he'll never feel the same. It was so obvious, and I was so stupid!

… I can't even read any of that, my eyes are all fuzzy muzzy, but somehow I know I'll regret writing it. Would you be able to decipher it for me? You're the most amazing and best person ever, Yr Alban!

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n anodd iawn = It is very difficult  
Diolch yn fawr, brawd! = Thank you, brother!  
Lloegr = England  
Yr Alban = Scotland


	165. Seychelles 12

Oh dear, you really feel bad about what happened with England, don't you? I really hope you can work that out. I'm sure after your long relationship with him, he'll be forgiving.

Scotland didn't seem to mind too much afterward. Oh, and yes, you too. I thought since you wanted to call off the pranks you wouldn't want to be included. I'm glad you do, since I had so much fun with you pranking Ireland! We'll have to do it again sometime.

I tried that just now and it didn't work. In fact, as I write I'm watching him trying to fend them off. Maybe he's so cute that stronger magic is needed.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

Yes, yes I do. If you want to know why just ask Iwerddon. You're my ffrind gorau so it's about time that you knew the reason anyway. A long relationship that is starting to piss me off… O diar! I'm sorry for the language, please forgive me. My head is a mess at the moment, and I don't know what to think.

Actually he does, he's promised to focus his pranks on me now. I welcome it! I was being a hypocrite telling Yr Alban that I didn't want to, but I need something to keep me occupied. I had fun with you too! Most definitely, that's for sure.

It didn't? Dyna ryfedd. You could always try using some sort of incense, maybe burn a traditional Irish flower, and blow the smell towards him to create a protective veil that turns them away. If that doesn't work, then I don't know what will.

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
ffrind gorau = best friend  
O diar! = Oh dear!  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Dyna ryfedd = That is strange


	166. Ireland 24

I'm glad our most recent trip to the gym was more pleasant. No handlebar wedgie this time! Oh, and don't believe Scotland. Nothing you do could come close to how painful that was.

Don't worry about Scotland. He can certainly take a punch or two. Just don't go too hard on him.

Oh, and tomorrow Seychelles wants to take you to the movies, the next day to dinner, then to the gym, then movies again, then all three. She's working the rest of the schedule out, but for some reason she wants me to wear a scarf over my face.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

*tear drop stains cover the letter as well as the faint scent of alcohol*

We're going North, South, East, West, and up the Irish sea! A bottle of rum to fill my tum, and that's the life for me!

I am too! Oh, Iwerddon, you are lying~! You always say things like that to make me feel better, but you can tell me the truth if you want to. Gallaf fynd ag ef.

If you say so. I'll try not to, but I can't promise anything as he's decided that I'm his primary target for pranks now.

Hi yw'r gorau! Why would she want you to wear a scarf over your face? Oh, I know! Haha! Just go with it, brawd.

I… finally confessed to Lloegr. However, he does not feel the same. Why I ever thought he could was very foolish of me. Rydw i mor dwp!

I apologise for the beginning of this letter. I don't know what that was as I'm a little, probably a lot, tipsy still from when I was writing to Yr Alban. I still have no idea what I wrote and am relying on him to tell me. I feel as though I'm going to regret it…

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Gallaf fynd ag ef. = I can take it.  
Hi yw'r gorau! = She is the best!  
brawd = brother  
Lloegr = England  
Rydw i mor dwp! = I'm so stupid!  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Cymru = Wales


	167. Bermuda Triangle 5

Wales,

Ha! Granbull reminds me of Germany and Rapidash does remind me of England! So funneh!

Bermuda Triangle

x~x~x

Bermuda Triangle,

I can actually see that now. Mae'n hynod o ddoniol! I wonder if there are any other Pokémon that look like us nations…

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n hynod o ddoniol! = It's really funny!


	168. Wisconsin 21

Aunt Wales

Ok now we have a good plan to get them in now about Germany and Uncle England. How will we get them to join in? Yea that sounds like an awesome name for a band.

*blushing lightly* Thank you Auntie that's very sweet of you to say. Oh right him now I remember who he is and yes I do really like his music.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Rydw i'n cytuno! If we have Italy take part then Germany can't say no, unless he wants to have a major headache due to his rambling. *laughs* As for England… We could always tell him he would have the position of lead singer. He would take it, especially if we told him we'd pick America instead if he declined. You really mean it? I'm happy you like it!

You are most welcome. I'm glad you're prepared for something serious, unlike one of my brodyr. Yr Alban is only ever prepared when it comes to pranks. Thank goodness! I once sang with him in a studio, but that is a secret between us nations, states and counties.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw i'n cytuno! = I agree!  
brodyr = brothers  
Yr Alban = Scotland


	169. Wisconsin 22

Aunt Wales

Good idea I'll call Italy and Japan right now and I'll tell Italy to talk to Germany about it. Yea good idea Uncle can't stand dad showing him up in anything you can handle Uncle and Austria (he kinda intimidates me; I don't think he does purposely but he does). Yea of course I mean it I don't usually lie to people I like.

Yea some people just don't think ahead their just fools. Yes that sounds like Uncle Scotland the ceaseless prankster. Really that's awesome I so wish something like that would happen to me. Ok I won't tell anyone.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Mae hynny'n wych! He can't and it makes me laugh how he reacts in those situations. I will… huh? Why do I have to deal with Austria? Okay, I guess I'll do it for you. Hopefully I won't have to steal his piano as I can play myself, which could interest him in joining. If I have to though, I'll just get Hungary to help me. Diolch yn fawr! It's the same with me.

Rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant. He is, and it can get quite annoying. Don't worry, it will one day! I appreciate that.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n wych! That's great!  
Diolch yn fawr! = Thank you!  
Rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant = I agree one hundred percent


	170. Bermuda Triangle 6

Wales,

Pichu: Sealand

I mean that totally fits!

Bermuda Triangle

x~x~x

Bermuda Triangle,

Rydych chi'n iawn! Every time I see him now I'll think of Pichu and give him the 'aw, so cute' look. He'll probably wonder why, but will most likely appreciate the attention. He never gets any interest from Lloegr anyway…

Also, doesn't Kyogre remind you of Seychelles? In a good way of course, she's my ffrind gorau!

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydych chi'n iawn! = You're right!  
Lloegr = England  
ffrind gorau = best friend


	171. Lapras 1

*growls softly at Wales* ...MASTER'S VITAL REGIONS!

Consider yourself lucky that being hit in the vitals doesn't affect female Nations as much as it does male Nations, Wales.

SG: Don't go threatening Cardiff like that, Nessie. Wales has contact with all 29 Dragon types, including Reshiram*.

*Lapras shivers and shudders at the mention of Reshiram* Yeah, so? I'll get Kyurem**!

* - Reshiram is the only Dragon type Lapras really fears, since Lapras, a Water/Ice type, can easily beat most of the Dragon types. However, Reshiram is the only Dragon/Fire type currently known of, and since Fire beats Ice, Lapras is quite afraid of Reshiram.

** - Being a Dragon/Ice type, Kyurem and Lapras get along quite well, especially since Kyurem is one of two Dragon types that can't learn any Fire type moves (the other is Kingdra).

- Lapras

x~x~x

Mae'n ddrwg gen i!

I do consider myself lucky; I admit I went too far.

At SG: Diolch yn fawr. Its okay, she has a reason to be angry at me. I do? Dyna anhygoel! I also have Dewi with me and he can change from his Chibi form into a fully sized dragon if need be.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n ddrwg gen i! = I'm sorry!  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
Dyna anhygoel! = That is amazing!

**That first line… I laughed SO HARD! XD**


	172. Hytrigon 11

From what I've heard, Japan is having major success with his shows, especially in other countries, such as America.

I think it's because they're all competitions, especially Ninja Warrior.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Dyna dda clywed! I'm glad one of us is having a good streak of luck with our television shows.

Wouldn't it be amazing to see us nations compete on that show? Byddai'n gymaint o hwyl!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna dda clywed! = That's good to hear!  
Byddai'n gymaint o hwyl! = It would be so much fun!

**I have seen that show a couple of times on my TV, and it is freaking awesome XD**


	173. Ireland 25

Er mwyn y rhai mwyaf caredig, smartest, merch harddaf a fu erioed,

Oh Wales, I'm so sorry. Perhaps we could talk about this? I'll come over to your place tomorrow. It'll just be the two of us.

Please feel better. I love you, and if you're not happy, I'm not.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Er mwyn y rhai mwyaf caredig, brawd mwyaf rhyfeddol yn y byd,

I am so sorry for my other letter! I've only just seen what I wrote and I feel ridiculous. I can't believe I let myself get that drunk only to pester you and Yr Alban.

Its okay, Iwerddon, it's not your fault. Byddwn wrth fy modd hynny. You really do know how to cheer a girl up, don't you? I am so grateful to have a brawd like you. Just the two of us sounds nice.

I'll try. Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi hefyd. It's selfish of me to come to you every time I have a problem, and I feel that lately I've taken you for granted. I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Er mwyn y rhai mwyaf caredig, smartest, merch harddaf a fu erioed = To the kindest, smartest, prettiest girl ever  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Er mwyn y rhai mwyaf caredig, brawd mwyaf rhyfeddol yn y byd = To the kindest, most wonderful brother in the world  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Byddwn wrth fy modd hynny. = I would love that.  
brawd = brother  
Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi hefyd = I love you too  
Cymru = Wales


	174. Bermuda Triangle 7

Wales,

No, but I think of Seychelles when I see Squirtle.

Bermuda Triangle

x~x~x

Bermuda Triangle,

Gallaf hefyd weld hynny. I only said Kyogre because it was the first Pokémon I saw out near the ocean. Squirtle does suit her more.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Gallaf hefyd weld hynny. = I can also see that.


	175. Ireland 26

All you proved by all that is that you're your brothers' sister.

We can talk, play a game, order in, whatever makes you happy.

Don't feel selfish for accepting something I went out of my way to offer. Just knowing that you're happy and that you love me back makes it all worthwhile.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

I suppose I did. Rwy'n dal i deimlo'n wael er bod...

All of that would make me happy, and just being with you in general. Diolch yn fawr.

I'm so glad you feel that way. You really, truly are the best, brawd.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Rwy'n dal i deimlo'n wael er bod... = I still feel bad though…  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
brawd = brother  
Cymru = Wales


	176. Wisconsin 23

Aunt Wales

Japan and Italy instantly agreed and Germany called to yell at me about setting Italy on him but agreed to join. Yea it is funny but it's even better it see dad when Uncle gets the drop on him. All right thanks Auntie I owe you one. Both sound like good ideas and perhaps show him your piano ability then as and tell him he could be in charge of writing the music. That's good to know not that you would have a reason to lie to me.

Wow we really seem to agree about a lot of things it kinda strange. Yea I can see how it would get frustrating at times. I'll send you a recording when it does so you can be one of the first to listen. It's no problem anytime.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

They did? Mae hynny'n dda! Yeah, it will be quite hilarious. Oh, it's alright! You're idea is much better as it doesn't include annoying him. I will have to play him something really classical that he loves and hopefully he will agree to write the music. I definitely wouldn't.

We do, don't we? Mae'n braf. Normally there's a lot of disagreeing and arguing, but with you and me it's relaxing for a change. It does, especially when it's a big prank. Diolch yn fawr! That's really kind of you. You can trust me with anything too.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n dda! = That is good!  
Mae'n braf = It's nice  
Diolch yn fawr! = Thank you!


	177. Bermuda Triangle 8

Wales,

What Pokémon do you consider yourself? I think of myself as a Buizel and my older sister a Floatzel.

Bermuda Triangle

x~x~x

Bermuda Triangle,

Dyna gwestiwn da! They suit you very well. Sometimes I see myself as an Eevee. The reason for this is because it has so many different evolutions. I have many different personalities depending on my mood, and I can change drastically because of this.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna gwestiwn da! = That's a good question!


	178. Wisconsin 24

Aunt Wales

Yea they did it gave me a headache but they did. Yea I can just picture my dad pouting then dragging Uncle Canada and a few others in to a group. All right if you're sure. Yea it's probably best that he's kept in a good mood. Yea and I heard he has a preference for Beethoven or Bach so try one of their pieces.

Yea it is and trust me I know I deal with 49 siblings at once it's pure chaos with all the fights and pranks I'm glad I have a little secret hideout I can get away to and it is good to talk to you as well. Yea I know one time one of my siblings handcuffed me and Min together you can imagine how well that turned out. Well ok but you have to absolutely promise to not tell dad.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

At least it was worth it in the end. Aha, he would do that! I'm definitely sure, don't you worry. Ydy. Mae hynny'n iawn! I'll have to play one of the really good Piano Concertos that Bach did, then he won't be able to say no.

Wow, I didn't know you had to deal with them all at once. Rwy'n teimlo'n flin i chi. I only have my 22 children to deal with, and even then I find it hard to deal with Cardiff alone when he's drunk. Don't even get me started with the fights between Swansea and Newport just because of the rugby. Mae'n ofnadwy. I have so much respect for you. At least you can get away from them, I have nowhere to hide. I'm guessing it turned out bad. I pinkie promise!

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Ydy = Yes  
Mae hynny'n iawn! = That's right!  
Rwy'n teimlo'n flin i chi. = I feel sorry for you.  
Mae'n ofnadwy = It's terrible


	179. Seychelles 13

Wales, I just heard about what happened, and I'm so sorry. I realize how painful an unrequited love must be. I don't know how to sooth it other than offering my continuing friendship. Maybe we can do something to cheer you up?

I'll tell Ireland about Scotland, he'll take care of him. Speaking of which, you're lucky knowing you've got the sweetest, handsomest brother ever.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

It's okay, thank you for worrying about me. Mae'n brifo cymaint, ond does dim byd y gallaf ei wneud am y peth. My heart is cruel for allowing me to fall for him, when it was obvious nothing would come of it. Just you saying that is all I need, Seychelles. Mae'n golygu llawer i mi. I appreciate that.

Diolch yn fawr, I can't begin to picture what he thinks of all this. I know. No one can even imagine how grateful I am for what he has done for me. I hope you realise you're the best too.

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n brifo cymaint, ond does dim byd y gallaf ei wneud am y peth = It hurts so much, but there's nothing I can do about it  
Mae'n golygu llawer i mi = It means a lot to me  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you


	180. Wisconsin 25

Aunt Wales

Yea your right it was worth it in the end. Yea that's true I think I'm going to tell him just to see if he does. Perhaps try the Moonlight Sonata I think that is the most famous one.

Yea I do and most of the time it's just a huge headache here. Yea thanks I do feel bad for you dealing with your brothers and kids. The rugby thing sounds like Texas and Oklahoma about American football. Wow really you respect me? Yea it is nice to have a hiding spot away from the main house. I would go nuts if I couldn't get away every now and again. That would be an understatement. Ok the secret is I have a crush on Thailand but he doesn't know about it.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Definitely! I would love to see that. Moonlight Sonata? Dyna syniad da iawn, diolch!

I wish I could help, but with that many people I don't think I would be able to. You're welcome, and thank you too. My brothers and kids are a terrible combo, that's for sure. I wonder what it would be like to have those four in the same room…

Of course I respect you! Anyone who has to deal with all that is certainly something. I think I need to make myself a hiding spot, even if it only is in the basement somewhere. Rydw i'n cytuno. O diar. You do? That is so sweet! Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. You can trust me!

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna syniad da iawn, diolch! = That's a very good idea, thanks!  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
O diar = Oh dear


	181. INTERLUDE 11

Wales sighed as she flicked through the channels on her television, bored as nothing good was on. She frowned and threw the remote down beside her, pulling her legs closer to her chest. It wasn't her day today, and by God it hadn't been her week either.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" she muttered as she lightly hit herself on the head, not wanting to give herself a headache.

Dewi flew into the living room and landed on her head with a 'yip'. On any normal day Wales would have laughed, picked him up, and kissed his head. Unfortunately though, normal days seemed to be too far away to reach.

"Oh Dewi, what am I going to do now?" she said, no louder than a whisper.

He made a whimpering sound, flew off her head, and planted himself on the sofa next to her. He nuzzled his head against her legs but all she did was sigh again. She didn't normally ignore her red friend, but today she wasn't in the mood to play around.

"Wales! You didn't answer, so I used the spare key you gave me. I hope you don't mind."

She was so out of it that she didn't even notice her brother standing by the door frame.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Ireland waved his hands in front of her and she looked up.

The smile he had on his face quickly faded when he saw her face. She had dark rings around her eyes and her hair was a mess.

_Wow, she hasn't slept for days. Oh, sister…_

"How about I make us a nice hot drink? Do you want…" he stopped himself from saying 'tea', "a nice cup of hot chocolate?"

She perked up at that and half smiled, "With lots of whipped cream?"

"Lots and lots, don't you worry."

She nodded and he walked into the kitchen. He turned on the kettle, filled it with water, and searched for two cups while he waited for it to boil. The first cup he spotted had 'Cymru ydy'r gorau!' on it. The second cup he found was the one that made him frown.

"Keep Calm and go to England…" he sighed as he remembered the day they had bought it on their trip to London.

x~x~x Flashback x~x~x

"Come on, Iwerddon!" Wales called as she ran up the steps onto the bridge overlooking the Thames.

Ireland laughed, "I thought you wanted to go on the other side near the London Eye?"

She nodded and linked her right arm around his. She pulled him to the top of the steps and pointed up with her free hand. He gave her a questioning look but gazed up anyway. When he saw what she was pointing at he laughed again.

"That's Big Ben alright."

Wales smirked, "Not that big, is it?"

Ireland unlinked his arm from hers and shook his head at what she said. She giggled and rolled her eyes before taking out her camera.

"That was a 'vital regions' joke, wasn't it?"

Wales smiled brightly at him, "It sure was!"

Ireland sighed again but leaned against the side of the bridge as she took photos of their surroundings. He looked over to the London Eye and gulped when he thought of Scotland's wedgies.

"I hope he never gets the chance to hang me from somewhere so high up…"

"What are you doing here?" called an obviously annoyed voice from behind them.

They both turned around to see England furrowing his eyebrows. He was holding a tea cup in his hands.

"What's that for?" Ireland inquired.

"I was selling them but still have one left. Do you want it?" he asked sarcastically.

"No."

Wales laughed, "I'll take it! It'll be a souvenir from our time here."

She took the cup out of his hands and placed it in her shoulder bag.

"Thank you, it was becoming annoying carrying it around. I looked like a complete twat with it in my hands."

"It wouldn't be the first time you've looked like one."

Sensing the uneasy atmosphere from her brothers, Wales stood between them and put her hands up.

"No fighting! Got it?"

They both huffed but nodded their heads.

"Good! Now let's go on the London Eye!"

X~x~x Flashback End x~x~x

"I don't think she'd appreciate me using this." Ireland looked through the cabinets and found another cup with a four leafed clover that said 'Lucky Charm' on it.

He made the hot chocolate and carried their cups into the living room. As he sat down beside Wales she smirked slightly.

"You didn't have to do that. It's not like I'll start blubbering because of a cup."

Ireland blushed, "Sorry."

"Oh no, that doesn't mean I don't appreciate the thought!"

She quickly hugged him before taking a sip of her drink. She picked up the remote and put the news channel on.

"Italy went through after beating England 4-2 on penalties in Kiev…"

Ireland grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Iwerddon, it's not like I'll start blubbering because of the football."

Again he blushed at his mistake, "Sorry, I just don't want you getting upset."

Wales laughed, "They always lose on penalties, there's nothing to be upset about as its common knowledge!"

He shook his head, got up and decided to find a board game they could play. He found Trivial Pursuit at the back of the room in Wales's huge cupboard. Inside were past photos of their family and other countries. He smiled sadly and closed the door, making his way back over to the sofa.

"A board game, really?" Wales asked but she was smiling.

"A nice and simple game, which also happens to be a classic and your favourite."

"It most definitely is!"

They got out the question cards and decided to leave the rest of the board alone.

"Okay! First question," Wales began as she read from the card, "oh you have to get this. Who is the lead singer of The Script?"

Ireland smirked, "Danny O'Donoghue."

"Correct! Now ask me."

Ireland picked up another card and began to read the next question, "Who played Mr. Fantastic in the 2005 movie Fantastic Four?"

"Ioan Gruffudd, who is also Welsh!"

Ireland nodded as she picked up another card.

"In what year was Wales brought under…" she stopped as she read the rest of the question, "It's not like I'll start blubbering because of a board game…"

A few small tears escaped her eyes until she was crying properly and being held close by Ireland. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed.

"It's okay…" he tried soothing her with his voice.

He picked up the card and read it over her shoulder. _In what year was Wales brought under English control._

He sighed. _Now that's just cruel…_

"The answer is 1284, you know…" Wales hiccupped.

Ireland kissed her on the forehead as she sat up straight. He hated seeing his sister like this. All he wanted was to see the bright smile and happy spark in her eyes that she always had.

"I know."

"My favourite board game made me start crying, even when I said it wouldn't."

Ireland coughed, "Technically that's not true as you said 'blubbering' and not specifically the word 'crying'."

She punched him in the arm playfully before she leaned her head against him, "Don't be such a smart ass, brawd."

He smiled, glad that she was starting to turn back to normal. He let her rest against him like that until another voice sounded from the door frame.

"Hey, Wales!" Seychelles smiled as she walked in, holding a box, and joined them on the sofa.

Wales sat back up, allowing her best friend to cuddle up to Ireland. She went 'aw' when she saw the blush on his cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to cheer you up just like your brother is!"

She smiled at her, "Thanks, I don't deserve you two."

Seychelles put her arm around her shoulder in a hug.

"Of course you do, silly! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"It's true," Ireland added, "we'll be here whenever you need us."

"I also brought cakes." Seychelles waved the box she was holding in front of them.

She became curious, "What type?"

"Welsh Cakes!"

They both laughed. Wales thanked them as they all took a cake each, and turned the television back on. The weather report was now showing on the main news channel.

"It looks like it will be another wet and windy week all over the UK…"

They all sighed and rolled their eyes, "Typical British weather…"

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru ydy'r gorau! = Wales is the best!  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
brawd = brother

**Another interlude brought to you by me!**

**I hope this was enjoyable, even if the majority of it was sad :)**

**Also… England losing on penalties is not surprising at all, but the fact they lost to Italy made me laugh because of Hetalia. I swear I cannot look at anything in this world the same ever again XD**


	182. Lapras 2

Being that I am the Pokémon version of the Loch Ness Monster, I consider Scotland to be my boss/master.

- Lapras

x~x~x

I'm sure Yr Alban would love to hear that. Maybe you should give him a surprise visit! Wait, does that mean you're still angry at me for what I did to him?

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Yr Alban


	183. Hytrigon 12

Ninja Warrior is one of the best shows Japan has ever made, in my opinion.

It's so good that Korea claims that it was created at his house, and as you know, he only claims the really good stuff.

Heck, America himself has his own version, American Ninja Warrior. (Japan's version is known as SASUKE, by the way.)

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Rydw i'n cytuno!

Why he can't claim something that actually did come from his house, I'll never know. It's funny though.

He does? I didn't know that, but I'm not surprised. Mae hynny'n wych!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw i'n cytuno! = I agree!  
Mae hynny'n wych! = That's great!


	184. Wisconsin 26

Aunt Wales

Hehe I told him and he reacted as suspected he even dragged Puerto Rico in to it. No problem it was just a random idea that jumped in to my head.

It's nice to know you would though but yea it's almost impossible to stop the chaos here. Yea I'm sure you do try to keep them apart. I'm picturing a lot of arguing and fighting with us having to clean up the mess.

Yea that's true I have a lot of respect for you as well. Perhaps make a trapdoor somewhere that leads to a secret spot somewhere. Yea I do he's just so sweet, calm, handsome and gentlemanly I couldn't help myself.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Your dad never ceases to amaze me. Dyna ddoniol! I appreciate it though. I ended up playing it for him and all he did was nod and say "I'll think about it". Between you and me I think that was his way of saying yes.

Why can't they just get along? They cause so much stress for the both of us. I try so much, but then Cardiff ends up getting drunk with England. It doesn't end well… Byddai hynny'n blino.

Diolch yn fawr iawn! A trap door leading to a secret spot… that's brilliant! That sounds so nice; I wish you all the best.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna ddoniol! = That is funny!  
Byddai hynny'n blino. = That would be annoying.  
Diolch yn fawr iawn! = Thank you very much!


	185. Salamence Girl 14

Lucky you! KYOGRE was the first Water type you ever saw? They don't usually go that far north, you know.

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

It was! I was shocked because of that, but I'm happy I got to see it. Roedd yn anhygoel!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Roedd yn anhygoel! = It was amazing!


	186. Dragonite 1

*ahem* Eevee? No one's discovered a Dragon type evolution of Eevee (also known as an Eeveelution) yet.

Speaking of undiscovered Pokémon, I've heard rumours that there are two more types of Pokémon that have only recently been discovered, the Light* (Holy*) and Magic types.

Knowing that you and your siblings dabble in magic, I wonder if you've ever seen any magical Pokémon?

* - Both names are accepted for this type associated with angels and other beings associated with the so-called 'forces of good'.

- Dragonite

x~x~x

I know that, but its different evolutions explain my different personalities quite well. Although now that I think about it, if I were to see myself as a dragon type I would definitely say you or Charizard.

There have? Doeddwn i ddim yn gwybod.

The only magical creatures we've seen are the ones we've always known. I'm curious to know if there are any magical Pokémon out there waiting for us to find them…

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Doeddwn i ddim yn gwybod. = I did not know.


	187. Wisconsin 27

Aunt Wales

Yea he can be a bit out there sometimes. Yea I think that was his way of saying yes but send him the first practice date and time and see if he shows up.

I wonder that myself it can be so stressful most of the time. I'm guessing that they have low alcohol tolerance and tend to do stupid things together. Yea I think its best they are kept apart during American football and rugby season.

Yea it is I think you should hide out it in a library in a book shelf or behind a painting. Do you think either of those is too cheesy? Yea thanks Auntie and good news he asked me on a date and I said yes.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

He definitely can, that's for sure! If he wasn't, he wouldn't be the same America we all know and love… even if he is an idiot at times. Peidiwch â phoeni, mi fydd!

Rydw i'n cytuno. They do and while sometimes it's funny, the majority of times they just end up being a pain in the ass. Sorry for being so crude, but that's the only way I can explain it. I think so too. During country games it's alright, but during individual club games it can get rowdy.

The library sounds like a good choice; I could sit down and read a book to pass the time. It would be relaxing. Of course not, they're great ideas! He did? Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you. I wish I was as lucky as you when it comes to romance.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Peidiwch â phoeni, mi fydd! = Don't worry, I will!  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree


	188. Seychelles 14

I hope you had fun last night! We'll meet for dinner tomorrow night.

I'm sure you can move on and find love again. There are plenty of good opportunities in this world. Someone as pretty and nice as you shouldn't have too much trouble.

In case you're still a little sad, I borrowed some of your magic and used it against Ireland to cheer you up. Right now I'm watching him try to undo magically set underwear from the top of his head.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

I did eventually, diolch yn fawr! That sounds good.

I think so too, even if my heart is taking a very long time adjusting right now. Mae'n blino mi. Oh Seychelles that means a lot you saying that. No wonder you're my ffrind gorau.

You did? I feel kind of sorry for him… ond mae hynny'n wych! Haha!

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
diolch yn fawr! = thank you!  
Mae'n blino mi. = It's annoying me.  
ffrind gorau = best friend  
ond mae hynny'n wych! = but that's great!


	189. England 14

Wales,

I'm still very sorry. I haven't written for a while, and I instructed Scotland to do the same. You needed some time to think.

I hope you've been able to deal with this. Making you sad was the last thing I wanted to do...

Again, I'm very, very sorry.

Love,

England

x~x~x

Diolch byth... I thought you both really did hate me. Whoever said you were uncaring and inconsiderate was completely and utterly wrong.

It's hard, but I'm trying. Oh, Lloegr… To quote a song 'I never meant to cause you trouble'.

Fi yw'r un a ddylai fod yn ddrwg. Can we start over?

Love,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch byth = Thank goodness  
Lloegr = England  
Fi yw'r un a ddylai fod yn ddrwg. = I'm the one who should be sorry.

**The song Wales is quoting is Trouble by Coldplay.**

**More specifically this part:**

_And oh I never meant to cause you trouble  
And oh and I never meant to do you wrong  
And oh well if I ever caused you trouble  
Oh no I never meant to do you harm_

**I love this song and I thought it fitted the situation quite well. Also Coldplay are a British band so I had to use them :)**


	190. INTERLUDE 12

Wales read the manga Japan had sent over. It was a fairly weak distraction from her state of mind, but anything helped at this point. Slowly but surely, she was healing and getting over her unrequited love for...

Even just thinking his name was painful. He was her family. She couldn't keep mentally shunning him forever. Why did she have to fall in love with him?

"Hello?"

At least it was with England and not her other British brawd.

"What is it, Scotland?"

"Scotland? Not Yr Alban?"

"What is it, Scotland?"

Scotland sighed. "Listen, I know there's been some tension between ye and England, and I would be remiss if I didn't offer my sympathies."

"You haven't written in awhile."

After a pause, Scotland answered. "I was a bit in a shock over what ye wrote. I wasn't sure how to process it, and then England told me to keep my mouth shut. I agreed with him, since you probably didn't need me in yer hair while ye were sorting things out."

"Well, I guess I appreciate your courtesy. For once."

They both laughed a little. "Peanut brittle?" Scotland offered Wales a can. Wales pointed it to the wall and pulled off the cap, resulting in the expected toy snakes coming out.

"Oh brawd, you call that a prank?" "Why, wasn't that any good?"

Wales decided to teach Scotland a lesson about who dominated who with pranks. All she had to do was cast her new favourite spell...

"AAAAAAIEEEEE!"

Wait a minute. That was her voice.

Scotland grinned. "I thought ye might try something like that, so I applied a magic reflector on myself."

"Scotland, could you please help me down?" Wales begged.

"No, yer gettin' just deserts." "Please brawd. This really hurts." "You've got a pretty face, but that's not good enough for me. Ye shouldn't cast wedgie spells ye can't take."

_I guess Wisconsin wasn't as good with magic as I thought. This hurts way more than that did! Gah... I think I can taste my underwear._

"Ow ow ow..."

Scotland sighed and cast a de-spell on his suffering sister. "Listen, I just want ye to know that I love ye and if there's anything I can do-"

"No, brawd." Wales smiled. "Just knowing that you're a good person at heart is oddly comforting."

Her brother shrugged. "Well, if ye need anythin', you know where to find me." And with that, he gracefully stepped out of the door.

Wales smiled and closed her eyes. She really did have a wonderful family after all.

She turned around and saw a mysterious red glow in the air. _What could that- Oh no!_

Wales uttered an anguished cry as Scotland's little prank lifted her into the air by her underwear once again.

* * *

Translations:  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
brawd = brother

**Thank you to yugiohfanatic7770 for this wonderful interlude!**

**I am smiling so much because of the toy snake in the can, that is one of the best things Scotland has ever done in my opinion XD**

**Also, wow! We're almost near 200, another big number, again! :)**


	191. Isle of Anglesey 12

Mam,

Kyaha! Give Dewi a hug for me please! I miss him! Don't worry though mam, I'm not upset at the moment. I'm too busy to be upset because I'm helping Isle of Wight out with her festival! It's very exciting, all the music and dancing!

Oh, I should probably have told you I was going to England for a while, Mae'n ddrwg ai fi poeni chi...

But it's so much fun! We got to stay up really late dancing and we're staying in a big tent! (don't worry I'm not just with Isle of Wight, we're too young to be there on our own. Isle of Wight's big sisters and brothers are here as well) Its really muddy kyahaha!

Gyda Chariad

Idris

Anglesey

x~x~x

Idris,

I will, don't worry! He misses you too. Dyna dda clywed. You're helping with the festival? Wow, I wish I could be there! I've been watching it on my television as well as the Hackney one; it seems like such great fun!

It's alright! At least I know now. Tell England from me that he'd better take good care of you.

I hope you're getting enough sleep, staying up late all the time isn't very healthy. They're all there with you? Now I feel left out. Dim ond cellwair! I really do wish I could be there, but it's a little awkward for me at the moment. Make sure you wear those special wellies I bought for you!

Gyda Chariad

Mam

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mam = Mum  
Mae'n ddrwg ai fi poeni chi = sorry if I worried you  
Gyda Chariad = With Love  
Dyna dda clywed. = That's good to hear.  
Dim ond cellwair! = Only joking!


	192. Hytrigon 13

Yeah. America seems to have a knack for game shows, although two of the most popular came from your brother England (Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link).

I just realized something: Most of the reality shows America has originated in other countries. For example, Big Brother is the creation of Sweden, I believe.

Also... the creator of Survivor is British. Could you please give England a wedgie for that?

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

He does, doesn't he? I think it's because they're llawer o hwyl. Those are two brilliant game shows, so no wonder they came from our family!

Big Brother is the creation of Sweden? Nid wyf yn credu ei fod. That is very shocking.

Charlie Parsons is indeed British. I would normally, but I can't at this moment in time. I will soon though. Yr wyf yn addo!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
llawer o hwyl = lots of fun  
Nid wyf yn credu ei fod. = I do not believe it.  
Yr wyf yn addo! = I promise


	193. Salamence Girl 15

I think it's because of the Gulf Stream, but I'm not sure.

Then again, I've seen pictures of Kyogre taken in Lake Huron (one of the Great Lakes), so maybe they can live in water of any temperature.

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

It could be that, it's interesting to say the least!

You have? Amcana y gallant. I wonder what other water types are out near our coast…

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Amcana y gallant. = I guess they can.


	194. Dragonite 2

The three Pokémon that most resemble the classical, or European, dragon are myself, Charizard and oddly enough, Salamence. Don't mention that to her, though. It might go to her head.

...I wonder if Flying Mint Bunny is a Pokémon?

- Dragonite

x~x~x

I can see that now, you are all amazing dragon types! Peidiwch â phoeni, I won't.

Flying Mint Bunny being a Pokémon? I don't think so; otherwise Japan would have pointed it out to us. Then again, he can't see her…

That's made me wonder too… maybe one of our other magical friends could be one? I'm really curious to find out now.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Peidiwch â phoeni, = Don't worry,


	195. Michigan 4

Colorado set himself on fire again, and as I feared would one day happen, it's near his vital regions.

- Michigan

x~x~x

He did? Dyna

ofnadwy! I hope he's okay. Tell him I'm worried and send my love, won't you? I hope you'll all be alright…

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna ofnadwy! = That is terrible!

**I didn't know about this, so I went on Google to find out and the pictures look bad.**

**I hope everyone who is from around there is okay :(**


	196. Hytrigon 14

I thought Mark Burnett created Survivor... He's also behind The Amazing Race and at least four others, and Simon Cowell has The X Factor... I guess everyone is to blame for reality television.

Except for Japan.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Did he? I don't know, but it has nothing to do with any Welsh people, that I know for sure! Simon Cowell yn ofnadwy. Some of the things he says are just plain rude and mean. Yr wyf yn cytuno â chi.

You're right. He's the only one who hasn't joined in with these ridiculous shows.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Simon Cowell yn ofnadwy = Simon Cowell is terrible  
Yr wyf yn cytuno â chi = I agree with you


	197. Wisconsin 28

Aunt Wales

Yea that's dad the lovable idiot most of the time but there are times where he can be surprisingly smart. Ok tell me how things work out.

Yea I know about that Illinois and Rhode Island have the lowest tolerances to alcohol and they can be pains when drunk. Don't worry about it I've heard just about all of the cuss words. Yea I can imagine if they're half as bad as Tex and the others it's bound to be chaos.

Yea you can have the shelve backs be removable so you can get to the books. Yea sit down with a good book and some hot chocolate. Yea I thought so but they are featured in a lot of movies so they could be called that. Yea it's great I'm trying to pick what to wear we're going to dinner and a movie. I'm trying to decide between the black jeans a black tee and a leather jacket with boots and a black dress and heels. Don't worry just keep faith and you'll find someone someday.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Rydw i'n cytuno. He can be very smart when the time calls for it, and it's nice to see him like that. I told him to meet us in the music room at World W Academy, so hopefully he will turn up.

They do? I would have thought they'd be better, but oh well. Cyn belled â'ch bod yn sicr. I know the members of my family are known for being foul mouthed, but I do try not to influence people outside our family. It is chaos, especially if you get Swansea and Newport started. They argue about whose better, The Ospreys or Dragons. I try and stay neutral if I can, and only support the main Wales team during country contests.

That is a damn good idea, diolch yn fawr. Hot chocolate is really tasty. Well, I say the cheesy ones are the best then! Mae hynny'n swnio'n hyfryd. If it were me I would pick the dress, but you have to go with what you feel comfortable in. I appreciate that, you've put a smile on my face.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
Cyn belled â'ch bod yn sicr. = As long as you are sure.  
diolch yn fawr = thank you  
Mae hynny'n swnio'n hyfryd = That sounds lovely

**All the stuff about the band will be in the next interlude :)**


	198. INTERLUDE 13

Wales and Wisconsin were sat in the humongous music room at World W Academy, with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands, waiting for the participants for their band to show up.

"Aunt Wales," Wisconsin coughed as she took a sip of her drink, "do you think it will go alright?"

Wales gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure it will. If it doesn't, we've always got magic to make them comply with our wishes."

They both laughed and put their cups down, deciding to display all the different types of instruments in the room. They chose to hold the band meeting in the school as it was the only place big enough, and they wouldn't be disturbed by their citizens if anything went wrong.

"Okay," Wisconsin set the last guitar down, "that should be fine, right?"

Wales nodded as she moved the piano a little closer to the middle of the room. She sat down at it and began playing Moonlight Sonata. Wisconsin sat on the seat next to her and watched as Wales's fingers glided over the keys with such ease and elegance. She had never seen her aunt play like that before and her eyes widened in amazement.

"I can see you," Wales looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "it's not that special."

Wisconsin shook her head fast, "It is! I wish I could play like that."

Wales laughed and played the last round of notes before turning to face her completely.

"I could teach you if you want."

"Oh no, that's okay. I think I'll stick to playing the electric guitar and cello."

Wales gasped, "You play cello?"

Wisconsin nodded, even though she missed out the first instrument. _I guess she likes the cello more?_

"We should collaborate on a piece some time."

"You mean it? That would be cool!"

Wales grinned widely and nodded her head. Before she could start blabbering on about how much she enjoyed the more 'classical' instruments to Wisconsin, a vigorous knock on the door sounded.

They both called out and told the person to leave the door open. America walked into the room followed by Canada and China.

"Dad! I thought you said you were going to make a band with Puerto Rico?"

America laughed loudly and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, well the dude pulled out. I'm here to be the Hero and save this band from being an epic fail!"

They all rolled their eyes at him. They didn't need a 'Hero'; they just needed a well balanced and talented band.

"Ciao! I brought Germany along, just like you said!" Italy beamed as he jumped into the room.

Germany, who sighed, reluctantly walked into the room with a small blush on his face. Japan entered behind him looking nervous.

"Konnichiwa, minna." he bowed and stood next to Wisconsin.

Wales looked at everyone present in the room, noting how Austria hadn't turned up yet.

She frowned and turned to Germany, "Do you know where Austria is?"

Germany sighed, "He told me he would think about it, although I am sure he will turn up."

_Funny, _Wales smirked, _that's what I thought._

"Anyway, dudes and dudettes, I'm gonna be the lead singer 'cause that's what a Hero does!"

Wales whacked him on the head with her leek, receiving a 'ow, what was that for?' from him. Again, she reminded them all of Hungary to which they all gulped and took a step back. Noticing this, she waved her hand in dismissal and pointed to the instruments.

"Pick one if you want. If you don't, just stand at the far end of the room and act as support, or the audience, if you wish."

Wisconsin quickly grabbed the only cello in the room, hoping to impress her aunt with her playing. China grabbed a flute, Germany sat at the drum set, Japan also picked up a flute, America grabbed the electric guitar, and Wales sat back at the piano. Italy, who was frantically turning his head side to side, finally found a baton and decided to be the conductor. Canada, who didn't feel like playing anything, decided to stand next to Wales by the piano.

"Isn't Uncle England turning up as well?"

Wales's eye twitched at Wisconsin's question, but she put on her best smile. She looked at her and nodded, before going through their plans with everyone. She explained how they were going to try out different songs and styles, hoping to find something that everyone could join in with.

"So, anyone got a suggestion? I know we called you all here, but it would be nice for everyone to have equal input."

"How about we play," America paused for dramatic effect, "Canadian Idiot!"

He burst out laughing as Canada proceeded to punch him in the arm. His attempts didn't do anything and only made the American laugh louder. China held his hands over his ears and muttered something about 'Western nations being so immature' whilst the rest of them just deadpanned at him, except for Italy who looked on with an oblivious smile.

"Right then," Wales sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "anyone got a better idea?"

"How about a song by The Beatles?" a voice suggested from the door frame.

America's laughing stopped and they all looked to see who it was. England was standing there, neither smiling nor frowning. He had a calm and collected look on his face.

"Umm…" Wales looked down at the keys on the piano like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why not The Script?" came another voice followed by a giggle.

Ireland and Seychelles were standing by the door and Wales sighed with relief. _Thank goodness for that…_

"Franz Ferdinand is also a good choice, laddie, so don't forget 'em." Scotland smirked as he stepped up behind them.

They all joined the room and Seychelles and Scotland sat at the back where Canada was now moping, while Ireland picked up the only fiddle in the room. England grabbed the electric guitar off America and passed him the bass guitar instead.

"Dude, what was that for?" he whined, receiving a whack on the head from the English nation.

"You ruined our last band by going off on a tangent with that thing. I'm not letting you do the same here."

America pouted but accepted it, mentioning that it was 'Heroic' of him to do so. No one listened to him though as they were laughing at Ireland's choice of instrument.

"Really, brawd, you chose a fiddle? Isn't that a bit… stereotypical of you?" Wales smiled at him, holding in her giggles.

"Well, I knew it would put a smile on your face, so why not?"

Her smile dropped, but returned as a gentle one. She mouthed 'thank you' and he winked at her, mouthing 'its okay' back.

Wisconsin cleared her throat, "Have we made a decision on the song choice? Seychelles, what do you think?"

"Well," she brought her hand up to her chin in thought, "why not go with The Beatles first? I've wanted to know what England's voice was like after hearing about his supposed 'talent'."

England perked up at that, "Who did you hear that from?"

Seychelles was about to say but decided not to, "Well, it's just a rumour floating around, so I wouldn't know."

England shrugged, getting the guitar he was holding into a comfortable position for him to start.

_That was close, _Seychelles sighed, _and I wouldn't want to make it any more awkward for Wales than it already is…_

"Okay then, lass, choose the song." Scotland motioned to the docking station by the piano.

They were going to play live, but had the docking station there for deciding on a song in the first place. She chose The Beatles under the 'Artist' section and pressed the 'Random' button. The song that came up was Help!

"Wonderful!" England beamed as he stood up to the microphone in front of him.

Everyone got their instruments ready to perform the extended band version, as a lot of the instruments in the room had never been included in the original track. Everyone thought it would make for an interesting performance and nodded at each other.

"1, 2, 3…" Germany called as he hit the drum sticks in his hands together.

As soon as England began to sing, Wales looked down at the keys on the piano again. If anyone had been looking at her they would have thought she was bored. Ireland knew better and recognised the look on her face as one of concentration.

"_Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone, help."_

Everyone was in harmony. Even America, who normally sang badly, was doing really well. Germany looked genuinely happy; although he wasn't smiling much, and was probably thankful they were all occupied so there was no cause for a headache from any arguing.

"_When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors."_

Scotland scoffed, realising that most of what England sang was true except for the doors part. Seychelles nudged him in the chest to shut him up, but all he did was smirk at her.

"_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me."_

Italy was bobbing up and down excitedly as he waved the baton, even if there was no need of him to do so. Everyone in the band looked like they were having fun, and their audience was as well.

"_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before."_

America continued to play the bass guitar, but winced at the mention of 'independence' and looked at England. Thankfully he was so into it he didn't notice and America let out a small laugh before grinning widely again.

"_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me."_

Those in the audience were staring intently at England, shocked at how happy he looked. They couldn't believe that the same moody and serious nation was now in a state where his eyes were closed with the most blissful look on his face.

"_When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors."_

Wales knew the last part of the song was coming round, so decided to look up at them. She recognised the look on England's face straight away. _It's the same look he got when he played their songs back when the four of them were still going. _She smiled but concentrated on the whole band and not just him.

"_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh."_

As the last notes of the song were played, everyone in the room cheered and whistled. They all shouted their own words of congratulations.

"I'm surprised France didn't show up and ruin that." Seychelles laughed.

"Oh he won't be anytime soon."

The cheers stopped as they noticed Austria by the door. He smirked and walked into the room.

"Him and that demon douche Prussia are outside the school gates. Hungary has them levitating and being hung up by their underwear."

Wales looked at Seychelles who began laughing again, "Yeah, Wales, I taught her that! What? She wanted to use it on them, and she asked me, so I said yes!"

America laughed loudly but was interrupted by England punching him in the arm.

"Dude, you gotta stop hitting me even if it doesn't hurt!"

"If you would stop acting like a complete wanker, I might just do that!"

The happy mood England had from before disappeared, and had been replaced with irritation. Austria sighed and walked over to the piano. He motioned to the keys and Wales stood up to let him play.

"You did well playing Moonlight Sonata. I was very impressed by your skills." He noted as if it was nothing.

Wales smiled, "Thank you. Do you have a preferred song for us to play next?"

"As long as it's a piano arrangement, I don't mind what one is chosen."

Hearing that, Seychelles chose 'Random' for the artist and song on the docking station. When it finally landed on one, it ended up being Make You Feel My Love by Adele.

"I believe that one is on piano anyway, correct?"

Wales looked at Austria and nodded. She saw Wisconsin give her a big smile and an idea popped into her head.

"Would it be okay if Wisconsin played the cello?"

Austria looked over to her, "It would make for a pleasant arrangement. Can you play at a decent quality?"

Wisconsin was astonished but quickly nodded her head, "Yea, I can do that! Are you sure, Auntie?"

"Of course I'm sure. I know it's not the collaboration I told you about earlier, but this is okay for now isn't it?"

She nodded her head again and got her cello ready near Austria. While they were doing this, a few of the members in the room looked at Wales concerned.

"Hey, Wales," Ireland held her arm before she stood up to the microphone, "Are you sure you want to sing this one?"

She gave him a questioning look as she didn't understand where he was coming from. After he secretly pointed to where everyone else was standing, the realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks. The song was about an unrequited love.

"Oh…" she smiled dejectedly. _I see now... _"It's okay, I'll be fine."

Ireland let her go and joined Scotland and Seychelles who were also looking at her with worried expressions. She waved her hand at them dismissively and held onto the microphone.

"Are you ready to begin?" Austria asked.

Wales nodded as they began playing their instruments. Everyone stopped their individual conversations when they heard her sing.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love."_

Japan smiled and nodded his support. Italy whispered something that sounded like 'bellissima' which Wales recognised as meaning 'beautiful'.

"_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love."_

Seychelles made an 'aw' sound as she rested her head against Ireland's shoulder. America, for once, was completely silent and properly listened to her voice.

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong."_

This time Germany actually had a smile on his face and the nations that managed to pull their eyes away from Wales gasped. Germany didn't react; he closed his eyes and kept smiling. China whispered something about being 'wrong about Western nations'.

"_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love."_

Scotland sighed, feeling peaceful listening to his sister's singing. Canada did the same and closed his eyes to focus on her voice more.

"_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet."_

A tear fell from England's eye and he quickly wiped it away before anyone saw. He thought her voice was so angelic and the emotion she poured into the song made him feel guilty. _No, _he shook his head, _she said she was alright now. _He smiled and decided to enjoy the last part of the song.

"_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love."_

As Austria and Wisconsin played the last notes, Wales took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was met with everyone looking at her with admiration. England began clapping and soon the whole room was applauding her. There were no cheers or whistles like before, but they were showing their respect with the simplicity of it.

"That was magnificent, absolutely magnificent. You really could give Adele a run for her money." England smiled at her.

Wales scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "I wouldn't go that far, ond diolch yn fawr iawn."

Everyone gathered around her and gave their congratulations. She was showered with compliments and she started blushing.

"Auntie, that was amazing!" Wisconsin hugged her.

"You were the one that played the cello amazingly, don't forget." She hugged back.

Once Wisconsin let her go and there was a space between Wales and everyone else in the room, Scotland smirked and got to work on his prank. _I can't let ye get away without hanging in the air once today._

He cast the spell, but it reflected off of her. He frowned as Wales turned to him with a smirk on her own face.

"I thought you would try that." She laughed as the spell made its way back to him.

Fortunately, he had his own reflector. Instead of going back to Wales like he had hoped it did, it ended up being sent over near Ireland.

"AHHH!" he shouted as he was lifted into the air by his underwear.

Everyone looked up and began laughing. Seychelles giggled and tried to help her boyfriend down, but it was no use.

"Yr Alban…" Wales glared at Scotland.

"Sorry, but ye 'ave to admit it's funny. It's not what I planned, but it'll do."

England sighed, "I'll get him down."

He took out his wand from his back pocket and let him down gently. Ireland adjusted himself and thanked him with a nod. Wales rolled her eyes but blushed at his kindness. _Looks like it'll take a little while for me to get over him yet…_

Wisconsin burst out laughing like America had earlier and everyone looked at her funny.

"Let's do this again sometime!"

* * *

Translations:  
Ciao! = Hi!  
Konnichiwa, minna = Hello, everyone  
brawd = brother  
bellissima = beautiful  
ond diolch yn fawr iawn = but thank you very much  
Yr Alban = Scotland

**This VERY long interlude was brought to you by me!**

**I hope you enjoyed this, even if it seemed to go on a bit XD**


	199. Ireland 27

Seychelles is making me write to you under super-wedgie until I tell you how pretty you are and how much better you are than me and how painful this is. And that dinner was delicious and she's got some Italian pasta for tonight.

Also, I have to run a three-mile track in under thirty minutes or else I get a hanging wedgie and that that will continue until you feel better.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Trust her to do that. Diolch yn fawr er. You're the one who's better than me, Iwerddon. Tell her I said to go easy on you, even if I am finding this slightly amusing. Italian pasta? Rwyf wrth fy modd bod stwff!

You don't have to do that. I'm starting to, even if only a little bit. You're the best, brawd.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Diolch yn fawr er = Thank you though  
Rwyf wrth fy modd bod stwff! = I love that stuff!  
brawd = brother  
Cymru = Wales


	200. England 15

Wales,

I could never hate such a loyal and loving companion. I truly am sorry for how things went. Of course we must start over. It'd be a shame if my longest relationship went sour.

You must understand that I'm not a romantic person. If I was, I'm certain you'd be the target of my affections. I love you more than anyone else ever could.

Love,

England

P.S. Wait, who is it who says I'm uncaring and inconsiderate? France? Hungary?

x~x~x

England,

That means a lot to me, and I could never hate you either. It's not your fault. Diolch yn fawr. It would, but I won't let that happen.

I know. Wait, do you truly mean that?

Rwy'n hapus iawn.

Love,

Wales

P.S. No, neither of them two. I think it's just the perception people can have of you, but I know that it's the opposite. You really are kind, Lloegr.

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
Rwy'n hapus iawn = I'm very happy  
Lloegr = England

**We made it to another big number! :D**

**Also, England being in the 200 spot is quite fitting :)**


	201. Michigan 5

I will tell him. Don't worry. However, it's been a VERY long time since I've seen fires like this...

The last fire I can remember that was this threatening was in 1871... You might know that as The Great Chicago Fire of 1871.

Since you've seen even worse fires, such as one in 1666*, you're kind of an expert on this... How bad does it look?

* - In my opinion, The Great London Fire of 1666 is the grand-daddy of all fires, while the Chicago Fire of 1871 is the father of all fires.

- Michigan

x~x~x

Diolch yn fawr. Yes, I haven't seen something like this for what feels like forever.

I know that one; it was one of the largest disasters America had back in that century.

O diar, I remember it like it was just yesterday. That fire scared us so much. I was visiting England at the time and it was devastating, a total nightmare. Back in 1666 we didn't have anything like we do now, and the help was delayed by the indecisiveness of the Lord Mayor of London.

As that fire will always seem the worst to me, I would say that Colorado is lucky to have the equipment he has today. It does look bad, but I'm sure that he'll get through it as everyone is doing all they can.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
O diar = Oh dear


	202. Hytrigon 15

I guess a trip to Japan would be a good thing. He's got good taste in television.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

A trip to Japan? Dyna syniad gwych! He has, and maybe he'd be able to help us with the sbwriel on our televisions.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna syniad gwych! = That's a great idea!  
sbwriel = rubbish


	203. Illinois 1

To Miss Wales,

Hello, Wales! I'm Illinois! How are you? My father insisted I write you a letter even though I had other things to do but I decided to anyway because you are nice! I wanna know if you can play football with me, Ohio, Indiana, Texas, and some of the others but you know Ohio's throw hurts! She always throws it at your vitals! DX

Your friend, Illinois

x~x~x

To my friend Illinois,

Helo! I'm great, diolch! Sut wyt ti? That was nice of him and very nice of you too! You're a lovely person as well. I guess I can if I try. You're on about American football, aren't you? I'm better at rugby and our football, soccer as you would call it, but I'll give it a go! I wish Ohio would stop doing that, I remember when I came to see a game of yours and it flew off the pitch and hit me. That really did hurt.

From, Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Helo! = Hello!  
diolch! = thanks!  
Sut wyt ti? = How are you?


	204. Illinois 2

Miss Wales,

I heard Arizona, Michigan, and Wisconsin are sending you letters as well. TELL THEM I SAID HI! My dad might get us all to send letters soon! All 50 of us! DX That would be kinda annoying, right? Indiana's mean, he always gives me wedgies and stuff. Do you know what would make him stop it? Oh and the other day Montana rode her horse through the house. That was dangerous!

Illinois

x~x~x

Illinois,

Yes, they are. Mae'n hwyl siarad â nhw! I will, don't worry! He might get all of you too? That is a lot! No, of course it wouldn't be annoying… maybe a little confusing but according to my dragon Dewi, who is sitting beside me, I'm always confused. All he has to do is give me a certain look and I know what he's thinking.

Tell him to be careful, I know from experience that they hurt a lot. Maybe you could use a reflector spell? I could send you a special rune to help, if you'd like. She did? Mae hynny'n beryglus iawn! Your house sounds like a crazy place to live.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n hwyl siarad â nhw! = It's fun talking to them!  
Mae hynny'n beryglus iawn! = That is very dangerous!


	205. Scotland 33

Gtpz Dvpyasmf yp Esard,

I must say, I wholeheartedly approve of your band. I can't play, but I shall assist you by subjecting our helpless Irish brawd to certain unpleasantness in order to motivate him. It would be most disappointing if your angelic singing voice was complemented by mediocre flutery. The only reason he's in physical tip-top shape today is because of my efforts.

If you need anything else, please just tell me.

Speaking of which, I'm finding magic to be a great tool. Instead of snatching down England's pants, I can just make them invisible.

x~x~x

From an overly amused sister to her dear brother Scotland,

You really need to come up with a better opening than that, brawd.

You do? Diolch yn fawr iawn! I bet you could if you tried. For once, I honestly don't mind if you do that. You think my voice sounds angelic? Mae hynny'n golygu llawer i mi. I suppose that is half true, as he has had to put up with a lot from you.

Thank you, Yr Alban.

Magic is the best after all. What? You never change, but I'm glad. Just don't do that with me around, please.

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
Diolch yn fawr iawn! = Thank you very much!  
Mae hynny'n golygu llawer i mi = That means a lot to me  
Yr Alban = Scotland


	206. Seychelles 15

Alright, I'll go a little easier on him. You know, Ireland looked so cute when he showed up with his flute and tried to impress you. I've been listening to him play hours on end.

I bet your band will really take off. You have such a wonderful singing voice. I can't play any instruments, but if you somehow need me for anything, just let me know.

How are things with England? I hope you are feeling better. I'm sure he doesn't want any hard feelings. You'll be able to work things out.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

Not too much though, just a little bit. He did, didn't he? Mae'n rhoi gwên ar fy wyneb. He's really good at playing.

You think so? Diolch yn fawr, but it's not that great. Don't worry, I will!

Definitely improving, I think. I'm getting better, thanks. He doesn't, and neither do I. We've decided to start over and I am so thankful that he does not hate me. I'm sure we will.

I appreciate everything, and I'm grateful to have you as my ffrind gorau. I'm really lucky to have so many people that care about me.

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n rhoi gwên ar fy wyneb = It put a smile on my face  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
ffrind gorau = best friend


	207. Illinois 3

Aunt Wales,

You are my aunt and it is disrespectful to not call you my aunt... Anyways, I would love to learn a reflecting spell but right now Oregon is punishing me for borrowing her stuff without permission. I can't talk for a week which is way better than the curse she put on Kentucky.

Illinois

x~x~x

Illinois,

I don't mind if you don't call me that, it's really up to you. I shall have to definitely teach you sometime then! Try not to borrow things without permission, and tell her to go easy on you. Dyna annheg, ond I guess it could be worse. What curse did she put on Kentucky?

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna annheg, ond = That's unfair, but


	208. Wisconsin 29

Aunt Wales

Yea it is but he's only like that during serious moments. That was actually really fun I was surprised Austria was willing to play with me we should do that again sometime. I'm an alright singer but my dining say I'm the greatest but I don't believe them.

Nope there weak about drinking its funny I can drink undiluted absinth fine and they can hardly drink whiskey. Oh that's a bit obvious I hear Uncle Scotland cursing all the time. That sounds like most of the states during football season. Yea dad tries to stay neutral but I know he loves the Packers (my team).

Hehe it's no problem anytime you need a weird idea just ask. Yea I love hot chocolate it's the best especially with smores. Oh we should have a bonfire some night with a few others with smores home made hot coco and other snacks. Ok I'm going with the jeans and the jacket thanks for the tip. Yea I'm here anytime you need me to be.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Oh well, that can't be helped. It was, wasn't it? Rydw i'n cytuno! I would love to hear you sing, I'm sure you're great.

Wow, really? Dyna anhygoel! Maybe I should have a word with him about that. I knew he wouldn't be able to stay neutral completely. I confess I do love the Ospreys. Maent yn y gorau! Don't tell my children that though, or a fight will break out.

I will, don't worry! I've never tried smores, are they blasus? Most definitely, it sounds like a lot of fun! No problem, I'm glad I could help. Diolch yn fawr, I appreciate that.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw i'n cytuno! = I agree!  
Dyna anhygoel! = That is amazing!  
Maent yn y gorau! = They are the best!  
blasus = delicious  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you


	209. Scotland 34

Gtpz Dvpyasmf yp ihau smf zptpmov Esard,

You actually want me to do that? Do you have any... measures in mind for what's allowed? I can apply a similar range of services to anyone else in your band. I gave England a wet willie the other day, and he told me never to do that again. I believe that the balance of power there has shifted my way. My pranks are my weapon.

You really do have a wonderful voice, sister. Your anguished screams as you were being lifted into the air by your underwear were most enjoyable to my ears.

Why wouldn't you want to see England like that? I think you'd like it.

x~x~x

To my dear brother,

I never said I wanted you to, only that I didn't mind. Well… as long as it's not too painful, anything. You can do the same to America if he gets too much. Mae e'n wir yn blino ar brydiau. Ew, that's disgusting! Rydw i'n cytuno. They definitely are.

Diolch, Yr Alban.

As long as you're happy, then okay. Note that was sarcasm.

… Now that was just mean, brawd. Don't say things like that, you know how I feel.

* * *

Translations:  
Mae e'n wir yn blino ar brydiau. = He is really annoying at times.  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
Diolch = Thanks  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
brawd = brother


	210. Illinois 4

Aunt Wales,

True, she caught me putting her stuff back but Kentucky had broken something so Oregon kinda put a torturing curse on him. Oregon's Wiccan stuff and Louisiana's voodoo stuff kinda make our house seem more unsafe. Oregon could be a normal girl but she chose to stay like a Salem Wiccan. IT SCARES ME!

Illinois

x~x~x

Illinois,

Torturing curses are the worst. They shouldn't be using it like that! Mae'n chwerthinllyd. If I were you I would learn some protective magic or create a hiding place where no one will be able to find you. That way, you won't have to deal with all of it.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n chwerthinllyd. = It's ridiculous.


	211. Scotland 35

Dyoaa vsm'y gohitr yjod piy dodyrt?

Don't worry. I've pranked Ireland, England, you, America, Philippines, Spain, Prussia, Austria, France, Lithuania, Greece, Italy, South Italy, Denmark, Norway...

I may be forgetting some.

America is a special case. First, I take off Texas, since he doesn't want those on while dealing with me. Then, I give the most painful pranks imaginable. You might think he's cocky, but without glasses and suffering through a hanging melvin, he can look downright pitiable.

I'm sorry, on both counts it was just a little brotherly teasing.

x~x~x

U'cw fir ur biq. Tiy'ew eusuxykiya.

Wait… you were able to prank Prussia and even South Italy, as in the same Romano we all know? Rydw i'n llawn edmygedd. That is also a lot of people, even without the forgotten ones. I take my hat off to you.

He never wants anything bad to happen to Texas, so that is understandable. I can only imagine how painful, brawd. That's actually quite sad as I've only ever seen him as the loud and obnoxious person he is most of the time. I'm actually curious as to what he looks like suffering from one of your pranks…

Na, ei fod yn iawn. I overreacted, I'm sorry, Yr Alban. I know it was only brotherly teasing.

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw i'n llawn edmygedd = I'm impressed  
brawd = brother  
Na, ei fod yn iawn. = No, it's okay.  
Yr Alban = Scotland

**I bow down to your awesomeness~**

**I cannot thank you enough for helping me with that, let's call it, "Qwerty Code". It is so much fun XD**


	212. INTERLUDE 14

What a perfect surprise this was. Her perfect boyfriend throwing her the perfect surprise party on the perfect day with perfect weather. This was why every woman should be falling for him, not his good looks. _Gorgeous though he may be_, Seychelles thought.

Yes, Ireland had thrown her a (perfect!) surprise party. It was small, but it was just them and Wales. Cake, ice cream, some party games, everything she could ever want was there. She wished she could have just hugged and kissed and smothered Ireland with affection, but after Wales's love for England turned out to be unrequited, she felt that such a display would be gratuitous. So a quick peck on the cheek sufficed, and she enjoyed the day with her friends.

Seychelles wasn't a selfish girl. An hour with the cake and ice cream was followed by an hour sight-seeing, then an hour on the beach, three hours playing video games, finished off with an hour and a half at dinner. All the while, Ireland was gushing over what a beautiful girl she was. What more could she want?

* * *

Later that night, Seychelles retreated back into a little chapel. After a wonderful day with Ireland and her best friend Wales, she had to thank God for her blessings. Especially blessings like Ireland. He was so cute; he even got all flustered when he saw her in a bikini. _And that totally left him vulnerable to a super-wedgie attack from Wales, _Seychelles smirked. He really was a magnet for torment, wasn't he? Not to mention the fact that going barefoot everywhere opened him up to all sorts of playful tickling.

Seychelles looked down on her own bare feet. She only ever wore sandals, and even that was pretty rare. _I don't tickle, though. Ireland on the other hand…_ It was that that moment that she decided to unleash her ultimate prank. It was her birthday, after all, and all this thinking about Ireland's being a prank magnet was getting to her. She worked on a certain magic spell ever since Wales introduced her to the subject. Ireland had suffered her many torments, but this she was saving.

Seychelles closed her eyes and uttered the incantation. After a moment of waiting, she got what she wanted. It was an image of Scotland, not truly him, but able to act independently and exert a physical force in the world. She was pleased that after a relatively short time as a magic-user she was such a talented spell-caster.

"Go and prank Éire to kingdom come!"

She turned around and kneeled on the altar, preparing to offer up another prayer as thanks for her talents. FakeScotland, however, had a different target in mind. In one quick swoop, he grabbed Seychelles's underwear and violently yanked up.

"EEEEE!" Her eyes watered up as she was lifted four feet off the ground. This… _hurt_. Why was this happening? Maybe chapels don't react well to people using black magic? FakeScotland grinned and hung her up on an unlit candle. _Ouch… how long was this supposed to last again?_

"Seychelles? Are you still in here?" Mercy of mercies. FakeScotland dissipated as Wales entered, leaving Seychelles helplessly hanging in the most bizarre (and painful) birthday gift ever.

"Seychelles?" Wales took one look and burst out laughing. "How did THAT happen?"

"Well…"

* * *

Translations:  
Éire = Ireland

**This most wonderful interlude was brought to you by gfan000!**

**We bring you this interlude to commemorate the special occasion of 29**** June :)**

… **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEYCHELLES! :D**


	213. Seychelles 16

Thanks for the party Wales, you are the best! It was really a surprise; you didn't mention it at all! What's your birthday again? I want to throw you a party sometime. Maybe even when it's not your birthday, you deserve a surprise.

I had so much fun, and I hope you and Ireland did too. You're wonderful to be around and he's just putty in my hands. I thank God I met you two. We should do it all again soon.

Except for the last part. That apparition was supposed to possess Scotland's full wedgieing strength, and it sure had it.

OUCH.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

Rydych yn croesawu, ond chi yw'r gorau! I am good at keeping secrets after all. Sorry, that was a terrible joke on my behalf. Let's say I can be sneaky because of my prankster side instead! What's my birthday? It's on the 1 March, and coincides with Saint David's Day! It would have been on 11 December but… I would rather not celebrate it on that day, so I changed it. Diolch yn fawr, but you really don't have to do that.

I definitely did! You're wonderful to be around too, you are my ffrind gorau after all! I'm glad to have met you too. We certainly should.

It shocked me a bit. I didn't know you could use magic like that, but I'm pleased with how much power you have obtained. That does sound painful.

I hurt just thinking about it.

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydych yn croesawu, ond chi yw'r gorau! = You're welcome, but you are the best!  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
ffrind gorau = best friend

**The date that Wales didn't want to celebrate as her birthday is the same date that Llywelyn ap Gruffudd, more known as Llywelyn the Last, died in 1282. Llywelyn was the last prince of an independent Wales before its conquest by Edward I of England.**

**While you'd think she'd rather have that date to honour her past leader, she actually didn't want it to be on the date that he died. As she never knew the exact date he was born on, she decided to celebrate it on the feast day of Saint David. While 1 March is the day that Saint David died, she feels more comfortable knowing that his death was under normal circumstances and not like of how Llywelyn suffered.**

… **And now you know a little bit more about Wales while I start to feel like a total nerd XD**


	214. Wisconsin 30

Aunt Wales

Yea it's just how he is. Yea even though it kinda seemed like he was staring at me or that could have been my imagination. Perhaps next time we get together I could sing a small piece.

Yea really it's fun to watch people stare as I drink. I usually challenge suckers to drinking contest I almost always win. You don't have to its fine I can usually overhear my dad when he's frustrated but he doesn't know that. Yea I knew you would favour one and ok I won't tell them.

All right. Yes they are awesome a marshmallow cooked over an open fire (I prefer mine to where they light on fire the inside gets softer) then you put it on a graham cracker and put on chocolate you have to try it. Yea it will be great we'll invite the guys and just chill out under the stars. It's nothing really the least I could do you are family.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

I think he was just impressed by your skills in playing the cello. There's no need to be scared of him, even if he can be intimidating, he's just takes music very seriously. Byddwn wrth fy modd hynny.

I bet it is! I don't normally take part in drinking contests, but I am tempted to go up against you one day. If you're sure, then okay. Diolch yn fawr, I appreciate that.

Wow, that sounds amazing! I haven't done anything like that for years and it sounds so relaxing. Byddai'n wych. Teulu is the best, don't you think? I'm here for you too.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Byddwn wrth fy modd hynny. = I would love that.  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
Byddai'n wych = It would be great  
Teulu = Family


	215. Scotland 36

Fiis qiej, swle auarwe,

I tricked Prussia by painting a picture of Austria on a wall. That stupid cluck ran right into it trying to grab his arch-foe. Scaring Romano involved giant dolls of Spain; you can work out the details for yourself.

Everyone else was standard stuff. I must say, Greece and Lithuania reacted especially pleasingly to super-wedgies. Lithuania you'd expect since he's a nancy, but Greece is a fairly calm fellow. His screaming in pain, struggling, and finally sobbing and pleading, got to me, so I just left him with Turkey. He knows Japan, maybe you can get pictures from Turkey about what he did through your mutual friend.

I'll do it again and take video. In fact, I'll get Lithuania and Greece again and take video. Just for you.

x~x~x

Rglbj tiy, swle veirgwe,

Mae hynny'n ddoniol iawn! Only he would fall for that. O diar, I feel sorry for Romano now…

Lithuania's not that much of a 'nancy', but I do admit he's an easy target. Greece actually screamed? Leaving him with Turkey after that is terrible. Syniad da, I'll ask him about it the next time I see him. You sure have pranked a lot of people, which also shows you've got to much time on your hands, brawd.

Diolch, Yr Alban. That means so much to me, how can I ever repay you?

… Again, that was sarcasm.

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n ddoniol iawn! = That is hilarious!  
O diar = Oh dear  
Syniad da = Good idea  
brawd = brother  
Diolch = Thanks  
Yr Alban = Scotland


	216. Illinois 5

Aunt Wales,

I'm sorta the family ragdoll. So yeah.

Illinois

x~x~x

Illinois,

Dyna ofnadwy! I feel so sorry for you. Try and hide if you can, okay?

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna ofnadwy! = That is terrible!


	217. Wisconsin 31

Aunt Wales

Oh I see that was all I guess I got worked up for no reason then. Yes I can see that music is something that he values highly. I was thinking of doing a musical piece that requires a duet would you do it with me? The piece is For Good from the Broadway production Wicked.

Yea I think that would be fine we just need to pick a place a time and a drink. Yea I'm totally sure. It's nothing really I hardly see them anyway so it's no real trouble.

Yea I thought it would be a good way for all of us to relax and take a break from our hectic lives. Yea we just have to pick a place. Yea family really is the best and I know that I'll be sure to tell you if I need something.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Don't worry; it is difficult to talk to him. Music is a wonderful thing and it's something that brings us all together, no matter where we are in the world. Byddwn wrth fy modd! You have good taste in musical pieces.

It would have to be a place where just nations, states and counties can go. We could have a whole crowd with us. Good. I'm actually glad you don't, I wouldn't want any of them harassing you… especially Cardiff when he's drunk. Mae'n chwerthinllyd.

A very good way to relax, especially for the ones that haven't done something like that before. I think everyone would love it. Diolch, I wish some of my children would learn from you.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Byddwn wrth fy modd! = I would love to!  
Mae'n chwerthinllyd. = It's ridiculous.  
Diolch = Thanks


	218. Illinois 6

Aunt Wales,

Yeah, I do that a lot to get some peace and quiet. It is nice to get some alone time at our house. Oh and WISCONIN PLAYS THE CELLO! I've never heard her play. Perhaps it's because of being Indiana, Oregon, and Louisiana's test item.

Illinois

x~x~x

Illinois,

That's good. Rwy'n siwr y mae. I wish I could get alone time in our house. Yes, she does! She plays the cello wonderfully. You should get her to play you a piece some time. I can see how that might be a problem. Again, I feel sorry for you. Maybe I should have a word with them.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rwy'n siwr y mae. = I'm sure it is.


	219. Scotland 37

Sib'r. Rgwt virg swawecws ur.

Lithuania tried to stop me by politely asking. Nancy. He later complained that I gave Belarus "ideas". Who gets beaten up by a girl?

Greece you wouldn't expect to scream, but that's what happened. The day after I left him with Turkey however, he was shivering and whimpering. I don't know what Turkey did, but I've been trying to get in better contact with him.

I put my time to good use. I'll get working on either finding pictures or making new ones. It'll be a riot. Trust me.

x~x~x

Lkeufgr, bwcwe nubs rgwb.

He's not a nancy just for asking politely! That's him being kind, and it's a good trait to have. Belarus isn't a typical girl though. She's scary, brawd, really scary. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side, and I don't want you to either.

Rwy'n teimlo mor flin dros Gwlad Groeg. I don't think we want to know what Turkey did.

I'm sure you do. Good luck with that. Oh I trust you alright, Yr Alban. I know you too well.

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
Rwy'n teimlo mor flin dros Gwlad Groeg = I feel so sorry for Greece  
Yr Alban = Scotland


	220. Hytrigon 16

Being a typical male, I've been wondering something lately... Which female countries have large tracts of land?

I know it's a France-like question to ask, but you have to admit this:

Every male has a bit of France in him, even England.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

O diar… I guess I shall answer that then, even if does make me feel awkward. Don't tell anyone I told you though, okay?

The first and most obvious one is Ukraine. You can hear her before you see her…

Hungary, Vietnam, Seychelles and Belgium are decently sized and I think Belarus is in the same category too, but I don't know for certain. Taiwan is smaller, but not as small as Liechtenstein. I don't know about Monaco as I haven't seen her recently, and Wy is too young to even consider thinking about that.

As for me, I'm decently sized too...

Mae hyn yn embaras!

Dyna ofnadwy! I don't even want to think of England being THAT perverted. Unfortunately though, what you say is true…

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
O diar = Oh dear  
Mae hyn yn embaras! = This is embarrassing!  
Dyna ofnadwy! = That is terrible!

**This question… had me laughing my butt off XD**


	221. Hytrigon 17

Seychelles is of a decent size? For someone so young... She might end up rivalling Ukraine if she's as young as I think she is.

Also, Iowa and Manitoba are supposed to be close to Ukraine in that area, but I don't think America would want that known... Canada is too shy to really protect that information.

Some say that Manitoba and Saskatchewan have Ukraine as their mother, so if that's true, then we know which non-Nations have the largest tracts of land.

Being a dragon, SG is... a bit bigger than Ukraine.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

You didn't hear it from me! Gee, I feel bad now. She's not that young, but yeah… O diar…

I don't think he would. Canada yw 'n giwt, bless him…

I didn't know that. Ah, this whole conversation about… 'Tracts of land' is embarrassing!

… I'm not even going to comment on that.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
O diar = Oh dear  
Canada yw 'n giwt = Canada is cute

**Well done, you've managed to make Wales feel inferior and conscious about herself XD**


	222. England 16

Wales,

Your band is coming along quite nicely, isn't it? I haven't written for awhile since I've been trying to practice, and I think I've got my guitar down. It should complement your lovely voice quite nicely.

- England

P.S. Yes, I truly meant that.

x~x~x

England,

I know, and I'm so pleased about it! I was afraid it wouldn't work, but thankfully everyone did an amazing job. I'm sure you already had it down perfectly; you always were good at playing. Diolch yn fawr iawn, it definitely should. Your performance was brilliant too.

- Wales

P.S. I don't know what to say to that, Lloegr, ond rwy'n hapus.

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr iawn = Thank you very much  
Lloegr = England  
ond rwy'n hapus = but I'm happy


	223. Wisconsin 32

Aunt Wales

Yea I've noticed with how aloof and cold he can be sometimes. Yea it does no matter what differences music is something everyone has. That's great I hoped you would and thanks I also like RENT (La vie bohem), Sweeney Todd. (A little priest), and Anastasia (journey to the past) (this one is an animated movie but I think it counts).

That's true but my dad has a little underground bar we could take everyone to for the contest. That wouldn't bother me if he annoyed me I would just knock him out.

That's true like Austria I would love to see him attempt to camp hehe. Don't be discouraged by them they have their own little ways of showing they care.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

I was nervous when I first met him because of that, but I suppose you just get used to it after a while. Mae hynny'n wir. Very nice choices! I loved Anastasia, it was a great film!

He does? Wow. Good and you have my full consent to do so!

Byddwn wrth fy modd i weld bod hefyd! I know they do, and it's the only thing that stops me from losing my cool too badly with them.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n wir = That is true  
Byddwn wrth fy modd i weld bod hefyd! = I would love to see that too!


	224. Ireland 28

First, I'm also glad that you're on good terms with England. It would be depressing if your most beloved relationship turned sour. Living with someone who hates you can be a depressing experience.

Secondly, I'm sorry for being negligent with the letters, but I've been practicing my fiddle for days. I'm glad that you're having progress with the band. It'll give the world to hear your wonderful voice, and it'd be terrible if I dragged it down (if I'm a part of it, of course). You know, Seychelles can't wait to hear more of your singing. Even Scotland seemed relaxed. Maybe if you become more successful, you can get him to mellow out. Come to think of it, you can play for America and Russia and make the world a better place.

Anyway, Scotland told me you're curious about some prank he pulled on Lithuania. I doubt that, but he threatened me with a "purple-nurple" (yet another American invention) so I'll tell you what I remember.

One day at the World Meeting, I saw Scotland discussing something with Prussia. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but I saw Scotland call over Lithuania. In one clean motion he proceeded to lift that poor Baltic up by his underwear as Prussia pointed and laughed. Later that day, I retired to my room in the UN building and found Lithuania bound and gagged with his briefs over his head. His eyes were watery and he mmmphed for help. Of course I did, he said thanks, and we talked a little about our respective tormentors. His predicament was a joint Scottish-Prussian project.

I'm glad you never had to deal with this sort of thing.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

So am I. Byddai'n ofnadwy. I don't think I would be able to take it if he ever hated me.

Oh no, it's okay! I'm happy to hear it. I was surprised; I didn't think we would turn out that good. Diolch yn fawr. Oh, brawd, you could never do that even if you tried. Of course you're part of it, we need you! I'm so embarrassed, my voice isn't that good, but I appreciate that. That's a very good idea, maybe I should.

I am curious, but only because it's Lithuania. You can't help but feel bad for him having to put up with that, and he has never done anything to Scotland to deserve it. Not that I'm saying you deserve it, because you obviously don't either.

That's awful! The both of them acting together are a horrible combo. At least you were there and able to comfort him. I feel like getting back at Yr Alban for the both of you now… and maybe also Prwsia.

As am I, but it annoys me that you sometimes do.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Byddai'n ofnadwy = It would be terrible  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
brawd = brother  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Prwsia = Prussia  
Cymru = Wales


	225. Seychelles 17

For the past few days I've been listening to Ireland practice his fiddle. He really wants to make you happy you know, and he's so happy you want him part of this. Don't worry; I'm keeping him plenty motivated using the carrots and sticks method. Or should I say, kisses and pranks.

Also, I heard England is being nice about your crush on him and everything. To be honest, I was thinking about doing that apparition trick against him. It would have been great, especially since Scotland would have taken the blame.

The only problem is if England somehow discovered a way back to me. It was painful enough the first time, and if you hadn't interrupted the spell it would have gotten a lot worse.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

He's really good at playing, isn't he? I know and I'm happy he's a part of it too! Diolch, I'm counting on you.

Dw i'n hapus. It's making things easier for me and I'm thankful he is a very considerate person. If it had been the other way, I don't know what I would have done. You can if you want to, I have nothing against it. Byddai'n ddoniol!

Don't worry, I'd think of something to stop that from happening. I'll help out and make sure that doesn't occur again.

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch = Thanks  
Dw i'n hapus = I'm happy  
Byddai'n ddoniol! = It would be funny!


	226. Scotland 38

To my very dear Wales with regards to the status of the nations of Lithuania, Poland, and Greece,

At the World Meeting yesterday, you seemed angry over the Lithuania's torment at the hands of Prussia. Don't blame me; all I did was give Prussia a few tips. He seems to have taken what I told him and really go wild with it. Leaving him at Ireland's was a nice touch, wouldn't you say? We went after Poland once, but he didn't seem to mind all that much. Lithuania on the other hand...

On the third hand is Greece. I finally got Turkey to talk. Apparently what he did was give him a flying melvin. That's high grade stuff, something I do to subdue America. Not even Ireland has gotten that. Maybe he should, but the point is is that if Greece was sent into a world of hurt from a regular old version of that prank, being lifted into the air and bounced around must have been a living hell. Turkey distinctly remembered hearing "My vital regions! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Every now and then he still reminds Greece of the incident with a little tug on his Hellenic underwear. When that happens, Greece's eyes twitch, his body tenses up, and his voice turns wobbly, much to the delight of his Ottoman foe.

I really am spreading my influence across the world, aren't I?

x~x~x

To my very dear Scotland who is very informative about recent events,

I was since he looked terrified! The fact that you gave him a few tips is bad enough; you know what he's like. Prwsia yn chwerthinllyd. For once I agree, only because Iwerddon is a kind person who would be able to relate to that and make him feel better. Poland is a little weird sometimes, need I say more?

Those flying melvins are very painful. I'm shivering from just thinking about it. Poor Greece, Turkey can be very forceful and with the wedgie it must have been twice as worse. Maybe you should stop influencing people, Yr Alban; otherwise everyone will be giving wedgies during World Meetings and even less work will get done. Germany would get extremely mad if it happened.

Yes you are, and I pray for those that are victims of your influence.

* * *

Translations:  
Prwsia yn chwerthinllyd = Prussia is ridiculous  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Yr Alban = Scotland


	227. Wisconsin 33

Aunt Wales

Yea I hope I can get to know him he seems really interesting I find myself wondering what he thinks behind his cool facade. Yea I liked it to though Russia doesn't really like it but I guess he misses the Romanovs.

Yea and he doesn't realize that I know about it. All right that's good I didn't want you to get upset that I knocked some sense in to them.

That or stick him on a desert island and see what happens. Yea I think that it's the same for dad.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

I hope you do too! He is a little more relaxed and open around people he knows. He cooks really well, so maybe you'd be able to see him in the process of making something. Mae ei fwyd yn flasus iawn!

Aha, I see. Oh no, it's alright! Dydw i ddim yn cynhyrfu. Thank you for your concern though.

I think that once happened and he was playing the piano…

It may be, but we all love you anyway. I don't think I could ever truly get that angry with my family.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae ei fwyd yn flasus iawn! = His food is delicious!  
Dydw i ddim yn cynhyrfu = I'm not upset


	228. Missouri 1

Dear Wales,

Hello, I'm Missouri! I saw Illinois writing to you, so I thought I would try. I was wondering if you were happy with the Eurovision Song Contest decision, with Sweden winning. I liked it, but I thought Latvia had a really pretty song.

Sincerely,

Missouri, A.K.A Missy Jones

x~x~x

Dear Missouri,

Helo, it's great to hear from you! Roeddwn yn hapus iawn. Sweden deserved it, Loreen's performance was superb. My kids loved it and were playing the song nonstop after the competition. I agree that Latvia's was very pretty. Everyone's songs were much better than our one; even Ireland's entry was pretty good.

Sincerely,

Wales, A.K.A Rhiannon Davies

* * *

Translations:  
Helo! = Hello!  
Roeddwn yn hapus iawn = I was very happy

**Thanks to Idon'tknowhwotodealwiththis for the letter! :P**


	229. Isle of Anglesey 13

Mam,

The festival was brilliant! Did you see us at all? We were waving like crazy when we were onstage!

England's been looking after me really well and so far no food poisoning! I'm wearing the wellies mam and I love them! But why is it awkward for you? I asked England and he wouldn't tell me, he just kept avoiding the subject like the time when I asked him where babies come from.

Gyda Chariad

Idris

Anglesey

x~x~x

Idris,

Yes, I saw you all. It was lovely to see you all having so much fun! Did you get to see Lostprophets on TV from Hackney? They were the only Welsh participants there. Maent yn gwneud ein gwlad falch!

That's good. Promise me you won't eat his scones? Even if he says he's getting better, I'd rather you not get sick because of them. Rwy'n falch o glywed bod! I don't want you to worry about me and I don't blame him for acting like that. I know I shouldn't keep secrets from you, so if you really want to know I will tell you if I have to.

Gyda Chariad

Mam

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mam = Mum  
Gyda Chariad = With Love  
Maent yn gwneud ein gwlad falch! = They make our country proud!  
Rwy'n falch o glywed bod! = I'm glad to hear that!


	230. Missouri 2

Dear Wales,

I didn't have a chance to hear yours this year, but I like last year's song, I also like Italy's last year, I could picture Romano singing and Italy playing the trumpet.

Sincerely,

Missouri, A.K.A Missy Jones

x~x~x

Dear Missouri,

That's fine; you didn't miss out on much. While I did enjoy our song this year, I can see how it wasn't so popular. It would have won in the 60s or 70s, but unfortunately today's music audience like fast, fun, upbeat songs more. We were still very proud of Engelbert Humperdinck's performance of Love Will Set You Free. Roedd yn dda iawn.

I was very proud of Blue in 2011, their song I Can made me feel closer to my family. Italy's song was so smooth and fantastic; it was too good for Eurovision. I would love to see them perform it. Byddai'n yn anhygoel!

Sincerely,

Wales, A.K.A Rhiannon Davies

* * *

Translations:  
Roedd yn dda iawn = It was very good  
Byddai'n yn anhygoel! = It would be amazing!


	231. Brazil 1

Oi Pais de Gales!

How is it there up North? I don't really have any specific request from you...but knowing your relation with Inglaterra. Can you give him a good kick up his traisero for me? That imbecile is completely ignoring my request to permanently the United Nations Security Council! Heck, I'm the fifth-largest nation in the world! I should be able to protect others, too... I've been elected 10 times already! That, along with big brother Japao, is the most a nation's ever been elected! Since you are relatively close with Inglaterra, you might be able to persuade him. Hopefully.

I'm really looking to play futebol with you sometime!

Tchau!

Brasil

x~x~x

Helo Brasil!

It's good to hear from you! It's not too bad, although the weather won't make up its mind. It's sunny, then rainy, then humid and cold. Mae'n peri dryswch! How is it down where you are?

I guess I can do that, ignoring someone isn't very nice after all. I agree with you, everyone should be able to have that chance! That's definitely a lot of times to be elected. Lloegr can be really stubborn sometimes, but I will try my best.

Yes, I would love to play pêl-droed with you! It would be a lot of fun.

Gweler chi wedyn!

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Oi = Hi  
Pais de Gale = Wales  
Inglaterra = England  
traisero = arse  
Japao = Japan  
futebol = soccer/football  
Tchau = See you later  
Helo = Hello  
Brasil = Brazil  
Mae'n peri dryswch! = It is confusing!  
Lloegr = England  
pêl-droed = soccer/football  
Gweler chi wedyn! = See you then!  
Cymru = Wales

**Thank you to Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings for the letter!**

**I like Brazil XD**


	232. Ireland 29

That's nonsense. Mae gennych lais hardd, chwaer.

Seychelles is making sure that I stay in tip top shape. She's making me pray every day for a successful practice, and if I fail... you know what happens. Sometimes she brings Scotland in to help.

Speaking of which, the three others who seem to get the worse out of Scotland and his allies are Lithuania, Greece, and the Philippines. Lithuania has Prussia, Greece Turkey, and Philippines America.

The Philippines is actually a big friend with America, making that whole thing all the more perplexing. Prussia is checked somewhat by Germany, but Lithuania still sometimes gets a hard time. Greece I haven't seen much of, but he deserves whatever he gets.

I'm glad that you want me in your band, sister. I won't let you down. In fact, I better go practice now before I get another mega-wedgie for being late from Scotland and Seychelles.

Caru,

Iwerddon

P.S. Too late.

- Scotland

x~x~x

Diolch yn fawr iawn. Ydych yn rhy garedig, brawd.

I'm glad to hear it! We really do need you in the band. Yes, I do, and I feel sorry for you.

Yr Alban really needs to stop influencing people, or the situation will get out of hand. I'm telling you now that if it backfires on him, I'm not helping. Digon i hawl iddo os bydd yn digwydd.

That is quite confusing, but I suppose it's because they feel comfortable around each other. Prussia is high maintenance so I respect Germany for putting up with him. Lithuania doesn't deserve to go through any of that, especially after having to deal with Russia for many years. Do you not get along with Greece then?

I know you won't, you're brilliant! I'm just happy it's all come together so wonderfully.

Caru,

Cymru

P.S. O diar…

* * *

Translations:  
Mae gennych lais hardd, chwaer = You have a beautiful voice, sister  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Diolch yn fawr iawn = Thank you very much  
Ydych yn rhy garedig, brawd = You are too kind, brother  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Digon i hawl iddo os bydd yn digwydd = Serves him right if it happens  
Cymru = Wales  
O diar = Oh dear


	233. Missouri 3

Dear Wales,

How do you deal with your siblings? California is driving me nuts. I tried to keep her away, playing a high f on the flute, and that didn't work. She pelts me with oranges, and they hurt! Then Maine, he threw a lobster on me when I was asleep!

Sincerely,

Missouri, A.K.A Missy Jones

x~x~x

Dear Missouri,

I don't think 'deal' is the right word, more like 'put up with them'. You have to be careful around Yr Alban, trying to stay that one step ahead of him, or its game over and you get a painful wedgie. Lloegr will be Lloegr so there's nothing to it there. Iwerddon is the only one I don't have to 'deal' with in a sense as he is very kind and not the prankster type. He and I are very close.

Dyna ofnadwy! If I were you I would try and find a good hiding spot, or you could learn magic to defend yourself. I use magic all the time. Mae'n ddefnyddiol iawn.

Sincerely,

Wales, A.K.A Rhiannon Davies

* * *

Translations:  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Lloegr = England  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Dyna ofnadwy! = That is terrible!  
Mae'n ddefnyddiol iawn = It is very useful


	234. The Philippines 1

Mula sa Republika ng Pilipinas upang ang istimado bansa ng Wales,

Sorry for the formal opening Miss, it's just that your brother Ireland insisted I use a formal heading in my own language. I mostly just use English, so don't worry.

Ireland politely asked me to write some letters about what America was capable of when working with Scotland. To be honest, they weren't all that bad when they were pulling my underwear. It just kept ripping instead of "hurting like hell" as Ireland put it. America was only a nuisance. Sometimes he'd give me "noogies" and sometimes "Purple-nurples" (he comes up with weird names).

The real nuisance is Korea. That guy gropes everybody around him, even China. I hope Scotland doesn't spend some time with him, that could do some real harm.

Ireland seems to think you should be informed about what Scotland does, but I don't think I got any information about that across, since America usually just acts independently and Korea doesn't even know him. Maybe if you, for some weird reason, are interested in what America or his hyper-active friend does in his spare time, you can write back.

Anyway, I wish you luck with your new band. I wish Ireland luck too.

x~x~x

O Gymru i Y Philipinau,

Mae'n iawn! Mae fy mrawd yn anhygoel. You don't have to call me Miss; you can just call me Wales. That's fine; I'm not scared of different languages.

Really, they weren't? You're much stronger against them than we are. I'd rather not have it do either, but Yr Alban doesn't let that happen. I wouldn't want America doing it to me as he is ridiculously strong. He does, doesn't he? Maent yn ddoniol er.

Rydw i'n cytuno. I've had to whack him with my leek a few times to get him off me. O diar, I hope not too.

I would like to be informed, that way I can try and get back at him for all of you. Is it weird to be interested? It's interesting finding things out about the other nations.

Diolch yn fawr iawn! I will be sure to pass on the message to him and the others.

* * *

Translations:  
Mula sa Republika ng Pilipinas upang ang istimado bansa ng Wales = From the Republic of the Philippines to the esteemed country of Wales  
O Gymru i Y Philipinau = From Wales to The Philippines  
Mae'n iawn! = It's okay!  
Mae fy mrawd yn anhygoel = My brother is amazing  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Maent yn ddoniol er = They are funny though  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
O diar = Oh dear  
Diolch yn fawr iawn! = Thank you very much!

**Thank you to gfan000 for also writing in as The Philippines!**

**He's lovely :)**

**Also, I was going to open the letter with something nice back but the Welsh was just confusing and muddled up, so I left it simple XD**


	235. Wisconsin 34

Aunt Wales

Well that's good to know I hope I can get to know him better. That's interesting perhaps I could ask him for help making the snacks for the bonfire. That's good I always like trying new food.

Yea it's kinda funny how clueless he can be sometimes. Oh ok that's good I was just a bit worried.

Yea I can picture him doing that just sitting there playing until help showed up.

Yea that's true. Well things for us did get a bit heated during the Civil War but they're better now. Yea with true family you can always forgive.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

I'm sure you will, as he was very impressed by your skills on the cello after all. Mae hynny'n swnio fel syniad gwych. Trying new food can be a fun experience.

Rydw i'n cytuno, it's almost kind of cute of him. No need to be worried, I appreciate it though.

I know that he'd be the calmest in a situation like that, unless Prussia was there.

Yes, I remember that. I'm glad that they are better. Forgiveness is a big thing with family, and I am happy that over my own wars with my siblings we were able to move on.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n swnio fel syniad gwych = That sounds like a great idea  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree


	236. Missouri 4

Dear Wales,

It's a good thing your close with Ireland. It can be helpful when you need help with something, like money. I only get along, well, tolerate Alaska and Montana. I think the reason I can't stand the New England and the other original 13 is because, France raised me, and he didn't do a really good job. I was happy when Spain took me, even though Romano didn't like me at first. Then France got me when I was in my teen years, even though I still appear as an older teen. I was happy when Daddy America bought me from him.

Sincerely,

Missouri, A.K.A Missy Jones

x~x~x

Dear Missouri,

It really is, and I am so glad we are. I don't know what I would do without Iwerddon by my side. Dyna drueni. France raised you? O diar…

Spain really is good with kids and it makes me smile seeing how many people he made happy. Romano was very wary at that age. Rwy'n teimlo'n flin i chi. France is terrible, but I admit he's not as bad as I and everyone else make him out to be. America really is great, you're lucky and so is he.

Sincerely,

Wales, A.K.A Rhiannon Davies

* * *

Translations:  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Dyna drueni = That's a shame  
O diar = Oh dear  
Rwy'n teimlo'n flin i chi. = I feel sorry for you.


	237. The Philippines 2

Mula sa Republika ng Pilipinas upang ang istimado bansa ng Wales,

Okay! I'll just call you Wales. Your brother is quite nice, even though he's always being bullied. I'd think he'd be a jerk to the only girl.

Ha! No I'm not stronger, just luckier. I'm sure if I had more durable underwear things would be much worse. He still hasn't figured that out yet. I'd be angrier at his stupidity and childishness, but he did defeat Japan's imperialist goals. He also keeps Russia and China and that deranged lunatic at bay. America is like a loud and obnoxious shield.

Facts about Korea? He's a really friendly guy, even if he is clueless. He also has a special appreciation for everyone who fought that komunista invasion. That includes me, and since you're part of the U.K., you too.

He's a bit too affectionate though. He doesn't seem to be a pervert, but he gets way too close.

x~x~x

O Gymru i Y Philipinau,

Diolch yn fawr, I sometimes find it embarrassing when people refer to me as Miss. My brawd really is and it's such a shame that the others won't leave him alone. I know Yr Alban says he's only messing around with the wedgies, but sometimes it worries me. He's not, and I am so grateful of that. I don't think I would have been able to stand it when we all lived in the same house.

Well then, you're definitely luckier than me. I've experienced the difference of that, it really hurts. I think that side of him just grows on you, and we do have to thank him for that. It's amazing how someone idiotic can do that. He's a shield we're lucky to have.

I guessed as much. It includes me too? That's nice to hear. I'll make sure to talk to him soon, especially since his music has got a big following here amongst UK fans.

I know that too well as I'm on the list of people he's groped. He's what you could call adorkable, but it is really annoying sometimes.

* * *

Translations:  
Mula sa Republika ng Pilipinas upang ang istimado bansa ng Wales = From the Republic of the Philippines to the esteemed country of Wales  
komunista = communist  
O Gymru i Y Philipinau = From Wales to The Philippines  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
brawd = brother  
Yr Alban = Scotland


	238. Brazil 2

Caro Wales,

Our weather here can be quite awkward. Technically, it's SUPPOSED to be inverno down here, yet one week its freezing cold, the other we have temperatures next to the 80's! Though I think that's because I'm so close to the equator. It is also very umido, which is obviously easy to guess why!

Sim, I've heard that you have changing weather, along with some rumors that it always rains and is nebuloso...But I guess that's not true. Thanks for clearing THAT up.

As for Inglaterra, you don't really HAVE to ask him about anything. I was just looking for someone to vent my anger on. He can be such a dor, you know. And I really think he should recognize Sealand as a country. What do you think about Sealand?

This is one long letter, so I assume I should end it now. Though I have much more to write, I'll tell you in my next letter!

Seu amigo,

Brasil (Iara Silveira)

x~x~x

Annwyl Brasil,

Wow, that's a very drastic change in temperature! I'm glad I'm not where you are, I don't think I would be able to take it. Yes, very easy to guess why.

Mae'r rhai sibrydion yn wir, although recently when it's been raining it is worse than we've ever had before. According to the news, it's supposed to be sunny and then rainy in a pattern leading up to September. Mae'n ofnadwy.

I see, never mind then. You can vent to me whenever you want. Oh you don't have to remind me, I know that already. I'm divided when it comes to Sealand. I understand why people are against it, but then I also understand why people are for it. I'm a lot nicer towards him, but I don't want to get his hopes up just to disappoint him.

Diolch yn fawr, I look forward to it!

Eich ffrind,

Wales (Rhiannon Davies)

* * *

Translations:  
Caro = Dear  
inverno = winter  
umido = humid  
Sim = Yes  
nebuloso = cloudy/foggy  
Inglaterra = England  
dor = pain  
Seu amigo = Your friend  
Brasil = Brazil  
Annwyl = Dear  
Mae'r rhai sibrydion yn wir = Those rumours are true  
Mae'n ofnadwy. = It's terrible.  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
Eich ffrind = Your friend


	239. Portugal 1

Para o estimado senhora País de Gales,

I am very sorry for any trouble my irmãzinha Brasil might have caused you. She sometimes can get all hyper and rude. And don't try to agree to play futebol with her...I once did, and that was the greatest erro I ever did. She kept me up playing for 13 hours straight! I don't even know how Brasil can do that!

Anyways, I apologise once again for her behavior.

Respeitosamente,

Portugal (Davi Silveira)

x~x~x

I Portiwgal uchel eu parch y,

Oh no, it's quite alright! It's fun hearing from her. I can get hyper myself, so there's nothing to worry about. I just remembered about that, she is really good and would beat me hands down. Mae'n well gyda fi rygbi, so if we played that I would stand a better chance. She did? That's unbelievable! I can't think how either.

Again, there is no need to apologise.

Cofion gorau,

Wales (Rhiannon Davies)

* * *

Translations:  
Para o estimado senhora País de Gales = To the esteemed lady Wales  
irmãzinha = little sister  
Brasil = Brazil  
futebol = soccer/football  
Respeitosamente = Respectfully  
I Portiwgal uchel eu parch y = To the esteemed Portugal  
Mae'n well gyda fi rygbi = I prefer rugby  
Cofion gorau = Best regards

**Thanks to Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings for also writing in as Portugal!**


	240. Missouri 5

Dear Wales,

I agree, on both Spain being good with children, even through Romano called him a pedo, and with America. France isn't that bad, yes, but he got drunk on wine a little bit too often to my opinion. I don't hate him as much now though, so that's good.

Sincerely,

Missouri A.K.A. Missy Jones

x~x~x

Dear Missouri,

Spain was just very affectionate when taking care of children. As Romano wasn't used to people being so nice to him, I can see why he would have thought that. Yr oedd yn eithaf trist. He did back then, yes, and it annoyed me as I partly blame him for influencing England. If it wasn't his fault, then I take it back. Ie, sy'n dda. He's not as bad now, ond mae e'n dal i fod yn gwyrdroi.

Sincerely,

Wales A.K.A Rhiannon Davies

* * *

Translations:  
Yr oedd yn eithaf trist = It was quite sad  
Ie, sy'n dda = Yes, that's good  
ond mae e'n dal i fod yn gwyrdroi = but he is still a pervert


	241. Hytrigon 18

Sorry about not sending letters lately. It's because Japan just released a new Pokémon game and we had a Pokémon Meeting to discuss Black 2 and White 2 (yes, those are the actual titles... There were plenty of jokes about Japan losing his sense of imagination!) as well as any other possible future games.

Yes, Pokémon Meetings are just as crazy as World Meetings.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Dim pryderon! It sounds very important. I would make a joke too, but as Japan is my friend, I won't. Maybe he should go down the gemstone route for titles again. I really did like Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire. Maent yn wych!

They are? I feel sorry for you as our meetings can get pretty crazy.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dim pryderon! = No worries!  
Maent yn wych! = They are great!


	242. Michigan 6

Tell Brazil I'll ask my father about that, since the UN is near his house.

Also, what's up with all the heat over here? Did England screw up a temperature spell again?

- Michigan

x~x~x

Don't worry; I'll be sure to pass on the message.

I have no idea, ond mae'n blino. It's hot then cold, hot then cold, and it's driving me insane. If he did, I will have to have a word with him as this is seriously not funny. I don't mind sunshine, it's nice seeing it as we don't get it often, but I don't do to well when it's really humid.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
ond mae'n blino = but it is annoying


	243. Wisconsin 35

Aunt Wales

Really I didn't think I had done that well my hands were shaking a bit because I was nervous. Yea it did seem like a good idea we can cook and get to know one another better. Yea it is that's why I go to all the restaurants I can when travelling.

Yea it is really cute the clueless look on his face. Ok that's good.

Yea he and Mr. Prussia don't seem to get along. Yes he'd be the one that took charge and made a reasonable plan in that situation.

Yea war with family is the worst and most difficult thing to do but in the end you can more easily put the past behind you and move forward.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Well then, even with shaky hands you were superb. Rwy'n falch iawn ohonoch! Cooking can bring people closer too. That's sounds nice; maybe I should do the same.

It's almost as cute as how oblivious Italy is!

I think Austria's still angry with him for that time where he invaded Silesia back during the War of the Austrian Succession. If not, then it's probably because he's the most annoying self-centred idiot there is. Even if America proclaimed that he was in charge, it'd be more likely that Austria would have a working plan in no time.

Rydw i'n cytuno. It makes us stronger as we move on.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rwy'n falch iawn ohonoch! = I am very proud of you!  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree


	244. Missouri 6

Dear Wales,

It is sad! I wish I could hug Romano now! France is just a big old pervy guy, but Nebraska likes him. I heard it rains a lot in England, so does it rain a lot in Wales also? It's dry right now, but it's been raining a tiny bit here.

Sincerely,

Missouri, A.K.A Missy Jones

x~x~x

Dear Missouri,

I do too! Although he'd probably go as red as a tomato and swear at us. Rydw i'n cytuno, but how can Negraska like him? Nid yw'n gwneud synnwyr. Yes, it rains a lot here too, but recently our weather has been changing. One minute it's sunny and humid, the next it's cloudy and rainy. We've been getting really bad rain and floods in some areas around the UK.

Sincerely,

Wales, A.K.A Rhiannon Davies

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
Nid yw'n gwneud synnwyr = It does not make sense


	245. The Philippines 3

Mula sa Republika ng Pilipinas upang ang istimado bansa ng Wales,

I didn't know his music was popular in Britain. I guess he is useful for something, huh? He's like an innocent and pure France. In fact, France has given him advice on "seducing" potential victims. That guy corrupts everyone around him. At least Korea doesn't take his clothes off.

All you really have to do is make sure America and Korea stay away from each other. They both become louder and more juvenile, and everyone around them takes off as soon as they get together. And since America knows Scotland, that just makes things much much worse. There was one time during the war... well, that's another story.

Who'd be cruel enough to make such a cute girl go through that?

x~x~x

O Gymru i Y Philipinau,

Well, it's gradually getting popular. I know small groups are interested in it, but people are starting to pay more attention. It's what you would call the 'Hallyu Wave', right? O diar, we don't need Ffrainc doing that. Mae e'n ofnadwy. Thank goodness for that! I don't think I would be able to take it if he did that too.

They do and you'll get a headache if you stay around when they're like that. They can get way too loud. Yr Alban is such a bad influence on America, in fact he's a bad influence on everyone. If he keeps at it, there won't be a single person we'll be able to stand next to without getting wedgies from them.

Ah, diolch yn fawr iawn, but I'm not cute at all. I think it was my fault anyway. I was talking about how I was really interested in some of his musical artists and hugged him. I think it gave him the idea that it was okay, but it really wasn't. It's in the past now and I laugh when I look back on it.

P.S. I have put a rune in this envelope so be careful when handling it or the pain you experience will be worse than intended. I just thought you'd like to know what they can do and what I've had to put up with from Yr Alban recently.

* * *

Translations:  
Mula sa Republika ng Pilipinas upang ang istimado bansa ng Wales = From the Republic of the Philippines to the esteemed country of Wales  
O Gymru i Y Philipinau = From Wales to The Philippines  
O diar = Oh dear  
Ffrainc = France  
Mae e'n ofnadwy = He is terrible  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
diolch yn fawr iawn = thank you very much


	246. Hytrigon 19

It's worse for us. There's only, what, about 250 Nations and possibly Sealand at a World Meeting?

Currently there are 649 Pokémon known to the outside world. This means there are 649 of us at the Pokémon Meetings, and sometimes Japan or one of the Regions shows up.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

I think that number is about right. I still feel sorry for Sealand, but I'm divided when it comes to whether he should be recognised as a nation or not.

Wow, really? Dyna llawer! I don't think I would be able to handle a meeting with that many people, especially if a huge argument broke out. Byddai'n rhoi i mi cur pen mawr.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna llawer! = That's a lot!  
Byddai'n rhoi i mi cur pen mawr = It would give me a big headache


	247. Michigan 7

Dad says that he'll strongly consider it, since Global Warming is a matter of global security, and Brazil is on the forefront of the fight. He also said that if it's going to happen, it wouldn't be until sometime around the 2016 Summer Olympics, since "it'd be a good present for Rio and her father.", apparently.

Kinda makes sense to me, as the 2016 Summer Olympics are going to be held in our winter!

- Michigan

x~x~x

Dyna dda clywed! Global Warming is terrible and we need to do something about it. It would be around the 2016 Summer Olympics? Time has been speeding by so fast that it doesn't seem that far away to me. Gwelaf.

It'll be our summer around that time, but whether or not it will feel like it is a totally different thing altogether. I won't be surprised if it rains around that time in our country, being 'typical British weather'.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna dda clywed! = That's good to hear!  
Gwelaf = I see


	248. Missouri 7

Dear Wales,

Yeah, but that won't stop me from trying to hug him. Nebraska likes MLP so; it's hard to figure him out.

I heard Marina and the Diamonds is performing on TV tonight, do you like her?

Sorry to hear about the flooding, I hate it. I heard that Russia is dealing with flooding also.

Sincerely,

Missouri, A.K.A Missy Jones

x~x~x

Dear Missouri,

I'm with you on that one! He deserves a good hug. He likes it, really? Rwy'n synnu.

Yes, I do. Mae hi'n ddawnus iawn! I love her voice.

Diolch yn fawr, I hate it too. The sun keeps trying to come through here, but it's only a matter of time till it starts pouring down with rain again. The clouds don't look too good. Russia is dealing with flooding too? It's unfair how many of us are going through that.

Sincerely,

Wales, A.K.A Rhiannon Davies

* * *

Translations:  
Rwy'n synnu = I'm surprised  
Mae hi'n ddawnus iawn! = She is very talented!  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you


	249. Hytrigon 20

Thing is, recently, we've all been in agreement on a single thing, and you hinted at it earlier: The gemstones.

Most of the Electric types have been pushing for Pokémon Topaz since before Emerald came out, and recently it seems that all of us agree that Topaz should finally be released. Even one of the Regions agrees with us!

How often is it that every single Nation agrees on something, once every millennium?

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Dyna dda clywed! Being in agreement on something is nice for a change.

I agree with you all too, it's about time that happened. If one of the Regions agrees with you that must be a really good sign!

Not very often, that's for sure. Once every millennium sounds about right, but sometimes it takes even longer. We all do agree that England's football team is terrible and will always lose on penalties, although he refuses to acknowledge this so I guess that doesn't really count. I can't actually remember the last time we all agreed on something. Mae'n eithaf trist.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna dda clywed! = That's good to hear!  
Mae'n eithaf trist = It is quite sad


	250. Michigan 8

Alright... Brazil is in the Southern Hemisphere. Because of that, the 2016 Summer Olympics will be in the Northern Hemisphere winter. We went through this with Australia and Sydney back in 2000, remember?

- Michigan

x~x~x

Yes, I know. I just meant that they'll be held from 5th August up until the 21st which should still be summer in the UK. I'm just worried about all the rain we've been having recently and whether or not it will be worse at that time. Mae'n gas gyda fi tywydd Prydain. I might just have to take a trip down to Brazil's country so I can finally enjoy some sun at some point when it's summer over there, preferably in the North. I remember, don't worry.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n gas gyda fi tywydd Prydain = I hate British weather


	251. Wisconsin 36

Aunt Wales

Thanks auntie I loved your playing too. Yea it really does work well for that. Yea it really is good I usually ask the locals or the nation where the best food spots are so I don't end up in a tourist trap.

Yea Mr. Italy really is cute I usually feel the need to hug him cause of how cute he is.

Yea I can see how there would be a bit of hard feeling there and I think he really is a good person under all of the ego it's just hard to see. Yea and more people would be willing to listen to him.

It's like they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

You're welcome, a diolch yn fawr iawn! Dyna syniad da. I should probably start doing that too as I normally find myself in a tourist trap. It becomes stressful for me when that happens and I end up enjoying the food less.

Rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant! He's such a lovable goofball and so innocent. It's like he should be holding a huge sign that says 'hug me I'm cute!' all the time.

Especially since it was his 'manly regions', but I agree he is a good person underneath even if it can be very difficult to believe. It's him calmness that would have a good effect on people.

You are absolutely right.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
a diolch yn fawr iawn! = and thank you very much!  
Dyna syniad da = That's a good idea  
Rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant! = I agree 100%!


	252. The Philippines 4

Mula sa isang Republika sa matinding paghihirap sa kanyang malupit tormentor,

I sort of creased the paper. Would that count?

Either way, that really hurt! Please don't make a habit of sending those. If I had been reading that where someone saw me, that would have been a disaster. Especially if that someone was Korea.

It lasted like twenty seconds, and my rear is still aching. I guess I have an idea what you and your brother go through now. I'm really glad wedgies never worked on me before. Whenever I saw Ireland being given that treatment by America and Scotland, I never knew what the big deal was.

I should go now. I'm off to confess my sins and hopefully remove the effects of your hellish magic.

x~x~x

O Gymru i Y Philipinau, mae'n ddrwg gen i,

No, it would not, don't worry.

Dwi'n wir ddrwg! I wouldn't dream of making it a habit, as that would be too cruel. Again, I apologise. Maybe I should have used it against Yr Alban and shown you that way. It won't happen again.

Diolch i Dduw am hynny! If it would have lasted longer it would have hurt more. Yes, Iwerddon and I have been through these kinds of things a lot because of our stupid brawd. I'll see to it that you never have to go through the same thing we have.

I swear on my life I won't do that to you again, although I could give you a few inactivated runes to use on anyone if they try to get you. I shall leave them in a box with this letter. To activate them you'll have to crack the middle. I don't usually use magic this way, I only use it for good, so you won't find me doing that to you again ever.

* * *

Translations:  
Mula sa isang Republika sa matinding paghihirap sa kanyang malupit tormentor = From a Republic in agony with his cruel tormentor  
O Gymru i Y Philipinau = From Wales to The Philippines  
mae'n ddrwg gen i = I'm sorry  
Dwi'n wir ddrwg! = I'm really sorry!  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Diolch i Dduw am hynny! = Thank God for that!  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
brawd = brother


	253. Illinois 7

Aunt Wales,

I went camping! Sorry I skipped out on writing to you! I didn't forget you!

Illinois

x~x~x

Illinois,

Mae hynny'n swnio'n hwyl! I can't remember the last time I went camping, but it was probably years and years ago. Oh no, it is quite alright! If you were enjoying yourself, then that's all that matters. I didn't forget you either!

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n swnio'n hwyl! = That sounds like fun!


	254. Missouri 8

Dear Wales,

Flooding stinks, what makes it worse is that it can drain your economy. America doesn't have a fair economy either.

I feel bad for Russia though, he may be a little creepy at some times, he still doesn't need to deal with flooding.

Marina is a very pretty singer. I heard she was Welsh and Greek. She did a very nice job last night singing.

Sincerely,

Missouri, A.K.A Missy Jones

x~x~x

Dear Missouri,

Mae'n gwneud drewdod. It definitely isn't good for our economy, that's for sure. Speaking of, how is he after the fire in Colorado? I was very worried when I heard the news.

Rwyf hefyd yn teimlo'n wael ar ei gyfer. He can be very creepy, but you're right. I hope he is okay.

Rydw i'n cytuno. When I found that out I was shocked! Although I wasn't that surprised afterwards as most Welsh singers have strong voices. Tom Jones is a good example of this. She did her country proud.

Sincerely,

Wales, A.K.A Rhiannon Davies

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n gwneud drewdod = It does stink  
Rwyf hefyd yn teimlo'n wael ar ei gyfer = I also feel bad for him  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree


	255. Missouri 9

He's ok, smells like fire and shaken up, but he isn't to hurt badly.

I've heard of small fires here in Missouri, but not like Colorado or New Mexico or Az. They're dealing with bad fires also.

As much as I love fire, I have to say this, Wild fires stink!

Sincerely,

Missouri A.K.A Missy Jones

x~x~x

Diolch byth…

They are? That's not good.

Rydw i'n cytuno. I like fire, but only when it's controllable. Whenever I hear about news like that, I can't help but think about the Great Fire of London back in 1666. That was horrible.

Sincerely,

Missouri A.K.A Rhiannon Davies

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch byth = Thank goodness  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree


	256. Wisconsin 37

Aunt Wales

Yea it's really hard to enjoy your food in some of the tackier places. Yea I usually walk up to someone who seems friendly or one of the local venders and ask.

Yea he really is a goofball I love hanging out with him he's always fun. Yes I can imagine how well that would suit him.

Yea it can be at times but I know it's there under all the bluster. Yea he does really seem to have that sort of presence about him.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

It definitely is but when you finally find a decent place it makes it that much more enjoyable! Mae hynny'n swnio fel beth da i'w wneud. I shall start doing that from now on.

It's so easy to let go and just have fun when he's around and I thank him for it. It would, but Germany would probably tell him off like he usually does.

Definitely! Just the other day I saw him help find a home for an abandoned dog, but he didn't notice me. If I asked him about it he'd probably get all embarrassed but try to explain how he's 'just that awesome' and laugh it off. He's such a, what him and Germany would say, 'dummkopf'.

I think I'd rather be stuck on an island with Austria than the others; at least I'd be able to have a normal conversation with him and stay sane.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n swnio fel beth da i'w wneud = That sounds like a good thing to do


	257. Wisconsin 38

Aunt Wales

Yea it's a great feeling when you find that place. Good that's how I started making friends in other countries I just started talking to people.

Yea he's really fun to be around. Yea I can imagine the look on Mr. Germany's face if he saw that.

Wow that's so sweet I knew he was a nice guy. Yea that does sound like something he would say he want to maintain his outer 'awesome' or something like that.

Yes same here him or Mr. China or Mr Japan they are the ones that keep their cool the best.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Definitely! It can be quite intimidating if you're in a place that you're not familiar with. As I'm a naturally open person, I find it easier to talk to them and find out things. Mae'n hwyl!

It's good we've got someone like him around. His presence has even helped me through stressful moments at times. Germany would probably get really annoyed and start shouting at him. He just has to learn to let go a little. Mae e'n ganddo gwên hyfryd.

I'm tempted to talk to him about it, but I shall stop myself. Although I'll probably give him a knowing look the next time I see him near a dog. He really would say that.

As long as Russia wasn't there, then I agree with the choice of China. You and I get along well with Japan so that's always a plus!

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n hwyl! = It's fun!  
Mae e'n ganddo gwên hyfryd = He has a lovely smile


	258. Wisconsin 39

Aunt Wales

Yea it really is intimidating to talk to new people. You're lucky to have a disposition like that I'm a more closed off person and I find it a bit hard to deal with others I can't read them well.

Yea he does seem like someone you can talk to without him judging you. That sounds like his normal reaction to something going wrong. Yea he really does need to take some time and chill. Who Mr. Germany or Mr. Italy?

I would have a hard time stopping myself from teasing him at least a little bit. Yea I guess I just got lucky about that I'm usually awful at predicting people.

Yea Russia can be a bit creepy at time but I'm a bit used to him due to the time I'm around Alaska cause he apparently assigned himself my protector (not that I need one). Yea I really like Japan he's really sweet and very funny too.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

It is, but also exciting. Diolch yn fawr, although I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time! Just keep trying and you'll become more comfortable and confident with it.

Yn bendant, and it's a good quality to have. I talked to him about it when I was with Italy; all he did was brush it off and say that he needed to be how he is to control the situation. I agree with him, but there's nothing wrong with having some fun once in a while. I meant Yr Almaen. I once told him that he had a nice smile and he blushed, stuttered, and walked away. Yr oedd yn eithaf 'n giwt.

Oh don't worry, I am right now. I saw him yesterday and I almost let it spill in front of everyone. Diolch i Dduw I didn't, otherwise he would have threatened to invade my vital regions. Really? I wouldn't have guessed that.

I didn't know that, but I agree that you don't really need a protector. Siapan ydy'r gorau.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
Yn bendant = Definitely  
Yr Almaen = Germany  
Yr oedd yn eithaf 'n giwt = It was quite cute  
Diolch i Dduw = Thank God  
Siapan ydy'r gorau = Japan is the best


	259. Derbyshire 1

To Cymru,

How are you?

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Have I spelt your name right... as I know how to pronounce it...

x~x~x

To Swydd Derby,

Da iawn diolch, sut wyt ti?

It's nice to receive a letter from you! What have you been up to recently?

From

Rhiannon Davies (Wales)

P.S. Yes, you have, don't worry! It's nice to know you can pronounce it, as others still find it hard to do that. I don't blame them though; my language can be quite the tongue twister at times.

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Swydd Derby = Derbyshire  
Da iawn diolch, sut wyt ti? = Very good thanks, how are you?

**Thank you to Becky999 for the letter! :)**


	260. Wisconsin 40

Aunt Wales

Yea I guess it is exciting to get to know new people. Yea but I usually act strangely around them so it's hard I usually end up stuttering, blushing, or blurting out random things.

Yea I think it is to especially when you use it right. Yea I can see his point but he should take some time to relax or he could end up hurting himself. Huh that's interesting I've never seen him smile before but I think it would be nice and soften up his usually stern face.

Yea that sounds like something he would say from what I heard. Yea I'm bad at guessing most of the time but I do get some things right.

Most people don't know that and yea but he's too hard headed to listen to me. Yea he really is the best.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

It definitely is. That's completely natural, don't worry about it. I was like that too at first, but you'll soon get used to it.

It can sure help people in need, that's for sure. Mae'n eithaf trist, but it's true. Maybe I should come up with a plan to help him. You haven't? Then again, I'm not surprised. I happened to see it by chance, he was with Italy at the time and they were talking about something. He seemed happy and actually let himself smile, even if it was only a little one. It does soften up his usually stern face; he should do it more often.

Well then you've heard correctly, but I wouldn't let him as I have my leek as a weapon similar to Hungary's frying pan. Well, you definitely guessed right this time.

O wel, at least if you do ever need help he's there. I think he needs to open up a little more too and not be so embarrassed all the time.

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n eithaf trist = It is quite sad  
O wel = Oh well


	261. Missouri 10

Dear Wales,

Gahh! I'm sorry, I've been hanging out with a new friend, Fem!Iceland. She's very nice, and she's probably going to write letters with me, as long as we stay away from her and Iceland's house, because I will glomp Iceland.

I've been trying to learn a dance, and, speaking of it, I can't dance. I have to keep trying though!

I also got some rain today! Yay!

Sincerely,

Missouri A.K.A Missy Jones

x~x~x

Dear Missouri,

Mae'n iawn! It's nice to hear that and I'm glad you're having fun. You'd glomp Iceland? He would probably get really embarrassed about it. Byddai'n 'n giwt!

I'm sure you're not that bad. Byddaf yn bloeddio i chi!

It's funny how you're happy about that, as normally we complain about the rain. The sun has been out recently and the rest of the week is supposed to be nice down here. So I say yay too!

Sincerely,

Wales A.K.A Rhiannon Davies

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n iawn! = It's okay!  
Byddai'n 'n giwt! = It would be cute!  
Byddaf yn bloeddio i chi! = I will be cheering for you!


	262. Derbyshire 2

To Cymru,

I'm fine, thanks for asking.

What I've been up to lately? ...

Oh I threw a Cricket ball at dad's face... He was actin' weird (He was cooking and wearing PINK!)...

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Could you teach me Welsh? As the only words I know are; Cymru, Pant Ifan and Croeso.

x~x~x

To Swydd Derby,

Da i glywed!

You threw a Cricket ball at his face? Mae hynny'n wir yn ddoniol!

Wait… he was cooking and wearing PINK? O diar that may have been his 2p! self. Be careful when dealing with him, okay? I've heard he sometimes puts poison as a secret ingredient into his cupcakes, so beware!

From

Rhiannon Davies (Wales)

P.S. Of course I can! Are there any specific things you wanted to know how to say? For now I'll tell you how to say 'stupid frog' so you can insult France without him knowing. It is 'broga dwp'.

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Pant Ifan = home of the Cave and Crag Club, is a remote, stone built, four bedroom Welsh farmhouse with a very large barn set in a large stone wall enclosed paddock on top of the Tremadog cliffs.  
Croeso = Welcome  
Swydd Derby = Derbyshire  
Da i glywed! = Good to hear!  
Mae hynny'n wir yn ddoniol! = That is really funny!  
O diar = Oh dear  
broga dwp = stupid frog


	263. Missouri 11

Dear Wales,

Yep, he gets very embarrassed, but it's kinda cute when he blushes.

Now, I got all the rain for the next something.

Sorry about having a short letter, I have a headache.

Sincerely,

Missouri A.K.A Missy Jones

x~x~x

It definitely is, especially when the other Nordics tease him about it and he goes even redder.

I guess rain isn't so bad, but here it's getting warmer again and the sun seems to be sticking around for good. Haf wedi cyrraedd o'r diwedd!

Mae'n iawn. Headaches are very annoying.

Sincerely,

Wales A.K.A Rhiannon Davies

* * *

Translations:  
Haf wedi cyrraedd o'r diwedd! = Summer has finally arrived!  
Mae'n iawn = It's okay


	264. Wisconsin 41

Aunt Wales

Yea I hope I do I'm usually afraid of making an idiot out of myself.

Yea we should make a plan perhaps ship him to a desert island with some food or something like that. Yea they usually seem more relaxed around each other in spite of the amount of times Mr. Germany yells at him. Yea I can't really imagine him with a large grin like dad's a small one suits him. Yea I think we should try to find ways to make him smile.

That's true he would. That's cool I'm thinking of finding something like that perhaps a cake pan.

Yea that's true it's nice to have him around sometimes. Yea he can be at times.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

I'm positive that could never happen.

That doesn't sound so bad! I think they balance each other out, maent yn gwneud dîm gwych. O diar, a large grin from him would be scary to see, I think only America suits a grin like that. We definitely should.

A cake pan sounds like a great idea! It would keep him away, that's for sure.

Dyna braf clywed. Don't get me wrong, he is getting better, but there are still some situations that he still can't handle that well.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
maent yn gwneud dîm gwych = they make a great team  
O diar = Oh dear  
Dyna braf clywed = That's good to hear


	265. Derbyshire 3

To Cymru,

It might be funny for you but it wasn't for me... He gave me a rant on how I SHOULDN'T throw cricket balls at people's faces.

His 2P swapped personalities with him... I didn't know that he would go back to his normal self. Dad was nursing a broken nose...

I'll be aware... his 2P might have a broom or mop strike him.

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. How do you pronounce 'broga dwp'?

x~x~x

To Swydd Derby,

Ymddiheuraf. I only found the image funny, that's all. Well, throwing cricket balls at people's faces CAN be quite dangerous.

I didn't know they could do that. I hope he's okay, you too.

That sounds like a good plan. Gallaf helpu os oes angen.

From

Rhiannon Davies (Wales)

P.S. Broga, which means frog, is pronounced like 'bro' and 'gah'. Dwp, which means stupid, is pronounced like 'doup'. It means 'stupid frog' altogether, even if in Welsh it looks like it's written backwards. It's like French in a way, when you translate it back you switch it round to make sense. Like how in French 'blue pencil' would be written 'pencil blue'.

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
broga dwp = stupid frog  
Swydd Derby = Derbyshire  
Ymddiheuraf = I apologise  
Gallaf helpu os oes angen = I can help if necessary


	266. Wisconsin 42

Aunt Wales

No I have done it before once I was talking to a cute Japanese boy I was so nervous I hyperventilated and passed out.

Yea they really do balance don't they? One is mellow and careless the other high strung and fastidious. Yea it kinda would be scary I suppose. Well I think that a large grin would suit Lithuania if he was confident enough.

Yea I thought so too I'll use a round one much easier to hide.

He really is I hope he continue doing well. Yea but that's where we come in to help out.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Wow, really? Fyddwn i ddim wedi dyfalu. I used to be like that at some point, but you just get used to it through the years. I'm sure you'll be okay.

Definitely. Dyna ddoniol, ond mae'n wir. A gentle small smile suits certainly suits him better. Rydw i'n cytuno. It's a shame others are always intimidating him, I would love to see him smile like that.

That's a very good idea.

I think he's getting better with hugging people, even if he is still a bit stiff. Exactly!

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Fyddwn i ddim wedi dyfalu = I would not have guessed  
Dyna ddoniol, ond mae'n wir = That's funny, but it's true  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree


	267. Missouri 12

Dear Wales,

Hello, I'm Nyo!Iceland, Missouri told me that you're nice, she's here with me, but she wants me to write a letter to you. She says hello. The Olympic are soon, is the U.K. busy right now?

Also, I heard you can do magic, is that true? Norge can, but he stinks at it.

Missouri here! I got over my headache, but now my back hurts, I did a flip off of a diving board Friday, and I landed on my back.

Sincerely,

Missouri A.K.A Missy Jones and Nyo!Iceland

x~x~x

Dear Missouri and Nyo!Iceland,

It's nice to hear from you! Diolch yn fawr, I'm happy to know that. Yes, we are very busy. There's a lot going on with the security and making sure everything goes according to plan. It's just around the corner so everyone is doing their best! Mae'n straen, ond it'll be worth it in the end!

It is true! I thought Norway would be good at it, since he's in that magic club with England and Romania. Maybe I should help them sometime.

Hello again! O diar, that sounds very painful. I hope you are alright.

Sincerely,

Wales A.K.A Rhiannon Davies

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
Mae'n straen, ond = It's stressful, but  
O diar = Oh dear


	268. Derbyshire 4

To Cymru,

Yeah... it is...

I didn't think they could do that. He's okay, he didn't get concussion and I'm fine... Next time I'll stay with the Bucket or Mop/Broom...

Yeah... If it works for my sister Cheshire it might work for me...

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

x~x~x

To Swydd Derby,

Just promise me you'll be careful, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun.

Nawr rwy'n poeni. I wonder if all of us have 2P selves… Dyna dda clywed, I'm glad you two are alright. That sounds like a good idea.

I could always lend you Dewi, I'm sure his fire could come in handy! Although that might be a little extreme…

From

Rhiannon Davies (Wales)

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Swydd Derby = Derbyshire  
Nawr rwy'n poeni = Now I'm worried  
Dyna dda clywed = That's good to hear


	269. The Philippines 5

Mula sa Republika ng Pilipinas upang ang istimado bansa ng Wales,

Don't worry. I finally recovered from your agonizing spell. My eyes were rolling from the pain, which forestalled another letter.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad, but ow. The worst part was when Korea visited. After a little while he noticed I was walking funny and IMMEDIATELY deduced I was recovering from a wedgie. He got a creepy look on his face and I think I may be a marked man now...

On an unrelated note, how is your band going? Your brother is insisting I listen to you sing, and seems pretty dedicated to his part. Scotland seems to be pushing him pretty hard though. I saw him holding Ireland upside down while making him practice his fiddle.

x~x~x

O Gymru i Y Philipinau,

If you're sure, but I still feel bad. Ymddiheuraf. I have sent a box of Welsh cakes with this letter to show how sorry I am. I made sure they came out perfectly.

O diar, that doesn't sound good. I would be careful when out and about, just in case he tries to jump you. I could always teach you a reflector spell if he does tries anything, and then he'll be the one experiencing it and not you.

Mae'n mynd yn wych! Things have got a little slow recently as everyone has got the Olympics on their minds, but when we can we get together and practice. It would be nice if we performed a tribute to the Olympics for everyone. I shall have to sing for you sometime then! I'm glad Iwerddon is having fun, he's really helping. Yr Alban needs to back off a little, doing that will just give him a headache and make him disorientated the next time he plays. Mae e'n chwerthinllyd, ond teulu yn deulu.

* * *

Translations:  
Mula sa Republika ng Pilipinas upang ang istimado bansa ng Wales = From the Republic of the Philippines to the esteemed country of Wales  
O Gymru i Y Philipinau = From Wales to The Philippines  
Ymddiheuraf = I apologise  
O diar = Oh dear  
Mae'n mynd yn wych! = It's going great!  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Mae e'n chwerthinllyd, ond teulu yn deulu = He is ridiculous, but family is family


	270. Derbyshire 5

To Cymru,

I'll be careful... I'll 'ave fun...safely.

We might. I know both Italies, America, Austria, Prussia, Hungary and Dad have 2nd Players.

America's 2nd Player is a Bastard as he's started a war against 2P and 2P .

Dad is back to his normal grumpy self. It's with the bucket they get wet or 'ave the bucket too.

Dewi... I'll think I'll pass. I don't want to be burned... I'll stay with ghosts, buckets of water and Mops/Brooms. I don't get on very well with Dragons...

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

x~x~x

To Swydd Derby,

Da iawn, I just worry. I don't want you getting up to the sort of crazy things we did in our younger years.

I don't know if you do, but I can now confirm that I have one. I saw my 2nd Player skipping around my garden yesterday, carrying two knives with a sadistic smile on her face. She called herself "Rhi" and said how she was looking to have some "fun". She calls everyone "dearie" and it creeps me out. I also think she has a thing for America's 2nd Player. Mae hi'n rhyfedd a brawychus…

He did? I'm not surprised. His 2nd Player is known as the "Villain", isn't he?

Aha, that sounds like the Lloegr we know and love. Maybe you should try and use magic too, that would be fun!

Pam? Dewi wouldn't burn you; he's excellent when being told what to do and not to do, and he's very tame. If you say so, it's a shame though as I know he would love you.

From

Rhiannon Davies (Wales)

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Swydd Derby = Derbyshire  
Da iawn = Very good  
Mae hi'n rhyfedd a brawychus = She is strange and frightening  
Lloegr = England  
Pam? = Why?


	271. Wisconsin 43

Aunt Wales

Yea it really happened he was freaked out so bad he almost called an ambulance but I did get his phone number. Really a lot of my siblings think I'm a bit of a spaz. Yea I'm working on that but its slow going.

Yes you could put them on a show almost. Yea it really does. Yea I did see him give a tiny sweet smile while he lived with dad. Yea I admit that I was a bit scared of him at first.

Yea it is I'm glad I thought of it.

He is a bit I think he's a bit less around me because I'm younger and he's good with kids.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Well then, I guess every cloud really does have a silver lining! Pam? You're not a spaz at all. I'll be here supporting you!

Byddwn wrth fy modd o weld bod! His sweet smile really is lovely, it makes me smile and feel peaceful.

Now that I think about it, that's very true. All he needs to do now is feel more comfortable with the rest of everyone.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Pam? = Why?  
Byddwn wrth fy modd o weld bod! = I would love to see that!


	272. The Philippines 6

Mula sa Republika ng Pilipinas upang ang istimado bansa ng Wales,

Thank you very much for the cakes. You have great food! Your deserts are as good as your magic is potent. I'll make it up to you. If you come over to my place sometime, I have lots of food available.

Thank you, but would that work with a physical attack?

You like the Olympics too? I enjoy playing some of the games, except for ones that require muscle mass. XP What about you?

x~x~x

O Gymru i Y Philipinau,

You are most certainly welcome. Diolch yn fawr iawn! I suppose they are. Oh no, you don't have too! I admit I have been interested in trying your food, so taking a trip to your place might not be a bad idea. We could go sightseeing and talk more!

Oes, y byddai'n gweithio.

Of course! It's an event where the whole world can get involved and have fun competing! Myself? I enjoy the swimming and gymnastics, well, watching them anyway. If they were to bring rugby back as an event, I would definitely join in with it. Rydw i'n dwli ar rygbi!

* * *

Translations:  
Mula sa Republika ng Pilipinas upang ang istimado bansa ng Wales = From the Republic of the Philippines to the esteemed country of Wales  
O Gymru i Y Philipinau = From Wales to The Philippines  
Diolch yn fawr iawn! = Thank you very much!  
Oes, y byddai'n gweithio = Yes, it would work  
Rydw i'n dwli ar rygbi! = I love rugby!


	273. Ireland 30

I'r balchder Dewi Sant,

Between band practice and training for the Olympics, I haven't had much time to write to you. Have you been doing well? Are you keeping busy?

I heard from the Philippines you played a nasty trick on him. Hopefully you weren't as hard on him as you are me.

I don't particularly care for Greece, what with his trying to weasel out of a mess he made at everyone else's expense. Leaving him for Turkey is the just thing to do.

I'm glad you're having a good time with your band. You need something to keep your mind off of the excitement of the Olympics.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

I'r balchder Sant Padrig,

Peidiwch â phoeni am y peth. I've been training for the Olympics too, and it seems to be paying off! I'm okay, what about you? Keeping busy? If you mean by band practice and the Olympics, then yes.

I only showed him what those prank spells are like. Roeddwn i'n teimlo yn euog am y peth wedyn. I'm not that bad, brawd.

I don't blame you for feeling like that, but Turkey can be pretty harsh.

I'm glad too, and it's all thanks to you and everyone's help! I don't mind the excitement, but sometimes it does get stressful. The opening ceremony was brilliant, but a few times I had to look away and not listen as I started to think too much. I was really proud of the children who sang for my country on the beach. Roedd yr holl anhygoel!

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
I'r balchder Dewi Sant = To the pride of Saint David  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
I'r balchder Sant Padrig = To the pride of Saint Patrick  
Peidiwch â phoeni am y peth = Don't worry about it  
Roeddwn i'n teimlo yn euog am y peth wedyn = I felt guilty about it afterwards  
brawd = brother  
Roedd yr holl anhygoel! = It was all amazing!  
Cymru = Wales


	274. Hytrigon 21

...and that should do it.

Oh, sorry. I'm back after a bit of a break. Black 2 and White 2 have been released in Japan, and as such, the paperwork has started again. Salamence tells me to expect this every time a new game (or new games) comes out in Japan, but fortunately, only when they come out in Japan... Except for Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe.

Those are the three created by His Gringo-ness (blame Ludicolo for that one if it's bad. Ludicolo is so much like Mexico it's not funny.), and as such, whenever the games hit the US, they get their paperwork.

I hope I'm not interrupting the Opening Ceremonies too much... Maybe we Pokémon should create our own Olympics. I'll bring it up to the feline Pokémon next time I see one, since they're cats, and we all know how Greece is with cats, even if they're Pokémon.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Mae'n iawn! I can imagine how busy you must be. Well Japan's country is where most games start out and we have to thank him for all his hard work, yours too!

That was good, but that can be offensive. Tell Ludicolo to be careful. We get less paperwork in Europe as America sorts out most of it for us, so I'm thankful for that.

Dim o gwbl! Did you enjoy it? I felt so proud of our country when watching it. That's a great idea! I wish you luck with that, it would be very interesting.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n iawn! = It's okay!  
Dim o gwbl! = Not at all!


	275. Dewi 1

Trust me, I know how weird your language looks, my dear. It looks like one of my kind came up with it. All human languages seem like that, though.

The problem is that it's so simple! No growls, no hisses, no flicking of your non-existent tails or wings, and the letters are so easy to write, even with talons!

Even Salamence and Hydreigon think that, and they've adapted to it quite easily...

- Dewi

x~x~x

Diolch, but it's not that weird. That's a little unfair, don't you think? I suppose it would to you.

I suppose that is simple compared to yours. Gall hefyd fod yn anodd. I know that some of us would find it hard to write and understand Japan's language, even mine would confuse people.

They have and I'm really happy for them, even you!

- Wales

PS. Where did you go yesterday? I called out for you but you weren't in the house. Were you out playing in the forest again?

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch = Thanks  
Gall hefyd fod yn anodd = It can also be difficult


	276. Missouri 13

Dear Wales,

Good luck in the Olympics! I wish everybody good luck!

I just drank a Mnt. Dew, ate some bbq, and I'm hyper!

ICELAND COME OVER HERE! DON'T RUN, I LOVE YOU!

Sincerely,

Missouri

x~x~x

Dear Missouri,

Diolch yn fawr iawn! I hope everyone has fun and does well too!

Well that explains this letter. Mae'n ddoniol!

Careful, you might scare him in your current state. You might want to calm down first.

Sincerely,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr iawn! = Thank you very much!  
Mae'n ddoniol! = It's funny!


	277. England 17

Wales,

I'm glad you cared for my performance in your band. What about the Olympics though? Five gold medals so far isn't too bad, is it? In fact, I did a little math:

British population = Sixty-three million.

British gold medals = Five.

American population = Three-hundred and ten million.

American gold medals = Eighteen.

63/5 = 12.6

310 divided by 18 = 17.2

The lower the score the better. Honestly, I'm astonished that that overeating annoyance who can't ever concentrate managed to do that well.

No gold medal winners are Welsh so far, but there's still time. You'd best shape up!

- England

x~x~x

England,

Well, you did such an amazing job! I'm delighted with how everyone is trying their best, mae'n gwneud i mi mor hapus. The Olympics you say? It's going really well so far! I'm impressed by our athletes, they're really giving it everything they've got. I have to say that Danny Boyle did an excellent job on the opening ceremony. Personally, I think it surpassed what China did in 2008!

Mae hynny'n gwneud synnwyr. I'm surprised myself. I suppose he can be happy that his athletes don't take after him regarding food consumption, otherwise they wouldn't be so good.

Just because there are no gold medal winners, it doesn't mean we're not doing well. Chris Bartley won the first medal for a Welsh athlete in the rowing, even if it was silver.

The pursuit squad in cycling set a new record with their qualifying performance, beating Australia's time. Hopefully they'll beat them for the gold title, meaning that Geraint Thomas would be the first Welsh athlete to win gold! Byddwn i'n yn mor falch!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
mae'n gwneud i mi mor hapus = it makes me so happy  
Mae hynny'n gwneud synnwyr = That makes sense  
Byddwn i'n yn mor falch! = I would be so pleased!


	278. Wisconsin 44

Aunt Wales

Yea I suppose that there is in this case. Well whenever I'm really nervous I'll tap my pen, jiggle my leg, crack my knuckles, and babble near incoherently. Yea I know and I'm glad.

Yea me too I think a lot of people would watch it. I feel the same when he was here I used to find where he was and just sit with him for a while.

Yea it's the only reason dad trusts him around us. Yea but that will take a while to happen.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Everyone is different when handling their nerves, felly peidiwch â phoeni am y peth. I used to hyperventilate when I got nervous, so you're not alone. As long as you know I'm here for you.

I think so too. Byddai'n ddiddorol iawn! That sounds nice. Lithuania is quite calm and can be a really understanding person.

I'd be the same about that. That is true, but I'm sure in the future he will get better.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
felly peidiwch â phoeni am y peth = so do not worry about it  
Byddai'n ddiddorol iawn! = It would be very interesting!


	279. Ireland 31

I'r jewelry aur o Ynysoedd Prydain,

I'm doing fine, other than my zero medals so far. There aren't that many Irish athletes in there, but it's still galling. Your practicing has at least paid off. A silver medal is better than nothing. Especially considering how few Welsh athletes there are...

Ha, just kidding. Really, you can be very athletic. Please don't send me a rune.

There's still time left, so perhaps I can still earn a medal or two. I'm glad you're having a good time. You deserve only the best of experiences.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

I'r diemwnt o Ewrop,

Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get them soon! Maent yn ceisio eu gorau, you should be proud. It has, hasn't it? Team GB is doing great so far, I'm really proud of them all! There really aren't that many Welsh athletes, but they are still giving it everything they've got. We've even got Geraint Thomas as the first Welsh athlete to receive a gold medal now, thanks to the team pursuit cyclists. Rydw i mor hapus!

Diolch yn fawr. I won't, so you have nothing to worry about.

There is, so don't give up hope yet! I really am enjoying myself. As do you, brawd, absolutely always.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
I'r jewelry aur o Ynysoedd Prydain = To the gold jewelry of the British Isles  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
I'r diemwnt o Ewrop = To the diamond of Europe  
Maent yn ceisio eu gorau = They are trying their best  
Rydw i mor hapus! = I'm so happy!  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
brawd = brother  
Cymru = Wales


	280. Missouri 14

Dear Wales,

Waking up early stinks, all because school starts August 15, but my birthday isn't too far away either, so it's a win/lose situation.

New Mexico neko is rubbing against my leg.

Sincerely,

Missouri A.K.A Missy Jones

x~x~x

Dear Missouri,

Mae'n gwneud, rydw i'n cytuno. School starts August 15 for you? Here in the UK it starts up again in Medi. You're birthday is coming up soon? I'll make sure to say happy birthday to you in my native tongue! I'll send you a bouquet of daffodils and a box of Welsh cakes too!

Dyna giwt!

Sincerely,

Wales A.K.A Rhiannon Davies

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n gwneud, rydw i'n cytuno = It does, I agree  
Medi = September  
Dyna giwt! = That is cute!


	281. Seychelles 18

I haven't written for a while, but that's only because I'm busy with Ireland. And my own small role in the Olympics for that matter. I don't have many competitors, but it's still top priority.

I heard you won a gold medal in cycling. Congrats! I'm still pressuring Ireland to win at least a bronze. For motivation, I'm alternating between gushing displays of affection (which he soaks up), and the standard means of quadruple-decker power wedgie. By the way, have you ever lifted him off the ground with one hand? He makes quite a noise, doesn't he? XD

Mastering magic is still difficult. I initially wanted the Philippines as my unwitting test subject, but all the spells kept malfunctioning back onto me. I guess I got the information I wanted, but I would have preferred not to have gotten a firsthand taste of a hovering wedgie. Youch.

I've switched to France, but still roughly one out of three spells backfire. I need your help. I'm sick of being hung in the air by my underwear.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

Mae'n iawn! I understand. The Olympics really are taking up a lot of our time, but I'm having so much fun! I cheered when Iwerddon's and your athletes walked into the stadium at the opening ceremony. I wish you both the best of luck!

Diolch yn fawr iawn! I was so impressed by Geraint Thomas; he really did his country proud, but also the rest of his team too! I'm sure he'll definitely get one by the end. Haha, nice balance there! I admit that I have. Mae e'n gwneud! XD

It takes time, but I'm sure you'll get it down perfectly! You did? Oh, that might have been my fault as I taught him a reflector spell since Korea was hassling him again. Ymddiheuraf.

I will definitely help you with that. Ffrainc deserves what's coming to him!

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n iawn! = It's okay!  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Diolch yn fawr iawn! = Thank you very much!  
Mae e'n gwneud! = He does!  
Ymddiheuraf = I apologise  
Ffrainc = France


	282. Ireland 32

I'r melysydd bywyd,

You got a gold medal? That just puts more pressure on me, in addition to the wedgie pressure. Ah, never mind. Congratulations on winning a gold! Hopefully you'll rack up some more wins and demonstrate to the world your athleticism.

Oh, good. Seychelles's runes are bad enough.

The Olympics requires constant training and preparation, so I've been spending even more time at the gym. Seychelles seems all the happier for it, but she gets a little possessive when other girls are around. She's not that big of a distraction, but I've been spending five hours a day exercising there. Frankly, I can't wait until this is all over and I can rest.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

I'r goleuni'r byd,

Wnes i ac rwyf mor falch iawn! They can no longer say that there are no Welsh athletes with gold, because there are! Geraint Thomas did brilliantly with his team. Remember that Team GB consists of three countries; I suppose four if you include Northern Ireland, so don't worry. Diolch yn fawr iawn! I hope so; it's about time that the rest of the world knew that we're stronger than we look.

She's still using those? Dyna ddoniol! She's really getting the hang of it now, I'm happy she's using magic. Although that probably means more pain for you, but I'm sure you can handle it!

It really does. I've been doing the same, except I've been training at the gym in my capital instead of the U.N. gym. I'm still not comfortable enough to go there again yet. Mae'n giwt! I'm not surprised you're popular with the ladies as you are a really wonderful person, brawd. I only spend four hours exercising in the gym, and even then I'm too tired to do anything. Rydw i'n cytuno, but it will be worth it in the end!

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
I'r melysydd bywyd = To the sweetener of life  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
I'r goleuni'r byd = To the light of the world  
Wnes i ac rwyf mor falch iawn! = I did and I am so very proud!  
Diolch yn fawr iawn! = Thank you very much!  
Dyna ddoniol! = That's funny!  
Mae'n giwt! = It's cute!  
Cymru = Wales  
brawd = brother  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree


	283. Seychelles 19

I'd wish you some luck too, but it appears you don't need it. ;D

I'm certain he will, considering all the training he's been doing. On the other hand, all that training hasn't prepared him for our doings. You've actually done that? What were the circumstances? For me, Ireland and I were walking along the beach. He wasn't wearing anything but shorts and briefs. We saw a cute little seashell that he said would look good on my dining table. He kneeled down, and I saw my opportunity and took it. I bet he winces every time he eats at my place now.

Oh, that's alright. I just wish that I knew the Philippines had connections. He's a friendly guy, but that makes him prime target for pranks.

Good! Even England isn't as deserving a target as he is.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

Diolch yn fawr, I suppose I don't, do I? XP

He's been working really hard, so it's just a matter of time. I think it was at one of my past birthday parties. We were all drinking and having a good time, Scotland dared me and I was alright with it as I had had a few drinks, and I yanked him up in the air. Afterwards I pulled his underwear over his head, and he was like that until the seventh round of Truth or Dare. Roedd yn ddoniol iawn! The difference with how I did it was that he saw it coming, but couldn't get away fast enough. Roedd yn noson wych.

As long as you're sure. If you had told me I could have gotten rid of that reflector spell and the shock on his face would have been priceless! Then again, he really is friendly and maybe it would be a bit unfair.

Sometimes he does deserve a little prank now and then, ond rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant!

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
Roedd yn ddoniol iawn! = It was very funny!  
Roedd yn noson wych = It was a great night  
ond rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant! = but I agree one hundred percent!


	284. Scotland 39

I haven't written in a while. I'd make an excuse and say it was about the Olympics, but to be honest, I don't give a damn about the Olympics. I've been busy picking new targets and pranks. Let me ask you, how much did that atomic wedgie magic yesterday hurt? I'd like some information on my product testing before I distribute it for wider consumption.

- You know who

x~x~x

Brawd, how can you not give a damn about the Olympics? Rydym yn gwneud mor dda! Andy Murray won a gold medal for the men's singles in tennis, and he's from your country. You should be proud! Yr Alban, you need to get your priorities straight. Mae brifo fel uffern! You're getting scarily good at this. You're planning on distributing it for wider consumption? O diar…

- From your worried sister

* * *

Translations:  
Brawd = brother  
Rydym yn gwneud mor dda! = We are doing so well!  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Mae brifo fel uffern! = It hurt like hell!  
O diar = Oh dear


	285. Ireland 33

I ymgorfforiad o hwyl a chariad,

"Light of the world"? You're getting a little silly, aren't you deirfiúr?

Anyway, it may be several countries, but Team Great Britain consists of just one state. Well, you certainly proved your own capabilities. Rydych yn well na gweddill ohonynt.

Yes, she's still using runes. Yes, she has gotten better with them. Yes, it does mean more pain, especially when she literally drags me to church.

Is your gym good? Might I come over? The U.N. gym is getting a bit too overloaded with the awful combination of adoring mobs and Scottish depredations. Wait a minute, are you saying that if I'm a jerk those girls will go away?

You're never too tired to give me wedgies, Wales. From your hands spring the cause of many of my agonized yelps.

x~x~x

I Ynys emrallt. Y gorau ceir,

I'm only being truthful and I meant it, brawd. As cliché as it sounds, you really have been the light in my life that has always been there to help me.

Okay, fair enough. I sure did, I'm really proud of my athletes! Diolch yn fawr iawn. Although, I don't think I am.

I saw that you won a bronze and gold medal too! Well done, Iwerddon, I knew you could do it!

Tell her "da iawn" from me! Mae'n ddrwg gen i, ond I found that image to be quite funny.

Yes, my gym is good, and of course you can come over! I can see how that combination would be frustrating. I don't know about that, but don't start acting like one! Promise me you won't?

What can I say? I am who I am, and I like to have fun! I'm not that bad though, but if I honestly am I apologise.

* * *

Translations:  
I ymgorfforiad o hwyl a chariad = To the embodiment of fun and love  
I Ynys emrallt. Y gorau ceir, = To the emerald Isle. The best there is,  
Diolch yn fawr iawn = Thank you very much  
da iawn = well done  
Mae'n ddrwg gen i, ond = I am sorry, but


	286. Hytrigon 22

I thought I had picked a bad time to write (during the Opening Ceremonies) for you, but thanks for the assurance. As for Ludicolo, I know that term is offensive to Americans, so I won't be using it.

I had a few problems with the coverage of the Opening Ceremonies, for example, the American coverage cut to commercial for both the London Blitz (Blame it on the fact that I'm half Dark type) as well as punk rock (I so wanted to see Arthur's reaction to them playing Anarchy in the UK!), and the female Pokémon are all wondering why they cut away from Fiji's flag bearer (he looked like a Machamp, what with all those muscles...)

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

I have been busy since then, with supporting and helping my athletes, but it's honestly okay. That's good.

Mae'n dwp! I can't believe America's broadcasters cut it out because it wasn't 'tailored for American audiences'. It's the most useless and ridiculous excuse I've ever heard! His reaction wasn't so big, he just hummed along, but I bet he was really excited on the inside. I wonder too, maybe it was because all of us females were staring… including me! I think I speak for most of the female population when I say, roedd e'n dda chwilio.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n dwp! = It's stupid!  
roedd e'n dda chwilio = he was good looking


	287. Scotland 40

My name's not "brawd". I can't fathom how stupid a language would have to be for that to be a word.

It's boring. All I do is watch a bunch of people do random things. And they train their whole life for said random things. Did Andy-Wandy win a widdle medal? Screw 'em. I have no emotional interest. If every athlete simultaneously died of a heart attack, I'd be mildly peeved, but that's the extent of my caring.

I'm certain that it would've hurt. The only reason your underwear didn't rip was because of the magic. That means that it's going to be stretched reeeeeeeal tight over your head. That in turn means that it's both excruciatingly painful and difficult to remove. I like it the more I think about it. When the target is alone, it's the perfect weapon.

Ouch for you though!

- Yr Alban? Whoever said I was Yr Alban?

x~x~x

… Ouch. That one really hurt, brother. Fine then, have it your way, I won't use my language in this letter!

I agree that some competitions are tedious, but not all of them are boring. It's not random; it's a large scale competition where countries all over the world compete against each other in various sports! Double ouch, I wonder what he'd have to say to that. I was quite impressed by his performance. That's a bit harsh, isn't it?

I love magic, but when you use it it's my worst nightmare. It took me forever to remove it, in the end I had to get Dewi to help with his teeth! I can still feel it even now…

I know!

- Honestly, Scotland, you're hopeless…


	288. Michigan 9

Your father short changed our population a bit.

As a whole, the American population is around 312 million.

As for the gold medals, my citizens alone represent at least one-sixth of America's gold medals as of the time of this letter, and I'm not talking about Michael Phelps, either.

- Michigan

x~x~x

Roedd fy nhad? What… Oh no! Lloegr is not fy nhad, he's fy mrawd. O diar, o diar, o diar…

That is quite a number. We're nowhere near as big as that.

Really? Dyna ddiddorol. Well done! Michael Phelps has decided to retire, hasn't he? I wonder if he will change his mind before the Rio Olympics.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Roedd fy nhad? = My father?  
Lloegr = England  
fy nhad = my father  
fy mrawd = my brother  
O diar = Oh dear  
Dyna ddiddorol = That's interesting


	289. Seychelles 20

He's so determined, it's really cute.

You, Wales, are the best girl I've met. Did he also have a few drinks? He can hold his liquor quite well, so I assume he wasn't drunk. Did he try to run? How was he behaving during the wedgie? All twitchy, right? I love the details of your doings, Wales.

Naaah, friendly guys are lucky. If they're not friendly, then we take more drastic measures.

England looks so much better in a rage. France however never changes from his default whiny mode. It's hard to tell which of them is more fun to prank. XD

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

Rydw i'n cytuno.

Aw, diolch yn fawr iawn! You're the best too! A few, yes, but he was still quite sober. It happened so quick that I didn't even give him the chance of THINKING to run! He was very twitchy. Roedd e'n ddoniol iawn!

That's true! I guess they get off lucky then.

It depends on what rage that is, and whether or not it's aimed at you. France's default whiny mode is pretty hilarious. It really is hard to tell, isn't it? XP

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
diolch yn fawr iawn = thank you very much  
Roedd e'n ddoniol iawn! = It was really funny!


	290. Isle of Man 1

All Scotland cares about is beer, kilts and The Highland Games, and you know it.

Also, why am I not represented in the Olympics?

- Isle of Man

x~x~x

Rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant! That has made my day, thank you so much.

I don't know, ond mae hynny'n gwestiwn da. Someone should do something about it.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw I'n cytuno cant y cant! = I agree one hundred percent!  
ond mae hynny'n gwestiwn da = but that's a good question


	291. Dewi 2

I was... I'm so sorry for that.

The Opening Ceremonies didn't do you any justice in my opinion. There weren't any dragons in it, and the sheep were... well... they looked a bit stringy. I can't help but think like the rest of my kind when it comes to sheep.

- Dewi

x~x~x

Mae'n iawn! I was just worried as I didn't know where you had gone off to, that's all.

You think so? I really liked it, but I suppose there wasn't really that much that involved Welsh influence. Mae'n drueni, as dragons would have made it more extraordinary! They weren't the best looking sheep, were they? Don't worry about it.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n iawn! = It's okay  
Mae'n drueni = It is a shame


	292. Derbyshire 6

To Cymru,

Yeah... I won't get up to crazy things you, Uncle Scotland, Uncle Ireland and Dad did when you were younger.

That must have been scary to see your second player... You do know you've seen your Doppelganger...

2P America is a villain through and through. I hope he drops dead.

You know how dad used to have a white dragon which in Mythology Dewi killed in a fight... Well... His dragon hated me for some reason... I'm still trying to work out why...

From Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

x~x~x

To Swydd Derby,

Dyna dda clywed, seeing you get into trouble because of our influence wouldn't be so great. We did have fun back then, although it was really stupid fun.

Cefais sioc, she really is quite creepy. I think I'll be keeping my distance from her.

The opposite of the Hero I take it? He doesn't sound too good, but maybe hoping he drops dead is a little harsh. I've never had the experience of being in his presence yet, so my opinion could change.

Ydw, dwi'n cofio. He hated you? I can't think why either. All I know is that Dewi wouldn't hate you and definitely wouldn't do anything you didn't like, unless of course you threatened him with violence.

From Rhiannon Davies (Wales)

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Swydd Derby = Derbyshire  
Dyna dda clywed = That's good to hear  
Cefais sioc = I was shocked  
Ydw, dwi'n cofio = Yes, I remember


	293. Wisconsin 45

Aunt Wales

Yea you're right but I usually try to control it so it's less noticeable. Huh I never realized that.

Yea I think so too. Yea he is I could always tell him something without fear of being judged.

Yea I suppose that's true but he really is great. Yea that's true I will support him no matter what.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Dyna dda clywed, at least you're on top of it. I tried hiding it myself, but sometimes it got so bad I had to go off on my own for an hour.

That's a good trait to find in a person and I wish more people were like that nowadays.

Rydw i'n cytuno. We both will and I'm sure he'll be happy about it.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dyna dda clywed = That's good to hear  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree


	294. Ireland 34

Beth Ynysoedd Emerald eraill sydd ar gael?,

Wales, you can't imagine what that means to me.

You certainly are capable; you still have three to my two! There's no need to put yourself down, deirfiúr. At least I have one gold, in boxing. All that gym finally paid off.

I already know she already knows you like that. She's always bragging about what she's reporting in her letters to you. Please tell me you're not encouraging her...

Thanks deirfiúr! And I certainly won't be that way to you.

Oh Cymru. Hyd yn oed pan fyddwch yn cael mi yn dy drugaredd, byddwch yn dal yn hael.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Dim ond i chi, brawd. Dyna pam eich bod bob amser y gorau,

As no one can imagine how much you being in my life has meant to me, Iwerddon. I'm just happy we've stayed strong and close for so long.

Although now I have four thanks to Jade Jones winning gold in taekwondo. Roedd hi'n ardderchog! Katie Taylor did you proud in that match. See? I knew it would! Especially since you now have four medals, even if three are bronze.

Gwych! Encouraging her? Maybe, ond just a little!

I don't mind playing around with harmless pranks, but nasty ones I stay clear of. Ni fyddwn byth eisiau brifo chi. Byddai'n ofnadwy os gwneuthum.

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Beth Ynysoedd Emerald eraill sydd ar gael? = What other Emerald Isles are available?  
deirfiúr = sister  
Cymru = Wales  
Hyd yn oed pan fyddwch yn cael mi yn dy drugaredd, byddwch yn dal yn hael. = Even when you have me in your mercy, you are still generous.  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Dim ond i chi, brawd = Only you, brother  
Dyna pam eich bod bob amser y gorau = That's why you are always the best  
Roedd hi'n ardderchog! = She was excellent!  
Gwych! = Great!  
ond = but  
Ni fyddwn byth eisiau brifo chi = I would never want to hurt you  
Byddai'n ofnadwy os gwneuthum = It would be terrible if I did


	295. Seychelles 21

And you did that without magic? Brains, beauty and brawn. Why do I get the feeling that that sort of thing has happened quite a bit? It's actually really cute how you prank him like that. You know that he won't ever get mad at you and he knows you're just doing it all in good fun.

I can handle rage; it's whininess I can't stand. But, we grew up in different conditions, you know?

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

Ydy, mae pob heb hud. Oh I don't know about that, I'd say that's more what you have. That's because it did when we were younger! I was quite the tease and would play tricks when he'd least expect it. Cefais gymaint o hwyl! I guess it is, isn't it? Sometimes I worry that I over step the line a bit and get carried away, but I'm glad he knows I don't want to hurt him.

I admit whininess can get quite annoying, but it doesn't affect me that much. Rage in our house was something to be really worried and scared of back then.

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Ydy, mae pob heb hud = Yes, all without magic  
Cefais gymaint o hwyl! = I had so much fun!


	296. Hytrigon 23

I have never seen so many female Pokémon go crazy over a human like that before.

As for the music, it was kinda weird. The commercial break started right after Bohemian Rhapsody (at least they waited until the song was over!) and came back in the middle of New Wave (I believe it was New Order's "Blue Monday"...)

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

I suppose he was a special case. Mae'n eithaf doniol.

I didn't think it was weird, although that could be because I'm used to it. Dwy gân wych! At least they didn't skip the music. That would have been doubly mean, but I still can't believe they cut part of it.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n eithaf doniol = It is quite funny  
Dwy gân wych! = Two great songs!


	297. Dewi 3

If it's any consolation, your underwear smells wonderful.

- Dewi

x~x~x

Aha, really? Diolch yn fawr iawn! It wouldn't be very good if it was the opposite! I'm grateful you were there to help or I would have been in pain for even longer.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr iawn! = Thank you very much!


	298. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

For all those that write in your letters in the review section, sometimes it doesn't come up with the name and just 'Guest' instead.

When you write your letter as a review to the chapter that was just done for you, it is easier for me to guess who is writing.

Sometimes though, it is really difficult and I have no idea who you are writing in as.

Just so things are easier for me and you all, at the end of your letter/review, put something like this:

- Wales

If you leave your letter as a review to a random chapter or chapter 1 without a name, I won't be able to have Wales write back as I'll have no clue as to who is writing to her.

Sorry for repeating myself, I just want to be able to write back and keep things going smoothly :)

Thank you for reading this!

~ angelyuki789


	299. Michigan 10

Sorry about the confusion... I thought it was like it is over here, where the Nation is the parent of the individual parts (I.E. States, Provinces, counties, districts, etc.) of the country that the Nation represents.

- Michigan

x~x~x

Mae'n iawn! I can see why you thought that. I am my own country, as is Yr Alban, so we're siblings. Still, Lloegr does like to represent us all at World Meetings most of the time, unless we tag along.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n iawn = It's okay!  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Lloegr = England


	300. INTERLUDE 15: 300 Chapter Gift!

The Olympics were almost over, and Ireland was quite happy with himself. One gold, one silver, and three bronzes was a far better result than he could of thought, especially compared to the historical record. He would no longer need to exercise five hours a day, another reason to be happy. Still, he had asked Wales if she would let him use her gym, and she seemed quite pleased at the idea, so he felt compelled to go.

"-nineteeeeeeeeen... and twenty. That's it for now."

His sister decided to "coach" him on his exercises, and by that she meant playfully teasing him as he struggled to lift weights. She frowned as he put down the dumbbell and walked towards her for his head cloth.

"That's all you can do with just a thirty pound dumbbell? You're getting weak, brawd."

Ireland gave a playful scowl, but he couldn't keep up even a glower in good-nature as Wales began to give him a tight hug. She rested her head on his shoulders.

"Oh fine," she said, "let's go back to my room."

* * *

"Oh, here's another good one."

_June 2_

_Today I found a box of old-timey clothes. It included the kind of robes kings and queens in plays wear! Iwerddon and I took turns pretending we were royalty. It was so much fun making him bow down to me!_

_Cymru._

The two siblings were lying down on a couch, wrapped in a blanket, and reading Wales's old diary. Wales snuggled up to her brawd, who seemed to be emitting physical brotherly warmth. They read another entry.

_May 6_

_We were introduced to Ffrainc for the first time. He was very nice, and even called me pretty! It might have been just him being nice, since he was also complimenting Iwerddon. I guess he's just a very friendly person. Yr Alban seems to know him well, so he must be very important. Maybe we can meet him again._

Wales yawned. Reading her own thoughts turned out to be unexpectedly tiresome.

_December 17_

_Just a few more days to Nadolig! Lloegr is getting ready, and we're going to..._

"Iwerddon?"

Her brother had fallen asleep. Well, that's what a hard day's workout will do. Not wanting to read without him, she turned off the light and dozed off.

* * *

"So you see, Seychelles? He was always a hit with the ladies?"

Wales pointed to an entry detailing hordes of Scottish women fawning over Ireland (much to Scotland's chagrin).

Seychelles frowned. "That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

"Here's another case where you were a big jerk. And here you..."

Scotland groaned and tried to drown her voice out. How much longer until the elevator was going to stop?

* * *

After a few days of reminiscing with her family, Wales was alone in her personal study again. Years and years of pranks, fights, fun, and an assortment of weird incidences, all in one book. The possibilities for _re-enacting_ certain events were too much temptation to bear.

_Ajaxtat? _Temporarily changed Iwerddon's clothes into that of an impoverished beggar. Not that he seemed to mind the nice-fitting shirt so much.

_What's this?_ An entry about Ireland replacing her leek with a plastic toy replica? The memory of biting into that came back to her. _So apparently he got a few ones in._

Here was one about giving Sealand super-strength. She giggled at the memory of England being thrown off the side of an oil barge.

She turned to another page. _That's odd. I don't remember coloring in my diary at- Oh, no!_

Wales screamed as the rune activated and she suffered a repeat of the magical atomic wedgie.

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Cymru = Wales  
Ffrainc = France Yr Alban = Scotland  
Nadolig = Christmas  
Lloegr = England

**This superb interlude was brought to you by gfan000!**

**Wow, 300 already huh? It seems like only yesterday that I started this. Thanks for sticking around this long, everyone! Without you all we couldn't have got this far! :)**


	301. Dewi 4

...I shouldn't have said that. Then again, you know how we dragons are when it comes to females. There's a reason we're always portrayed as kidnapping virgins and princesses...

- Embarrassed!Dewi

x~x~x

Mae'n iawn. It put a smile on my face, and that's all that matters! O diar, I forgot about that. I hope you're being good, fy ffrind.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n iawn = It's okay  
O diar = Oh dear  
fy ffrind = my friend


	302. Wisconsin 46

Aunt Wales

Yea that's happened to me before but only when I'm super stressed out but normally I have a good handle on things.

Yea I wish more people would be like that besides him and you and France the only one I really confide in is my brother Virginia.

Yea I think he will too and even if he doesn't I don't care once I make up my mind there's no changing it.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

It's not very good, ond at least we were able to handle it.

You confide in Ffrainc? I shouldn't be too shocked about this, as he IS a good listener and can be very considerate when the time calls for it. He's such a wyrdroedig broga most of the time that I forget his good traits.

Neis! I'm the same, so he'd best be ready to work with us.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Ffrainc = France  
wyrdroedig broga = perverted frog  
Neis! = Nice!


	303. Salamence Girl 16

Unless that was Fiji himself... I don't think anyone's ever met the personification of Fiji...

Of course, if that WAS Fiji, then we all know why they cut away from him: That darned Politoed named France got jealous and forced the cameramen to cut away from him!

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Gallai fod wedi bod. I've never met him myself, so maybe it really was.

It makes sense. Ffrainc is ridiculous. That broga dwp definitely got jealous!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Gallai fod wedi bod = It could have been  
Ffrainc = France  
broga dwp = stupid frog


	304. Nidoqueen 1

Wait... How can wedgies be painful to women? I've always wondered that... *smacks Hytrigon on the snout* Yes, it should, but that really doesn't matter...

He said, and I quote, "Shouldn't it be a bit pleasuring?"...

Typical male dragon: Obsessed with females.

- Nidoqueen

x~x~x

Ymddiriedolaeth i mi, gallant fod yn boenus.

What? O diar…

I think that goes for all men. They really are unbelievable sometimes.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Ymddiriedolaeth i mi, gallant fod yn boenus = Trust me, they can be painful  
O diar = Oh dear


	305. Ireland 35

At y ferch a oedd yn edrych yn eithaf 'n giwt yn ei phlentyndod gwisgoedd hen,

As the header implies, I've been looking into your old diary for the things we used to do. I wanted to recreate some of those moments, so... how did that rubber leek taste today? Bet you had the same face Scotland does when he presses the whiskey glass into his mouth and realizes it's empty. I'd almost feel bad about it, but then I read that when I did it all those years ago, it was revenge for the time you had Dewi hold me down while you drew on my face.

It's nice that you had a separate diary for the things you'd do with me, but all the times that you talk about pranks seem oddly gleeful. Here's an example:

_May 20,_

_Got Iwerddon in another spot of magical discomfort. I only do it because it's so cute when he begs me to stop! It's also funny to see his face change from surprise to pain to panic. In fact, I'm going to go do it again right now!_

Deirfiúr, I shouldn't have worn underwear around either you or Scotland.

Anyway, you said that you were reading your "main" diary. How is it? I bet your life seems a lot less happy when I'm not around! ;D

Caru,

Iwerddon

P.S. The Olympics are over. I guess I can settle for the best haul in decades, huh?

x~x~x

I'r bachgen a oedd yn edrych 'n giwt bryd hynny hefyd,

Mae'n ddiddorol, isn't it? There's so much history in the pages of my diary, it's like going back in time. So that was your doing, brawd! I should have known. I did have the same face as Yr Alban, and was a little upset that it wasn't real. Roedd yn ddoniol er. I remember that! I gave you a moustache and covered you in different colours.

What we did was special and had to be separate. There was never a painful moment spent with you, so that diary shows all the joy from our past. Rhaid i mi ddiolch i chi.

Wow, that brings back memories. I feel as though it was only yesterday. I really was a prankster back then, I'm just the same recently too!

I suppose you shouldn't have, but then we wouldn't have anything funny to look back on.

My main diary is more depressing, especially at certain parts in time. It really does! Yr oeddech a bydd bob amser y gorau.

Caru,

Cymru

P.S. They really are and it went by so quickly. I'm proud of everyone's athletes, they really did their best. You did wonderfully yourself, brawd, and don't let anyone tell you differently!

* * *

Translations:  
At y ferch a oedd yn edrych yn eithaf 'n giwt yn ei phlentyndod gwisgoedd hen = To the girl who looks pretty cute in her old childhood costumes  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Deirfiúr = Sister  
Caru = Love  
I'r bachgen a oedd yn edrych 'n giwt bryd hynny hefyd, = To the boy who looked cute then too,  
Mae'n ddiddorol = It's interesting  
brawd = brother  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Roedd yn ddoniol er = It was funny though  
Rhaid i mi ddiolch i chi = I must thank you  
Yr oeddech a bydd bob amser y gorau = You were and will always be the best  
Cymru = Wales


	306. Salamence Girl 17

Seems like a trip to Fiji is in order... What do you think?

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Mae'r rhan fwyaf yn bendant! I'm curious now and it would be fun to have a holiday there anyway.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'r rhan fwyaf yn bendant! = Most definitely!


	307. Nidoqueen 2

Thank goodness there's only one France. Maybe you should put a rune or two in his underwear and give him a mini wedgie every time he says something perverted. Maybe then he'll learn. I hope.

- Nidoqueen, who hopes that France isn't like Russia when it comes to love (Russia is into S&M... Doesn't that just figure?)

x~x~x

Rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant. Although, one Ffrainc existing is still bad enough. That's a great idea! I should probably do that and find out. Diolch yn fawr!

- Wales, who hopes the same. (I'm not as surprised by that as I thought I'd be, but it's still worrying)

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant = I agree one hundred percent  
Ffrainc = France  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you


	308. Scotland 41

Language? What language?

Hush now. It's all over. We don't have to talk about those boring as hell Olympics anymore. Now maybe those athletes can return home and realize they've got nothing going on with the rest of their lives.

Dewi won't help this time. The magical wedgie from my new rune (that you've just set off) will only end when you write "Cymru yn wan" twenty times and send it to me in a letter. I've gotten very precise with my spells.

- Scotland? I'm Taldnocs.

x~x~x

Sgriw chi, brawd. Don't be such an ass.

I know, and I'm a little upset. It wasn't boring! I bet Lloegr's happy it went as well as it did, especially since we were hosting it! Our athletes were good, Yr Alban, try and be a little nicer. I know that Jade Jones is getting ready for more boxing tournaments and will probably be resting too. I was so proud of her!

Rydych yn ofnadwy. I'm not weak! Although, it really is painful… I know you have.

- Wales, or Slewa if we're doing this your way.

P.S. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan. Cymru yn wan.

Is that good enough for you? Dwp…

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru yn wan = Wales is weak  
Sgriw chi, brawd = Screw you, brother  
Lloegr = England  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Rydych yn ofnadwy = You are terrible  
Dwp = Stupid


	309. Salamence Girl 18

...As long as France doesn't try to come with us, it'll be fine. Of course, maybe Fiji could teach him a thing or two about beauty. France is definitely NOT a Milotic (a very beautiful Pokémon indeed.)

- Salamence Girl

x~x~x

Rydw i'n cytuno, Ffrainc would ruin it. Broga dwp… Maybe he could, that's a great idea!

That is VERY true.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
Ffrainc = France  
Broga dwp = Stupid frog

**An interlude for this subject sounds like a brilliant idea. It will be interesting… I hope. XP**


	310. Nidoqueen 3

The odd thing is, America has some music that agrees with Russia: Love does, in fact, hurt.

I think France needs to learn that. Possibly from that hunk over in Fiji.

- Nidoqueen

x~x~x

We have music like that too. Rydw i'n cytuno llwyr. Love is a powerful thing, and sometimes it just doesn't play fair…

Ah, sori, I was thinking too much. Ffrainc definitely needs to learn that. Fiji? Brilliant idea!

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw i'n cytuno llwyr = I agree completely  
sori = sorry  
Ffrainc = France


	311. Wisconsin 47

Aunt Wales

Yea though the loss of control during stress is very annoying and yea that's true.

Yea he's great when you need someone to listen to you but just don't talk about your love life too much. I guess most people forget all the nice things about him.

That's good to know and yea he better be or we'll magic him then force him to listen.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

It definitely is. Rwy'n casáu pan fydd hynny'n digwydd.

I feel bad now; maybe I should pay him a visit and just talk with him, or maybe invite him over for some tea as long as he promises to abide by the rules of my house. I wouldn't talk to him about my love life, that's something that is way too personal for me… maybe Ffrainc and I could become good ffrindiau.

Brilliant idea! Magic is such a great thing, isn't it?

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rwy'n casáu pan fydd hynny'n digwydd = I hate it when that happens  
Ffrainc = France  
ffrindiau = friends


	312. Derbyshire 7

To Cymru,

I'm kinda sorry I haven't been able to write back... Nottinghamshire broke the Computer again.

Anyway I don't think I threatened the dragon with violence. I'll have to pass cause dad will yell loudly and get drunk, then try and cast a spell, and fail.

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

x~x~x

To Swydd Derby,

Mae'n iawn! I've been busy myself. I can relate to that as Dewi once nibbled the wires behind mine and I had to replace it, ond that was when he was only a hatchling.

Oh, well that's good. You could always not tell him, but then keeping secrets isn't such a good idea…

Wait, really? O diar, Lloegr should know better than that. This is why when I drink, I don't drink too much. I can't see why his spells should fail; I remember teaching him a few things when we were younger, then again he does think he knows better when at times he really doesn't.

From

Rhiannon Davies (Wales)

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Swydd Derby = Derbyshire  
Mae'n iawn! = It's okay!  
ond = but  
O diar = Oh dear  
Lloegr = England


	313. Lapras 3

Scottie, please stop being such an arse to your sister.

Wales, ignore him. He's a bit ticked since you figured out what he really cares about.

...Also, what is it with this family and wedgies? I've been trying to figure that out since Nessie told me that Scotland thinks I'm her...

- Lapras

x~x~x

Diolch yn fawr iawn. He should stop being an arse, it's getting annoying, but I won't let it upset me!

He really does get ticked off about things like that, doesn't he? He just can't handle it when he's the one being targeted. He honestly is dwp.

I don't really know, but I blame Yr Alban for what he used to do when we were younger. I wouldn't be surprised if that is what caused the whole wedgie trend.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr iawn = Thank you very much  
dwp = stupid  
Yr Alban = Scotland


	314. INTERLUDE 16

_Stupid Yr Alban._

Wales was a bit annoyed with her brawd's recent correspondence with her.

_Stupid magic._

Yes, she had to get Dewi again to de-wedgie herself.

_Stupid runes._

She could still feel it. Worse than the physical pain was the mental compulsion. Being pranked made her want to prank. Scotland was probably preparing for a counter-attack, so she had to ignore him for awhile. The target would have to be someone new. Someone who wouldn't expect it.

She picked up a leek plushie.

_This could work._

* * *

Through her new scrying spell, Wales was able to observe Seychelles as she cheerfully ripped open the package. That the "From Wales" was less of a positive sign than thought would soon become very clear. Wales giggled as Seychelles held up her little new toy, not entirely sure of what to make of it.

_Couldn't she have just given this in per-_

Seychelles's thoughts were cruelly interrupted as a familiar feeling enveloped her. Her eyes twitched (and Wales's lit up in delight) as the plushie's rune activated. It didn't take long for her to realize what had happened. She, the Republic of the Seychelles, beautiful young nation, prettiest, sweetest, girl there was, was suffering under the pain of a magical super wedgie. And, she knew, Wales was the culprit.

The scrying wasn't just for fun. Wales had direct control over the spell, and if she wanted, could communicate with the victim. But not yet.

"Owwwwwwwww..." THAT was the best she could do? Wales raised the underwear higher, eliciting a yelp.

Seychelles was screaming internally. Why did this happen so often? First the mirage of Scotland (that she herself had created, ironically) then France's magic. Why did SHE have to suffer? She attempted to cast a de-spell, only for it to fizzle.

Wales finally felt the need for taunting. "Ah, ah ah, Seychelles."

"Wales? Where are you?"

"Still at my place. I'm watching this from faaaaarrrrrr away."

"Well, do something!"

With a sudden jump, the underwear jumped onto Seychelles's head.

"N-n-n-not thaaaaaaat..."

As Seychelles began meekly attempting to undo the newly formed atomic wedgie, Wales began thinking. Ireland always reacted with hysteria and begging whenever he got pranked. Seychelles seemed oddly silent, almost as if she lost her voice to the pain.

"Just say I'm a better prankster than you-"

Seychelles was silent no longer. "OOWWWW! Okay! You are!"

"And smarter and funnier and prettier..."

"OKAY!"

"Alright, everything seems to be in order. See you around!"

Wales turned off both spells, about to record in her diary her success. For Seychelles, although the magic was gone, she still had to remove her underwear from her head. After a few minutes of working at it, she finally did so. Seychelles closed her eyes and tried to recuperate.

"Seychelles, are you there?"

Ack. Thanks to Wales's prank, she had entirely forgotten about her date with Ireland. He was standing outside her door with some flowers. _Oh, Ireland..._,she thought. _Sweet, innocent, loyal Ireland. He'll have to pay for this._

* * *

Translations:  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
brawd = brother

**This lovely interlude was brought to you by gfan000!**

**I love how you write Wales perfectly. She really is a true prankster at heart, even if she tries not to be. XD**


	315. Scotland 42

Brawd? That's not my name. If you're going to be this rude, I shall terminate this correspondence.

"Our" athletes? I have no connection to that assortment of hooliganism. Also, to hell with Jade Jones.

Satisfactory. I actually didn't expect you to fold that easily.

Now, I've written to gain a modicum of information regarding steel production on the border. I understand the need for thirteen regiments to repel insurgent attacks on the mills, but the continued strain of defensive operations will weaken public resolve. That's why you must take the Army of the North and wipe out the guerrilla hive once and for all.

-Taldnocs

x~x~x

Well you are my brother, but fine, have it your way. Would you rather I call you 'dwp'? You're being quite childish nowadays, aren't you? Terminating this correspondence would probably save me the headache, but I still enjoy writing to you for reasons I still can't fathom.

Yes, "our" athletes. You are a part of the UK, are you not? The riots that happened back in 2010 are what you call "hooliganism", not the Olympics. I hope you aren't going to be as mean about the Paralympics going on right now, because that would be downright cruel…

Yes, well, your pranks seem to be getting even worse and I was in excruciating pain. It's just like back when we were younger…

I'd rather not think about all that. I will look into it if it makes you feel better, but I can't guarantee anything. Here's an idea, why don't you do something yourself for a change instead of going through me? Although, I do understand your concerns and I agree with you. Something must be done.

- Slewa

* * *

Translations:  
dwp = stupid


	316. Fiji 1

I've heard rumors that certain female Nations have become quite... smitten... with me after my appearance at the Olympics, and that some of you would like to visit. However, I must ask: Do the Pokémon really have "species representations"? I'd guess that they would be like us Nations, but instead of representing a country, they represent a particular species of Pokémon...

*shakes his head* I need to stop acting so intellectual.

- Fiji

x~x~x

It's nice to get a letter from you! Mae hynny'n wir iawn. I would like to visit myself, as it's about time that I actually visit the rest of the world. I don't know if they do have representations, but I would assume they do.

Mae'n iawn! We need a few intellectual people around more often.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n wir iawn = That is very true  
Mae'n iawn! = It's okay!


	317. Missouri 15

Holy Roman Empire! I just realized I haven't talked to you in forever.

So what's up? I changed my name, Mississippi, a sibling, made me, so now it's Misty Dani Nicolea Jones.

Sincerely,

Misty or Missouri

x~x~x

Dim pryderon. I've been busy myself as earlier in August we had the National Eisteddfod, and now we have the Paralympics going on!

Everything is fine, except we've had a lot of rain recently. I shouldn't be surprised, the UK is known for its rainy weather. Mae'n ddoniol.

You changed your name? Well, I think it is a very beautiful name! Fi 'n sylweddol yn ei hoffi.

Sincerely,

Rhiannon or Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Dim pryderon = No worries  
Mae'n ddoniol = It's funny  
Fi 'n sylweddol yn ei hoffi = I really like it


	318. Scotland 43

When you are ready, prepare the XXVI Army Corps. Previous assaults on enemy bases in the Highlands have been turned back, so a campaign of encirclement must be launched to cut off their supply lines and prevent their escape. Once their forces have been eliminated and/or dispersed, thirty divisions can be sent to the Siege of Newcastle. The Central Police can handle the stragglers.

Grain rations are holding steady, but Iron production has declined. We'll compensate by buying ore from the Swedes. We have operatives in the Swedish king's court, so purchases should be easy enough. With any luck, our bombing campaigns in the South-West Theatre will keep the enemy occupied until we can re-equip our tank brigades.

Finally, the Western offensive has stalled. Nonetheless, tell O'Callagan to fight where he stands. As long as we occupy the enemy's most fertile lands, their defeat is assured once our allies attack the rear-guard of his forces.

- Taldnocs

x~x~x

Well then, I shall enlighten you. They have already moved and have surrounded the perimeters; they know their orders so everything is set to go. One group have already taken several of the opposition as hostages and I have given them permission to do as they see fit. That also includes their side training from your famous Scottish Way of Wedgies 101 manual. For once it has served for a good cause, brother, be proud.

More rations are to be sent in by The Nom Nom Group. Please don't ask why they call themselves that, as I don't know either. If I were to hazard a guess, I would say it is so that the enemy doesn't take them seriously so that their operations move more smoothly thanks to being underestimated. The Swedes should definitely be useful concerning ore, so we are safe there for now. Backup has already been called to help with the tank brigades, so we should hear of their arrival before long.

I will make sure O'Callagan hears the message loud and clear. Our victory will be upon us soon, as long as we keep at it.

- Slewa

* * *

**Scotland = Legend in my book XD**


	319. Seychelles 22

Wales, could you send over a healing spell or something? Your little prank still hurts and I'm very sore in sensitive places.

Anyway, I didn't know you had magic that potent. Was I the first victim? Just tell me it won't happen again. I'm still dazed and confused.

One last thing. I'll get you back somehow, no matter how long it takes. When you least expect it, I'll strike.

Blesses from the Seychelles

x~x~x

Wow, it's still hurting? Nid oeddwn yn gwybod y byddai'n gwneud hynny! I shall send a charm to help you with this letter.

This is exactly why people shouldn't underestimate me. I am better than what they first think! With my new spell? Sori, ond you were, fy ffrind. Although generally speaking, the first victim of something similar to that would have either been Yr Alban or Iwerddon. I promise!

Ymddiheuraf, it seems I need to fight back the urge of pranking. I deserve it Seychelles, so make sure it lives up to the Wicked Wedgie Trio's standards!

Blesses from Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Nid oeddwn yn gwybod y byddai'n gwneud hynny! = I did not know it would do that!  
Sori = Sorry  
ond = but  
fy ffrind = my friend  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Ymddiheuraf = I apologise


	320. Derbyshire 8

To Cymru,

That's happened to me as well. I mean the wires. The Derby Ram ate them... He's been outside ever since. I had to replace the wires at the back of the computer.

Well... that is dad for you... He did try to summon the devil but he ended up summoning Russia instead... He wasn't wasted at the time... He was when he went to the pub with America once... America told me what happened even though we don't always see eye to eye at times...

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

x~x~x

To Swydd Derby,

Mae'n annheg, these things just cost so much money and replacing things all the time becomes a nuisance. Maybe we should use a counter spell.

Yep. Oh yeah, I heard about that. Mae e'n anobeithiol. This is why I don't let him near the drinks cabinet in my house. Not that I use it myself, as I like to remember things. Well, I suppose that can't be helped.

From

Rhiannon Davies (Wales)

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Swydd Derby = Derbyshire  
Mae'n annheg = It is unfair  
Mae e'n anobeithiol = He's hopeless


	321. Ireland 36

Hey Wales,

Knock knock.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Who's there?

Rwyf wrth fy modd jôcs!

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Rwyf wrth fy modd jôcs! = I love jokes!  
Cymru = Wales


	322. Wisconsin 48

Aunt Wales

Yea I do too I usually end up hiding from everyone to avoid further embarrassment.

Yea I think that having tea with him would be a good idea. Yea he's less perverted than he seems but that's still a good idea. Yea it's the same for me whenever someone asks I usually get really flustered and I just start babbling about whatever else I can. Yea I think it would be nice if you two would be friends.

Oh by the way my male counterpart Simon says hello.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

I think most people would want to do the same.

Rydych chi'n iawn. I shall give him a chance and hopefully we'll get along alright. It really is an embarrassing topic to discuss with others. Rydw i'n cytuno, although Lloegr would probably be annoyed if it meant Ffrainc being in our country more often. O wel, it would be funny!

Oh, then tell him I said hello too!

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydych chi'n iawn = You're right  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
Lloegr = England  
Ffrainc = France  
O wel = Oh well


	323. Derbyshire 9

To Cymru,

...I don't do magic...

Meh... it can't but I think I've seen the devil more times than what Dad has...

I hide the alcohol or give it to Nottinghamshire for good measure...

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

X~x~x

To Swydd Derby,

That's a shame. O wel…

Really, you have? Mae hynny'n ddiddorol. What was it like?

Neis! As long as Nottinghamshire doesn't get like how Cardiff does. That boy causes more trouble than he should, but alas, he is my capital so I can't really do anything…

From

Rhiannon Davies (Wales)

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Swydd Derby = Derbyshire  
O wel = Oh well  
Mae hynny'n ddiddorol = That's interesting  
Neis! = Nice!


	324. Wisconsin 49

Aunt Wales

Yea but I don't think they would hide for a month like I do.

I hope you guys get along as well. Yea I can see Uncle now red in the face and freaking out about it. Yea it is I can barely talk about it with Simon.

He says it's a pleasure to speak to you at last. Yea he's a bit formal sorry.

Wisconsin

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Maybe not, but everyone is different. Peidiwch â phoeni am y peth.

Diolch yn fawr. It would be nice for a change. He would be VERY red in the face and would disapprove of it. O wel, it's not for him to decide anyway. The only one I talk about it with is Dewi, ond he just listens as he can't really talk back to me, and also Iwerddon and Seychelles.

It's a pleasure to speak to him too! Mae'n iawn, it's nice to see someone being polite and formal in this day and age.

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Peidiwch â phoeni am y peth = Don't worry about it  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
O wel = Oh well  
ond = but  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Mae'n iawn = It's okay


	325. Ireland 37

Doctor.

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Doctor who?

Ah, I see what you did there! Very clever, brawd! That one always makes me smile. Rydw i'n dwli ar Doctor Who. Beth amdanat ti?

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
brawd = brother  
Rydw i'n dwli ar Doctor Who = I love Doctor Who  
Beth amdanat ti? = What about you?  
Cymru = Wales


	326. Derbyshire 10

To Cymru,

It's scary as it's like Russia is always behind you... I go to the places he visits i.e. The Nine Ladies and Chesterfield (Twisted spire) and I often see him... It's just a shadow that follows me.

Naa... he won't... Eh so Cousin Cardiff's a trouble maker... London's a lot better than that... He stays in line 'cause dad has forgotten to get rid of the cane that lives in his study. So it's there unused as an empty threat... It's Often used as a prop when dad has a Victorian moment... Have you tried that?

From Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Am I being too formal?

P.P.S. Rutland, Staffordshire, Yorkshire (All of them), Devon, Dorset, Lancashire and Oxfordshire say 'Hi' (What Oxfordshire said was lost in translation)

x~x~x

To Swydd Derby,

That really does sound frightening. Nid wyf yn dymuno cysgod ar fy ôl i.

That's good, and yes he is. Caerdydd likes to go out with the boys a lot in the city. I don't mind if he's having fun, but when he returns and becomes a nuisance, that's when I have to be very harsh. I wish he was more like London, but then he wouldn't be my capital I love so much. He still has that cane? I can see how that would work, but Llundain is safe in that respect since Lloegr is too much of a big old softy nowadays to actually use it. Do you mean as a threat, or if I have Victorian moments? I still have a lot of things from that time in a special room in my house. It's where everything I've had over the years goes that I haven't been able to bring myself to throw out.

From Rhiannon Davies (Wales)

P.S. Not at all! You do whatever feels best.

P.P.S. Hello to them too! Bless the Oxfordshire accent. Torfaen says 'Hi'. Bridgend and Caerphilly do too, when they're not fighting though. Those girls...

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Swydd Derby = Derbyshire  
Nid wyf yn dymuno cysgod ar fy ôl i = I would not like a shadow following me  
Caerdydd = Cardiff  
Llundain = London  
Lloegr = England


	327. Ireland 38

It's alright. Depends on the series.

So how are you? I've been preoccupied with certain... duties that follow the back to school year, so I'm afraid I haven't been able to respond to you in a timely fashion. Meet any new beau?

Caru,

Iwerddon

x~x~x

Rydw i'n cytuno. I prefer series two up to four. Yn fy marn i mae David Tennant ydy'r gorau.

I'm doing fine, a ti? Ah yes, the back to school frenzy. No worries, brawd, its okay! Aha, no, I haven't. I'm planning on taking a trip to go and meet Fiji sometime soon, but I just want to be friends. I've been writing to Wisconsin about Ffrainc, and I honestly think I should give him a chance and get to know him better, but again, I'm not looking for romance there! It'd be weird, wouldn't it?

Caru,

Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Caru = Love  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
Yn fy marn i mae David Tennant ydy'r gorau = In my opinion David Tennant is the best  
a ti? = and you?  
brawd = brother  
Ffrainc = France  
Cymru = Wales


	328. Derbyshire 11

To Aunt Cymru,

Yeah... it is... Ghosts aren't as bad...

See it work... umm... it's like the caning that happened at school before the 1970's. Except it's slammed down on a chair so that gets damaged instead. Dad pretty much is...

When dad has a Victorian moment it means he goes and acts like a Victorian MP. So we're left spouting facts about Queen Victoria including that she 'was the Grandmother of Europe.' which angers him for some reason...

I have something like that at my house... mostly its full of useful or random stuff... but then again Dad's special room is a tip... you can hardly move once inside...

From Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. We found out what Oxfordshire said... It was hello in Welsh... The word Taffy Goldstein used in the Navy Lark once.

P.P.S. I'll tell 'em. Oh... Nottinghamshire mutters hi

x~x~x

To fy nith Swydd Derby,

Ghosts are better, but I don't see much of them. Sometimes I wish I did just to speak to those I lost through history…

Roedd yn gas gen y gansen. It was the worst thing to ever be introduced, so I was relieved when they got rid of it. Thank goodness for that then, yes?

O diar, not an MP. Well I'm not surprised; it's probably because of all the bad stuff happening in Europe right now. Wait, does that mean he dresses up like we did back then too?

It's nice to have somewhere like that to put everything. Rydw i'n cytuno, it's very difficult to get through there. I once went in for a look out of curiosity and bumped into some boxes, and then all of a sudden I was attacked by falling vinyl records. I'm sure most of them were from The Beatles, the ones he keeps hidden and out of sight as they're more important. I never did get to see what else he kept in there after that. To be honest, I'm still curious…

From Rhiannon Davies (Wales)

P.S. Oh, that was nice of Oxfordshire to do so! Say 'Shwmae' back for me.

P.P.S. Diolch yn fawr. Again, now the rest of my counties say hello back. They've wanted to snoop through my letters, but I'm keeping them well away.

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
fy nith Swydd Derby = my niece Derbyshire  
Roedd yn gas gen y gansen = I hated the cane  
O diar = Oh dear  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
Shwmae = Hello  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you


	329. Qualeshia Marshall 1

Dear Wales,

*sobbing* It's my first time meeting you and I am really happy. *starts crying loudly* I'M SORRY, I WAS FORCED TO EAT SCONES NOT TOO LONG AGO AND I AM REALLY UPSET. I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE. I JUST WANTED TO ASK *sniffs and continues crying* HOW OFTEN DO YOU GET INTO FIGHTS WITH ENGLAND?! I DON'T MEAN TO CRY LIKE THIS BUT *stomach grumbles* Ihavetogorightnowgoodbye *runs away crying*

Sincerely, Qualeshia Marshall

x~x~x

Dear Qualeshia Marshall,

Please don't cry! I am happy to meet you too! You were forced to eat scones? O diar, I'm guessing they weren't the nice ones by your outburst. Rwy'n teimlo mor flin i chi…

How often do I get into fights with him? Not as much as you'd first think. We argue over my language sometimes, I mean, Welsh IS older than English and I get frustrated when it's portrayed as being stupid. We don't always see eye to eye when sports are concerned. Rydw i'n dwli ar rygbi, a mae fy nhîm yn y gorau! I try not to get into serious fights, since I hate fighting with Lloegr. I feel the same with Iwerddon and Yr Alban.

I hope you feel better soon!

Sincerely, Wales

* * *

Translations:  
O diar = Oh dear  
Rwy'n teimlo mor flin i chi = I feel so sorry for you  
Rydw i'n dwli ar rygbi, a mae fy nhîm yn y gorau! = I love rugby, and my team is the best!  
Lloegr = England  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Yr Alban = Scotland


	330. Derbyshire 12

To Aunt Cymru,

Oh... Do you want me to say hello for you? I mean I've spoken to Sir Barnes Wallis recently...

Yeah you're right... Caning was scary... Roald Dahl was caned 'cause of the Mouse in the Gobstopper Jar...

... It could be... But half of the Countries have Presidents not a Royal Family anymore...

No... He doesn't thank the lord...

I've been in... and knocked a box full of pottery on to the floor... nearly scared the livin' daylights outta me...

Was it the plastic records or the records that would smash if they fell from a height?

From Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. I'll tell 'er you said hello. ^^

P.P.S. Then we all say hello... which is 52 of us if you include the Channel Islands... They also found out... through Nottinghamshire's mouth.

x~x~x

To fy nith Swydd Derby,

Diolch yn fawr, some days I wish I could speak to Llywelyn again, ond I'm not really sure… Sir Barnes Wallis? That's interesting!

It definitely was… O diar, I remember that. It was quite a funny prank, but maybe not the best thing for him to do in that time.

That's true… then maybe he doesn't want her to be associated with Europe? I don't know, but I'm glad we still have a Royal Family; it makes us stand out from the others.

Aha, I get the feeling that you wouldn't like it. To be honest, I miss that style sometimes. Mind you, I definitely don't miss the really tight corsets. Maent yn brifo.

I hope you weren't harmed, as smashed pottery can be very sharp and dangerous. That room certainly needs some organising.

It was both, and thank goodness I caught the more fragile ones in time. I don't think he would have been too pleased if I had broken them.

From Rhiannon Davies (Wales)

P.S. I appreciate that. ^^

P.P.S. Wow, 52… I forget that there are more of you than my children. Only 22… I suppose I can count myself lucky, as I don't think I would be able to handle 52 with how chaotic they can get.

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
fy nith Swydd Derby = my niece Derbyshire  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
ond = but  
O diar = Oh dear  
Maent yn brifo = They hurt


	331. Washington State 1

Wales-san,

Washington State here. One of America's kids. I'm sure some other, and closer, states have sent messages to ya. Since you're Iggy's sis, and Iggy is kinda like a father (well, 2nd father), does that make you my Auntie? 'Cause that would be pretty cool.

Oh yeah, I should probably do pleasantries first. ^^ Oops! Oh well, how's it going on the island 6k+ miles away? What seasons do you like? Are you better at magic than Iggy-jiji? Or do you just use a different kind of magic? Are you able to transport/portal yourself to different places? If so, could I learn that? That would be soooo much fun!

Cheerio!

Washington State

X~x~x

Washington,

Shwmae! Sut wyt ti? Yes, I have received a few letters from various siblings of yours. It's nice hearing from you all! I think it does. I am your Anti Cymru! You don't have to call me that in Welsh though. Wales, Aunt Wales and Aunt Cymru are all fine.

Mae'n iawn! It's going good, diolch yn fawr. Although it is getting pretty chilly and it's started raining a lot again. I like summer and winter! Summer because when we have a proper one, it's really nice! Winter because we don't get a great deal of snow, but when we do it's wonderful. I have fewer mess-ups than he does, so I would say I am better. I use the same, but there are all sorts of magic and I sometimes try different things. Yes, and it sure is fun when it doesn't give you a headache! I think you could if you tried hard enough. Mostly it's about the believing part, after that if you keep practicing you'll get it in no time.

Hwyl fawr am nawr!

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Shwmae = Hello  
Sut wyt ti? = How are you?  
Anti = Auntie  
Cymru = Wales  
Mae'n iawn = It's okay  
diolch yn fawr = thank you  
Hwyl fawr am nawr = Goodbye for now


	332. Wisconsin 50

Aunt Wales

Yea I guess your right I'll try not to.

Yea he does tend to disapprove of most fun things like that time I wanted to have a paintball match with him. Yea it's usually me and Cali on politics but even then we don't agree on gun rights.

Oh ok I just usually think he's a bit too stiff and needs to loosen up a little when speaking.

Samantha

x~x~x

Wisconsin,

Mae hynny'n dda i glywed.

I might invite Ffrainc round soon. Do you think I should cook something? Or maybe just a light snack with a cup of tea or coffee would be better?

I think Lloegr just has to relax, let go, and not be so serious all the time. A paintball match? Mae hynny'n swnio fel hwyl! O wel, we can't agree on everything.

Well, maybe he could try a little, but good manners never hurt anybody. I wish Caerdydd was like that. He came back home yesterday after a night out in the city and chaos ensued. There's still paint on the wall I have to get rid of…

Rhiannon

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n dda i glywed = That's good to hear  
Ffrainc = France  
Lloegr = England  
Mae hynny'n swnio fel hwyl! = That sounds like fun!  
O wel = Oh well  
Caerdydd = Cardiff


	333. State of Maryland 1

Hello Miss Wales! ,

I'm the State of Maryland. It is a pleasure meeting you! So how do you feel about my dad America? I hope you don't hate him like Uncle Arthur... Anyway! Here *sends fresh crabs * I hope you like them! So how are you? I would love to learn about you!

Sincerely,

Anna T. Jones/the State of Maryland

x~x~x

Shwmae Maryland! ,

It is a pleasure meeting you too! How do I feel about America? Rydw i'n credu bod mae e'n braf. I would never hate him as he's a good person with good intentions. I don't think Lloegr hates him as such; maybe that he strongly dislikes him would be a better way of putting it. I think he's being silly if you ask me, as he can be as annoying as he says America is.

Diolch yn fawr iawn! They look tasty; I will have them for tea tonight. I am sending over a box of my finest tasting Welsh cakes for you in return. I hope you'll enjoy them! I am very good, although I can't say the same about the weather. We are experiencing the typical British weather at the moment as the sun comes and goes whilst it rains really badly. Mae'n oer iawn yma hefyd. That means a lot; you can ask me anything you want.

Sincerely,

Rhiannon Davies/Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Shwmae = Hi  
Rydw i'n credu bod mae e'n braf = I think he's nice  
Lloegr = England  
Diolch yn fawr iawn = Thank you very much  
Mae'n oer iawn yma hefyd = It is very cold here too


	334. Michigan 11

...Sounds like you and Washington (State) have something in common: Complaining about rain.

As for magic, I'm not sure if he knows any, but I do know that he has vampires (as well as Bigfoot; can't forget about Bigfoot when talking about Washington State, as Bigfoot is to him as Nessie is to Scotland)... unfortunately, his vampires tend to sparkle. He also has werewolves (I wonder if London is hiding in Forks...).

Speaking of werewolves... Paris may be one as well.

- Michigan

x~x~x

It sounds like we do, doesn't it? Mae'n eithaf ddoniol. You'd think that with our island being a rainy one a lot, we'd accept it by now. I admit the weather is a good conversation starter over here. I don't know about Washington though.

Bigfoot is quite interesting; I'd love to be able to see it one day. Vampires that sparkle? O diar, not those… for me, I can't really class those as proper vampires at all. Maent yn hurt. I wonder the same thing…

Paris may be one too? Wow, rwy'n synnu. We really do learn new things every day.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n eithaf ddoniol = It's pretty funny  
O diar = Oh dear  
Maent yn hurt = They are ridiculous  
rwy'n synnu = I'm surprised


	335. Washington State 2

Cymru-san,

I'm good! Arigatou! So you like the colder and hotter months? Meh, my summers here get in the 80-90s (Fahrenheit); not that much fun. I'm just glad I don't have any humidity to mix in with it! Winter is ok, but that's because of no wind. It still gets much too cold. I remember one year... actually it was last decade; one area got a foot of snow in a matter of about 6 hours. Then even more on top of that, that same day! Everything was closed.

Anyway, about teaching me that cool teleporting trick... I wanna scare my dad. And maybe Iggy too if I can pull it off in the future, but definitely dad. *nods* Is there a book or something you can show me? Oh, and would I be able to teleport other people with me?

Oh, I guess I should probably ask if it takes a lot of magic to pull off too. Are you older or younger than Iggy? I recall hearing that Iggy summons Russia sometimes... is that a fluke, or just inexperience?

Hmm, oh yeah! Maybe you can help me. I can't remember if it was in Wales or Ireland or even England... I think it's on your land though. Let's see... it's a tourist attraction, and it's a very very steep cliff. It's a very long way down too, but I can't remember the name. Legend has it that a carriage ran off the cliff because the man in it wanted it to be with his true love or something. Sound familiar? Please tell me I'm not crazy... Sometimes I think I am...

Hwyl fawr am nawr!

Washington

x~x~x

Washington,

That's good to hear. Yes, ond only when they are bearable. Wow, up in the 20s and 30s (Celsius)? That's much hotter than what we get! Although our summer this year was pretty hot. Mae hynny'n llawer o eira! I feel like we should lay off the moaning about our weather now…

You want to scare America and maybe Lloegr too? Byddai hynny'n ddoniol. I have some old books in my study, I could send them to you if you'd like. Yes, you would be able to teleport other people with you. I once had Hungary join me, but because it was her first time she was a bit out of it. It was hilarious.

Only in the beginning when you use it for the first time. Every spell is like that, some more than others, but it's really quite simple once you get the hang of it. I am older than him, so is Iwerddon and Yr Alban. We all have Celtic heritage while he has Germanic heritage. Ymddiheuraf, I feel like I'm giving you a history lesson. As for the summoning Rwsia thing, it's a fluke. He tries summoning the devil and keeps getting it wrong. I wouldn't say he's inexperienced with magic, just… not the best at times. He needs to go over things more.

Hmm, now you're really making me think… Maybe you're thinking of the White Cliffs of Dover? It could also be the Cliffs of Moher. I'm not too sure though. I remember there was a song about a story like that. Peidiwch â phoeni, you aren't crazy.

Hwyl fawr am nawr!

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Hwyl fawr am nawr = Goodbye for now  
ond = but  
Mae hynny'n llawer o eira! = That's a lot of snow  
Lloegr = England  
Byddai hynny'n ddoniol = That would be funny  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Ymddiheuraf = I apologise  
Rwsia = Russia  
Peidiwch â phoeni = Do not worry


	336. Derbyshire 13

To Aunt Cymru

It was... Mostly we were just going on about the area and how it's changed...

Yeah it was... but it wasn't a very good idea...

Maybe dad doesn't...

Yeah it was a nice style... Corsets are evil... I passed out due to the lack of Oxygen thrice... The 1940 style shoes are coming back into fashion.

Nope... Thanks to Bubble wrap and the Box... I might go in there to tidy up without dad knowing... It wouldn't be the first time neither. ...

Angry dad is a very scary sight if you're not used to it... I'm kind of glad they didn't break...

From

Evelyn Kirkland

P.S. Let's just say this... we aren't as bad as the States... The Channel Islands often are annoying France or hiding from Germany when they've managed to tick him off... Most of us aren't as rowdy... Just don't get between me and Nottinghamshire when there's a football match going on between our county teams... it turns from a glaring match to an argument... and its loud... very loud...

x~x~x

To fy nith Swydd Derby,

A lot has changed over the years in certain places, some more than others. I wonder if you could… maybe you could try and speak to Llywelyn for me? If it's not too much trouble! Byddai'n golygu llawer i mi.

Yes, and not at all. Seeing it happen today would be funny too.

I don't blame him if that's the case.

Maybe I should throw a Victorian styled party soon… O diar, nid yw hynny'n dda! It's nice to see fashion like that come back.

Oh, that's alright then. I think that would be a nice idea, then we can also find out what else is in there without being afraid of things getting broken.

Lloegr getting properly angry isn't very nice, it really is quite scary and I speak from experience. I'm glad too.

From Rhiannon Davies

P.S. Oh, I know that! Certain States of America's can get quite crazy. Annoying Ffrainc… I'm not surprised about that. It's the same with Cardiff, Swansea and Newport with the rugby. Having you all in the same room during those two sporting events would bring the whole house down with how loud it is. Of course, I admire the spirit and enthusiasm, but not when it becomes unbearable.

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
fy nith Swydd Derby = my niece Derbyshire  
Byddai'n golygu llawer i mi = It would mean a lot to me  
O diar, nid yw hynny'n dda = Oh dear, that's not good  
Lloegr = England  
Ffrainc = France


	337. Ireland 39

Dating France? I'd have to forbid that, deirfiúr. I've actually... worked with him in the past, and he got very grabby. Sometimes he's just overly affectionate. I actually think he's gotten more perverted as time's gone on. Fiji? How's he like? He's not a Francophone country, is he?

Eich was ffyddlon a chariadus Iwerddon

x~x~x

Dating him isn't even the last thing on my mind as it doesn't even exist! Don't worry, brawd, rydw i'n cytuno â hynny. I feel sorry for you, Iwerddon, I'll try and make sure that never happens again. I think overly affectionate is a bit of an understatement. To describe how bad he is with one word would have to be 'France'. You just can't get any worse than that. Fiji, as what he described, is intellectual and seems to be a nice person. O diar, heavens no! He's not, thank goodness…

Also, while I have the idea in my head, what would be your opinion on a Victorian styled party? If I held one, would you be interested in being a guest? Yn bersonol, rwy'n credu y byddai'n hwyl.

Eich ymroddedig ac yn dragywydd cariadus Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
deirfiúr = sister  
Eich was ffyddlon a chariadus Iwerddon = Your faithful servant and loving Ireland  
brawd = brother  
rydw i'n cytuno â hynny = I agree with that  
O diar = Oh dear  
Yn bersonol, rwy'n credu y byddai'n hwyl = Personally, I think it would be fun  
Eich ymroddedig ac yn dragywydd cariadus Cymru = Your dedicated and ever loving Wales


	338. Wisconsin 51

Aunt Rhiannon

Yea Simon says he will prank me if I do for the 'sweet' one he's a demon with pranks.

Well I'm thinking that a nice casual cup of tea is a good idea. Perhaps you could have a meal another time.

Yea that's what I was trying to do. Yea they usually are fun as long as everyone plays fair. Yea I suppose if we did it would be boring and creepy.

Yea that's true but a bit of crazy fun doesn't either. Perhaps we could trade (kidding) but he does sound like fun. Wow he really is wild.

Samantha

x~x~x

Fy nith Samantha,

He's a demon with pranks? Mae hynny'n ddiddorol.

Ar ôl yr holl, te ydy'r gorau! That aside, you're right. If I did a meal straight off it might give him the wrong idea. I don't want that to happen…

I hate it when people play dirty in games; it just spoils the fun for everyone else. Can you imagine if Lloegr and Ffrainc agreed on everything? It'd be quite scary.

Rydw i'n cytuno. A trade… I'd be up for that! I'm joking, of course. I laugh when I look back at it. He couldn't remember a thing in the morning and was really sorry and worried. I let him off easy as the look on his face was downright pitiable, yet at the same time it was adorable.

Rhiannon

* * *

Translations:  
Fy nith = My niece  
Mae hynny'n ddiddorol = That is interesting  
Ar ôl yr holl, te ydy'r gorau = After all, tea is the best  
Lloegr = England  
Ffrainc = France  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree


	339. Michigan 12

Yeah, if you think about it, though, Paris possibly being a werewolf makes sense, what with her relationship with London.

Then again... Europe's not the only Continent with were-creature issues, apparently... Canberra is rumored to be either a werekangaroo or a werekoala and it's possible that Tony is actually a sex-crazed alien bombshell…

- Michigan

x~x~x

I suppose that's a very good point. Mae'n ddiddorol.

Wow, I never knew! A werekangaroo and werekoala sound intriguing. No offence to America, but I find that possibility about Tony to be quite hilarious. Then again, he's always saying "fucking" and "bitch" so you never know…

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n ddiddorol = It is interesting


	340. Washington State 3

Aunt Wales,

I got a chance to look at some of Michigan's letters to ya. Don't believe everything from her. First off the vampires were not my doing. That was my twin's doing. He allowed the movie to be filmed. Anyway, I agree, vampires don't sparkle. Don't know what west was thinking.

And now it's a bit confusing huh? Well, let's say since Washington has a mountain range runs (almost quite literally) through the middle, then its split into west and east. People from the West side are the politicians and business people. Whereas, my side of the state tends to be the farmers and agriculture people.

Anyway, that's good that I'm not crazy. The Cliffs of Moher (spelling?) sound like they might be it. Although I was stupid and had to wear shorts in the middle of a rain storm... Oh well.

Guess it does kinda sound like a complaint huh? Well, I guess we stop. But just for the record; I love the rain. Wish I had some now.

Maybe I can't learn the magic then... I don't have much left. I did have an earthen style, thanks to the many tribes, but now they've dwindled... although I do have a little magic... I think.

Best Wishes,

Washington

x~x~x

Washington,

Oh? I see, that explains that then. Ti'n smart iawn. Why anyone liked the idea of vampires that sparkled, I don't know. Mae'n ddirgelwch.

Ah, mae hynny'n ddiddorol. I wouldn't have guessed there were two representations of your state. I sometimes wish I had a twin so we could represent the differences between the north and south of the country, ond then I feel lucky that I can represent my country, people and what we stand for all together.

Of course you aren't. You'll have to check with Iwerddon on that, but I think so too. Fe wnest ti? That's not very good. Did you become ill afterwards? Try to be careful.

Mind you, our people over here are always complaining about the weather so it's nothing new. I'd swap with you if I could as it's just too cold and wet over right now. It's got to the point where people are wearing layers to keep them warm.

O wel, that's a shame. You might be able to learn a few things, but nothing too strenuous. Maybe a simple levitating spell?

Best Wishes,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Ti'n smart iawn = You're very smart  
Mae'n ddirgelwch = It's a mystery  
mae hynny'n ddiddorol = that's interesting  
ond = but  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Fe wnest ti? = You did?  
O wel = Oh well


	341. Derbyshire 14

Aunt Cymru,

I'll speak to him, It might make a change to people I talk to. You have no idea on how many Welsh miners I've spoken to. Most of them have a sense of humour...

I've done it! Clean the store room out. I got yelled at afterwards but it was worth it too. You can now walk in without putting yourself in danger. ^^

I found a Brown Bess rifle, his Pirate stuff, lots of paintings, numerous photo albums and lots more...

...It was probably all the old Stoke pottery... i.e. Gladstone, Billington ware, Wedgewood etc. He doesn't have knocking about around the house.

You could... yeah it was bad... I'm glad I don't have to wear it anymore. Yeah... 1980's clothing came back into fashion as well... seeing it again kinda made me want to avoid looking at it.

I think France has seen Dad properly angry... I've seen him angry once and Germany is like an angry cat compared to him.

From Evelyn Kirkland

P.S. Yeah... Uncle America's states are really crazy when it's the superbowl... France doesn't mind as they have always played pranks on him and he's they are the nearest to. ...Okay... those three are worse than me and my brother... We've always had a rivalry and it only comes out when our county teams are playing against each other. It kinda doesn't as we usually disappear if it isn't one of our teams playing and it's not all that often we watch football... it's more like listening to the cricket scores.

x~x~x

Fy nith Swydd Derby,

Diolch yn fawr iawn, I appreciate that. Oh? That doesn't surprise me. I had many humorous conversations with them through time. They would always be able to find something funny about the topic we were discussing.

Da iawn! Just ignore him, I bet he's secretly happy that it's finally been sorted out. Sy'n dda. ^^

I might take a look again myself as it sounds very interesting. I'm not surprised that he still has the pirate stuff. I suppose whenever Sbaen beats him in the football he could always wear it again as a means of getting his own back. Byddai'n ddoniol.

You're right, it probably was. I'm pretty sure I have some of those lying around up in the loft, maybe I should go through my own stuff too…

It's just an idea for now, ond it would be nice. Me too, those things, as you said, are evil. I have a feeling that LMFAO are partly to blame for that. Mae'n gwallgof.

Ffrainc probably has… Yr Almaen like an angry cat? I find that more amusing than I should. I'll tell you what's worse, when its anger and cruelty mixed together. I hope no one has to see that ever again.

From Rhiannon Davies

P.S. They definitely are. I guess that's true. They are FAR worse than you two, trust me. Just thinking about the tournaments gives me a headache. We don't watch football that often either and I'll admit we're… well… sbwriel at football to be perfectly honest. It's rugby all the way in our house. If I even mention cricket once, Caerdydd tells me to be quiet. It's funny since he really doesn't like it and gets all pouty when I put on the English games.

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Fy nith Swydd Derby = My niece Derbyshire  
Diolch yn fawr iawn = Thank you very much  
Da iawn! = Well done!  
Sy'n dda = That's good  
Sbaen = Spain  
Byddai'n ddoniol = It would be funny  
Mae'n gwallgof = It's crazy  
Ffrainc = France  
Yr Almaen = Germany  
sbwriel = rubbish  
Caerdydd = Cardiff


	342. Michigan 13

I have a theory about that... I think that in Tony's language, "fucking" is the equivalent of "the" and "bitch" is either "an", "is" or "to". The reason I say this is because those are among the most common words in the English language.

Oh, and I have a message from California... Something about "Chinese Na'vi" for Avatar 2... Sounds to me like James Cameron is trying to get in on your favorite subject: Dragons.

- Michigan

x~x~x

That's a very interesting way of looking at it. Byddai'n gwneud synnwyr. It's a shame that he couldn't have used nicer words though.

Gobeithio felly! That would be great. Bringing dragons into it would definitely spice things up a bit.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Byddai'n gwneud synnwyr = It would make sense  
Gobeithio felly! = I hope so!


	343. Ireland 40

Good. Just stay away from France. That's all I need to hear.

Victorian? I'm... iffy on that particular period of history. Where'd you get the idea? What do you have in mind? Do you have period-dresses? Who would the other guests be? Ack, so many questions. I suppose it could be fun.

Any reason why Victorian?

Eich was ffyddlon a chariadus Iwerddon

x~x~x

I will, brawd, you can be sure of that.

Rydw i'n mor ddrwg! I completely forgot that a lot of bad things happened to you back then. I got the idea from speaking to Derbyshire about old time fashion. We both agree that corsets are evil, ond I suddenly thought it would be nice to have a themed party. I thought that having a variety of food laid out on a long table would be nice and we could use Margam Castle as the venue. Mae'n braf yno. Oes, I do, quite a lot in fact. I kept most of them and they are all in the loft. I thought everybody, within reason.

Not really, but I thought it would be nicer than having a 80s themed party. That era was a crazy one.

Eich ymroddedig ac yn dragywydd cariadus Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Eich was ffyddlon a chariadus Iwerddon = Your faithful servant and loving Ireland  
brawd = brother  
Rydw i'n mor ddrwg! = I'm so sorry!  
ond = but  
Mae'n braf yno = It's nice there  
Oes = Yes  
Eich ymroddedig ac yn dragywydd cariadus Cymru = Your dedicated and ever loving Wales


	344. INTERLUDE 17

"Ma chère, these Welsh cakes are absolutely magnifique! I apologise for ever thinking that your cooking would be as bad as what Angleterre makes."

"Well, diolch yn fawr… I think."

Wales had taken it upon herself to invite France over for a spot of tea and a light snack. After her discussions with Wisconsin in their letters, she thought she might as well give the Frenchman a chance. However, her Irish brother had been against the man…

'_Just stay away from France' he said, 'I will, brawd, you can be sure of that' I said…_

So far he hadn't done anything that warranted an arrest, or for him to be kicked to the moon and back. Wales stirred the spoon around in her tea cup and sighed before standing up and grabbing France's cup.

"Another?"

He smiled at her, "That would be nice, merci."

She flicked the switch on the kettle and looked out of the window above the sink. It had been raining outside and the little water droplets that hung off the flowers sparkled in the sun as it shone through the gaps in the clouds.

"While I remember," France interrupted her daydreaming, "how is the subject of amour treating you?"

Wales mentally slapped herself in the face as she made the tea. She was silent for a few seconds, trying to collect her thoughts. She didn't want to snap at him, but love was always a touchy subject for her.

"It is not treating me at all. It is nonexistent."

"I cannot believe that. Having a nonexistent love life is an unthinkable thing. You are a very beautiful woman."

Wales' eyes widened with shock, but she didn't turn to face him. Instead, she finished making the tea and then decided to sit back down. Dewi flew into the room and sat on her lap, becoming a thankful distraction for her.

"That was nice of you to say, Ffrainc, but it's true. There is no one in my life at the moment, nor do I want there to be."

She suddenly felt happy in his presence, thinking that he wasn't as bad as she and everyone else made him out to be. _Maybe we can be friends after all…_

"How can you say that? My dear Pays de Galles, what if I was the one to take that place?"

Wales stood up and was suddenly held by the waist. She turned her head to see France smirking at her. He ran a finger down her jaw line and down her arm, leaning his head closer to hers. Wales scowled and elbowed him in the stomach.

_Maybe we can't…_

"You wound me!" France fake sobbed into his handkerchief. Wales rolled her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't suddenly held me like that."

"Well what if I do it now-!"

SMACK.

"What was that for!?"

France was now clutching his cheek and winced as it started to throb with pain. He was on the floor and Wales stood dangerously over him.

"Don't do that ever again. Got it, broga dwp?"

He nodded his head quickly and she turned to the door. Dewi made a sound suspiciously similar to that of uncontrolled laughter and flew up to sit on Wales' shoulder.

"Before I forget," Wales turned to face him, "you have to be out of here in the next five minutes, or I will burn down the Eiffel Tower."

France ran out of the house faster than a retreating Italian.

* * *

Translations:  
Ma chère = My dear  
magnifique = magnificent  
Angleterre = England  
diolch yn fawr = thank you  
merci = thank you  
amour = love  
Ffrainc = France  
Pays de Galles = Wales  
broga dwp = stupid frog

**SHORT INTERLUDE IS SHORT… ahem. This was brought to you by me! XP**

**I feel sorry for Francey pants… or maybe not. XD**


	345. Iluna Sorgina Talis 1

'Allo, Wales! This is Iluna! :)

So, I am a big music lover and I especially love Celtic music. There are a few songs I know that are written in Welsh and they are beautiful (even if I can't pronounce the words to save my life). Do you have any particular favorites?

Oh, on a side note, nice job on the frog by the way. XP If you want help fending him off, I would be more than happy to assist you.

From,

Iluna Sorgina Talis

x~x~x

Shwmae, Iluna! Sut wyt ti? :)

You are? Dyna grêt! It's nice to see that people have an interest in Welsh music even now; it puts a smile on my face. Mae'n iawn, I know how difficult my language can be.

I am particularly fond of Calon Lân and I really do think it's a beautiful song. The Welsh Choir 'Only Boys Aloud' that were on Britain's Got Talent sang it wonderfully. Even though they came third, they received praise from across the world for their rendition of the song. Roeddwn i'n balchder mawr. I also quite like Sosban Fach and it's mostly associated with rugby.

Diolch yn fawr iawn. Ffrainc deserved it, didn't he? Broga dwp… XP I appreciate that!

From,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Shwmae = Hi  
Sut wyt ti? = How are you?  
Dyna grêt! = That's great!  
Mae'n iawn = It's okay  
Roeddwn i'n balchder mawr = I was very proud  
Diolch yn fawr iawn = Thank you very much  
Ffrainc = France  
Broga dwp = Stupid frog


	346. Washington State 4

Yeah, it's beyond me. I think West (the other half) is against it too, but... well I don't know what West was thinking.

Well, in all reality, technically there's one. I don't think dad and not many other states, if any, actually know there's two of us. We like it that way. We get quite a lot more done. One of us can go to the meetings, and the other can do work. I'm usually the one goin' to the meetings though. West doesn't trust me with the paperwork often.

Next time I see him I'll ask him. Arigatou! I didn't get sick. But it was pretty cold and felt like ice. It's not something I want to go through again, that's for sure. =) I would love to exchange weather, is what I'd like to say. But it's now fall weather here, so I don't know how much of a trade that would be. It's not raining though, so...

Oooh, do you really think I could learn a simple levitating spell? That would make my plan perfect... if I was able.

Arigatou,

Washington

x~x~x

If he is against it then fair enough, ond I guess the movie does make a lot of money so I can see why he allowed it.

Rwy'n gweld. I'll keep it to myself then, that way you can carry on as you are without any trouble. You two are lucky; it looks like you've got a good thing going there. Aha, mae'n iawn. I don't trust myself with the paperwork at times either. I wonder if I there is a cloning spell in one of my books…

Dim problem! That's good. I wouldn't want to go through that either. I don't think it would make any difference since I think it's the same here too. It hasn't been raining yet, but it could start up again. Our weather is unpredictable weithiau.

Ydy, I don't see why not. If Wisconsin was able to do it, then I'm sure you can too.

Rydych yn croesawu,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
ond = but  
Rwy'n gweld = I see  
mae'n iawn = it's okay  
Dim problem! = No problem!  
weithiau = sometimes  
Ydy = Yes  
Rydych yn croesawu = You're welcome


	347. Wisconsin 52

Aunt Rhiannon

Yea he is there was this one time he filled a cake with fireworks and set it off in front of dad (no he wasn't hurt) it was really funny.

Yea he's the last person you want to have the wrong idea. I hope you both have a good time.

Yea I hate it when people cheat at things. Yea I think the world would cease functioning.

Well perhaps a temporary switch *wink* could be nice. Yea I heard I get the same way after I party really hard. Yea from what I've heard I have the same look on my face at times.

Samantha

x~x~x

Fy nith Samantha,

Wow, really? Dyna anhygoel! It sounds like something Hong Kong would have done. I can't imagine what it would be like if they worked together.

Union y fy mhwynt. I was having a good time until he ruined it. It was going great too. O wel, maybe next time…

It's not very good. I especially hate it in rugby when they try to gouge the other player's eyes. Mae'n ofnadwy. Rydw i'n cytuno, it probably would.

Aha, it could be! Wow, that's a bit worrying… but only a little. Aww, dyna 'n giwt!

Rhiannon

* * *

Translations:  
Fy nith = My niece  
Dyna anhygoel! = That is amazing!  
Union y fy mhwynt = Exactly my point  
O wel = Oh well  
Mae'n ofnadwy = It's terrible  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
Aww, dyna 'n giwt! = Aww, that's cute!


	348. Derbyshire 15

Aunt Cymru,

He says Hello and how are you?

They were... I even knew one... He moved from N. Wales and lived in Ripley (Where Butterley Co. was founded) until he passed away. He was really nice...

I don't think he is...

I had to hide it again 'cause I remember what he's like...

It'll be a change... LMFAO were to blame as well as Dads rain coat... I didn't realise he'd had it for that long...

Germany is like an angry cat when compared to Dad when he's angry... Yeah... that's why capital punishment got banned... cause people were complaining about it... I hope nobody does...

From

Evelyn Kirkland

P.S. When it's showed over here I quickly turn it off when Uncle America's round. Hey... Don't say that... I'll admit it I am now crap at football but I am better at cricket which annoys Nottinghamshire to no end. You are good at Rugby... If you didn't win the world cup you'd win the six nations... I'm proud of Italy cause he beat Scotland in the Rugby.

I don't blame him... I could imagine Cardiff sayin' "Cricket, Cricket! We don't play that barbous game in Wales!"... I've been readin' War Horse again...

P.S.S. That kinda happens here when I find the Welsh TV channel and they are doing rugby...

P.S.S.S. One of my county cricket players got picked for the England Squad... a smaller team got to the finals but has to play next season at the county grounds cause of the weather...

x~x~x

Fy nith Swydd Derby,

Shwmae, da iawn diolch yn fawr. I hope I'm doing him proud.

Dyna 'n glws. It's a shame that all of the coal mines are now closed, ond I suppose it's a good thing since there won't be any more accidents.

Really? O wel, he'll get over it.

O diar. He never learns, does he? Bendithia iddo. Lloegr really is just too funny.

It would… I forgot about that. I suppose it's needed with all the rain we get.

Capital punishment… sometimes I think it should be brought back because of certain horrific things that are on the news. Then I think of all the innocent people that were and could be sent to death. It's a tricky thing… I'd rather forget it, but there are some things you just can't…

From Rhiannon Davies

P.S. Aha. It's true though… I'm sure you're not that bad. Da iawn! Diolch. We always struggle against Awstralia and Seland Newydd in the world cup, but in the six nations we most likely would. Ffrainc has been progressing a lot recently, as seen with what happened in 2011, but I still think we'd win again like we did this year. Yr Alban wasn't too happy about that, but well done to Yr Eidal!

Yeah, something like that, except with a bit more colourful language. It would be more like "Cricket, Cricket! We don't play that cachu game in Wales! God's sake…" … There's nothing wrong with that.

P.S.S. Aha, I'm not too surprised by that. It makes sense really.

P.S.S.S. Dyna wych! Ah, the good old weather, typical…

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Fy nith Swydd Derby = My niece Derbyshire  
Shwmae, da iawn diolch yn fawr = Hello, very good thank you.  
Dyna 'n glws = That's nice  
O wel = Oh well  
O diar = Oh dear  
Bendithia iddo = Bless him  
Lloegr = England  
Da iawn! = Well done!  
Diolch = Thanks  
Awstralia = Australia  
Seland Newydd = New Zealand  
Ffrainc = France  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Yr Eidal = Italy  
cachu = shit  
Dyna wych! = That's great!


	349. Washington State 5

It does make money, which I guess I've kinda grown used to it. It also wouldn't be as bad, but it is what we're known for now though...

That may be, but I don't know, it just feels off when my 'younger' half has to do all the work, ya know? I guess he sends work my way when it concerns my half of the state, so I can't complain, but still. Kind of one reason I decided to take on a slightly different personality and created/answer blogs.

Really, it's not like I take after dad. I do act like an adult most of the time... okay, sometimes...

Haha, really? Sounds like Spokane. The weather is unpredictable and different than the surrounding areas. It's almost like it doesn't belong, or is a piece of another world that landed in ours. I think it's quite nice having unpredictable weather.

Could you send me a copy of the spell and what I need to do then? This is going to be awesome!

Arigatou Aunt Wales!

Washington

x~x~x

I'm sure you'll be fine; we're on the last one now. Once it's out and everyone has obsessed over it, the hype around the series should die down… hopefully.

Yr wyf yn deall. I guess you could say that I'm in the same sort of situation, since Lloegr is the one that handles the majority of all the work for the whole UK. It can kind of make you feel like you're unneeded weithiau. Oh? That sounds like fun. Blogs seem like pretty interesting things, although I think I'll leave them to you younger ones. I'm fine with technology, ond some things are quite confusing to me.

That's true. There's nothing wrong with having fun, after all. With all of the seriousness of certain situations, it's good to maybe act a little childish. Yr Alban is still up to his old tricks where pranks are concerned and he also got Seychelles into them… not to mention he got me liking pranks again too.

Wow, that really does sound similar. Rydw i'n cytuno, unpredictable weather can be nice. I'm not a fan when it ruins summer barbecues though, then it's just plain annoying.

Wrth gwrs! I'm sending a small box over with this letter. You'll find a Celtic style amulet inside which helps with new spells. You'll need to recite 'Four Elements have gravity band, raise this object from ground land' and focus on what you want to levitate. This is on the paper inside the box with the amulet, as well as instructions on how to clear your mind. Once you've done this spell a few times you won't need to recite the words anymore, but keep the amulet just in case. Rwy'n gobeithio y mae hyn yn helpu!

Rydych yn croesawu!

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Yr wyf yn deall = I understand  
Lloegr = England  
weithiau = sometimes  
ond = but  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
Wrth gwrs! = Of course!  
Rwy'n gobeithio y mae hyn yn helpu! = I hope this helps!  
Rydych yn croesawu! = You're welcome!


	350. Wisconsin 53

Aunt Rhiannon

Yea it is dad was really surprised but laughed about it. Yea that would be kinda terrifying I think where ever they were would never be the same.

Oh did he hit on you? Well perhaps next time I can come he never tries anything when I'm around.

Yea that sucks but I really like rugby. I think they would do it as a prank if they were feeling civil with each other, just to mess with people's heads.

Perhaps if we ever need a break from them. Well I don't do it very often. Yea that's what they say too.

Samantha

X~x~x

Fy nith Samantha,

That's good; at least your dad can easily see the funny side to those situations. Rwy'n edmygu iddo am hynny. You'd have to be careful when turning a corner as fireworks would be going off everywhere.

Oes, he did. It was going so well and he just had to go and ruin it like that, honestly… I think that's a very good idea.

You do? Mae hynny'n wych! That would make for a really good prank. Rydw i'n cytuno, it really would mess with people's heads. It would be funny if it got to the point where they blew their cover because they couldn't handle it anymore and began to argue.

That might be nice. We could always go out on a trip somewhere. Well I suppose that's alright then. Haha, I'm not surprised by that!

Rhiannon

* * *

Translations:  
Fy nith = My niece  
Rwy'n edmygu iddo am hynny = I admire him for that  
Oes = Yes  
Mae hynny'n wych! = That's great!  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree


	351. Derbyshire 16

Aunt Cymru,

You are doing him proud. :)

It's good, 'cause Staffordshire used to double over in pain when there was an explosion. But it's also bad at the same time as a lot of people went out of work, all 'cause of M. Thatcher saying it's too expensive to produce our own coal in the 1980's.

He will eventually.

No. When he's in pirate mode he just ends up being pushed out of the door in the style of Nora Batty from 'The Last Of The Summer Wine' with a yard brush.

Yeah... Dad has now gotten rid of it as the water proofing went on it and he was soaked to the skin.

It is but... the way of collecting evidence and the way of using DNA has gotten better... Mostly it was hanging cause everything else was not used... yeah that's probably why we stopped using it.

From Evelyn Kirkland

P.S. Yeah he doesn't let us touch the remote for the TV... We're bad... That's true but you're good. No word of a lie. I noticed that France had gotten good. England + France = like Agincourt all over again (in Rugby). I hope you do... I'll probably be supporting you as well as Dad.

...Colourful language... He reminds me of Hampshire when he's annoyed... I just have a habit of sayin' random quotes at times...

P.S.S. It does...

P.S.S.S. It was the worst cricket season in Derbyshire for 20 years cause of all of the rain.

x~x~x

Fy nith Swydd Derby,

Diolch byth am hynny. O diar, I'm feeling all nostalgic and sappy now. Diolch yn fawr. :)

Dyna'r ofnadwy! Caerphilly used to shake whenever something like that happened, then she'd cry a little and we knew that meant someone had been seriously injured and died. Cardiff was the worst; he got really bad when something happened since he had the largest coal exporting port in the world. I got annoyed at her for that since we were really good at it… ond I suppose there's no point in dwelling on it now.

Once he's finished sulking over it.

Dyna gwych! I really want to see that now. Is it really that bad when he's like that? I haven't seen him like that for a while so I can't really remember.

O wel, that's a shame. I trust he bought a new one? If not then I'll just buy him one for Christmas, haha!

That's very true, but I always worry about things like that. I never liked hanging; I couldn't stand it back when people would watch it happen as if it were a show.

From Rhiannon Davies

P.S. I can imagine that. Yn fy marn i, chwaraewyr pêl-droed yn cael eu talu gormod… Diolch yn fawr iawn! It's annoying for me as it means it's another problem my team faces. That's a pretty accurate comparison. I hope so too… Mae hynny'n golygu llawer.

I wonder what it would be like if they got annoyed at each other… you're luckier than me; my habit can be very annoying for others. I refuse to speak English and only talk in Welsh when I'm REALLY annoyed or angry, but I haven't gotten like that in years.

P.S.S. It's different for you lot as you probably don't understand what the Welsh commentators are saying, so I can understand why.

P.S.S.S. Wow, that's not very good. It's a shame that the rain always manages to get in the way of things like that.

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Fy nith Swydd Derby = My niece Derbyshire  
Diolch byth am hynny = Thank goodness for that  
O diar = Oh dear  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
Dyna'r ofnadwy! = That is terrible!  
ond = but  
Dyna gwych! = That's great!  
O wel = Oh well  
Yn fy marn i, chwaraewyr pêl-droed yn cael eu talu gormod = In my opinion, football players get paid too much  
Diolch yn fawr iawn! = Thank you very much!  
Mae hynny'n golygu llawer = That means a lot


	352. Ireland 41

80s theme party? That seems funner. There were some... troubles, to be sure, but everyone other than Russia had a good time. I remember you in particular seemed particularly energetic with spells, meaning all sorts of new magical wedgies. For me.

During the Victorian era, you were much more quaint. All you'd do was tug on my underwear until you decided you heard enough whimpering. You seemed a little more joyless.

Why am I judging historical periods by how you played pranks on me?

Eich was ffyddlon a chariadus Iwerddon

x~x~x

Rydw i'n cytuno… I shall hold a 80s styled party then! That's very true; you can't help but feel sorry for him. Aha, I was wasn't I? I had a lot of fun with you, brawd.

Wrth gwrs, I had to be back then. I had an image to uphold as a lady and couldn't really do much of that to you in public. I was more serious back then, I'll admit and I was very busy too.

Well it's certainly true that way I acted changed depending on the time period, so I don't blame you for doing that.

Eich ymroddedig ac yn dragywydd cariadus Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Eich was ffyddlon a chariadus Iwerddon = Your faithful servant and loving Ireland  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
brawd = brother  
Wrth gwrs = Of course  
Eich ymroddedig ac yn dragywydd cariadus Cymru = Your dedicated and ever loving Wales


	353. Washington State 6

That's good. That's really good. I haven't even read the books yet. But the sparkling vamp-wannabe's have turned me away. lol

Meh, Personally I can't understand blogs too much. I mean, how can someone update every day? I mean, I do once a week... if not every two weeks.

Hmm, yeah. That would dampen the whole idea a bit wouldn't it?

Yay! Thank you! I'll have to practice and let ya know how it goes. Thank you, thank you! Oh, and don't tell England. I want to surprise him~.

l8rs,

WA

x~x~x

Rydw i'n cytuno. Neither have I, ond I don't think I want to. I have the same problem. I think I'll stick to the House of Night Series when it comes to vampire books.

At least I'm not alone then. I know, it takes a lot of dedication… either that or obsession. Oh, sy'n dda bryd hynny.

It most definitely would do.

Rydych yn croesawu! I look forward to it. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it~.

Bye bye,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
ond = but  
sy'n dda bryd hynny = that's good then  
Rydych yn croesawu! = You're welcome!


	354. Ireland 42

Gah, I almost forgot. How is your party coming along? Have any new friends on board? Are you still planning a Victorian Party?

Oof. More questions...

How are the others reacting? Is Seychelles cool with it? What about England and Scotland?

I'll try to help out as much as possible.

Eich was ffyddlon a chariadus Iwerddon

x~x~x

Really good! I'm still planning on using Margam Castle as the venue, it has nice gardens there. Dim ar hyn o bryd, although I'm planning on sending the invitations out soon. No, after talking with you I've decided to go with the 80s theme after all. We could go roller-skating out the front later on in the evening when the lights are on. Byddai'n braf.

Dim problem!

I don't know as I haven't asked them yet, ond I'm sure they'll be happy about it! I haven't spoken to them about it, although Yr Alban would probably be all for it and Lloegr… well, let's just hope that I this won't accidently give him the green light to dress up in that extremely punk outfit he once had. I know there will be a mix of disco 80s and punk 80s outfits, but that one was just the craziest.

Diolch yn fawr iawn, brawd!

Eich ymroddedig ac yn dragywydd cariadus Cymru

* * *

Translations:  
Eich was ffyddlon a chariadus Iwerddon = Your faithful servant and loving Ireland  
Dim ar hyn o bryd = None at the moment  
Byddai'n braf = It would be nice  
Dim problem = No problem!  
ond = but  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Lloegr = England  
Diolch yn fawr iawn, brawd! = Thank you very much, brother!  
Eich ymroddedig ac yn dragywydd cariadus Cymru = Your dedicated and ever loving Wales


	355. Hytrigon 24

I apologize for the long time between letters, but with all that has been happening lately and all the paperwork that came with it, I didn't have any time for letters.

However, with the release of Black 2 and White 2 behind us (at least in the States, that is...), I can get back to the letters.

...What gender is Dewi, and does he/she have a significant other?

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

Mae'n iawn! I know how long paperwork can take and how stressful it can be.

Ah yes, did everything go well?

Dewi is a male. I didn't think of that, ond I don't think so as I would know about it.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n iawn! = It's okay!  
ond = but


	356. Scotland 44

Sorry for being somewhat preoccupied, here's a little game.

Wales walks into Ireland's house. "Brother!" she yells. "I brought a leek we can... what?!"

Inside is Scotland. He has Ireland's hands chained together, as well as his feet chained to the floor. As he jerks Ireland's underwear around, he looks at Wales.

""Ello, lass. Care to join in?""

Do you:

A: Do so.

B: Help Ireland.

x~x~x

The first thing you do after not writing is start with a game? Honestly, brawd… ond I'll go with it.

That's so stereotypical, me bringing a leek… dwp.

Huh? Mae hynny'n ofnadwy!

Yr Alban…

I… damn it, that's so mean of you to ask! Although… just this once… I pick A.

* * *

Translations:  
brawd = brother  
ond = but  
dwp = stupid  
Mae hynny'n ofnadwy! = That is terrible!  
Yr Alban = Scotland


	357. Washington State 7

Auntie Wales,

Oooh House of Night? I don't think I've heard of those. Oh, and I've got a book you might enjoy. Very light reading, but definitely amusing. The basis of it? Dracula tries to start a new... in Japan... It's great! None of the sparkling crap. =D

I've been practicing the magic, but it's harder than I thought it would be. I figured I'd start with light objects, and I can almost fly a feather all the way around the house. I went to a cup next... can't make it float too high off the surface, but it can hover... I guess that's improvement.

It helps when I have all the time in the world; procrastinating homework (decided to amuse myself by taking a few classes), and West has all the paper work.

Good. You want a copy of the next world meeting? I swear, it'll be to die for... hehe.

Ja ne,

Washington

x~x~x

Washington,

You haven't? I definitely recommend them! It plays around with myths and legends, but not like the others. Mae hynny'n swnio'n dda iawn! I'll have to look into it. :)

Practice makes perfect, after all. Just keep trying and you'll get there in no time. Rwy'n gwreiddio ar eich cyfer chi! It seems like you're making good progress anyway.

It really does, doesn't it? I wish I had more free time, ond this has been a very busy year for all of us. You're taking classes? That sounds interesting! Ah, maybe I should give some of my paper work to Lloegr, he moans about things not being done in a certain way enough…

Of course! I can't wait for it.

Welwn ni chi,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae hynny'n swnio'n dda iawn! = That sounds very good!  
Rwy'n gwreiddio ar eich cyfer chi! = I'm rooting for you!  
ond = but  
Lloegr = England  
Welwn ni chi = See you


	358. Wisconsin 54

Aunt Rhiannon

Yea he really does have a great sense of humor. Yea that would be bad I would probably bar myself in the library if that happened.

Yea he can be a pain sometimes and yea I thought it was.

Yea I think they would only last an hour at most before going back to fighting.

Yea that does sound nice we would just need to figure out where to go. Yea it is the last time I was that drunk it was at new years. Yea it's usually embarrassing and I start blushing.

Samantha

x~x~x

Fy nith Samantha,

Something I think everyone should have. I think I would most likely join you. Either that or hide down in the basement for a while.

Rydw i'n cytuno. Diolch yn fawr, I appreciate it.

You're probably right about that. It would make for a great betting game, that's for sure.

Maybe on a camping trip, depending on the weather that is… or a nice sunny holiday! It wouldn't matter where we go, just so long as we'd have a good time. People tend to get drunk around that time so I suppose it's not that bad considering that's when we all welcome the new year with a bang… oh, an intentional firework joke… haha! It's to be expected, so don't worry about it.

Rhiannon

* * *

Translations:  
Fy nith = My niece  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you


	359. Derbyshire 17

Aunt Cymru,

Please don't cry, cause I'll cry too. D:

epp... that's bad... But then again... I forgot about the mines in Castleton. If I watch something about/go down speedwell cavern I burst into tears cause of the explosions and a very unlucky caver that died when he got trapped in 1959. It just annoys the guides or Russia if he's with us.

Yeah... once he's finished.

You do and you don't all at the same time. It's really scary. And he's really bad too.

He has another one somewhere, we're thinking of getting something else for him.

Yeah... that's true... I went to public hanging when they still did it in Derby. I swore that day I'd never go again. I'm glad they stopped the hanging in 1963.

From

Evelyn Kirkland

P.S. They are paid too much. Good point.

I'll support you! :D

No idea... you're luckier as I've accidently called Germany Thunderguts -Captain Povey (The Navy Lark) - before. I got nailed by Germany and Dad. Dx

P.S.S. Sometimes there are subtitles. When there isn't I just try to work out what they are saying.

P.S.S.S. It's not good as half of the pitches got flooded. It is a shame. I just wish we had better weather.

x~x~x

Fy nith Swydd Derby,

Oh no, mae'n iawn! If I cry it would only be out of happy memories. I don't dwell on the sad parts of my past anymore; I just smile about the good. I'm sorry if I worried you.

I forget how these sorts of things affect you all, mae'n annheg. Well, you can't help how it makes you feel.

Yep, even if that can sometimes take forever… I'll stop now.

I understand, ond I'm still curious. O diar…

Always prepared I see. What did you have in mind?

I really wish I could go back and keep you away from that, but things happen for a reason I suppose and we learnt how bad it was. I'm glad too.

From

Rhiannon Davies

P.S. At least someone else can see that. Diolch yn fawr!

I appreciate that! I'll support you with your sports too! :D

Wow, you really did that? I can't believe it! It's a shame they couldn't see the funny side… O wel.

P.S.S. Well that's good then! It's pretty easy sometimes since some words sound nearly exactly the same as their English counterparts.

P.S.S.S. Mae hynny'n ofnadwy. I think we all feel the same about that. Damn British weather…

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Fy nith Swydd Derby = My niece Derbyshire  
mae'n iawn! = it's okay!  
mae'n annheg = it is unfair  
O diar = Oh dear  
Diolch yn fawr! = Thank you!  
O wel = Oh well  
Mae hynny'n ofnadwy = That is terrible


	360. Scotland 45

You grab your loving brother's underwear with both hands and pull up. Ireland gasps in pain. Despite feelings of guilt, you intensify your pull until his underwear simply rips off. Scotland looks peeved, but unlocks Ireland's hands, while leaving his feet free.

"Alright, lass," he says, "he's vulnerable to a nice tickling attack, probably most vulnerable on those bare soles of his."

"Please, sister..." Ireland whimpers. "Not tickling magic..."

Do you:

A: Yes tickling magic.

B: Try to help.

x~x~x

I end up ripping his underwear? Well at least you haven't made me seem weak. Diolch yn fawr. You look peeved… I'm not surprised by that, brawd.

A tickling attack you say? Those always were my favourite.

To see him like that, poor Iwerddon, ond…

Yr Alban, I choose option A again.

* * *

Translations:  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you  
brawd = brother  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
ond = but  
Yr Alban = Scotland


	361. Derbyshire 18

Aunt Cymru,

Right... only happy times. It's okay. ^^

I often forget how annoying it seems to Russia's POV. I can't really...

That's a relief... I forgot what we were writing about some time ago.

... Yeah... it would be a very oh dear too...

Yeah we are... It's a secret...

It was something that happened all the time in Derby, it can't be helped.

From

Evelyn Kirkland

P.S. I've always seen it.

Oh thank you very much.

I did... Little did they know I was arguing with Nottinghamshire again. And it is a shame too...

P.S.S. It is good...

P.S.S.S. Yeah... the weather is Evil! It's worse when it snows...

x~x~x

Fy nith Swydd Derby,

Yes, as remembering the happy times help cheer me up. ^^

I'm sure that he understands though. At least I hope he does.

Aha, dim problem! Mae'n iawn, I kind of did too.

O wel, if I do see him like that I'll make sure to tell you my thoughts on it.

That's good! Aw, okay, I'll just have to wait and find out then.

Not the nicest thing to happen all the time, that's for sure.

From

Rhiannon Davies

P.S. Good. At least someone else can.

Rydych yn croesawu!

Haha! You two argue a lot, don't you?

P.S.S. Mhm! :)

P.S.S.S. Rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant! It gets so cold too.

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Fy nith Swydd Derby = My niece Derbyshire  
dim problem = no problem  
Mae'n iawn = It's okay  
O wel = Oh well  
Rydych yn croesawu = You're welcome  
Rydw i'n cytuno cant y cant = I agree one hundred percent


	362. Washington State 8

Aunt Wales,

Unfortunately I can't remember the name. =( And I can't find the book so I can't look it up. Oh wait! I can probably Google it. Hold on a sec *Jeopardy music plays* Got it! The answer is: What is the Tales of the meiji Dracula.

Sorry, not sure why Jeopardy ninja'd into the conversation... oh well. You now have the title. ANyway, you actually see the nice/human side of Dracula in this one.

Arigatou basan!

You could. I wish West would give me some work. At least the stuff that relates to my side... oh well. I think I mentioned that already.

Oh guess what?! I got snow yesterday! First snowfall! Granted it didn't stay on the ground, it turned back to rain, but it was snow. I'm gonna predict we're gonna have a snowfall on Halloween or early November. Slightly unusual actually. *shrug*

Alki,

Washington

P.S. Arigtou basan is Japanese for Thanks Auntie!

x~x~x

Washington,

What is the Tales of meiji Dracula? I will definitely check it out! Mae'n swnio'n dda iawn. ^^

Oh no, mae'n iawn! That tune always puts a smile on my face and I can't help but laugh a little. Hm, it sounds very different, ond a good different.

Rydych yn croesawu! … I think?

I might do that, but if he complains… tough! :P Don't worry, I'm sure something will come up for you to do.

Ooh, you did? Dyna wych! Aw, that's a shame… I wouldn't be surprised if we do over here too. We already had hailstones; it made me jump when I heard them falling down hard on the roof. The rain was terrible as well, and I got a cold because of it. The weather is dwp…

Welwn ni chi,

Wales

P.S. Oh! I'll remember that. ^^

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n swnio'n dda iawn = It sounds very good  
mae'n iawn = it's okay  
ond = but  
Rydych yn croesawu = You're welcome  
Dyna wych = That's great  
dwp = stupid  
Welwn ni chi = See you


	363. Salamence

*glares* Ireland really IS a leprechaun... All he's got between his legs is a four-leaf clover!

Salamence

x~x~x

Iwerddon… is a leprechaun? Aha, I think you're mistaken! I would know if he was a leprechaun. O diar, I don't know what to say to that…

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
O diar = Oh dear


	364. Scotland 46

At your command, two hands materialize from nowhere, and begin their assault on your loving brother's ultra-sensitive soles. Then, of course, the area between his toes.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

He thrashes and thrashes but succumbs to your hateful magic.

Soon the assault ends. He looks up at you with bloodshot eyes. I release his leg chains. What do you do?

x~x~x

Aha, I can actually picture it in my head now! Mae'n edrych yn ddoniol iawn. Although, maybe I shouldn't be admitting I think that… O wel, too late now.

Poor Iwerddon, ond if it's me causing it then I'm pretty good!

You're calling it "hateful" magic? I wouldn't call it hateful…

O diar, now I'm feeling guilty about my previous choices. I would automatically hug him and remind him that there was no meanness behind it, only harmless fun… well, you know what I mean. Although… I could do one last magic spell on him… what do you think, Yr Alban?

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n edrych yn ddoniol iawn = It looks very funny  
O wel = Oh well  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
ond = but  
O diar = Oh dear  
Yr Alban = Scotland


	365. Washington State 9

Auntie Wales,

Yeah, the title is actually "Tales of the Meiji Dracula", I just answered it in Jeopardy form...

And I was right! Two days later we got snow, and it actually stayed on the ground! But then by evening it was gone again... but it still snowed!

Makes me think my dreaded prediction of a major earthquake hitting might come true. I don't wanna die! ='( Anyway, hail? Haven't had hail in... Well... can't remember when. Maybe West got some hail. I don't know. lol

Oh! And I used the spell that you sent, and the amulet. The faces were priceless! I actually scared dad, and France, and England had an awesome look on his face too. It was amazing! Although, I had to be a ninja to pull it off. But dressed all in black with the lights off helps a lot.

I didn't scare Russia though... he seemed way too entertained. Perhaps I should watch my back?

Da svedaniya,

Alex (WA)

x~x~x

Fy nith Alex,

Oh… ahhh, I see what you did now. Glyfar iawn!

That's brilliant! Rydw i'n hoffi eira, mae'n bert. I'm hoping we'll get snow this year. Fingers crossed!

I hope not, that would be terrible. I don't want you to either and I won't let that happen! If the hail had turned into snow somehow then I wouldn't have minded so much, haha!

You did? Rwy'n falch ohonoch! Aha, I wish I could have seen it. You really are clever, that's for sure. Da iawn!

Ah... Russia is very different, isn't he? I don't think anything other than Belarus would scare him. Maybe, ond I'm sure it's nothing to be too worried about.

Welwn ni chi,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Fy nith = My niece  
Glyfar iawn! = Very clever!  
Rydw i'n hoffi eira, mae'n bert = I like snow, it's pretty  
Rwy'n falch ohonoch! = I'm proud of you!  
Da iawn! = Well done!  
ond = but  
Welwn ni chi = See you


	366. BodesciaBritanniaMother Kirkland 1

Dear Wales,

How are you doing so far? Have you seen your brothers recently at all? It's been such a very long time, and I'm hoping that there isn't too much trouble between you and your siblings. I am doing okay, just hanging out with the ancient nations/and the parents, looking over all of you. I am not going to be lovey dovey with you all, I-I just wanted to know how my children are doing, hmph. Please get this letter, and I love you.

Love Always,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

x~x~x

Dear Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland,

Mam! I'm doing well, diolch yn fawr. I have, ond we've all been busy so only for a little while. It really has, hasn't it? Oh no, mam, there isn't. The only trouble is Yr Alban and his pranks against others, especially Iwerddon. As for Lloegr… he's been the busiest. We're all okay. I'm glad that you're fine and I'm happy that you're still watching over us. Mae'n iawn, you can be lovey dovey if you want to, but you don't have to worry about us as we're doing well. Rwy'n dy garu di hefyd.

Love Always,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mam = Mum  
diolch yn fawr = thank you  
ond = but  
Yr Alban = Scotland  
Iwerddon = Ireland  
Lloegr = England  
Mae'n iawn = It's okay  
Rwy'n dy garu di hefyd = I love you too


	367. IMPORTANT, BUT DON'T WORRY!

Okay, first of all I'd like to apologise for not updating sooner than I have done. College assignments have been something I need to focus on more than this, I also work now and that sometimes gets in the way, I have family stuff going on etc. but I WILL update when I have the chance, so please bear with me and be patient.

I've also had major writer's block and am only slightly recovering from it, not to mention I've been ill (just your average cold/terrible cough and whatnot) which doesn't help.

So, again, I apologise… but I am still here and will continue this letter fanfic! :)

Thank you for reading this.

~ angelyuki789


	368. Derbyshire 19

Aunt Cymru,

They do...

I think he does... I don't know...

Something we both have in common... we forget things...

Okay...

You will.

It wasn't... I've also seen a beheading too... The two people caused a lot of trouble...

From

Evelyn Kirkland

P.S. We argue a hell of a lot...

P.S.S. okay...

P.S.S.S. My hands have turned blue once or twice...

x~x~x

Fy nith Swydd Derby,

You could always talk to him about it to make sure.

Mae'n blino, especially when you need to remember something important. Especially birthdays.

They caused a lot of trouble? Hm, was it one of those very serious situations?

From

Rhiannon Davies

P.S. Well, I suppose siblings do that… I know I did with mine when we were younger. Roeddem yn chwerthinllyd.

P.S.S. They've turned blue? That's not very good; maybe you should use gloves more…

* * *

Translations:  
Cymru = Wales  
Fy nith Swydd Derby = My niece Derbyshire  
Mae'n blino = It's annoying  
Roeddem yn chwerthinllyd = We were ridiculous


	369. Wisconsin 55

Aunt Rhiannon

Yea I think so to it's a very important trait. Yea we would grab some food and hide. That would be a good place to hide too.

It's nothing really anytime.

If I could get them to do it that would be a great bet.

Both would be really fun I think Cali has nice weather now and I don't think she would mind. Yea as long as we have fun. Yea that's true and nice joke. Yea that's true.

Samantha

x~x~x

Fy nith Samantha,

Rydw i'n cytuno. We'd stay down there until the coast was clear, having our food and chatting like there was nothing wrong. The image I have in my head makes me laugh.

We should do it… it'd be hilarious!

I'll keep that in mind then. That's why I get annoyed when people complain about their trips. "You went on holiday to have fun, stop moaning" is what I say to them. Diolch yn fawr~! Just be careful when you drink and you'll be fine.

Rhiannon

* * *

Translations:  
Fy nith = My niece  
Rydw i'n cytuno = I agree  
Diolch yn fawr = Thank you


	370. Hytrigon 25

Ireland : Four-Leaf Clover :: France : Rose

I believe that is what my counterpart from Hoenn is trying to say about your brother. Don't ask me why she has her snout up her tailhole... It's nowhere near mating season.

- Hytrigon

x~x~x

O diar, that actually put a smile on my face and made me laugh…

I hope she's okay, if something's bothering her she should say something… if not then never mind.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
O diar = Oh dear


	371. Michigan 14

...I am now officially the middle child of Alfred. On Nov. 6, 2012, Puerto Rico became the 51st State in the Union.

- Michigan

x~x~x

Llongyfarchiadau…? I think that's something to be happy about anyway...

51 states… that really is a lot.

- Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Llongyfarchiadau = Congratulations


	372. Washington State 10

Wales-bachan,

Meh, as I said, jeopardy ninja'd into the conversation.

Oh, and now I actually got to dance in the snow, and it will stay for longer than a few hours! I'm so excited! Snowball Fight! I wonder if Idaho or Oregon would like to participate~

Meh, only time will tell. Oh and apparently dad now has another child. It seems as if Puerto Rico is now officially a state. That means Alaska and Hawaii aren't the youngest! But that would also mean Florida would have to watch out for Puerto Rico... which is... umm... kinda dangerous.

Well, if you wanted to read about it you could look at 'Massy's and Washy's adventures'. You'll get an idea then. ^^

Welwn ni chi,

Alex

x~x~x

Fy nith Alex,

Mae'n iawn, it put a smile on my face.

Wow, you're really lucky! I'd fly over straight away if I could, but I have work to catch up on. Mae mor annheg…

That's a good thing, right? If so, then llongyfarchiadau! …How is it dangerous?

'Massy's and Washy's adventures'… that should be a TV show! I'd definitely support it. ^^

Welwn ni chi,

Wales

* * *

Translations:  
Mae'n iawn = It's okay  
Mae mor annheg = It's so unfair  
llongyfarchiadau = congratulations  
Welwn ni chi = See you


	373. INTERLUDE 18

Ireland's designated costume was a karate outfit. Seriously. Apparently Wales enjoyed the American movie in the 80's, so he had to show up like that.

Now he knew SOME karate, but he was hoping for more independence in attire, not an assigned outfit. At least there was no underwear in this costume...

Ireland was grateful for that as he watched his sister use magic to put everything into place. God knows what she would have-

"HEY!"

Apparently she did have a plan in mind. He hovered helplessly over his sister, who was waving her magic wand around.

"I'm sorry Iwerddon, but you look so cute like this!"

Wales grabbed his foot and began her trademark tickle torture. A pair of hands manifested from nowhere and began on the other foot.

"Wales! WALES! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Wales grinned. This would be but a taste of what would come for the others...

* * *

Translations:  
Iwerddon = Ireland

**This interlude was brought to you by gfan000.**

**Hmm, this has given me some new ideas for the party now… XP**


End file.
